Recherche du sens d'être
by Galadiel
Summary: Darcie wraca do Hogwartu - tym razem już nie jako uczennica, a nauczycielka. Lecz czy stare mury, kryjące wspomnienia z dawnych lat, będą w stanie przynieść ukojenie? Opowiadanie pojawia się również na blogu
1. Prolog

Dobrze pamiętam ten dzień. Śmieję się za każdym razem, kiedy go wspominam: to zdumienie w oczach matki, złość w głosie ojca... oboje chyba myśleli, że robię sobie żarty. Chociaż sama przyznam, że wówczas i ja nie byłam pewna, czy ktoś nie zrobił mi mało śmiesznego dowcipu. Sowy! Pieczęcie rodem ze średniowiecza! I te wykaligrafowane inkaustem litery... wszystko to zdawało się być zupełnie nieprawdziwe.

A jednak – po pewnym czasie pojawiła się kobieta ubrana tak dziwacznie, że można było ją wziąć albo za wariatkę, albo za prawdziwą czarownicę. Pamiętam, że zamknęła się na dłuższy czas z rodzicami w pokoju, aż wreszcie oni, całkiem bladzi, pozwolili mi odejść wraz z nieznajomą, która opowiedziała mi o świecie, o którym nigdy nie marzyłam. Znaczy... marzyłam. Oczywiście, że tak. Ale ten, o którym wówczas usłyszałam, był po tysiąckroć piękniejszy od tego, który sobie wyobrażałam.

Opowiadała mi również o szkole, do której miałam się udać. Tak, tak: wszystko zaczęło się od listu przyniesionego przez sowę, opieczętowanego, opatrzonego podpisem z zakrętasami. I od tej dziwacznej damy. A później? Później wszystko się potoczyło. Szybciej niż mogłam się spodziewać. Bo nim się zorientowałam, znalazłam się na ulicy zwanej Pokątną, a następnie – z kufrem pełnym ksiąg z zaklęciami, ingrediencji do eliksirów i zwojów pergaminu – w nowiutkiej, czarnej szacie siedziałam w jednym z przedziałów przepięknego, czerwonego Ekspresu Hogwart.

To tam dowiedziałam się o tym, o czym czarownica nie zdążyła mi opowiedzieć: o domach, Ceremonii Przydziału i całej reszcie. Co prawda, wówczas jeszcze nie rozumiałam tego przezwiska, którym mnie obdarzono, kiedy wyznałam, że moi rodzice nie wierzą w magię, ale już wtedy zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie będę chciała uczęszczać na zajęcia ze znajomymi z pociągu.

Do tej pory pamiętam, jakim zachwytem napełnił mnie widok szkoły, w której odtąd miałam mieszkać. Owszem, tęskniłam za rodzicami. Wiedziałam, że będę za nimi tęsknić... ale jednocześnie byłam tak zafascynowana, że nie chciałam wracać do życia, które prowadziłam przedtem. Już wówczas zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że otwarte zostały przede mną drzwi: i miałam zamiar skorzystać z tej szansy.

Tej nocy, pomimo zmęczenia, nie byłam w stanie zasnąć z ekscytacji. Przez następne siedem lat podobne noce zdarzały się bardzo często. Oczywiście, nie zawsze było to spowodowane radością – czasami po prostu uczyłam się do egzaminów lub też robiłam różne inne – dozwolone czy też nie – rzeczy.

Ale dzisiejszą noc przespałam jak niemowlę, chociaż po raz kolejny powróciłam do tego zamku, by zacząć od nowa.

Nazywam się Aubrianna Darcie Shirley. Niegdyś byłam Krukonką. A dzisiaj zaczynam swoje życie jako nauczycielka w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie.


	2. Początek

Mówiono, że profesor Dumbledore nie zatrudniał młodych nauczycieli z obawy przed ich brakiem doświadczenia. Podejrzewam, że miał jakiś powód, by w ten sposób się zachowywać. I przyznam, że strata osoby tak wybitnej była dla świata czarodziejów (zresztą nie tylko) ogromnym ciosem. Pamiętam, że sama przepłakałam co najmniej tydzień po tych strasznych wydarzeniach...

Tak, tak, pamiętałam wszystko wspaniale. Sama byłam w trzeciej klasie, kiedy to się wydarzyło. Wiedziałam, że czekają nas niespokojne czasy, chociaż wszyscy starsi uczniowie starali się nas uspokoić. Byłam im wdzięczna za to wsparcie, bo byli dla nas niczym starsze rodzeństwo... ale traktowali nas chyba trochę po zbyt dziecinnemu. Mieliśmy po trzynaście lat – a nie trzy – i rozumieliśmy już doskonale, czym była śmierć. Przecież niejeden z nas już przeżył stratę kogoś bliskiego.

Ale nie o tym miałam przecież teraz mówić.

Mówiono, że profesor Dumbledore nie zatrudniał młodych nauczycieli – a pomimo faktu, że jego śmierć była dla nas okrutną stratą, otwarła mi ona drzwi do kariery, która za jego kadencji nie byłaby dla mnie możliwa.

Kiedy zaczynałam pracę w Hogwarcie, miałam zaledwie dwadzieścia lat. Szkołę ukończyłam przed dwoma latami i moi rodzice byli przekonani, że rozpocznę jakąś pracę w świecie mugoli. Albo też że będę kontynuować naukę wśród innych młodych mugoli. Pewnie powinnam była to zrobić – z całą pewnością byłoby to mniej niebezpieczne niźli pozostawanie w świecie czarodziejów...

Ale ja nie mogłam – czy też nie chciałam – odcinać się od świata, który przez ostatnie lata był dla mnie domem. O wiele łatwiej żyło mi się teraz wśród ludzi magicznych niż niemagicznych. Nie chciałam pracować w banku czy biurowcu. A jednak, pomimo wszystkich tych ulotek, które otrzymałam w piątej klasie, by się z nimi zapoznać, wciąż jeszcze nie wiedziałam, co chcę robić.

Przez ostatnie lata w Hogwarcie uczyłam się naprawdę sporo... ale to też dlatego, że wybrałam naprawdę wiele przedmiotów do owutemów. Nauczyciele ostrzegali mnie, że będzie to trudne... że może się to okazać niepotrzebne... no i po szkole, pomimo swoich stopni, pozostałam jak ta piętnastolatka w wieży Krukonów, zapatrzona w cudnie kolorowe, ruchome broszurki, a wciąż niewiedząca, co zrobić.

Pomysł, by zostać nauczycielką, wziął się właściwie znikąd. Już zaczęłam swoją pracę w osiedlowym sklepiku, starając się powrócić do normalności życia mugoli... trudno było mi się do tego przyzwyczaić. Nie mogłam używać magii i tyle rzeczy, które do tej pory byłyby dla mnie łatwizną, okazały się być trudne. Chociażby rozkładanie towaru na półkach. A przecież wystarczyłby jeden ruch nadgarstka...!

Wytrzymałam tam rok. Następnie była biblioteka i kwiaciarnia. Wreszcie zdecydowałam, że muszę wrócić do swoich... do czarodziejów. Nie wytrzymywałam w świecie, który niegdyś był dla mnie czymś zupełnie normalnym.

Pierwszym miejscem, o którym pomyślałam, był właśnie Hogwart. Mój dom. Bo nawet miejsce, w którym mieszkałam z rodzicami, nie był prawdziwie domem. Jedynie ta szkoła dawała mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa i miłość, której pragnęłam. I chyba wówczas zrodziło się we mnie pragnienie powrotu do tych cudnych korytarzy, do tajemnych przejść, do zbroi i ukrytych stopni-pułapek...

Nie mam pojęcia, co podkusiło mnie do tego, by chwycić za papier i napisać ten list. Nauczyciele mnie pamiętali jeszcze z czasów mojego bycia uczennicą, toteż nie musiałam się obawiać, że ktokolwiek będzie się obawiał przyjąć nieznajomą. Dołączyłam jednak swoją listę ze stopniami z owutemów, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jednak ktoś miał się tego bać... i myśląc, że lepiej spróbować, niż żałować, pozwoliłam sowie wziąć liścik w dzióbek i wylecieć przez otwarte okno w ciemności nocy.

Odpowiedź dostałam parę dni później, opatrzoną tym samym podpisem z zakrętasami, który niegdyś, przed laty, zapraszał mnie do szkoły w Hogwarcie. Poczułam to samo, co wówczas, podniecenie... Pamiętam, że śmiałam się wtedy jak wariatka. Ja, Darcie Shirley, dostałam tę posadę! Profesor McGonagall zapraszała mnie jeszcze na rozmowę... ale wedle tego, co napisała w liście, bardzo potrzebowali świeżej kadry...

Serce biło mi jak szalone. Niewiele myśląc, pozbierałam swoje rzeczy i pożegnawszy rodziców, wyszłam z domu, by po chwili już siedzieć w Błędnym Rycerzu, zaciskając palce na torebce.

Zastanawiałam się, kogo tam zastanę. Wiedziałam, że część z profesorów, którzy mnie uczyli, pozostała, ale część odeszła ze względu na wiek czy też zły stan zdrowia. Z tego, co wiedziałam, Neville Longbottom, który był parę lat starszy ode mnie, a który chodził do jednej klasy z Harrym Potterem, otrzymał posadę nauczyciela zielarstwa. Profesor McGonagall nadal wykładała transmutację, a wakat mistrza eliksirów po odejściu profesora Slughorna zajął inny jakiś uczeń, który ukończył szkołę, kiedy ja byłam w drugiej czy trzeciej klasie.

Odnosiłam wrażenie, że Hogwart będzie całkiem nowym miejscem. Innym, niż to, które znałam... a jednak był moim domem. Mimo wszystko. I z tym samym podnieceniem, z którym wracałam do szkoły po wakacjach, teraz jechałam na spotkanie z panią dyrektor.

Nie wiem, co czułam, kiedy dowiedziałam się, kim mam zostać. Szczęście? Na pewno. Wiedziałam, że wróciłam do domu. I to na stałe. A to przecież nie było takie pewne jeszcze dwa lata temu... z drugiej jednak strony – czy nie liczyłam na coś więcej niźli na to, że przyjdzie mi wykładać historię magii? Sama pamiętałam, że wszyscy nienawidzili godziny spędzone z Binnsem w dusznej sali...

A jednak kiedy opuszczałam gabinet dyrektora, czułam motywację, jak wtedy, kiedy przygotowywałam się do egzaminów. Coraz częściej łapałam się na tym, że układam sobie w głowie lekcje... że zastanawiam się nad tym, jak sprawić, by zajęcia, które do tej pory kojarzyły się z nudą, teraz były czymś, na co studenci ruszają z ochotą... o czym mówią na korytarzach, poza zajęciami...

Nazwijcie mnie głupią i naiwną, ale naprawdę na to liczyłam.

I nawet teraz, szykując się do pierwszych zajęć, czułam, że może jednak mi się uda.

Zabawny był fakt, że stojąc za katedrą, miałam niewiele więcej lat od nich. Doskonale pamiętałam, jak sama siedziałam na ich miejscach... ta sala wydawała się być wówczas taka niewielka, taka ciasna... teraz zaś, z tej perspektywy, z której patrzałam na nią jako nauczycielka, była ogromna. A liczba ludzi w niej zgromadzonych odbierała mi dech w piersiach.

Tak. Miałam teraz zacząć mówić do tej niezliczonej rzeszy piętnastolatków. Przerażało mnie to nie lada...

– Dzień dobry – odezwałam się wreszcie, a mój własny głos był dziwnie obcy w moich ustach. Jakiś taki... piskliwy. – Nazywam się Aubrianna Shirley i od dzisiaj będę waszą nauczycielką historii magii.

Usłyszałam parsknięcie śmiechu. Wiedziałam, że idzie o moje imię; to właśnie z tego względu częściej używałam swojego drugiego... lecz mimo wszystko nazywałam się Aubrianna. Wychodziłam zresztą z założenia, że dla uczniów pozostanę profesor Shirley.

A jednak zabolało.

– Co jest takie zabawne? – spytałam, mam nadzieję, że nie nazbyt zjadliwym tonem, rozglądając się po sali w poszukiwaniu tego wesołka. Spostrzegłam go – siedział w rogu, a na jego piersi widniało godło Slytherinu. A więc Ślizgon... nic się tu nie zmieniło, pomimo że kadra była tak różna od tej, którą pamiętałam.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i zwęziłam oczy. Odłożyłam na wszelki wypadek różdżkę i podeszłam do chłopca i spojrzałam na niego z góry.

Ha! Chłopca! Ów chłopiec był zaledwie parę lat młodszy ode mnie, a wyglądało na to, że wyższy... Nie zamierzałam jednak dać się zbić z tropu, nawet kiedy wstał na moje polecenie – i teraz to on patrzał na mnie z góry.

– Twoje imię?

– Marcus... Marcus Stillwater – przedstawił się dość bezczelnym, aroganckim tonem, który tak często słyszałam w głosach innych Ślizgonów.

Zacisnęłam pięści, by się uspokoić. Udało mi się na tyle, że kiedy znowu się odezwałam, mój głos brzmiał tak, jak brzmieć powinien.

– A więc... panie Stillwater... cóż takiego pana tak rozśmieszyło?

Nie mam pojęcia, ile to trwało. Ale cała lekcja, pomimo faktu, iż trwała jedynie godzinę, zdawała się być wiecznością. Kiedy grupa wreszcie opuściła salę, usiadłam ciężko na krześle i skryłam twarz w dłoniach.

Miałam wrażenie, że teraz mój plan zostania nauczycielką, która potrafiła z zajęć, które pozornie wydawały się być nudne, runął w gruzach. Zostałam najnieprzyjemniejszą belferką z wszystkich... widziałam to w oczach uczniów, kiery na mnie spoglądali. Wiedziałam, że to tylko kwestia czasu, by wymyślili dla mnie jakieś nieprzyjemne przezwisko.

Jak wówczas... pamiętam, że mieliśmy zielarstwo ze Ślizgonami. Jeden z nich wyjątkowo uwziął się na mnie, a to z powodu mojego imienia i wyglądu. Czasami śmiał się, że pewno jestem jedną z Weasleyów... bo przecież byłam ruda, miałam zielone oczy i twarz obsypaną piegami. Z tą różnicą, że nie miałam długiego nosa i z całą pewnością byłam niższa od całego rodzeństwa, które uczyło się w Hogwarcie za moich czasów.

I podczas kiedy nazywanie mnie Weasleyem nie było nieprzyjemne, bardzo niemiły był fakt, iż co chwila obdarzano mnie innym jeszcze mianem. Czy to wiewiórką, czy marchewką. Zawsze chciałam zmienić w sobie swój wygląd, ale pomimo moich usilnych starań i nauki, nigdy nie udało mi się opanować tej gałęzi transmutacji wystarczająco dobrze.

Szum wchodzących uczniów wyrwał mnie z mojego zamyślenia z powrotem do prawdziwego życia. Wierzchem dłoni otarłam łzy z oczu i z ulgą uświadomiłam sobie, że teraz czeka mnie godzina zajęć z pierwszorocznymi.

A jednak mimo wszystko cały dzień był dłuższy niż jakikolwiek inny.

Byłam fizycznie zmęczona, kiedy skierowałam się do Wielkiej Sali na obiad. Nawet nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, jak mnie przyjmie grono pedagogiczne... bo przecież poprzedniego wieczoru, podczas uczty powitalnej, nie było zbyt wiele czasu na to, by porozmawiać. Teraz jednak musiałam się przyzwyczaić do nowego życia tutaj.

Nauczyciele, którzy wraz ze mną tu pracowali, byli teraz dla mnie rodziną – jak za moich uczniowskich czasów reszta Krukonów. Tyle że tym razem zróżnicowanie naszego wieku było o wiele większe... i miałam wrażenie, że nikt mi tu nie ufa. Tylko Neville posłał do mnie niepewny uśmiech, a ja go odwzajemniłam. Był mi chyba najbliższy wiekiem i zdaje się, że za czasów szkolnych wymieniliśmy parę zdań. Ot, taka niezobowiązująca znajomość.

Kiedy ruszyłam do swojego pokoju, poczułam czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Zdziwiłam się i odwróciłam, by sprawdzić, kto to, ale był to właśnie Neville.

– Nie martw się – powiedział dość pogodnym tonem. – Oni nie są tacy źli.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i skinęłam głową. Ta gula w gardle, która przeszkadzała mi już od pierwszych zajęć dzisiaj, gdzieś znikła. Odetchnęłam głęboko.

– Darcie Shirley – przedstawiłam się, decydując się nie wspominać o swoim pierwszym imieniu. A już na pewno nie po tym, co stało się dzisiaj na pierwszej lekcji. Nie miałam ochoty na kolejny wybuch śmiechu.

– Wiem – odparł, a jego twarz rozpromieniła się bardziej jeszcze. – Jeszcze w szkole z tobą rozmawiałem... pamiętasz? Byłaś w pierwszej klasie... wpadłaś w ten stopień-pułapkę pomiędzy piątym a szóstym piętrem... zawsze o nim zapominam. Wyciągnąłem cię.

Zaśmiałam się szczerze. Miał rację! Teraz, kiedy mi o tym przypomniał, uświadomiłam sobie, że coś podobnego rzeczywiście miało kiedyś miejsce. I miło było wiedzieć, że wśród tych ludzi był ktoś, kto mimo wszystko znał mnie chociaż trochę... i kto nie był mi wrogi.

Dlatego też kiedy kładłam się spać tego wieczoru, uśmiechałam się do siebie. Może ten dzień wcale nie był taki zły...


	3. Tajemnica McGonagall

Coraz częściej widywano nas razem – mnie i profesora Longbottoma. Albo po prostu Neville'a. Byliśmy najmłodszymi członkami kadry, a poza tym, jak się wkrótce okazało, mieliśmy wspólnych znajomych, wobec czego dogadywaliśmy się wspaniale. Nic więc dziwnego, że wkrótce to dziwne przygnębienie, które już zaczęło mnie ogarniać, minęło. Znowu poczułam się jak w domu i kiedy wysyłałam list do mojej rodziny, mogłam im napisać z całą szczerością, że jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa z tego powrotu.

Muszę przyznać, że brakowało mi tego. Tych łóżek z czterema kolumienkami, posiłków w Wielkiej Sali, gwaru rozmów na korytarzach, skrzypiących, starych zbroi. Nawet w tym swoim przygnębieniu, będąc szczerą ze samą sobą, spostrzegłam, że nie chciałabym za nic powrócić do świata mugoli. Tak, wiem, że to w nim się wychowałam. Powinnam tam się czuć na miejscu... a jednak tak nie było. Ale chyba żaden czarodziej, który już raz trzymał różdżkę w swej ręce, nie mógłby się czuć dobrze jako mugol.

Nie osiągałam niczego specjalnego jako nauczyciel. A jednak dotarłam do tego momentu, gdzie żaden z uczniów nie wyśmiewał się z mojego imienia. Coraz rzadziej też słyszałam nieprzyjemne komentarze na mój temat, kiedy przechadzałam się po korytarzach. Nie obeszło się to jednak bez ofiar: już w drugim tygodniu roku szkolnego trzech Ślizgonów, jeden Gryfon i jeden Krukon odbyli u mnie szlaban. Nie bardzo chciałam to robić, zresztą nie wiedziałam za bardzo, jak ich ukarać, ale Neville poradził mi, żebym jednak zastosowała tę karę.

– Jeżeli nie nauczysz ich, że nie mogą z tobą pogrywać – mówił – nigdy się to nie skończy. Musisz pokazać, że mimo swojego wieku jesteś tu nauczycielką, nie niewiele starszą koleżanką. Masz prawo ich ukarać.

Widząc, jak się wahałam, dodał jeszcze:

– Tak, wiem, ja też nie chciałem tego robić... i myślałem, że jest inna droga. Łagodniejsza. Taka, która sprawi, że uczniowie będą mnie lubić i szanować jednocześnie. Ale nie ma. Paru Ślizgonów i Gryfonów ukarałem dla przykładu, kiedy przyłapałem ich na wsypywaniu smoczego łajna do moich rękawic... boczyli się trochę na mnie przez następne parę tygodni, ale w końcu im przeszło. A ostatnio nawet powiedzieli, że zielarstwo to ich ulubiony przedmiot. Jeżeli to samo pewnego dnia powie mi syn Malfoya, chyba wybuchnę śmiechem.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i kiwnęłam głową, a kiedy po raz kolejny usłyszałam przytyk na temat mojego imienia i rudych włosów, rozdałam parę szlabanów (co prawda, dość nudnych, bo delikwenci musieli przepisywać niewyraźne fragmenty wypracowań swoich kolegów – a jednak znalazło się i tu trochę śmiechu, kiedy jeden z Gryfonów spostrzegł nazwisko swego współskazanego Ślizgona w nagłówku pracy, którą akurat przepisywał) – i przez następne parę tygodni rzeczywiście miałam spokój.

Z wolna zaczęłam odzyskiwać pewność siebie. Nie wróciłam tu już jako Krukonka. Byłam nauczycielką, której zadaniem było nie tylko przelanie wiedzy o historii magii do główek uczniów, ale i wychowanie ich. A niestety, bardzo wiele rodzin czarodziejów zaniedbuje je w domu – zwłaszcza jeżeli idzie o rodziny „czystej krwi".

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle; miałam paru przyjaciół czystej krwi – i byli oni wspaniałymi ludźmi. Teraz zaś, kiedy wróciłam do Hogwartu, spostrzegłam, że były osoby noszące stare nazwiska rodów czarodziejskich. I były to prawdziwie poukładane osoby. Mimo wszystko były też inne osoby, od których aż zionęło butą. Wzięłam sobie za punkt honoru wyplenienie podobnej praktyki. Może ze względów personalnych, ponieważ sama pochodziłam z rodziny mugolskiej... ale wydawało mi się to nie na miejscu.

Było to męczące, muszę przyznać, i po tych paru tygodniach miałam już dość. A jednak nie zamierzałam się poddawać tak łatwo.

Minął słoneczny wrzesień i zawitał październik, a wraz z nim wdarły się na błonia zamkowe porywiste wiatry. Stare okna jęczały głośno, ale mimo to wciąż wielu uczniów wychodziło na dwór podczas przerw, a także po zajęciach – szczególnie wówczas, kiedy któraś z drużyn planowała swoje treningi.

Wkrótce uprzytomniłam sobie, że już od dawna nie grałam ani nie oglądałam meczu quidditcha; zastanawiałam się nawet, która drużyna Hogwartu jest teraz najlepsza. Po opuszczeniu szkoły przez Harry'ego Pottera oraz Ginny Weasley za mojej obecności w szkole było jeszcze dwóch szukających: Bartholomew Weep, który okazał się kompletną porażką, toteż szybko wymieniono go na Apolloniosa Grimswortha, o niebo lepszego, lecz nie mogącego się równać z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

To właśnie wówczas nasza drużyna wysunęła się na prowadzenie. Nie mieliśmy dobrego szukającego, ale nasza trójka ścigających naprawdę była znakomita – Angelica Moore, która była jedną z nich, była naszą panią kapitan. Ja z kolei grałam na pozycji obrońcy... i chyba nie byłam najgorsza. Owszem, trafiało mi się puścić gole, ale parę z tych, które obroniłam, przeszły do historii. Przynajmniej szkolnej.

Zastanawiałam się, kto teraz prowadził w rozgrywkach, toteż z utęsknieniem wyczekiwałam najbliższego meczu, ale ten miał odbyć się dopiero w połowie listopada, więc musiałam uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

To było środowe popołudnie, kiedy i ja, nie zważając na kąsający w policzki i odsłonięte dłonie wiatr, wyszłam na błonia. Postawiłam kołnierz, jak wówczas, gdy jeszcze byłam uczennicą, i wcisnąwszy ręce w kieszenie szaty, zaczęłam spacerować po pobliskich ścieżkach, słuchając gwaru rozmów i głośnych wybuchów śmiechu studentów, którzy mnie otaczali. Neville do mnie nie dołączył, bo akurat widziałam go zajmującego się sadzeniem jakichś wyjątkowo ohydnych roślin na grządce przed jedną z cieplarni. Wyobrażając sobie jego podniecenie w momencie, kiedy będzie mi o nich opowiadać, zaśmiałam się i skręciłam w prawo.

Nawet nie spostrzegłam, kiedy wokół mnie zrobiło się niemalże pusto. Była dopiero połowa popołudniowej przerwy, więc nie musiałam się obawiać, że spóźnię się na swe własne lekcje, a mimo wszystko czułam się trochę nieswojo.

Wkrótce jednak usłyszałam czyjeś kroki i rozejrzałam się dokoła, decydując się opuścić to miejsce, jeżeli nie byłam tu mile widziana. Osoba, która mnie mijała, jednak mnie nie zauważyła. Jej kroki były szybkie i energiczne jak zawsze, a usta zaciśnięte tak mocno, że tworzyły jedynie poziome rozcięcie.

Byłam pewna, że profesor McGonagall jest czymś mocno przejęta. Zastanawiając się, cóż to takiego, wyciągnęłam dłoń w jej kierunku, lecz ona, pochłonięta własnymi myślami, minęła mnie bez słowa i skręciła w najbliższą ścieżkę. Zmarszczyłam brwi i ruszyłam za nią, gotowa pomóc, jeżeli moja pomoc miałaby okazać się niezbędna.

Widząc, że w pewnym momencie przystanęła, zatrzymałam się w takim miejscu, z którego nie sposób byłoby mnie spostrzec. Miałam niejasne wrażenie, że nie powinno mnie tu być, ale też zwykła ciekawość nie pozwalała mi odwrócić się i odejść.

Czekałyśmy tak obie przez parę minut i już myślałam, że pani profesor ruszy w drogę powrotną do zamku, kiedy jakaś zakapturzona postać podeszła do kobiety i najwyraźniej skinęła głową w geście powitania, bo wkrótce i McGonagall odwzajemniła ten gest, mówiąc coś, co zabrzmiało jak „nareszcie".

– Zaczynałam się obawiać, że nie przyjedziesz – rzekła, marszcząc czoło bardziej jeszcze; gdyby w podobny sposób spojrzała na mnie, byłam pewna, że uciekałabym, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Może to powinno było mi uświadomić, że nie miałam prawa tam przebywać i podsłuchiwać rozmowy, ale jednocześnie nie potrafiłam się ruszyć, wiedząc, że gdybym wydała głośniejszy jakiś odgłos, na pewno zostałabym zauważona.

– Zatrzymały mnie pilne sprawy w Londynie, Minerwo – odparł chłodny głos pochodzący spod kaptura. – Poza tym... mam wrażenie, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że przebywanie tutaj nie sprawia mi przyjemności.

Coś w tonie głosu tego mężczyzny – bo z całą pewnością był to mężczyzna – sprawiało, że miałam ochotę rzucić na niego urok. A jednak powstrzymałam się. Z pewną jednak dozą satysfakcji spostrzegłam, że McGonagall się uśmiecha.

– Tak jak i mnie nie sprawia przyjemności rozmowa z tobą – odpowiedziała – a jednak zdaję sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.

– Przejdźmy zatem do konkretów – warknął mężczyzna, poruszając się nerwowo. Miałam wrażenie, że on z kolei miał ochotę zignorować powagę sytuacji, o której wspomniała pani profesor. – Nie mam na to całego dnia.

Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam nikogo, kto zwracałby się do profesor McGonagall w podobny sposób. Zawsze bardzo ją szanowałam, dlatego też irytowało mnie zachowanie tej osoby wobec niej. Zorientowałam się, że trzymam w dłoni różdżkę i zaciskam na niej palce, lecz nie pozwoliłam sobie na żadne niewerbalne zaklęcie.

Nie, nie słyszałam nigdy tego chłodnego głosu męskiego, pomyślałam, kiedy starałam się rozpoznać osobę spod kaptura. Był to ktoś, kogo zapewne nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam. Mimo wszystko był to dobry znajomy pani dyrektor, chociaż z całą pewnością nie można ich stosunków nazwać przyjaznymi.

– Jesteście całkowicie pewni, że to on? – zapytała McGonagall, a teraz w jej głosie zabrzmiało zaniepokojenie zmieszane z niepewnością; ton, który całkowicie mnie zaskoczył. Zupełnie nie pasował do tej kobiety.

– Absolutnie. Chyba nie posądzasz nas o niekompetencję, Minerwo? – Mężczyzna znowu poruszył się, ale McGonagall nie dała się sprowokować. Wciąż wpatrywała się twardo w rozmówcę, póki ten nie podjął znowu – To on, nie ma wątpliwości. Jeden z naszych ludzi chodzi za nim krok w krok. Nie możemy jednak być zbyt nieostrożni. Mam wrażenie, że już nas wyczuł... a wiesz przecież, że to nie byle jaki czarodziej.

McGonagall wsparła dłonie na biodrach i spuściła wzrok, zamyślona. Nawet stąd mogłam dostrzec, jak jej pierś faluje szybko od ciężkiego oddechu. Wyglądało na to, że ta informacja jej nie zachwyciła.

– Nie przestawajcie. Musimy być pewni, że to on. I że nam się nigdzie nie wymknie. I nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o tym, co robicie, jasne? – Uniosła wzrok i zgromiła mężczyznę przed sobą wzrokiem.

Ten jednak zaśmiał się tylko szyderczo.

– Naprawdę bierzesz nas za idiotów? – zapytał, odsuwając się na krok. – Znamy się na tym, co robimy... a gdybym chciał zginąć, znam wiele innych sposobów.

– Nie chodzi mi o twoje życie – odparła McGonagall, a mięśnie jej żuchwy drgnęły lekko. Była poirytowana. – To nie takie proste. Jeżeli go rozzłościcie, to może odbić się na Hogwarcie... a ja nie dam skrzywdzić uczniów.

– Wobec tego oddasz za nich życie – mężczyzna zaśmiał się szyderczo, nim odwrócił się i odszedł w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu szybkim krokiem, nie odwracając się, a McGonagall nie starała się go zatrzymać.

Wtedy też uświadomiłam sobie, że byłam nieproszonym obserwatorem. Jeżeli pani profesor przejdzie teraz obok mnie i mnie zauważy...

– Tu jesteś, Darcie! – usłyszałam, a moje serce podskoczyło mi do gardła.

Nie był to jednak głos McGonagall, więc powinnam czuć pewnego rodzaju ulgę. Odetchnęłam i starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, że właśnie podsłuchałam rozmowę, której nie powinnam była słyszeć, odwróciłam się.

– Neville – odpowiedziałam i zmusiłam się do sztucznego uśmiechu. – Odniosłam wrażenie, że zajmujesz się roślinami.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, a na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec.

– Widziałaś? Chodź, pokażę ci je z bliska. Przygotowałem je na najbliższe zajęcia dla trzecioroczniaków...

Połowa jego słów, chociaż docierała do moich uszu, nie docierała do umysłu. A jednak był to dobry moment i pretekst, by opuścić stanowisko, które zajmowałam do tej pory. Skinęłam tylko głową i ruszyłam za Neville'em, odwracając się jeszcze raz tylko, by spojrzeć przez ramię, lecz McGonagall już tam nie było.


	4. Zioła, eliksiry i sekrety

Chociaż dni mijały, to, co usłyszałam podczas tego pamiętnego spaceru, nie chciało dać mi spokoju. Cały czas zastanawiało mnie, o kim pani profesor rozmawiała z tamtym nieznajomym... no i kim był ów mężczyzna. Wszystko to dręczyło mnie niemiłosiernie, bo odnosiłam wrażenie, że albo pani dyrektor, albo też cała szkoła była w niebezpieczeństwie. Tak czy inaczej, musiałam coś z tym zrobić, a jednocześnie zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wolno mi było tam być, przez co musiałam uważać na to, co mówię i robię.

Do tej pory rozmawiałam z Neville'em o wszystkim. Teraz jednak miałam przed nim tajemnicę, bo czułam, że im więcej osób będzie o tym wiedziało, tym gorzej, a chociaż ufałam mu, nie mogłam się z nim podzielić moim sekretem. I odnosiłam wrażenie, że on zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że coś przed nim ukrywam, bo ilekroć milczałam, przyglądał mi się z dziwną jakąś uwagą, póki szybko nie zaczęłam jakiego niezobowiązującego tematu.

Teraz nawet quidditch nie wydawał mi się już tak pasjonujący. Owszem, czekałam ze zniecierpliwieniem na mecze, ale nie potrafiłam na tym skupić całej swojej uwagi, jak do tej pory. Moja głowa była zajęta zagadką, którą pozostawiła w nim rozmowa McGonagall z nieznajomym... a brak kolejnych wskazówek nie pozwalał mi na jej rozwikłanie.

Może to powinno mnie już było zniechęcić... a jednak nie potrafiłam się oderwać od tej myśli. Kogo tak bardzo się bali? Albo też o kogo tak bardzo dbali, że znalezienie tej jednej osoby było tak dla nich ważne? Przez pewien czas myślałam, że może idzie o Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, ale potem stwierdziłam, że to chyba nie miałoby sensu. Gdyby tak było, gdyby miało się okazać, że on znowu zmartwychwstał, wszystkie media, nie tylko te magiczne, ale i mugolskie, trąbiłyby o tym wszem i wobec. Nie ryzykowaliby tego, co się już dwukrotnie wydarzyło, raz jeszcze.

Następnie moje myśli uciekły ku kolejnej wielkiej postaci z historii magii, którą był nie kto inny, lecz sam Dumbledore. Ale i on spoczywał w grobie, który znajdował się na tyłach zamku. On nie był jak Czarny Pan... nie posiadłby wiedzy na temat tego, w jaki sposób przeżyć nawet śmierć. Pomimo tego, że z całą pewnością był jednostką wybitną i swoją wiedzą wykroczył poza to, co świat uznaje za magię, nie wierzyłam, by odnalazł drogę inną poza czarną magią, by stać się nieśmiertelnym. Zresztą on chyba nawet nie chciał być nieśmiertelnym...

– Ostatnio nie jesteś sobą, Darcie – usłyszałam czyjś głos i odwróciłam się. Moja dłoń, dzierżąca widelec, zastygła wpół drogi.

Neville, siedzący obok mnie, przyglądał mi się z niepokojem w oczach. Szybko toteż przywołałam uśmiech na usta, starając się go uspokoić, ale miałam wrażenie, że osiągnęłam tym efekt zupełnie odwrotny do zamierzonego.

– Nic mi nie jest, Neville – odpowiedziałam szybko, kręcąc głową. – Naprawdę... zresztą... co niby miałoby mi być.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odrzekł szybko i jak za czasów, gdy był tu uczniem, zarumienił się mocno. Po chwili zaczął się również jąkać, przez co poczułam się dość podle. Nie powinnam go okłamywać... a przecież wiedziałam, że powiedzenie mu całej prawdy nie wchodzi w rachubę. – Po... po prostu... tak czasami n- na ciebie patrzę... jesteś dziwnie zamyślona... i blada... mało co jesz. Tak... tak sobie pomyślałem, że może jesteś chora.

Tak... miało to coś wspólnego z chorobą, ale bliżej było temu do obsesji. Sama łapałam się na tym, że nie sypiałam nocą, starając się rozwikłać zagadkę, o której nie powinnam była się nawet dowiedzieć. Może coś w tym było... może dlatego McGonagall tak bardzo nie chciała, żeby ktoś ją usłyszał. Może bała się, że ktoś wplącze się w jakieś tarapaty...

A z drugiej strony sama pamiętałam jej słowa. Obawiała się o dobro uczniów, zatem coś musiało być na rzeczy. To nie był przypadek... to przerażenie, które widziałam na jej twarzy, nie było udawane.

– Słabo sypiam, to wszystko – skłamałam, czując się przy tym jeszcze gorzej. Neville nie zasługiwał na kłamstwa. Martwił się o mnie... i ja naprawdę to doceniałam. Nie potrafiłam jedynie okazać jak bardzo.

– Powinnaś iść zobaczyć się z panią Pomfrey – zalecił zaraz, kiwając głową. – Razem wytworzyliśmy ostatnio silny eliksir nasenny...

Uwielbiałam, gdy to robił. Kiedy mówił o zielarstwie z taką pasją... wiedziałam, że je uwielbia. Ja sama nigdy nie byłam najlepsza z tego przedmiotu – o wiele łatwiej przychodziły mi zaklęcia i transmutacja, a profesor Flitwick zawsze chwalił mnie na zajęciach. Oczywiście, wielu sądziło, że to dlatego, że był opiekunem mojego domu, a ja sama, zwłaszcza później, jako prefekt, stałam się jego pupilkiem zupełnie bezpodstawnie...

Sama jednak zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że wiele z tych komentarzy dyktowanych było zazdrością. Nie byłam najmądrzejszą osobą w szkole, lecz z całą pewnością odznaczałam się pewnym intelektem, którego odmówić mi nie można było. Zresztą profesor McGonagall nie przyjęłaby mnie na tę posadę, gdybym się nie nadawała.

– Nie martw się o mnie tak bardzo – odparłam szybko, kiedy przerwał, by wziąć głębszy oddech. – Naprawdę, nie potrzebuję żadnych eliksirów nasennych ani wizyt w skrzydle szpitalnym. Uczniowie i tak już mocno chorują od tej podłej pogody... lepiej żeby skupiła się na nich. I na warzeniu eliksiru pieprzowego.

Neville spojrzał na mnie niepewnie, ale zaśmiał się, najwyraźniej podzielając moje zdanie na ten temat.

– W takim razie może ja mógłbym coś poradzić? – zapytał po chwili, tym razem ciszej, rozglądając się przy tym trochę nerwowo, jakby się obawiał, że ktoś będzie nas mógł podsłuchać. Oczywiście, w tej sytuacji było to mało prawdopodobne, bo podczas kolacji w Wielkiej Sali panował taki harmider, że z ledwością dało się usłyszeć własne myśli. – No wiesz... nie jestem uzdrowicielem, ale na ziołolecznictwie się znam...

Poczułam jakąś dziwną sensację w żołądku i odłożyłam widelec na talerz, stwierdzając, że chyba nie jestem już głodna.

– Ja... bardzo to doceniam, Neville, ale... – zaczęłam niepewnie, po czym westchnęłam. Nie chciałam, żeby poczuł się urażony, a jednocześnie nie byłam pewna, w jakim kierunku ta rozmowa zmierza... a nie chciałam, żeby stała się ona zbytnio krępująca dla któregokolwiek z nas. Ja sama już rumieniłam się tak bardzo, że miałam wrażenie, że skóra mi płonie.

Neville chyba zrozumiał, bo spuścił wzrok i wpatrzył się w swój talerz, grzebiąc widelcem w jego zawartości z taką miną, jakby było to coś, co nigdy nie powinno było znaleźć się na szkolnym półmisku.

Poczułam się jeszcze gorzej, bo zorientowałam się, że moje słowa go dotknęły – i to dość mocno, oceniając po jego reakcji. Nim jednak zdążyłam zareagować, inny głos, tym razem kobiecy, dotarł do mych uszu.

– Panno Shirley.

Z całą pewnością była to pani dyrektor. Zszokowana, wstałam szybko, a moja twarz straciła nie tylko rumieniec, który wcześniej ją oblewał, ale i w ogóle jakikolwiek kolor. Wystraszyłam się, że mogła się domyślić, że podsłuchałam jej rozmowę... chociaż niby w jaki sposób? Mimo wszystko, moje serce waliło jak szalone, kiedy odwracałam się w jej stronę z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy, co najwyraźniej zdumiało moją rozmówczynię.

– Czy wszystko w porządku, panno Shirley? – zapytała, unosząc cienkie brwi wysoko i spoglądając na mnie ponad oprawkami swych okularów.

Szybko pokiwałam głową.

– W jak najlepszym, pani dyrektor – odpowiedziałam, znowu siląc się na uśmiech. Jako że jej usta nie były zaciśnięte, z wolna zaczęłam się uspokajać.

– Doskonale, bo będę potrzebowała pani pomocy – odrzekła, poprawiając okulary na nosie, a ja odruchowo założyłam kosmyk włosów za ucho. Wciąż trudno było mi się przyzwyczaić, że teraz nie byłam już dla niej uczennicą – byłam nauczycielką, jak pozostali, którzy siedzieli przy tym stole. Ale był to dopiero miesiąc, no, może półtora... wciąż potrzebowałam czasu, żeby przyzwyczaić się do pewnych rzeczy.

– Oczywiście, pani dyrektor – odparłam znowu, kiwając głową. Serce podskoczyło mi jednak do gardła, gdzie tłukło się nieprzytomnie, niemalże odbierając mi dech. – Jak mogłabym pani pomóc?

Delikatny, niemalże niezauważalny uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach, kiedy skinęła na mnie dłonią. Odwróciłam się do Neville'a, pożegnałam go i podążyłam za nią.

– Sprawa jest... cóż... dość skomplikowana.

McGonagall zaczęła mówić, gdy tylko wyszłyśmy na opustoszałe korytarze. Tu mogła wyrazić swoją niepewność, chociaż i w moim towarzystwie robiła to dość niepewnie. Poczułam się dziwnie, kiedy spostrzegłam, że dłoń, którą przygładzała sobie włosy, drżała lekko. Otwarłam usta, chcąc zadać to samo pytanie, co ona wcześniej, ale jakoś zabrakło mi odwagi. Zresztą ona sama wkrótce z podjęła temat.

– Nie podejrzewałam, że coś podobnego w ogóle będzie miało miejsce... i bardzo proszę o zachowanie dyskrecji w tej sprawie. Nie chcę, by zajmował się tym ktokolwiek inny... bo zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że wielu może nie pochwalać mojej decyzji.

Im dłużej mówiła, tym bardziej to wszystko zdawało się skomplikowane. Zmarszczyłam lekko czoło, ale nie przerywałam jej.

– Sprawa jest... delikatna. I dość nietypowa... będzie się wiązała ze zwolnieniem jednego z naszych nauczycieli – i to w trybie natychmiastowym, ale to już pozostaje między nami. Pani zadaniem, panno Shirley, będzie... przeprowadzenie pewnej rozmowy, która jest... cóż, łagodnie mówiąc, dość nieprzyjemna.

Kącik moich ust drgnął. Nie byłam pewna, czy czuć się zaszczycona, że otrzymałam zadanie od pani dyrektor, czy też wręcz przeciwnie. Wówczas zauważyłam, że nie prowadziła mnie ona ku swemu gabinetowi, lecz w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie lubiłam tych obszarów zamku – były ciemne i zimne, a wspomnienia z czasów szkolnych nie dawały mi spokoju.

– Zdaje się, że wciąż jeszcze nie rozumiem – odpowiedziałam niepewnie, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na nią.

McGonagall westchnęła, masując sobie skronie palcami. Wyglądała na starszą niż dotychczas i poczułam się z tym bardzo nieswojo.

– I wcale się pani nie dziwię, panno Shirley, bo i ja czuję się co najmniej niepewnie w tej sytuacji, pomimo tego wszystkiego, co w życiu przeszłam, a pochlebiam sobie, że przeszłam całkiem sporo – mruknęła, kiedy otwarła wreszcie oczy i popatrzała na mnie z powagą. – Miałam nadzieję, że wraz z momentem śmierci Toma Riddle'a skończą się wszelkie zagadki... ale narobił więcej złego, niźli przypuszczałam... chociaż w tym wszystkim stało się coś, co aż tak złe nie jest... bo wiąże się nie ze śmiercią, a z życiem.

Uniosłam brwi i już otwierałam usta, by zadać kolejne pytanie, kiedy ona pokręciła głową, uciszając mnie.

– Masz się tylko dowiedzieć, jak to się stało – wyjaśniła cicho, tonem, którego do tej pory nie znałam. Tak nieoficjalnej pani profesor jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam, chociaż rozmawiałam z nią w przeróżnych sytuacjach. – To wszystko.

Odchrząknęła, poprawiła okulary i zapukała do drzwi, przed którymi stanęłyśmy. Serce waliło mi w piersi jak młotem. Wciąż nie byłam przekonana, co takiego mam zrobić, chociaż zadanie było już określone bardziej niźli dokładne. Cichy głos odpowiedział nam z głębi gabinetu i pani dyrektor pchnęła drzwi, wprowadzając mnie do środka. Odetchnęłam głęboko lekko stęchłym powietrzem, charakterystycznym dla lochów.

– Ach, a więc to jest nasza gwiazda – usłyszałam tak dobrze mi znany, drwiący głos. – Już mieliśmy okazję się poznać... ale... ach... dobre wychowanie tego wymaga.

Nie chciałam unosić wzroku, wiedząc, co ujrzę, lecz jako że jego właściciel podszedł do mnie i wyciągnął dłoń w moim kierunku, nie miałam wyjścia. Blada twarz, ciemne włosy, długi, haczykowaty nos... Wszystko tak, jak zapamiętałam. Prócz jednej rzeczy: teraz owa twarz naznaczona była licznymi bliznami.

Bez słowa uścisnęłam zimną dłoń.

– _Profesor_ Severus Snape, do usług.


	5. Opowieść Snape'a

Poczułam się dziwnie: jakby ktoś jednocześnie zacisnął mi dłoń na gardle i uderzył czymś ciężkim w głowę. Bo przecież to było _niemożliwe_! Oczywiście, nie było mnie wówczas przy nim, kiedy Sam-Wiesz-Kto go zabijał, ale sam Harry Potter o tym mówił. Dobrze pamiętałam tamten moment. Nikt nie lubił pana profesora, ale nikt nie życzył mu śmierci.

Zresztą tamten czas był dla mnie naprawdę bardzo trudny. Sama nie wiem, jak udało mi się wrócić do szkoły na czwarty rok. Był to czas prześladowań mugolaków. Pewnej znanej mi rodzinie udało się udowodnić, że w jakiś wyjątkowo pokrętny sposób wywodziłam się z ich linii. Czasami miałam wrażenie, że albo urzędnicy byli wyjątkowo głupi, albo też ktoś ich skonfundował; nigdy jednak nie starałam się wyjaśnić tej zagadki.

Pamiętam, że pan profesor Snape nigdy mnie nie lubił. Pewnie dlatego, że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż nigdy nie byłam spokrewniona z żadnym czarodziejem. Wywodziłam się z rodziny zupełnie pozbawionej jakichkolwiek magicznych korzeni. Gdyby nie owa sowa kilka lat wcześniej, pewnie nigdy bym się nie dowiedziała, że istnieje świat inny poza tym, który poznałam dzięki moim rodzicom.

I teraz, po tylu latach, kiedy przyzwyczaiłam się już do myśli, że nigdy więcej tego człowieka nie zobaczę, on stał tuż przede mną, ściskając moją dłoń. Przypomniały mi się wszystkie te godziny, spędzone z nim wpierw w sali eliksirów, a następnie w klasie obrony przed czarną magią. Pamiętam doskonale jego zimne, czarne oczy utkwione we mnie z odrazą.

Tylko że teraz nie byłam już uczennicą. W teorii byliśmy na tym samym poziomie, nauczyciele zatrudnieni przez panią dyrektor Hogwartu. Lecz czy to mogło cokolwiek zmienić? Wiedziałam, że nadal czuje do mnie tę samą niechęć, co parę lat temu, kiedy jeszcze siedziałam w szkolnych ławkach, a zrównanie naszego poziomu nic na to nie wpłynie. Ponadto staż jego pracy był o wiele dłuższy... czy samo to nie dawało mu przewagi?

– Proszę usiąść – mężczyzna zaprosił mnie gestem w głąb gabinetu. Jednocześnie profesor McGonagall pożegnała się i wyszła cicho. Wkrótce usłyszałam cichy stukot obcasów jej butów o kamienną podłogę lochów.

Poczułam się, jakbym znowu była kilkunastoletnią dziewczyną, która przyszła odrobić swój szlaban. Niepewnie odsunęłam krzesło i zajęłam miejsce, tak jak mi polecił, nie mając odwagi nawet na niego spojrzeć.

 _Weź się w garść_ , pomyślałam, czując się naprawdę głupio. Przecież nie byłam już uczennicą, głupią smarkulą, która coś przeskrobała. Właściwie to robiłam wszystko tak, jak miałam, dokładnie tak, jak mi polecono. _Nie jesteś już tą Krukonką, którą byłaś, kiedy spotkaliście się po raz ostatni. Jesteś panią profesor... tak jak on jest panem profesorem._

A jednak przepaść między nami się nie zmniejszyła.

Snape usiadł za biurkiem i zetknął koniuszki długich palców, wpatrując się we mnie przenikliwie. Aż zadrżałam; mimo wszystko jego wzrok nie był już tak zimny jak niegdyś. Wręcz przeciwnie. Był pełen czegoś, czego nie byłam w stanie określić, a jednak wcale nie czyniło go to ani trochę mniej niepokojącym.

– A więc? – spytał, unosząc brew.

– Może mi pan wierzyć, że... naprawdę nie spodziewałam się tu pana zobaczyć – wybąkałam, nim zdążyłam się porządnie zastanowić nad tym, co właściwie chciałam powiedzieć. Natychmiast pożałowałam swoich słów i spłonęłam rumieńcem.

– Ja również – odparł zdawkowo, po czym umilkł na moment i wreszcie odchylił się od biurka, opierając wygodnie w krześle. Ja natomiast nadal siedziałam sztywno na samym brzeżku swojego. – Wiem jedynie, że przysłała tu panią profesor McGonagall. I zastanawiam się dlaczego... w końcu równie dobrze sama mogłaby ze mną pomówić. Nie ma nic, co mógłbym powiedzieć pani, a nie mógłbym powiedzieć jej.

Z jakiegoś powodu jego słowa przyprawiły mnie o zawstydzenie. Czyżby myślał, że naprawdę poprosiłam o tę misję panią dyrektor?

– Wcale na to nie liczyłam – mruknęłam, wbijając wzrok w blat biurka, które nas dzieliło.

– I słusznie – odpowiedział, po czym wstał z wolna i zaczął przechadzać się po gabinecie. – Proszę zatem wiedzieć, że moje cudowne ocalenie nie ma nic wspólnego z cudem. Nie na darmo swego czasu zwano mnie mistrzem eliksirów. Nie jestem zresztą kompletnym kretynem, za jakiego niektórzy mnie biorą.

Zszokował mnie ton jego głosu; w żaden sposób się nie zmienił, kiedy mówił o sobie te słowa – pozostał chłodny i rzeczowy, jakby rzeczywiście nadal opowiadał zwykłą historię.

– Wiedziałem, z kim przyszło mi pracować, a z jakiegoś względu nikt nie pomyślał o tym, że mógłbym być przygotowany na ataki ze strony Czarnego Pana. Co więcej, nikt nawet nie przyszedł sprawdzić, w jakim byłem stanie, kiedy chatę opuścił Potter. On był durny i powiedział, że umarłem. Tymczasem ja, chociaż ciężko ranny, żyłem nadal, gdy tymczasem moje antidotum zwalczało jad krążący w moich żyłach.

Brzmiało to trochę tak, jak gdyby upajał się swoją opowieścią. Wkrótce przystanął tuż obok mojego krzesła i podparł się jedną dłonią na biurku. Niemalże podskoczyłam, czując, jak wali mi serce. Mając nadzieję, że tego nie zauważy, delikatnie odsunęłam się od niego.

Na twarzy Snape'a widniało coś na kształt chorej fascynacji, kiedy ciągnął swoją historię. Im dalej brnął, tym mniej pewnie się czułam.

– Myślałem wtedy, że przyjdzie mi umrzeć na podłodze tej zapadłej chaty, w której niegdyś przyjaciel Pottera bawił się w wilka. A jednak, chociaż powoli, antidotum pozbywało się trucizny z moich żył. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że straciłem ogromną ilość krwi, a nie miałem ze sobą fiolki z odpowiednim eliksirem. Muszę przyznać, że tej jednej rzeczy nie dopilnowałem. Z trudem łapałem oddech, czując, jak rany rozwierają się za każdym razem, gdy próbuję zaczerpnąć powietrza. A jednak nie umarłem. Jednak gdy wreszcie się obudziłem, wszystko było już skończone. Ostatkiem sił uleczyłem najgorsze z ran i z trudem wyśliznąłem się niepostrzeżenie z chaty. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Hogsmeade byli gdzieś w pobliżu Hogwartu, pozbywając się ciał i ratując to, co jeszcze było do odratowania, więc nie było trudno wejść do któregoś z domów. Szczęśliwym trafem istnieją jednak czarodzieje, którzy posiadają w swojej apteczce odpowiednie napary i chociaż nadal jeszcze osłabiony, wkrótce mogłem wyruszyć w dłuższą podróż.

Przerwał, wreszcie odwracając twarz ku mnie i spoglądając mi prosto w oczy. Był to nieprzyjemny, świdrujący wzrok, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiłam przerwać tego kontaktu, mimo że bardzo starałam się raz jeszcze popatrzeć na swoje dłonie.

Cała ta historia wydawała się być nieprawdopodobna, a jednak można było dostrzec w niej sens. Snape opowiedział ją od początku do końca bez zająknięcia i teraz rzeczywiście wydawało się możliwe, że w jakiś niemalże cudowny sposób wydostał się wciąż jeszcze żywy z Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

– Ale... w takim razie... – zaczęłam po chwili niepewnie. – Jak to możliwe, że nikt pana nie szukał _po_ bitwie? Przecież chociażby... chociażby po to, żeby pana pogrzebać...

Snape skrzywił się lekko.

– To nie mnie powinna pani o to pytać. Być może z jakiegoś powodu myśleli, że wąż Czarnego Pana mnie pożarł. Nie wiem, co naopowiadał im Potter – dodał trochę ciszej, marszcząc czoło. Wydawało się oczywistym, że nawet po tylu latach niechęć do Harry'ego wcale mu nie przeszła. Chociaż skoro było tak, jak mówił, trudno było się mu dziwić; przecież znaczyłoby to, że to przez słowa Chłopca, Który Przeżył nikt nie poszedł szukać Snape'a.

– Gdzie w takim razie ruszył pan, kiedy pan się uzdrowił? – zapytałam, nie wiedząc, czy postępuję właściwie.

– To już, pani Shirley, moja własna sprawa. Ważne jest to, że wróciłem tam, gdzie powinienem być, a niestety zmiany, które tu zaszły, wcale mi się nie podobają.

Być może była to moja własna wyobraźnia, ale miałam dziwne wrażenie, że mówi między innymi o mnie. Żal mi było chłopaka, który dopiero co zagrzał swoje miejsce jako nauczyciel eliksirów; sama profesor McGonagall powiedziała, że powrót profesora Snape'a będzie się wiązał ze zwolnieniem Blade'a, chociaż ja nie do końca rozumiałam jej motywację. Czemu po prostu nie odmówiła Snape'owi?

Miałam nadzieję na chociaż słowo wyjaśnienia, kiedy parę godzin później stałam przed nią w gabinecie dyrektora. A jednak nie usłyszałam nic.

– Cóż... to wiele wyjaśnia... i niestety nie stawia nas w zbyt dobrym świetle.

McGonagall westchnęła i usiadła za biurkiem, zdejmując okulary, by przetrzeć oczy. Wyglądała, jakby była bardzo zmęczona; i trudno było mi się dziwić. Po tym dniu sama miałam ochotę zwyczajnie zniknąć, jak gdybym nigdy nie istniała.

Było prawdą, że opowieść Snape'a nie rzucała dobrego światła na tych wszystkich, których społeczeństwo czarodziejów nazywało teraz bohaterami. Wciąż nie umiałam zrozumieć, dlaczego nikt nie poszedł szukać jego ciała... Skoro uznawali go za zmarłego, dlaczego nie postanowili go pochować? Byłam przekonana, że wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że mimo iż mało kto go lubił, odegrał on ogromną rolę w drodze do zwycięstwa dobra.

Teraz zaś, kiedy Sam-Wiesz-Kto już nie żył, nawet najmniejsze przewinienia wydawały się być zbrodnią, bo zbytnio przyzwyczailiśmy się do pokoju. Może dlatego tak surowo oceniałam postępowanie tych wszystkich, którzy zwyczajnie zignorowali śmierć pana profesora.

– Co teraz, pani dyrektor? – zapytałam po chwili. – Dlaczego trzeba zwolnić profesora Blade'a, skoro wrócił profesor Snape?

Na twarz profesor McGonagall wrócił rumieniec, a oczy zwęziły się nieco, gdy na mnie spojrzała, wsuwając okulary na nos.

– Istnieją sprawy, o których nie ma pani pojęcia – odpowiedziała tylko. – Sprawy, w które wolałabym, by się pani nie mieszała. Pan Blade to młody, energiczny człowiek, jestem pewna, że z łatwością znajdzie nową posadę. Dam mu wspaniałe referencje.

Wcale nie podobała mi się ta odpowiedź, ale ufałam pani profesor. Jednocześnie musiałam ugryźć się w język, żeby przypadkiem nie wymknęło mi się pytanie o to, jakie były to sprawy. Niestety, jedną z moich wad była nadmierna ciekawość i skoro tylko McGonagall wspomniała, że są jakieś rzeczy w Hogwarcie, które chciałaby przede mną ukryć, natychmiast zapragnęłam odkryć ten sekret, chociaż wiedziałam, że nie powinnam.

– A co z uczniami, pani dyrektor? – Spojrzałam na nią niepewnie. – Pamiętam jeszcze z lat szkolnych, że pan profesor Snape nie cieszył się zbytnią sympatią uczniów, z kolei pan profesor Blade jest bardzo popularny.

Nie chciałam, żeby zabrzmiało to tak, jakbym kwestionowała jej kompetencje, ale kiedy tylko skończyłam to zdanie, natychmiast go pożałowałam.

– Nauczyciele nie mają być _lubiani_ , panno Shirley, oni mają _uczyć_. I mogę ręczyć, że na całym świecie nie istnieje nikt, kto mógłby się równać swymi umiejętnościami z panem profesorem Snape'em, kiedy chodzi o warzenie eliksirów.

Odniosłam dziwne wrażenie, że to nie o tę posadę starał się z początku Snape, ale nie pozwoliłam sobie na kolejny bezczelny komentarz.

– Wie pani, że zawsze mam na uwadze dobro szkoły i uczniów. Powrót profesora Snape'a wyjdzie nam wszystkim na dobre – dodała ostrym tonem, spoglądając na mnie tak, jak za każdym razem, kiedy odbierała mi punkty. – Chociaż trudno nie zgodzić się z faktem, że nigdy nie cieszył się popularnością ani wśród uczniów, ani wśród nauczycieli.

To ostatnie zdanie zdziwiło mnie tak bardzo, że nie byłam w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. McGonagall wykorzystała moje milczenie i szybko wyprosiła mnie z gabinetu.

Kiedy szłam przez korytarze, byłam zatopiona w myślach. Do tego stopnia, że nie zauważyłam nawet, kiedy ktoś do mnie podszedł. Dopiero kiedy kilkukrotnie powtórzył moje imię, podniosłam głowę.

– Och, cześć, Neville – odparłam nieprzytomnym tonem.

– Nie wróciłaś na obiad, więc zacząłem się martwić. Tym bardziej, kiedy nie pojawiłaś się na kolacji. Masz, przyniosłem ci parę tostów, w razie gdybyś była głodna.

Podał mi serwetkę wraz z kilkoma tostami, a ja podziękowałam, biorąc ją od niego.

– Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz... na zdenerwowaną.

Wiedziałam, że nie mogę powiedzieć Neville'owi wszystkiego, na pewno nie w tej sytuacji, kiedy proszono mnie o dyskrecję. Zresztą sama nie byłam pewna, czy chcę, żeby Neville wiedział... żeby usłyszał cokolwiek z tego, co wydarzyło się tego dnia, ode mnie.

– Neville, to był... trudny dzień. Tak naprawdę najbardziej chciałabym się znaleźć w łóżku z dobrą książką i przestać myśleć o rzeczywistości – wyznałam, a on westchnął, kiwając głową.

– Rozumiem – odparł tylko i poklepał mnie po ramieniu. – No to... do jutra.

Uśmiechnął się niemrawo, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, a ja poczułam ścisk w żołądku. Jak zareaguje, kiedy zobaczy Snape'a jutro przy śniadaniu?


	6. Powrót Mistrza Eliksirów

Jednak Snape nie pojawił się następnego dnia na śniadaniu. Parokrotnie spojrzałam w kierunku, gdzie znajdowało się krzesło, które zazwyczaj zajmował, jednak było ono puste. Mimo wszystko nie mogłam nie spostrzec, że jeszcze jedno miejsce nie było zajęte.

– Ciekawe, gdzie podziewa się Blade – mruknął Neville, siadając obok mnie. Przysunęłam dzban z sokiem trochę bliżej niego, lecz on nie skorzystał. – Nie spotkałem go nigdzie na korytarzu, chociaż zazwyczaj mijamy się w drodze. Może przeziębił się, jak część uczniów... wczoraj znowu musiałem wysłać paru z nich do pani Pomfrey.

Nie odezwałam się, czując, jak się rumienię. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że Neville nie mógł tego zobaczyć, bo na pewno domyśliłby się, że coś przed nim ukrywam.

Przez chwilę panowała między nami cisza, chociaż oboje mogliśmy dosłyszeć zwykły gwar rozmów dobiegający ze strony czterech stołów, przy których siedziała młodzież. Spojrzałam bezwiednie w kierunku stołu Ravenclawu, przypominając sobie, jak sama przy nim siedziałam. Zazwyczaj z książką opartą o dzban, ale niekiedy rozmawiałam z pozostałymi Krukonami. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko na to wspomnienie.

Czasami wiele bym dała, aby znaleźć się tam raz jeszcze. Życie te parę lat temu było o wiele prostsze. Nie trzeba było się martwić o wiele więcej niż o zdanie egzaminów i o dobre oceny. Niewielu z nas zdawało sobie sprawę z tego, że poza murami szkoły czyha na nas niebezpieczeństwo. A mugolacy tacy jak ja czasami nie wiedzieli o istnieniu Czarnego Pana przez długi czas, póki bardziej wtajemniczeni nie powiedzieli nam o nim.

Dopiero ciche stukanie łyżeczką w puchar sprawiło, że wyrwałam się z rozmyślań i spojrzałam w bok. Zdziwił mnie widok profesor McGonagall stojącej i spoglądającej po uczniach, których twarze odwracały się teraz w jej kierunku z wyrazem zdziwienia.

– Droga młodzieży – zwróciła się wreszcie mocnym, pewnym głosem, chociaż ja mogłam zobaczyć jakiś dziwny cień na jej twarzy. A może było to tylko moje wyobrażenie po tym, czego doświadczyłam poprzedniego dnia? – Cieszę się, widząc was dzisiaj w dobrych humorach. Mam dla was dwie wiadomości, które, mam nadzieję, przyjmiecie z wyrozumiałością.

Zarówno pani dyrektor, jak i ja, spostrzegliśmy zdumienie w oczach uczniów. Paru z nich nawet wyraziło je głośno. Jednak delikatny ruch dłoni McGonagall natychmiast ich uciszył. Neville pochylił się lekko ku mnie, ale nic nie powiedział.

– Z przykrością informuję, że wasz dotychczasowy nauczyciel eliksirów, pan profesor Morgan Blade, zrezygnował z posady. Nie macie jednak czym się martwić, ponieważ zajęcia będą odbywały się jak dotychczas.

– Jak to możliwe, skoro nie mamy nauczyciela? – rzucił ze zniecierpliwieniem jakiś Gryfon, a paru innych uczniów mu przytaknęło.

McGonagall zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Wydawało się, że podobne zachowanie młodzieży ją zirytowało; a jednak nie było jej spieszno do wyjawienia całości tajemnicy. Trudno było się jej zresztą dziwić.

– Tego, panie Atkins, nie powiedziałam – odrzekła, nieco zdenerwowana, lecz było widać, że powstrzymywała się od wybuchu. – Powiedziałam tylko, że nie będzie was uczył profesor Blade. Od dziś zajęcia te będą prowadzone przez innego nauczyciela.

Część z uczniów zaczęło głośno protestować. Paru nawet wydało niezbyt wyraźne okrzyki, które mnie oburzyły, wobec czego byłam naprawdę zdumiona, kiedy pani dyrektor nie odezwała się ani słowem. Mimo wszystko fakt, iż jej usta znowu utworzyły cienką linię, świadczył o tym, że jest poirytowana.

– Jak mogą być prowadzone przez innego nauczyciela, skoro nie ma w szkole innego nauczyciela eliksirów? – zapytał Atkins.

– Kogoś innego? Niby kogo? – jednocześnie pisnęła jakaś dziewczyna z Hufflepuffu.

– A choćby mnie – odezwał się głos za moimi plecami. Aż podskoczyłam, nie spodziewając się tego. Wstrzymując oddech, odwróciłam lekko głowę i kątem oka dostrzegłam poruszającą się z wolna postać Severusa Snape'a. Jak niegdyś jego szata, powiewająca lekko, upodabniała go nieco do olbrzymiego nietoperza.

Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że Snape kuleje lekko na lewą nogę, ale trzeba się było naprawdę dobrze przyjrzeć, żeby to dostrzec.

Na twarzy McGonagall pojawił się jakiś trudny do określenia wyraz, kiedy mężczyzna podszedł do wolnego krzesła i opadł na nie, nie racząc nawet spojrzeć na uczniów. Bez słowa sięgnął po dzban soku i napełnił sobie puchar.

W sali było zupełnie cicho. Wszystkie oczy utkwione były teraz w mistrzu eliksirów. Neville delikatnie dotknął mojej dłoni.

– Myślałem... myślałem... no wiesz, że on... – wymamrotał cicho, ale wydawało się to być krzykiem w tej ciszy.

– Wracajcie do śniadania. Za chwilę rozpoczną się zajęcia, wszystkie zgodnie z planem. Eliksiry również – dokończyła ostro McGonagall nim zajęła swoje miejsce i odetchnęła głęboko. Tak jak poprzedniego dnia wydawała się być dziwnie zmęczona.

Po chwili zorientowałam się, że wciąż trzymam w dłoni nietknięty tost. I prawdę mówiąc, chyba przestałam mieć na niego ochotę.

– Jesteś blada – zauważył po chwili Neville, chociaż naprawdę wolałabym, żeby tego nie robił. Kiedy się o mnie troszczył, czułam dziwne ssanie w żołądku. Chyba był to wstyd. – Jesteś pewna, że nic ci nie jest? Od paru dni dziwnie się zachowujesz.

Oczywiście, wiedziałam, że Neville ma rację, ale nie miałam odwagi mu tego przyznać. Szybko zmusiłam się do uśmiechu.

– Czuję się w porządku, naprawdę, Neville, nie masz się o co martwić – zapewniłam go. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że nie zacznie pytać o Snape'a, bo wówczas nie mogłabym już dłużej kłamać i powiedziałabym mu o wczorajszej rozmowie...

Ale nie, nie spytał. Po chwili, mimo że czułam, że patrzy na mnie z powagą, dokończył posiłek i wstał.

– No, muszę już iść. Zaraz zaczynam zajęcia z trzecioroczniakami. Nie umiem się już doczekać, żeby pokazać im te okazy dyptamu, które udało mi się wyhodować... trzeba go teraz odpowiednio rozsadzić i użyźnić, a wtedy już będzie o wiele łatwiej. – Uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Kiedy już dojrzeje, pokażę im, jak wyciągnąć z niego esencję, bo chyba nie ma bardziej przydatnej rzeczy niż esencja dyptamu.

Nie mogłam się z nim nie zgodzić. Co prawda nie miałam jeszcze wielkiego doświadczenia, ale zdołałam się już przekonać, że dyptam był pomocny w wielu sytuacjach. Zresztą sam rzekomy cud wskrzeszenia Snape'a również odbył się dzięki dyptamowi...

Pożegnałam Neville'a, patrząc, jak z wolna udaje się ku wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali. Wkrótce sama wstałam i ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi, wiedząc, że czeka mnie kolejny dzień ciężkiej pracy. Chociaż ostatnio coraz rzadziej spotykałam się z przytykami uczniów.

* * *

– Pani uczniowie są butni i nie wiedzą, czym jest szacunek – usłyszałam parę godzin później, kiedy podczas przerwy siedziałam w pokoju nauczycielskim. – Może warto było poczekać parę lat, skoro nie jest pani przygotowana do tego, by być nauczycielem.

– Nie rozmawiamy o mnie, lecz o panu Stillwaterze i jego karygodnym stosunku do przedmiotu, panie profesorze!

Już dawno nie straciłam nad sobą panowania tak, jak w tej chwili. Moje policzki zdawały się płonąć, ale po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu w ogóle nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Cieszyłam się tylko, że nie zaczęłam się jąkać, bo wówczas byłabym już zgubiona. A naprawdę było trudno zachować chociaż resztki opanowania, kiedy patrzyło się wprost w te bezczelne, czarne oczy, słuchając podobnych słów.

– Nic dziwnego, że uczniowie pani nie szanują – odparł z chłodną satysfakcją Snape, ukazując swoje pożółkłe zęby w krzywym uśmieszku. – Skoro pani na ów szacunek nie zasługuje...

– Jak pan śmie!

To było wszystko, co byłam w tej chwili w stanie z siebie wydusić. Nie wierzyłam własnym uszom. Tak, miał rację, byłam młoda i niedoświadczona, i pewnie nie potrafiłam sobie poradzić z uczniami tak dobrze, jak on. A jednak miałam nadzieję, iż nie posunie się tak daleko, by obrażać mnie w podobny sposób.

– Pan Stillwater używał nieodpowiednich słów na zajęciach. Rozmawiał, zamiast brać udział w lekcjach. I nagminnie nie odrabia pracy domowej, profesorze. Uważam, że jako opiekun jego domu mógłby pan wpłynąć na jego zachowanie...

Starałam się brzmieć spokojnie, ale serce waliło mi jak oszalałe i nie słyszałam wiele przez jego głośne dudnienie w moich uszach.

W przypadku Stillwatera szlabany niewiele dawały. Rozmowy z Blade'em zazwyczaj spełzały na niczym, bo jako młody profesor, Blade nie miał zbytniego poważania u uczniów, nawet jeżeli ci go lubili. Poza tym, Blade zazwyczaj lekceważył sprawy wychowania młodzieży, jak gdyby zapominał, że jest opiekunem domu. Co więcej, obawiałam się, że gdybym napisała do rodziców Ślizgona, ci jeszcze by go za to zachowanie pochwalili.

– Nieodpowiednich słów? – powtórzył Snape, unosząc jedną brew. – Czymże są nieodpowiednie słowa dla nauczycielki takiej jak pani?

Coś w tonie jego głosu sprawiło, że poczułam się niepewnie. Miałam wrażenie, że bardzo próbuje mnie sprowokować, ale do czego właściwie, nie miałam pojęcia. Wobec tego nie mogłam być pewna, co powinnam powiedzieć, a czego nie.

– Nazwał mnie szlamą przy wszystkich swoich kolegach – odparłam sucho, starając się nie brzmieć jak obrażona nastolatka.

– I? – Snape wydawał się być niewzruszony, co doprowadzało mnie do furii. Nie wierzyłam, żeby uważał to za normalne. A jednak z jakiegoś powodu nadal usiłował się mnie rozwścieczyć. – Chyba miał rację, prawda?

Zamrugałam. I to nie dlatego, że nie potrafiłam uwierzyć, że Snape naprawdę to powiedział, lecz by odegnać łzy. Nie chciałam, żeby czuł satysfakcję, kiedy je zobaczy.

Do tej pory nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, jak okrutnym człowiekiem potrafił być. Kiedy szłam tu, by z nim porozmawiać, wiedziałam, że będzie to trudna rozmowa, ale jednocześnie byłam pewna, że cokolwiek uda mi się osiągnąć. Że rozmowa z opiekunem domu sprawi, że młody Stillwater uspokoi się chociaż trochę. A jednak myliłam się.

– Rozumiem – odpowiedziałam cicho, czując, że łamie mi się głos. Nie, nie, nie teraz... nie chciałam, żeby Snape był tego świadkiem. – Wobec tego będę zmuszona zastosować inne środki wobec pana Stillwatera.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

– Czekam z niecierpliwością, _pani profesor_ – wyszeptał ironicznie.

Bez słowa wstałam, odwróciłam się ku drzwiom i wyszłam.


	7. Cień

Po szkole zaczęła już krążyć plotka, że ktoś rzucił jakąś klątwę na stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu. Tym razem nie polegała ona na tym, iż jeden profesor mógł piastować ten urząd przez jedynie rok; raczej na tym, iż dyrektor bardzo rzadko przebywał w szkole. Zamiast tego podróżował lub też znikał, bo przecież nikt nie miał pojęcia, dokąd udawał się niegdyś Dumbledore – teraz z kolei zwyczaj ten przejęła profesor McGonagall.

Ja z kolei odnosiłam wrażenie, że odkąd podsłuchałam jej dziwaczną rozmowę z nieznajomym, w szkole zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Sam fakt, że profesor Snape powrócił zza grobu, był jedną z nich, ale nie jedyną.

Niekiedy do zamku przybywały różne postaci, zazwyczaj zakapturzone, przemykające cicho do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie przyjmowała je McGonagall, o ile akurat znajdowała się w szkole. Czasami podczas śniadania dostrzegałam sowy, lądujące na stole przed panią dyrektor, ale ta nigdy nie otwierała wiadomości przy innych, tylko szybko kończyła posiłek i wychodziła tak szybko, jak tylko mogła.

Nie wspominając już o tym, że naprawdę bardzo często wyjeżdżała. Oczywiście, zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że jako dyrektorka ma ona niezmiernie dużo zajęć, tak w szkole, jak i poza nią, lecz ostatnimi czasy właściwie nie spędzała tu czasu. Pewnego dnia usłyszałam nawet, jak jakaś Puchonka z drugiego roku rozpowiadała koleżankom, że Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać powrócił zza grobu i McGonagall szuka sposobu, by się go pozbyć, bo inaczej Hogwart byłby w niebezpieczeństwie.

Snape, który akurat tamtędy przechodził, skrzywił się nieznacznie i odjął Hufflepuffowi piętnaście punktów, co spowodowało, że dziewczynce zalśniły oczy od łez. Z pełnym ponurej satysfakcji uśmiechem dodał więc jeszcze, że oczekuje ją w piątek po kolacji na szlabanie. Łkania dziewczynki niosły się po korytarzach; jej koleżanki wkrótce podążyły za nią, żeby spróbować ją uspokoić – mogłam dostrzec rzucane Snape'owi nienawistne spojrzenie jednej z nich.

– Był pan nazbyt surowy względem niej, profesorze – odezwałam się nagle, co zaskoczyło i mnie. Snape również wydawał się wytrącony z równowagi. – Nikt jeszcze nie zabronił w tej szkole plotek.

– Nie pamiętam, bym pytał panią o zdanie – odparł szorstko. – Ta dziewucha rozpowiada takie niedorzeczności już od dłuższego czasu, część uczniów zaczęło już w to wierzyć. Trzeba było ukrócić jej zachowanie.

– Ukrócić, ale nie w ten sposób! – zaprotestowałam.

Snape zatrzymał się i spojrzał wprost na mnie. Zadrżałam, kiedy jego ciemne oczy spotkały się z moimi. Bezwiednie zrobiłam krok w tył, co sprawiło, że on wyszczerzył żółtawe zęby w pełnym triumfu uśmiechu.

– Aż żałuję, że nie mogę odebrać paru punktów _pani_ – odpowiedział, a ja zmarszczyłam czoło. – Krukoni byliby zachwyceni, widząc, jak lądują na ostatnim miejscu w rankingu.

Starałam się, jak umiałam, żeby nie dać się sprowokować, chociaż byłam już na granicy wytrzymałości. Wiedziałam jednak, że nie mogę stracić nad sobą panowania, chociaż było o to tak łatwo, kiedy rozmawiało się ze Snape'em.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić i, o dziwo, zadziałało.

– Nawet pan, profesorze, nie mógł odbierać mi punktów na zajęciach – zauważyłam, po raz pierwszy czując słodki smak triumfu. Snape chyba się tego nie spodziewał, bo tylko uniósł brwi w wyrazie zdumienia.

– Pani osiągnięcia były obrzydliwie _przeciętne_ – przyznał po chwili, lecz w jego ustach słowa te zabrzmiały niemal jak komplement. – Ale ma pani rację. Byłem zadziwiony, widząc takie osiągnięcia u szlamy.

Wiedząc, że wygrał tę walkę, Snape skłonił lekko głowę i odszedł, a ja poczułam, jak krew uderza mi do twarzy. Po raz pierwszy ośmielił się nazwać mnie w ten sposób, a było to tym bardziej poniżające, że wiedziałam już, iż aprobował on podobne zachowanie u uczniów.

A jednak nie mogłam się nikomu poskarżyć. Gdybym to zrobiła, wygrałby całą wojnę, a ja nie mogłam na to pozwolić. Ostatnią rzeczą, której chciałam, było, by Snape uznał mnie za słabszą, niż byłam w rzeczywistości. Nawet jeżeli oznaczało to, iż będę musiała wysłuchiwać słów obrazy coraz częściej i częściej.

Miałam rację; nie był to jedyny raz, kiedy zostałam nazwana w ten sam sposób przez Mistrza Eliksirów. Starałam się więc go unikać, lecz stało się to osobliwie trudne, gdyż mijaliśmy się na korytarzach nadzwyczaj często. W tych dniach, kiedy McGonagall nie było w zamku i jej miejsce w Wielkiej Sali było wolne, było to jeszcze bardziej uciążliwe, bowiem nie mogłam nie czuć uporczywego spojrzenia Snape'a podczas każdego posiłku.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie miałam pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Każde kolejne spotkanie było coraz gorsze. A przecież starałam się go unikać jak ognia – w ten sposób, miałam nadzieję, mogłabym go nie prowokować, co pozwoliłoby mi na stosunkowo spokojną egzystencję. A jednak tak się nie stało.

W pewnym momencie przestałam przychodzić do pokoju nauczycielskiego i podczas każdej przerwy między zajęciami przebywałam w swoim gabinecie. Fakt, dzięki temu mogłam cieszyć się spokojem, ale nawet ja niekiedy potrzebowałam towarzystwa. Ku mojemu przerażeniu jednak, ilekroć opuszczałam gabinet, trafiałam na Snape'a. Zupełnie jakby mnie prześladował... chociaż nie miał po temu żadnego powodu. Byłam przekonana, że nasze spotkania są dla niego równie niemiłe, jak dla mnie.

Neville, oczywiście, spostrzegł, że coś się święci, ale w tym momencie jego troska – wiem, że zabrzmi to niewdzięcznie – bardziej mnie męczyła niż podnosiła na duchu, chociaż byłam mu naprawdę bardzo wdzięczna. A jednak co miałam mu powiedzieć? Że wpierw zostałam zmuszona do wysłuchania historii Snape'a, a teraz ów niedoszły nieboszczyk mnie prześladował, chodził za mną krok w krok tylko po to, żeby się ze mnie ponabijać?

Muszę przyznać, że nie rozumiałam zachowania Snape'a. Było ono zupełnie nie w jego stylu i gdyby nie fakt, że doświadczałam go codziennie, nie uwierzyłabym sama sobie. Chciałam, żeby to się już skończyło, żebym mogła znowu bez obaw wyjść na korytarz albo do biblioteki, nie mając wrażenia, że nawet mój cień ma oczy.

Wreszcie, pewnie trochę za późno, uświadomiłam sobie, że jedynym sposobem na przerwanie tego błędnego koła jest rozmowa z profesorem, ale jeszcze nic przedtem nie przerażało mnie tak bardzo jak stanięcie oko w oko z Mistrzem Eliksirów po tym, co się wydarzyło. Im dłużej to jednak trwało, tym bardziej przekonywałam się, że jest to nieuniknione; a zarazem bałam się coraz bardziej, wyobrażając sobie kpiący uśmieszek na jego wargach i owo pełne pogardy spojrzenie, kiedy nazywał mnie szlamą.

Po październiku nadszedł listopad, deszczowy i wietrzny. Wkrótce miał się odbyć pierwszy w sezonie mecz quidditcha, a ja zorientowałam się, że zupełnie o nim zapomniałam, chociaż jeszcze parę tygodni temu nie umiałam myśleć o niczym innym.

Jak zawsze przed takimi wydarzeniami w skrzydle szpitalnym zaroiło się od uczniów, którzy padli ofiarą dziwnych żartów. Na przykład jedna ze ścigających Gryffindoru została odesłana z lekcji zaklęć po tym, jak pałkarz Ślizgonów "przypadkiem" zaczarował jej brwi tak, że teraz zakrywały całą jej twarz. Oczywiście, Gryfoni nie pozostawali dłużni. Parę godzin później odnaleziono owego pałkarza wraz z innym członkiem drużyny Slytherinu zupełnie otumanionych w łazience prefektów. Mimo pogróżek Snape'a, nikt nie potrafił dojść do tego, jak to się stało ani kto był temu winien.

Chociaż do tej pory nie kibicowałam jeszcze nikomu, teraz, w głębi serca, zaczęłam popierać Gryfonów, chociaż jeszcze za szkolnych lat irytowała mnie ich buta. Podczas gdy Gryffindor uchodził za najdumniejszy z domów, ja nigdy nie potrafiłam zrozumieć tego fenomenu. Nieprawdą byłoby rzec, że nie miałam kolegów Gryfonów, ale jednak nigdy nie przepadałam za większością czerwono-złotych.

Mimo wszystko nawet oni byli lepsi niż Ślizgoni. Tym bardziej, że wiedziałam, jak bardzo popiera ich Snape, który na powrót stał się opiekunem ich domu.

Na początku listopada jednak stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewałam, a co natychmiast oderwało moje myśli od quidditcha, Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, a nawet od Snape'a.

– Opiekunka... domu? – powtórzyłam, gapiąc się tępo w napiętą twarz pani dyrektor. McGonagall wyglądała na dziwnie zmęczoną, ale kiedy zapytałam ją o to po raz pierwszy, zdenerwowała się, wobec czego nie ciągnęłam tematu. – Pani... pani dyrektor... nie jestem pewna, czy to... znaczy... zaczęłam pracę dopiero we wrześniu...

– Jestem tego świadoma, panno Shirley – odrzekła kwaśno McGonagall. – Mimo wszystko profesor Flitwick poprosił mnie o zwolnienie z tej funkcji. Stwierdził, że jest już na to zbyt słaby... trudno się dziwić. I tak zrezygnował z emerytury, żeby zostać w zamku...

Podziwiałam profesora Flitwicka od czasów, kiedy jeszcze przynależałam do jego domu. Wielu uczniów go lekceważyło, bo był niewielkiego wzrostu, ale ja dostrzegałam, jak wybitnym był czarodziejem. Zresztą wszyscy chyba Krukoni go uwielbiali. Niekiedy udawało nam się nawet namówić go, by nauczył nas paru dodatkowych zaklęć. Wystarczyło przypomnieć mu czasy jego młodości, kiedy to jeszcze uwielbiał się pojedynkować.

Przykro było myśleć o tym, że się starzeje, ale przecież jest to nieunikniony los każdego z nas. A jednak nigdy bym się nie spodziewała, że to mnie zostanie zaproponowana funkcja, z której on właśnie rezygnował.

– Potrzebujemy opiekuna Ravenclawu. Obecnie jest pani jedyną przedstawicielką tego domu wśród kadry nauczycielskiej. I proszę nie wpadać w panikę, profesor Longbottom również objął tę funkcję stosunkowo szybko, bo dwa lata po otrzymaniu posady. Dlaczego więc pani miałaby nie podołać temu zadaniu?

Byłam przekonana, że dostrzegłam nikły cień uśmiechu na jej twarzy, ale nie mogłam być tego pewna, wobec czego nie odwzajemniłam tego. Spuściłam wzrok i odchrząknęłam, nie mając pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

Dopiero co sama byłam uczennicą. Neville również szybko został opiekunem Puchonów, ale było to dwa lata po jego rozpoczęciu pracy tutaj. Ja byłam nauczycielką dopiero od dwóch miesięcy i wszystko tu wydawało się być zupełnie nowe, nawet jeżeli znałam ten zamek od tak dawna. A jednak nie znałam go od tej strony.

– Potrzebuję pani odpowiedzi teraz – rzekła zniecierpliwiona McGonagall, a ja spostrzegłam, że jej usta z wolna zamieniają się w cienką, poziomą linię.

Nie miałam zamiaru irytować jej jeszcze bardziej, lecz z całą pewnością nie byłam gotowa na podjęcie tak ważnej decyzji w tak krótkim czasie. Czułam, że cała drżę, a serce łomotało mi w piersi tak mocno, że miałam wrażenie, iż zaraz wyskoczy. Ręce trzęsły mi się tak bardzo, że musiałam je czymś zająć, ale z braku pomysłu, po prostu wcisnęłam je do kieszeni szaty, mając jedynie nadzieję, że pani dyrektor nie uzna to za oznakę braku szacunku.

Nie byłam gotowa na to, by zostać opiekunem domu. Ledwie radziłam sobie z byciem nauczycielem, zresztą opiekun musiał być zdolny do szybkiego podejmowania decyzji, a ja właśnie udowadniałam, że nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić.

A jednak byłam jedyną Krukonką wśród nauczycieli. Nie miałam pojęcia, co stanie się z Ravenclawem, jeżeli nie zgodzę się na to stanowisko, ale jednocześnie nie chciałam sobie tego nawet wyobrażać. Dbałam o uczniów, o wszystkich, ale wciąż jeszcze miałam tę samą słabość do swojego starego domu...

Może popełniałam ogromny błąd. A jednak obawiałam się, że Krukoni zostaną pozbawieni opieki, na którą zasługiwali. Było to pewnie krzywdzące dla nauczycieli, lecz martwiłam się, że ktoś, kto nie był nigdy w Ravenclawie, nie będzie w stanie odpowiednio zaopiekować się tym domem... z drugiej strony, czy ja byłam w stanie w ogóle się nim zaopiekować?

– Jeżeli... jeżeli nie przyjęłabym tej oferty... kto zostałby opiekunem? – spytałam niepewnie, chociaż odnosiłam wrażenie, że powiedziałam to jedynie po to, by zyskać parę sekund.

– O tym musielibyśmy zadecydować wszyscy. Oczywiście, nie mógłby to być nikt z pozostałych opiekunów – rzekła McGonagall, a ja przysięgłabym, że zauważyłam w jej oku jakiś dziwny błysk. Czyżby wiedziała więcej, niż mówiła? – Panno Shirley, na Boga, proszę wziąć się w garść.

Te ostatnie słowa zdumiały mnie tak bardzo, że przez moment nie byłam w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa.

– Pa- pani dyrektor?

– Nie przyjmuję odmowy. Nie ma na to stanowisko nikogo lepszego od pani!


	8. Zmiany

Awans, który dostałam, powinien sprawić, że poczuję się lepiej. Że będę z siebie dumna. A jednak tak się nie stało. Prawdę powiedziawszy, przerażało mnie to do tego stopnia, że gdy tylko opuściłam gabinet dyrektora, szybko udałam się do swojego pokoju. Stanąwszy przed lustrem, spojrzałam na swoje odbicie krytycznie.

– Wyglądasz tragicznie – zaskrzeczało lustro, na co ja skrzywiłam się lekko.

– Dzięki – odpowiedziałam kwaśno, po czym przeczesałam palcami włosy, ignorując kolejny komentarz lustra ("to ci nie pomoże, rudowłosa wiedźmo!"). Czasami zastanawiałam się, czy znało ono Snape'a; oboje zdawali się prześcigać w wymyślaniu coraz to nowych przezwisk i obelg.

Opiekun domu! Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że mogłabym zostać nauczycielką w Hogwarcie... a teraz to. I szczerze, zdumiało mnie bardzo zachowanie McGonagall. Nie spodziewałam się, że będzie mnie tak bardzo popierać... że będzie się starała podnieść mnie na duchu. Coś we mnie drgnęło, gdy o tym pomyślałam, i nie mogłam się powstrzymać od delikatnego uśmiechu.

Zastanawiałam się, jak zareagują pozostali opiekunowie. Byłam przekonana, że Neville będzie mnie wspierać, bo to był Neville. Co jednak z pozostałymi? Zarówno profesor Summersby, jak i profesor Snape byli o wiele starsi od nas obojga. Zresztą nie spodziewałam się, żeby Snape popierał mnie w czymkolwiek... i to chyba jego reakcji obawiałam się najbardziej.

Bo przecież chociaż nigdy nie byłam geniuszem podczas zajęć obrony przed czarną magią, której nauczała teraz Ariadna Summersby, potrafiłam się dogadać z tą starszawą nauczycielką. I mimo że spotykałyśmy się nadzwyczaj rzadko, byłyśmy do siebie nastawione po przyjacielsku.

Zupełnie inaczej wyglądała sprawa ze Snape'em. Wiedziałam, że teraz postanowi mnie zniszczyć. Albo co najmniej zdyskredytować w oczach moich uczniów. Obawiałam się tego, bo podczas gdy o docinkach wiedziałam jedynie ja, mogłam udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Nie chciałam jednak, żeby uczniowie stracili do mnie szacunek.

Zdążyłam się już przyzwyczaić do myśli, że tu zostanę na zawsze. Nawet jako nauczyciel czułam się już coraz pewniejsza. Teraz z kolei zaczynałam się znów obawiać o posadę. Nie chciałam, by ten człowiek zniszczył całe moje życie.

Wieść o tym, że od grudnia obejmę funkcję opiekuna Ravenclawu, obiegła szkołę zaskakująco szybko, nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był to Hogwart, w którym zazwyczaj informacje krążą w niesamowitym tempie. To jednocześnie trochę nie przestraszyło, ale i zmotywowało do działania. Nie mogłam przecież zawieść moich uczniów.

Ku mojemu zdumieniu okazało się, że Krukoni nie mieli nic przeciwko temu, bym została ich opiekunką. Paru starszych podeszło do mnie po zajęciach, by mi pogratulować. Było też kilkoro pierwszo- i drugoroczniaków, którzy zaczęli śpiewać jakąś ułożoną przez siebie piosenkę na moją cześć. Im więcej podobnych przejawów serdeczności napotykałam, tym pewniejsza się czułam, i pod koniec dnia stwierdziłam, że właściwie cieszę się na myśl o pracy z młodymi Krukonami. Nawet tymi, którzy nie byli tak pozytywnie do mnie nastawieni.

– Darcie! – usłyszałam, kiedy po zajęciach zaczęłam zbierać książki z katedry. Owo wołanie zdziwiło mnie nieco, bo zazwyczaj nikt nie przychodził do mojej klasy, jeżeli nie było to zupełnie konieczne.

– Och... Neville – uśmiechnęłam się lekko, spoglądając na niego znad biurka. Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się go tu zobaczyć. Musiał biec przez całą drogę, bo oddech miał ciężki, a policzki nieco zaróżowione. – Poczekaj, odpocznij chwilę. Jeszcze muszę pozbierać swoje rzeczy, a potem możemy iść razem do Wielkiej Sali.

Neville skinął głową, po czym oparł się na biurku i nachylił nieco nad blatem. Spostrzegłam, że przyglądał się tytułom książek, które na nim zostawiłam. Wiedziałam, że potrafił się zatopić w lekturze, która rzeczywiście go zafascynowała.

– Nie mam nic o magicznych roślinach – powiedziałam, trochę zażenowana, bo zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, iż ten temat interesuje go najbardziej. Poza tym mało który uczeń tak naprawdę lubił historię magii. Nawet mi zdarzało się drzemać na tych lekcjach, chociaż uwielbiałam dowiadywać się coraz to nowych rzeczy o przeszłości.

– Cóż, paru czarodziejów zapisało się na kartach historii dzięki swoim odkryciom w dziedzinie zielarstwa – odparł ze śmiechem Neville. – Zresztą kto powiedział, że czytam jedynie książki o zielarstwie? Gdyby tak było, szybko by mi się znudziły.

Nie umiałam się nie uśmiechnąć. Lubiłam Neville'a, a im więcej czasu z nim spędzałam, tym bardziej się cieszyłam, że pracujemy razem. Był pełen serdeczności i ciepła, którego mogłam zaznać tylko w domu. Aż żałowałam, że nie poznałam go lepiej podczas swoich szkolnych lat. Teraz cały ten czas wydawał się być czasem straconym.

Kiedy wreszcie pozbierałam swoje rzeczy i wrzuciłam je do torby, razem z Neville'em wyszliśmy z sali i skierowaliśmy się w dół.

– Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że lubisz historię magii – podjęłam po chwili. – Mało kto przepada za tym przedmiotem.

– Zawsze spałem na zajęciach u Binnsa – roześmiał się Neville. – Gdyby nie Hermiona, nigdy nie zdałbym tych egzaminów, a i tak mam wrażenie, że z ledwością udawało mi się je napisać... ale ja wcale nie mówię o lekcjach. To, czego uczysz się na lekcjach w Hogwarcie, a to, czego dowiadujesz się dlatego, że chcesz, to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. Ja, na przykład, dopiero po ukończeniu szkoły zrozumiałem, jak bardzo fascynują mnie zaklęcia.

Miał rację. Szkolne zajęcia były czymś w rodzaju przymusu. Nawet ja tego doświadczyłam, chociaż jako mugolak odczuwałam pewnego rodzaju pociąg do poznania tego, co było dla mnie zupełnie nowe. Fascynacja ta powracała po każdych wakacjach, kiedy przez dwa miesiące odcięta byłam od tego, co magiczne, ale słabła, im dłużej trwał semestr.

Ale życie nie kończy się na szkole. Kiedy już ukończyłam Hogwart, zapragnęłam dowiedzieć się więcej o świecie, do którego należałam. I nie miało to nic wspólnego z wkuwaniem regułek i formuł zaklęć.

– Nie przyszedłem jednak po to, by rozmawiać o książkach, Darcie, chociaż nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu – dodał po chwili. – Zdaje się, że pobiłaś rekord! Nigdy dotąd nie było chyba nauczyciela, który zostałby opiekunem domu tak szybko!

Spojrzałam na niego niepewnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, jakiej odpowiedzi oczekuje.

– Nie prosiłam o to. Pani dyrektor sama zaproponowała mi tę posadę... właściwie nie byłoby kłamstwem powiedzieć, że podjęła za mnie tę decyzję.

Rumieniec na twarzy Neville'a nie dość, że nie znikł, to jeszcze pociemniał jeszcze bardziej. Nie byłam pewna, czy to dlatego, że nasz krok był zbyt szybki, czy też powiedziałam coś, czego rzec nie powinnam.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał nagle. – Pamiętam, że było mi niedobrze, kiedy sam się dowiedziałem o tym, że mam być opiekunem. Dopiero co zacząłem pracę... i pamiętałem, jak ostra bywała McGonagall... wiedziałem, że nie będę taki jak ona.

Roześmiałam się cicho. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że Neville przeżywał to samo jakiś czas temu i teraz potrafił mnie zrozumieć.

– Blade się ze mnie śmiał. Mówił, że powinienem być raczej opiekunem Puchonów, nie Gryfonów... ale nie przejmowałem się tym zbytnio. Zresztą to on był tym, któremu tę funkcję chciała odebrać McGonagall...

Uniosłam brwi ze zdumienia.

– Jak to? – zapytałam. Do tej pory nigdy o tym nie słyszałam.

– Ano... Blade wykłócał się z początku o to, by zostać opiekunem Ślizgonów. Wiesz, po odejściu Slughorna Slytherin został bez opiekuna i chłopak myślał, że skoro przejął po nim posadę nauczyciela eliksirów, to od razu zostanie też opiekunem. McGonagall szybko wybiła mu to z głowy, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie było nikogo, kto mógłby się zająć Ślizgonami... To było zaraz, kiedy zacząłem tu pracę.

Dotarliśmy do Wielkiej Sali. Panował tu rumor, jak zawsze podczas posiłków, ale całe szczęście przy stole nauczycielskim nikt nie rozmawiał na tyle głośno, by zagłuszać słowa Neville'a. Nie popatrzałam nawet, kto z nauczycieli już zajął swoje miejsce.

– To były trudne czasy. Wiesz, panował chaos po wojnie. Większość nauczycieli zrezygnowała, jak profesor Sprout czy profesor Slughorn, twierdząc, że są już na to za starzy. Żaden z domów nie miał swojego opiekuna. McGonagall zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle nie znieść tej funkcji, ale wówczas okazało się, że nie miała chwili dla siebie, bo co i rusz dopadali ją uczniowie i prefekci. Trzeba więc było szybko znaleźć kogoś, kto by się tym zajął. Opiekunem Gryffindoru został Dean Thomas, który wówczas uczył tu transmutacji po tym, jak McGonagall została dyrektorką...

Było mi wstyd, kiedy zorientowałam się, jak niewiele wiedziałam o Hogwarcie. Jak bardzo się zmienił od czasu, kiedy odeszłam... chociaż doskonale pamiętałam jeszcze zajęcia z profesorem Thomasem na ostatnich latach mojej nauki. Nigdy jednak nie myślałam, że zostanie opiekunem Gryfonów. Wówczas McGonagall zachowywała się tak, jakby fakt, iż została dyrektorką, nie miał niczego zmienić.

– Puchonów niemal natychmiast przejęła profesor Summersby. Tylko Krukoni mieli Flitwicka, jak za dawnych czasów. A Ślizgoni zostali bez opiekuna. McGonagall nie chciała pozwolić na to, by Blade został opiekunem, ale nikt nie wie na pewno, dlaczego tak się działo. Krążyły różne plotki, wiesz, że myślała, że zupełnie mu odbije, jeżeli nim zostanie... ale w końcu musiała się poddać, bo wśród nauczycieli podstawowych przedmiotów nie było innego Ślizgona. A trudno byłoby, żeby taka profesor Vector, która widuje się tylko z nielicznymi, zajmowała się całym domem... – Neville westchnął i wziął łyk soku. – Więc McGonagall zgodziła się, żeby Blade zajął się Ślizgonami. Ale wiesz... – Tu uśmiech pojawił się na okrągłej twarzy Neville'a. – Rzadko kiedy przewidywania McGonagall się nie sprawdzają.

Miał rację. Znałam panią dyrektor wystarczająco długo, by móc się o tym przekonać. Nie byłam pewna, czy to jej doświadczenie, czy też naturalny talent, ale zazwyczaj działo się tak, jak pani profesor przewidziała.

– Co w takim razie się stało, że McGonagall chciała go zwolnić? – spytałam, nie potrafiąc nawet ukryć ciekawości w swoim głosie.

– Blade zapomniał, że to nie daje mu nieograniczonej mocy w szkole. Bardzo się starał pomóc swoim podopiecznym, lecz kto jak kto, ale McGonagall nie lubi, kiedy łamie się zasady. – Neville uśmiechnął się kwaśno. – A Blade zaczął rozdawać punkty, na które uczniowie nie zasłużyli... sama jednak wiesz, że kiedy nauczyciel taki punkt przyzna, nie da się tego już cofnąć. Wyraźnie faworyzował Ślizgonów i coraz więcej uczniów szło do McGonagall na skargę. Czara się przebrała, kiedy parę dziewczyn z drugiego roku dostało histerii i stwierdziło, że nie wracają na zajęcia eliksirów, póki ten człowiek będzie ich uczył. Pani Pomfrey musiała je uspokajać.

Uniosłam brwi. Sprawa wydawała się nieprawdopodobna, zresztą ten Blade, którego poznałam we wrześniu, wcale nie przypominał mi tego z opisu Neville'a.

A jednak nie było powodu, by mój kolega kłamał. Zresztą mówił to z takim przekonaniem w głosie, że nie mogłabym go o to podejrzewać. Musiało więc być coś, co sprawiło, że Blade się zmienił od tamtego czasu.

– McGonagall zagroziła, że go zwolni. Zresztą jedynie fakt, iż nie mogła znaleźć innego nauczyciela eliksirów, obronił Blade'a.

Teraz zrozumiałam. Skoro McGonagall już zaczęła szukać innej osoby na jego miejsce, Blade się wystraszył. A nie ma lepszej nauczki niż strach. Wystarczyło postraszyć go trochę, by nie próbował więcej łamać zasad.

– Od tego czasu Blade starał się bardzo nie podpaść McGonagall. Przy tym wszystkim Dean zmęczył się sytuacją w szkole, a poza tym dostał lepszą ofertę pracy w Ministerstwie, więc odszedł. Wtedy nauczycielem transmutacji został stary Buffbutter, a ja otrzymałem propozycję zostania opiekunem Gryffindoru.

Kiedy zakończył opowieść, zarumienił się bardziej jeszcze. Było widać, że jest dumny ze swoich osiągnięć, zresztą trudno było się mu dziwić. Mimo iż jako uczeń uznawany był za niezbyt rozgarniętego, teraz uczniowie go uwielbiali. Uchodził powszechnie za jednego z najlepszych nauczycieli Hogwartu.

– Wiele się zdążyło zmienić, odkąd skończyłam szkołę – zauważyłam, rozglądając się dokoła. Przy czterech podłużnych stołach młodzież śmiała się i rozmawiała. Trudno było mi uwierzyć, że ode mnie zależała teraz ćwiartka tego tłumu.

– Och, to prawda – usłyszałam odpowiedź, lecz ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłam, że głos ten nie należał do Neville'a. – Nie wszystko na lepsze.

Odwróciłam głowę i dostrzegłam stojącego tuż obok nas Snape'a. Już otwierałam usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, lecz on mnie uprzedził.

– Nie tak dawno zarówno Ravenclaw, jak i Gryffindor miały _kompetentnych_ opiekunów.


	9. Więcej tajemnic

Zdziwiło mnie zachowanie Snape'a. Jeszcze nigdy do tej pory nie obraził mnie w obecności innego nauczyciela, a teraz nie dość, że właśnie to zrobił, to jeszcze obraził Neville'a. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam takiej złości. Dopiero teraz tak naprawdę mogłam powiedzieć, że go nienawidziłam. Nie było to tylko niesprawiedliwe odbieranie punktów czy też niemiłe komentarze na temat moich umiejętności.

Z drugiej jednak strony wiedziałam, że nie mogę dać się sprowokować. Nie teraz, kiedy byliśmy w Wielkiej Sali podczas obiadu i wszyscy uczniowie byli tu zgromadzeni. Nasza kłótnia byłaby obserwowana przez wszystkich, a nie było McGonagall, która byłaby w stanie ją przerwać i zaradzić sytuacji.

– Daj temu spokój, Neville – wyszeptałam, widząc, że Neville rumieni się jeszcze bardziej; wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć.

– Nie! – odpowiedział, kręcąc głową. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę był na granicy wybuchu. – Nabija się ze mnie od czasów szkolnych! Myśli, że ma do tego prawo? Już nie jestem uczniem, jestem nauczycielem, tak samo jak on!

– Ale nie możemy się z nim kłócić, kiedy jesteśmy obserwowani przez wszystkich uczniów, Neville! – pisnęłam, spoglądając nerwowo w kierunku Snape'a, który właśnie zajmował swoje miejsce przy stole. Uśmiechał się lekko, ale widziałam na jego twarzy obraz triumfu. Zamknęłam oczy i odetchnęłam głęboko. – Nie myśl, że cię nie rozumiem. Prześladuje mnie, odkąd wrócił. Nie jestem w stanie go dłużej unikać.

Kiedy to powiedziałam, natychmiast pożałowałam swoich słów. Przecież postanowiłam nie skarżyć się nikomu, a już na pewno nie jemu! Mimo że wielu twierdziło, iż Neville nie był odważny, jego odwaga była tak wielka, że obawiałam się, że sam sobie zaszkodzi.

– Prześladuje cię? – powtórzył, po czym zaczął wstawać. Z przerażeniem chwyciłam go za rękę, żeby mu to uniemożliwić. Nie chciałam, żeby miał z tego powodu problemy, a przecież Snape dopiluje, żeby Neville tego pożałował.

– _Błagam cię_... – wyszeptałam. – Przecież on cię zniszczy...

– Nie interesuje mnie to – odparł, marszcząc brwi. – Chociaż byłem przekonany, że ty jedna we mnie wierzysz.

Zamrugałam ze zdumieniem, nie spodziewając się takiej reakcji. Brzmiało to tak, jakby zupełnie opacznie zrozumiał moje słowa.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi – skrzywiłam się lekko. – Po prostu nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało, a Snape... doskonale wiesz, jaki on jest. Nie cofnie się przed niczym... Podczas kiedy ty będziesz przestrzegać zasad...

– Darcie, nie. Nie tym razem. Nie mogę dawać się zastraszać przez całe życie tylko dlatego, że on jest, kim jest.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam takiego obrzydzenia na twarzy Neville'a; ale przecież kiedy spoglądał na Snape'a, nie mógłby się uśmiechać. Podziwiałam go za to nastawienie, ale jednocześnie obawiałam się konsekwencji.

Neville wyrwał swoją dłoń z mojego uścisku i wstał. Serce zamarło w mojej piersi, kiedy patrzałam, jak podchodzi do Snape'a. Miałam przeogromną nadzieję, że nie będzie się z nim kłócił, chociaż bałam się, że moje nadzieje okażą się płonne. Ku memu zdumieniu jednak nie stało się nic. Nie mogłam dosłyszeć, o czym rozmawiali, bo obaj o to zadbali, ale widziałam, że emanowała od nich nienawiść.

Kiedy Neville po chwili wrócił, oddychał ciężko, jakby właśnie przebiegł długi dystans. Usiadł, a jego dłonie drżały tak mocno, że zrezygnował z jedzenia i zaraz odrzucił widelec, który z brzdękiem upadł na talerz.

– Fakt, że jest bohaterem, nie zmienia tego, że jest jednocześnie największym dupkiem na świecie – burknął, nerwowo przeczesując włosy.

Jego słowa sprawiły, że się uśmiechnęłam. Nawet w tym momencie nie mogłam się od tego powstrzymać. Oczywiście, że miał rację, ale sposób, w jaki to powiedział, trochę mnie rozbawił. Zresztą sam fakt, że usłyszałam coś podobnego właśnie od Neville'a, którego Snape od wielu lat napełniał przerażeniem, wydawał się być nieprawdopodobny.

Cieszyłam się, że wreszcie pokonał w sobie ten strach. Podejrzewam, że wpłynął na tę zmianę ów okres, w którym wszyscy byliśmy przekonani o śmierci Mistrza Eliksirów. Snape stał się raczej czymś w rodzaju koszmaru sennego czy jakiejś dziecięcej fobii zamiast prawdziwego człowieka. A teraz, gdy powrócił, nie zdążył w Neville'u na nowo rozpalić tego przerażenia.

I bardzo dobrze. Neville niczym sobie nie zasłużył na życie w ciągłym strachu. Pamiętałam, jak się trząsł, gdy jeszcze był w szkole, ilekroć miał się spotkać ze Snape'em. A jednak szedł na każde jego zajęcia. To sprawiło, że teraz był zupełnie innym człowiekiem.

– Co mu powiedziałeś? – zapytałam, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy powinnam pytać. Ale jednak widziałam, że ze sobą rozmawiali.

Mogłam dostrzec na twarzy Neville'a, że nie był pewien, co właściwie chce powiedzieć. To sprawiło, że poczułam się dziwnie. Bo skoro on chciał coś przede mną ukryć, to znaczyło, że musiało tam się stać coś niedobrego.

Chociaż z drugiej strony, co złego mogłoby się wydarzyć, skoro nie doszło do żadnej kłótni? Skoro obaj byli w stanie zapanować nad własnymi nerwami... pewnie wszystko dałoby się poukładać. Nawet jeżeli padły niemiłe słowa.

– Nic takiego – odpowiedział, lecz nie przekonał mnie. Neville nigdy nie potrafił kłamać.

– Neville.

Popatrzałam na niego z powagą. Przez moment unikał mojego spojrzenia, lecz w końcu odetchnął głęboko. Czyżby naprawdę była to tak poważna rzecz? Teraz, gdy tak się ociągał z odpowiedzią, zaczęłam się martwić.

– Nie, to nic takiego. Naprawdę – powtórzył, tym razem z większym przekonaniem, ale ja nadal nie potrafiłam mu uwierzyć.

Zrezygnowawszy z przełknięcia chociażby kęsa, Neville wstał. Jego twarz była nieco bledsza niż wcześniej, ale przecież mógł to być efekt światła świec, które się nad nami unosiły... chociaż chyba starałam się siebie okłamać.

– No to... zobaczymy się jutro.

Uśmiech, który mi posłał, był wymuszony i Neville chyba nawet nie starał się udawać, że tak nie było. Nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, odwrócił się i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

Wciąż jeszcze wpatrywałam się w drzwi, kiedy w końcu zdecydowałam, że najlepiej będzie pójść śladami Neville'a i odpuścić sobie kolację. Dopiłam tylko sok i podniosłam się z krzesła. Trudno mi było uwierzyć, że ten dzień kończył się tak podle, mimo że już zaczynałam wierzyć w to, iż wszystko miało się poukładać.

W momencie, kiedy zakładałam torbę pełną książek na ramię, poczułam czyjś dotyk na ręce. Ze zdumieniem odwróciłam się, lecz nie spodziewałam się tego, co zobaczyłam.

– Pozwoli pani, że panią odprowadzę.

Jego cichy głos przyprawił mnie o ciarki. Obawiałam się, że coś planował. Chociaż brzmiało to niedorzecznie, trochę bałam się tego, że gdy tylko opuścimy Wielką Salę, on mnie zaatakuje. Bo niby dlaczego Snape miałby proponować mi, że mnie odprowadzi?

– Dziękuję, poradzę sobie sama – odrzekłam tak chłodno, jak tylko potrafiłam, po czym ruszyłam przed siebie. Miałam nadzieję, że za mną nie pójdzie, ale on posunął się jeszcze dalej.

Nim zdążyłam zrobić krok, poczułam, jak jego zimne palce zaciskają się na moim nadgarstku. Szarpnęłam parę razy, ale trzymał mocno, a ja nie potrafiłam się wyswobodzić. Serce podeszło mi do gardła.

– Nalegam, panno Shirley. – Pomimo szeptu był to ton nieznający sprzeciwu.

Nie miałam pojęcia, czego Snape ode mnie chce, a wychodzenie z nim gdziekolwiek wcale nie sprawiało mi przyjemności. Z jednej strony można było wątpić, czy odważy się zrobić mi krzywdę – bo do tej pory były to tylko docinki, nic więcej – a z drugiej... sama przed chwilą powiedziałam Neville'owi, że Snape'a stać było na wszystko. I rzeczywiście w to wierzyłam, słusznie bądź też nie, wobec czego wolałam nie ryzykować.

Raz jeszcze szarpnęłam dłonią, chcąc, by mnie puścił, ale wówczas jego palce zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej na moim nadgarstku. Skrzywiłam się lekko z bólu.

– Proszę mnie puścić, panie profesorze – zażądałam, ale mój głos zadrżał lekko. I chociaż oczekiwałam, że na twarzy mężczyzny znów pojawi się ów zbyt dobrze znany uśmieszek triumfu, nie zobaczyłam żadnej zmiany.

– Puszczę, kiedy będziemy już sami – odpowiedział jedynie. Jego głos był nadspodziewanie spokojny, jak gdyby w tym, co robił, nie było niczego dziwnego.

Nie miałam więc wyboru. Chcąc czy nie, musiałam wyjść razem ze Snape'em z Wielkiej Sali. Na korytarzach było cicho, gdyż większość uczniów znajdowała się wciąż na obiedzie. Byliśmy sami – lecz uścisk na mojej dłoni wcale nie zelżał.

Chciałam już otworzyć usta, żeby przypomnieć o obietnicy, lecz wówczas poczułam, jak Snape ciągnie mnie dalej, tym razem w kierunku lochów. Zdziwiłam się i, co tu kryć, przestraszyłam nieco, ale nie dałam tego po sobie poznać. Choć być może Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł to, przecież moje tętno przyspieszyło...

– Mój gabinet nie znajduje się w lochach – rzekłam może nieco nazbyt ostro, kiedy przyspieszył kroku. W tych rejonach uczniowie znajdowali się rzadko kiedy; nie pamiętałam, bym zapuszczała się tak daleko za moich szkolnych lat.

Snape nie odpowiedział. Korytarz był zimny i czułam nieprzyjemny zapach stęchlizny. Wiedziałam, oczywiście, że w zamku było wiele miejsc, o których nie miałam pojęcia, ale na pewno nie chciałam poznawać ich w taki sposób.

– Jeżeli komukolwiek piśniesz słowo, przysięgam, że gorzko tego pożałujesz – syknął.

Nie miałam pojęcia, o czym mówił. Patrzałam na niego, oczekując jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia, ale on jedynie przyparł mnie do ściany, bym nie mogła uciec.

– Nie zgrywaj niewiniątka, Shirley. Nie wiem, do czego dążycie z Longbottomem, ale wierz mi, że pani dyrektor doskonale wie, co robi, trzymając mnie tutaj. Nie waż mi się mieszać w sprawy, o których nie masz pojęcia.

Jego słowa dziwiły mnie coraz bardziej, ale przy tym przypomniałam sobie rozmowę z McGonagall. A więc jednak coś się działo w szkole, coś niedobrego... Powrót Snape'a, z kolei, chociaż niespodziewany zarówno dla nas, jak i dla samej pani dyrektor, nie był zupełnie przypadkowy.

– W nic się nie mieszam. I do niczego nie dążymy z Neville'em. Po prostu nie pozwolimy sobie na takie zachowanie. Nawet, a może w szczególności, pochodzące od pana, profesorze.

Snape uniósł brwi. W przytłumionym świetle blizny na jego twarzy lśniły perłowo. Z wolna odsunął się ode mnie i uwolnił moje nadgarstki.

– A więc ty rzeczywiście nie masz o niczym pojęcia.

Zabrzmiało to tak, jak gdyby do tej pory mi nie wierzył. Zmarszczyłam czoło, pocierając lekko skórę na dłoniach. Do tej pory nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, jak silny Snape mógł być. Gdyby zechciał mnie zranić, pewnie zrobiłby to bez problemu.

– Nie wiem nawet, o czym _miałabym_ wiedzieć. A teraz, jeżeli pan pozwoli, profesorze, wrócę do siebie. I mam nadzieję, że następnym razem, kiedy się spotkamy, przestanie mnie pan obrażać, czy będę sama, czy z kimkolwiek innym.

Krew szumiała mi głośno w uszach, kiedy odwróciłam się na pięcie, by odejść. Nie byłam pewna, co właściwie się stało. Chociaż Sam-Wiesz-Kto został już pokonany, chociaż mogłoby się wydawać, że w Hogwarcie, jak i w całym czarodziejskim świecie wreszcie powinien nastąpić okres spokoju, okazało się, że nadal pozostawało wiele tajemnic. I to tajemnic, które, jak podejrzewałam, mogły zaszkodzić szkole i jej uczniom.

– Odprowadzę cię, Shirley – usłyszałam.

Moje zdumienie kazało mi się zatrzymać i spojrzeć na Snape'a. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, co nieco mnie uspokoiło.

– Dziękuję, profesorze. Chyba znajdę drogę do siebie sama.


	10. Pojedynek w lochach

Chociaż Snape rozbudził moją ciekawość, po wydarzeniach tamtego wieczoru nawet nie miałam czasu niczego się dowiedzieć. W szkole zapanowała prawdziwa epidemia i co chwilę trzeba było któregoś ucznia wysyłać do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jednocześnie zaczęły krążyć jakieś dziwne plotki, które wywoływały panikę wśród młodzieży, a jednak nigdy nie udało mi się usłyszeć, o czym właściwie mówili.

– Pewnie używają którychś z dowcipów Weasleyów, żeby się porozumiewać bez bycia usłyszanym – zauważył Neville w pewnym momencie.

Chociaż jeden z braci zginął podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, sklep nigdy nie zmienił nazwy i nadal wszyscy mówili, że chodzą do Weasleyów. Fakt, przez pewien czas pracował w nim młodszy brat bliźniaków, Ron, ten sam, który był najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego Pottera, ale po pewnym czasie opuścił Pokątną, bo dostał fuchę jako auror.

A jednak sklep cieszył się ogromną popularnością i czasami można było dostrzec, jak uczniowie rozpakowują sprawunki przy śniadaniu. Nie byłam do końca pewna, czy były one legalne, ale do tej pory nie stała się nikomu żadna krzywda. No i, prawdę mówiąc, uczniowie korzystali z nich w taki sposób, że nigdy nie udało mi się żadnego przyłapać.

– Tak, pewnie tak... – odrzekłam, po czym nalałam sobie trochę herbaty, spoglądając na uczniów siedzących przy stołach nieopodal.

Ostatnio udawało mi się porozmawiać z Neville'em jedynie podczas posiłków. Chociaż do tej pory zazwyczaj szukał rozmowy ze mną i podczas przerw, teraz zdawał się mnie unikać. Całe szczęście, robił to też Snape.

– Słuchaj... – zaczęłam po chwili, nie będąc pewną, czy nie pożałuję swojego pytania. – Snape podejrzewał, że coś we dwójkę... knujemy. – Zmarszczyłam brwi i spojrzałam na Neville'a, pragnąc wyczytać coś z jego twarzy, ale on akurat zajęty był swoim śniadaniem. Być może bardzo starał się na mnie nie patrzeć.

– Zawsze oskarża ludzi o jakieś spiski – odparł wreszcie, wzruszając ramionami. – Kto jak kto, ale ty akurat powinnaś o tym wiedzieć.

Bardzo chciałam w to wierzyć, ale nawet on sam, wypowiadając te słowa, chyba nie był ich zupełnie pewien, bo mogłam dosłyszeć tę ledwo dostrzegalną nutkę w jego głosie, która zazwyczaj pojawiała się w nim, gdy kłamał.

– Nie, Neville, sądzę, że do czegoś doszło podczas waszej ostatniej rozmowy – rzekłam cicho, odkładając sztućce na talerz, bo zbytnio trzęsły mi się dłonie. – Nie wiem, co mu powiedziałeś... albo co on ci powiedział...

Neville nie patrzał na mnie, ale też dłużej nie udawał, że je. Gapił się tępo w swój talerz, a ja mogłam dostrzec, jak jego twarz z wolna staje się czerwona.

– Będziesz się starała mnie zatrzymać... odwieść od mojego postanowienia... ale ja się nie dam, Darcie. Dlatego lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała, bo nie będziesz się poczuwała do obowiązku, by próbować mnie przekonać.

Jego słowa mnie przeraziły. Brzmiały, jakby planował coś naprawdę niebezpiecznego... i naprawdę głupiego. Bo przecież wiedział, że nie będę go próbowała odwieść od czegoś, co było konieczne. Tymczasem musiało chodzić o coś, do czego wcale nie musiało... nie, do czego nie powinno w ogóle dojść.

Odłożyłam filiżankę z powrotem na stół i obróciłam się nieco na krześle, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Cieszyłam się, że podczas śniadania panował taki gwar, bo nikt nie mógł usłyszeć naszej rozmowy. Albo przynajmniej miałam taką nadzieję.

– A więc jednak coś planujesz – wyszeptałam. – Neville, lepiej mi powiedz. Jeżeli nie będę wiedzieć, nie będę w stanie cię ochronić.

– Nie chcę, żebyś mnie chroniła, jasne? – odburknął. Takiego tonu jeszcze nie słyszałam, na pewno nie u niego. Neville chyba się zorientował, bo zaraz westchnął. – Przepraszam. Chodzi o to, że są pewne sprawy...

Brzmiał jak Snape, a wcześniej McGonagall. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego nikt o niczym mi nie mówi, dlaczego osoby, którym ufam, traktują mnie jak dziecko. Bo chociaż spodziewałam się takiego zachowania od Snape'a, to na pewno nie od Neville'a.

– Tak, wiem. Sprawy, które mnie przerastają... o których nie wiem i nie powinnam się w ogóle dowiedzieć – mruknęłam, przewracając oczami. – I najlepiej, żebym trzymała się od nich z daleka, bo w ogóle mnie to nie dotyczy.

Neville wydawał się zdziwiony.

– Nie, nie to chciałem powiedzieć – rzekł niepewnie. – Ja po prostu nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało, Darcie, a jeżeli... jeżeli postarasz się mnie zatrzymać, właśnie to może się wydarzyć. To jest sprawa między Snape'em a mną.

Nie odpowiedziałam. Wydawało mi się, że będę musiała się dowiedzieć, o co tu chodzi, w nieco inny sposób.

* * *

Wiedziałam, że nie wolno mi zapominać o tym, że nie jestem już uczniem, który może od czasu do czasu być nieposłuszny i łamać zasady. Teraz oczekiwano ode mnie, że będę świecić przykładem. I to planowałam robić od samego początku. A jednak teraz, kiedy działy się podobne rzeczy, miałam ochotę przenieść się do czasów, kiedy mogłam po prostu wymknąć się ze swojego dormitorium, nawet narażając się na utratę paru punktów, by odkryć jakieś tajemnice tego zamku. A im bardziej tego pragnęłam, tym częściej przypominałam sobie, kim tak naprawdę jestem.

Nie miałam nawet koleżanek z dormitorium, z którymi mogłabym wymienić myśli o północy, jedynie gadające lustro, a odnosiłam wrażenie, że jeżeli powiedziałabym cokolwiek na temat wymykania się tak późno, ono nie byłoby zadowolone. Zresztą nie mogłam mieć pewności, czy nie doniesie na mnie pani dyrektor.

Westchnęłam tylko i obróciłam się na drugi bok. Nie było jeszcze północy, ale ja miałam wrażenie, że leżę tu od wielu godzin. Słyszałam miarowy oddech lustra nieopodal. A więc spało... i gdybym teraz wyszła, pewnie by tego nie zauważyło...

Kilkukrotnie zbeształam się w myślach za takie pomysły. Nie mogłam śledzić swoich kolegów. Byłam teraz dorosła, a Neville na pewno potrafił o siebie zadbać. Był ode mnie starszy, zresztą skończył Gryffindor, a to właśnie ten dom uznawano za najlepszy. Niektórzy nawet mówili, że to on zostanie dyrektorem po McGonagall.

A mimo wszystko nie umiałam od siebie odegnać tych myśli, że Neville jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Że powinnam sprawdzić, co się z nim dzieje, zanim będzie za późno.

Odczuwając pewnego rodzaju wyrzuty sumienia, wyśliznęłam się z łóżka. Zegar na mojej szafce nocnej wskazywał jedenastą trzydzieści. Neville pewnie jeszcze nie spał o tej porze – taką miałam nadzieję, bo nie chciałabym go budzić. Wstrzymując oddech, nałożyłam granatowy szlafrok i wsunęłam stopy w pantofle. Pewnie nie tak spodziewałby się ktokolwiek spotkać nauczycielkę historii magii, ale przecież o tej porze nikogo nie będzie na korytarzach.

Raz jeszcze spojrzałam na drzemiące opodal lustro i upewniwszy się, że się nie obudzi, delikatnie pchnęłam obraz, który skrywał wejście do mojego pokoju.

Wszystkie pokoje nauczycieli były poukrywane niemal tak samo, jak pokoje wspólne, z tą jedną różnicą, że nikt dokładnie nie wiedział, gdzie znajdują się wejścia. Owszem, uczniom znane były lokalizacje gabinetów, lecz nic poza tym.

Szłam tak cicho, jak tylko potrafiłam, lecz i tak mogłam usłyszeć moje kroki odbijające się echem wśród korytarzy. Całe szczęście, postaci na obrazach pogrążone były w głębokim śnie, wobec czego nikt niczego nie usłyszał. Wolałam też nie zapalać różdżki, żeby nie ściągnąć na siebie nieszczęścia. Miałam również nadzieję, że Irytka nie było w pobliżu...

Doskonale wiedziałam, gdzie znaleźć pokój Neville'a, chociaż znałam lokalizację tylko tego jednego pokoju; nie dowiedziałam się jeszcze, gdzie usytuowane były komnaty McGonagall czy też innych nauczycieli.

Mój pokój znajdował się na drugim piętrze w zachodnim skrzydle. Żeby dojść do komnaty Neville'a, musiałam przejść niemalże cały zamek, jako że on mieszkał we wschodnim skrzydle. Dlatego też obawiałam się nieco tej nocnej wędrówki. Z drugiej jednak strony... czy był to pierwszy raz, kiedy chodziłam nocą po zamku?

Niekiedy musiałam się zatrzymywać i chować w pustych niszach, kiedy gdzieś nieopodal dryfował któryś z duchów. Nie chciałam, żeby zobaczył mnie _ktokolwiek_ , bo nie wiedziałam, jaka byłaby reakcja.

A jednak korytarze Hogwartu o tej porze były niemalże zupełnie puste. Chociaż co jakiś czas musiałam się ukrywać i nasłuchiwać, czy oby pochrapywanie postaci w obrazach nie ucichło, nie zostałam zauważona. Kiedy więc wreszcie trafiłam do lochów we wschodnim skrzydle, gdzie znajdowała się komnata Neville'a, odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Stanęłam przed pustą ścianą i cicho zastukałam. Ukryte przejście nie otwarło się, gdyż musiałabym zastukać w odpowiednim rytmie, lecz ja wcale nie chciałam wchodzić do środka. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że Neville mnie usłyszy.

Szybciej, niż się spodziewałam, drzwi otwarły się i mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie ze zdumieniem. Nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że wciąż był kompletnie ubrany, a w dłoni trzymał różdżkę. Kiedy zauważył, że ją spostrzegłam, szybko schował ją do kieszeni.

– Darcie? Co tu robisz? – zapytał, najwyraźniej wstrząśnięty.

– Musiałam się upewnić, że wszystko z tobą w porządku – odpowiedziałam zupełnie zgodnie z prawdą. – Dlaczego trzymałeś różdżkę?

Neville zakłopotał się bardziej jeszcze i odwrócił wzrok. Widać było, że wcale nie chce mi niczego wyjaśniać. Nerwowo podrapał się po głowie, a na jego policzkach pojawił się głęboki rumieniec, który widziałam wcześniej tego dnia.

– A... to nic takiego. Myślałem, że to...

– Że to kto? – dopytywałam, kiedy nagle przerwał zdanie. Zmarszczyłam czoło, gdy nadal unikał odpowiedzi. – Że to Snape?

Milczenie Neville'a świadczyło, że trafiłam w dziesiątkę, chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy, nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego niby Snape miałby przychodzić do pokoju Neville'a. I to o takiej porze... Nie było powodu, by w ogóle się spotykali – już i tak nienawidzili się wystarczająco, by nie chcieć na siebie wpadać podczas przerw w zajęciach.

Chyba że...

– O Boże, Neville...

Kiedy wyszeptałam jego imię, on podniósł wzrok i popatrzał na mnie z dziwną determinacją. Poczułam ucisk w żołądku.

– Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem, żebyś wiedziała – odparł, ale tym razem nie było wahania w jego głosie. – Bo próbowałabyś mnie odwieść... teraz jednak jest za późno.

Neville odsunął mnie zaskakująco delikatnie, po czym wyszedł z komnaty. Wejście znikło równie szybko, jak wcześniej się pojawiło, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie gładką ścianę, jak gdyby nigdy nic na niej nie było.

– Ale to sprzeczne z regulaminem! – zaprotestowałam. – Jeżeli ktoś was przyłapie... nie obchodzi mnie Snape, ale ty... Neville, ja naprawdę nie chcę, żebyś wpakował się przez niego w kłopoty! Nie zasługuje na to!

Podążałam za nim truchtem, kiedy on szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarze. Zupełnie jakby się nie przejmował, że ktoś może tu na niego trafić.

– Nie, Darcie, ale ja zasługuję na zemstę. Po tych wszystkich latach...

– Ale on może cię zabić!

Już dłużej nie próbowałam nawet być cicho. To, co planował Neville, zwyczajnie mnie przerażało. Jeżeli planował pojedynek ze Snape'em... przecież Snape był śmierciożercą! Doskonale znał się na czarnej magii...

Neville nie odpowiedział. Pchnął tylko ciężkie drzwi, które prowadziły do magazynów, w których znajdowała się część ksiąg, które nie były dostępne w bibliotece. Korytarze tam były o wiele przestronniejsze niż w całej reszcie zamku, lecz niewiele osób wiedziało o ich istnieniu. Było to wymarzone miejsce na pojedynek.

– Stój tu – rzucił cicho. – Zaraz wrócę.

Ani mi się śniło zostawać za załomem korytarza, podczas gdy Neville walczył ze Snape'em, ale ten chyba wyczuł moje nastawienie, bo zaraz wycelował w moje kostki. Nim się zorientowałam, pojawił się wokół nich gruby sznur, uniemożliwiając mi chodzenie.

– Ciesz się, że cię nie spetryfikowałem – dodał, marszcząc czoło.

Zaklęłam pod nosem, kiedy odchodził. Wkrótce usłyszałam, że z kimś się wita oschłym, nieprzyjaznym tonem. A więc Snape już tam był. Starając się nie słuchać, wydobyłam różdżkę zza pazuchy. Zastanawiało mnie, czy Neville myślał, że nie miałam jej przy sobie... inaczej nie związywałby mi jedynie nóg.

Musiałam się śpieszyć. Nie miałam pojęcia, kiedy i kto rzuci pierwsze zaklęcie, ale w momencie, kiedy to się stanie, będzie już za późno.

Jednym ruchem dłoni przecięłam więzy, które krępowały moje nogi. Musiałam podeprzeć się na ścianie, bo na moment straciłam równowagę. Wtedy usłyszałam znany mi dźwięk. A więc któryś z nich już rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie.

– Poddaj się, śmieciu – usłyszałam pełen nienawiści głos Snape'a. – Nic dobrego cię tu nie spotka.

Cicho podeszłam bliżej i wyjrzałam zza węgła. Żaden z nich nie był jeszcze ranny, ale była to tylko kwestia czasu. Znowu trzasnęło i tym razem to Snape musiał uniknąć uroku, ale jednocześnie ta nowa pozycja pozwalała mu na rzucenie kolejnego zaklęcia. Neville krzyknął, a na jego policzku pojawiło się głębokie nacięcie.

Wszystko to działo się jak gdyby w zwolnionym tempie. Wiedziałam, że powinnam coś zrobić, ale nie byłam pewna co. Rzucanie na Snape'a czaru z ukrycia byłoby nieczystym zagraniem, zresztą on pewnie uznałby, że to Neville mnie tu przyprowadził w obawie, że sam sobie nie poradzi. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić. A jednocześnie wiedziałam, że jeżeli szybko czegoś nie wymyślę, Neville'owi mogła stać się krzywda.

– Powinieneś był zginąć! Wszyscy pragnęli twojej śmierci! – krzyknął Neville. Trzask. Snape leżał na posadzce; jedynie zaklęcie tarczy osłoniło go przed ciosem Longbottoma.

Nie byłam pewna, czy nie posuwa się za daleko. Jego okrągła twarz stała się czerwona, kiedy wykrzykiwał obelgi w kierunku swego byłego nauczyciela eliksirów, jakby wylewał cały swój żal za lata spędzone w szkole.

– Neville, dość!

Nie mogąc tego dłużej znieść, wiedząc, że Snape jedynie czeka na odpowiedni moment, by odpłacić się pięknym za nadobne, wybiegłam zza rogu, by stanąć między nimi. Było to głupie, lecz nie widziałam innego wyjścia.

Snape wykorzystał tę sposobność, gdy moje pojawienie się rozproszyło Neville'a.

– _Sectumsempra_! – wykrzyknął, a ja w ostatniej chwili wytworzyłam tarczę między oboma mężczyznami. Na moje nieszczęście Neville w tej samej sekundzie postanowił zaatakować Snape'a.

Nie słyszałam formuły, którą wypowiedział, zresztą być może rzucił zaklęcie niewerbalne. Pamiętam tylko, że poczułam potworny ból w całym ciele, a potem...

...potem nie było już nic.


	11. Nocna wizyta

_Lily!_

O Boże, Boże, co ja zrobiłem...

Mam nadzieję, że jej nie zabiłeś, ty kretynie...

N- nie... nie, oddycha jeszcze...

Idiotka, pchać się między walczących...

Prosiłem, żebyś tam została, Darcie!

Otwarłam oczy na moment tylko, by znów zatopić się w ciemności.

Ale ciemność nie była pusta. Słyszałam wiele słów... imion... nie byłam pewna, co się ze mną dzieje, ale wiedziałam, że nie byłam sama. Byli wokół mnie ludzie, mnóstwo ludzi, wołali mnie po imieniu, lecz nie wiedziałam, czy to imię na pewno należało do mnie.

Nie wiem, ile to trwało. Wydawało się być wiecznością, podczas której nie byłam świadoma sama siebie. Czasami zdawało mi się, że ktoś siedzi obok mnie, że ktoś trzyma mnie za rękę i coś do mnie szepcze. Niekiedy czułam słodki zapach kwiatów. Ktoś dotykał mojego czoła, raz czy dwa chyba nawet pocałował mnie we włosy.

Bywały chwile, kiedy odnosiłam wrażenie, że było wokół bardzo zimno – ale po chwili to uczucie kończyło się, zastępowane przez coś zupełnie odwrotnego.

I wreszcie po czymś, co wydawało się niemalże milionem lat, po raz pierwszy do mojego mózgu dotarły pierwsze promienie słońca. Nie byłam do końca pewna, co to za pora dnia – nawet nie wiedziałam, jaką mamy porę roku, chociaż mimo wszystko odnosiłam wrażenie, że leżałam tu znacznie krócej, niźli mogłoby mi się wydawać.

– Budzi się – usłyszałam ciche westchnienie. Dopiero po paru sekundach dotarło do mnie, iż ktoś pewnie mówił o mnie. Nie potrafiłam jeszcze unieść powiek, ale z moich ust wydobył się cichy, niekontrolowany przeze mnie jęk.

A jeżeli się obudzę... co zastanę? Kogo zobaczę, siedzącego obok mnie? Co się okaże? Jak długo tu leżałam? Co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło...?

– Nie ruszaj się. – W tym głosie rozpoznałam panią Pomfrey. Delikatny dotyk na mojej dłoni również należał do mniej. – No, no, już kochanieńka, czas najwyższy, leżysz tu już trzy tygodnie. Bałam się, że trzeba cię będzie przetransportować do Świętego Munga.

 _Trzy tygodnie_? A więc byłam w skrzydle szpitalnym tak długo... Z jednej strony cieszyłam się, że ciągle byłam tutaj, a nie u Munga, lecz z drugiej... trzy tygodnie! Co się działo w tym czasie? Kto prowadził za mnie zajęcia?

Trochę się bałam, że zostanę ukarana za tę niespodziewaną nieobecność w pracy. Bo przecież nie powinno było mnie być na miejscu wypadku... a na pewno nie tak późno w nocy. Zastanawiało mnie też, co wydarzyło się z Neville'em. No i ze Snape'em, bo przecież on również tam był...

– Neville... – mruknęłam cicho, wbrew swojej woli. Uniosłam dłonie, co wydawało się być okropnie trudne, i pomasowałam skronie.

– Ten kretyn Longbottom wciąż jeszcze żyje, i to tylko dzięki tobie – usłyszałam znowu ten sam głos, co na samym początku. Z wolna otwarłam oczy – było to trudniejsze niż cokolwiek, co robiłam do tej pory – i oniemiałam ze zdziwienia.

– Pro- profesor Snape? – zapytałam tak zaskoczona, że nie dbałam nawet o to, iż zabrzmiało to co najmniej niegrzecznie.

– A ty coś taka zdumiona? – Aż zmarszczył czoło, gdy to mówił. – Siedzę tu przy tobie od trzech tygodni. Nie wiem, co Longbottom zrobił, ale już wydawało mi się, że nie ma ratunku... mimo wszystkich moich najsilniejszych mikstur leczniczych.

Spojrzałam na niego, czując, jak na twarz wpełza mi rumieniec. Ze wszystkich osób na świecie, on jeden przyszedłby mi ostatni do głowy, gdybym pomyślała o kimś, kto będzie czuwał przy moim boku, gdy będę nieprzytomna. Co więcej, chyba bardzo starał się mnie wyleczyć... Czyżby czuł się winny...?

– Nikt nie powinien był nigdy dawać różdżki temu cholernemu idiocie – dodał ciszej, niemalże szeptem, i chyba myślał, że tego nie dosłyszałam. A mimo to słowa te doszły do mych uszu. Zmarszczyłam czoło.

– Jeżeli mówi pan o Neville'u, panie profesorze, to nie jest on idiotą.

Wyglądał, jakby ktoś dał mu w twarz. Natychmiast pobladł, a jego skóra przybrała niezdrowy, zielonkawy kolor. Oczy mu się rozszerzyły, wargi z kolei rozchyliły, tak jakby zamierzał mnie zaatakować.

– A więc bronisz go, tak? – syknął ze złością, a mięśnie jego twarzy zadrgały. – Pomylił zaklęcia i omal cię nie zabił. A ty mimo wszystko bronisz tego przygłupa, Lily?

Zamilkł. Ja jednak nie wykorzystałam okazji, by odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. Chociaż zabrzmi to okrutnie, nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, by zaprotestować przeciwko jego słowom o Neville'u, tak byłam zszokowana tym, co usłyszałam.

– Mam na imię Darcie, profesorze.

Mój głos zabrzmiał dziwnie, jak gdyby nie należał do mnie, zresztą odniosłam wrażenie, że nie tylko dla mnie zabrzmiał on inaczej. Snape otwarł usta, jak gdyby zamierzał odpowiedzieć, lecz zrezygnował. Natychmiast też spuścił wzrok. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go w tym stanie, jak gdyby nie był sobą.

– Oczywiście, że tak – rzucił wreszcie opryskliwym tonem, ale zaraz wstał, nie patrząc na mnie.

Wówczas podeszła pani Pomfrey, marszcząc brwi.

– Panie profesorze, moja pacjentka musi wypoczywać! To skrzydło szpitalne, nie targowisko! – strofowała go, jakby był uczniem, nie jednym z nauczycieli.

Snape spojrzał na nią z osobliwym wyrazem twarzy. Mogłabym powiedzieć, że była to odraza, ale jednocześnie wyraz ten zbytnio się od odrazy różnił. Jego nozdrza zadrżały, gdy wziął głęboki wdech, po czym skłonił lekko głowę, żegnając panią Pomfrey, i bez słowa opuścił salę.

Długo nie mogłam się otrząsnąć po tym, co wówczas usłyszałam. Nie byłam pewna, co właściwie powinnam czuć. Bo przecież to wszystko, czego wtedy doświadczyłam, zdawało się być ważne, a jednocześnie nie miałam klucza do tej układanki.

Dlaczego właściwie Snape nazwał mnie Lily? Kim była rzeczona Lily i w czym byłam do niej podobna, skoro z nią właśnie skojarzyłam się Snape'owi? Czemu Mistrz Eliksirów czuwał przy mnie przez wszystkie te dni? Było to poczucie winy czy coś zupełnie innego? I dlaczego w ten sposób reagował na Neville'a?

Mimo że już się obudziłam, pani Pomfrey nie pozwalała mi opuścić skrzydła szpitalnego, twierdząc, że nadal nie jestem zdrowa. Snape co jakiś czas przychodził, by z nią porozmawiać, ale nigdy nawet na mnie nie spojrzał ani się ze mną nie przywitał.

Co jakiś czas przychodzili do mnie inni goście; wiedziałam, że zaglądnęło do mnie paru uczniów, ale pani Pomfrey nie pozwoliła im wejść. Wreszcie rozłożyła wokół mojego łóżka parawan i zagroziła, że jeżeli ktoś jeszcze będzie próbował wejść podstępem, to sam wyląduje na łóżku, trafiony jakimś silnym zaklęciem.

Nie do końca rozumiałam zachowanie Pomfrey; zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie tylko uczniowie chcieli mnie odwiedzić. Słyszałam pewnego dnia cichy głos Neville'a, pytającego, czy mógłby się ze mną widzieć, ale i jemu odmówiła.

– Musisz odpoczywać, pączuszku – odpowiedziała swoim zwykłym, ciepłym, matczynym tonem. – Gdybym ich wpuściła, byłby tu hałas, a ty potrzebujesz spokoju.

Wcale nie podobała mi się ta odpowiedź. Potrzebowałam towarzystwa, a ona mi go odmawiała. Czasami na stoliku obok łóżka znajdowałam nową książkę z biblioteki, którą ktoś mi przynosił, lecz nawet to nie było w stanie zastąpić dobrej rozmowy z przyjacielem... albo chociaż zdawkowej wymiany zdań o pogodzie.

– Profesor Snape jakoś mógł tu przy mnie siedzieć – zauważyłam, chociaż nie pamiętałam, bym w ogóle planowała to powiedzieć.

Pani Pomfrey zatrzymała się wpół kroku. Właśnie wracała do swojego gabineciku, gdy to usłyszała; teraz zaś przystanęła i obróciła się w moją stronę.

– Profesor Snape ci pomagał, kochanie. Bez jego pomocy byłabyś teraz u Świętego Munga, bo nawet ja nie znam tak skomplikowanych mikstur. A teraz lepiej się prześpij.

– Warzenie mikstur nie wymaga od nikogo przesiadywania przy chorym – odparłam, nim zdołałam ugryźć się w język.

Pani Pomfrey westchnęła i podeszła do mnie. Odłożyła szklankę, którą właśnie zamierzała odnieść, na szafkę nocną, po czym zaczęła poprawiać mi poduszki. Wyglądała na wyprowadzoną z równowagi.

– Warzenie mikstur wymaga obserwacji stanu zdrowia, moja droga, a teraz przestań zadawać te niedorzeczne pytania i idź spać. Albo sama spoję cię eliksirem nasennym – rzekła, popychając mnie, więc chcąc nie chcąc opadłam na poduszki.

Jej odpowiedź jednak wydawała mi się dziwnie zdawkowa, mimo że było w niej sporo sensu. Powiedziałam sobie jednak, że wpadam w paranoję, i zamknęłam oczy, próbując zasnąć.

Sen jednak wcale nie chciał przyjść tak łatwo. Usłyszałam kroki pani Pomfrey, gdy wracała do swojego gabineciku, a potem ciszę. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni udało się zakończyć epidemię przeziębień, a w skrzydle szpitalnym zrobiło się zupełnie pusto, wobec czego czułam się tu wyjątkowo niekomfortowo.

Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo starałam się zasnąć, sen nie nadchodził. Przewracałam się z boku na bok, krzywiąc się przy tym lekko (moje żebra wciąż jeszcze bolały), ale nic to nie dawało. Nawet liczenie owiec kończyło się na zastanawianiu się, co to wszystko mogło oznaczać. Widziałam, jak około północy gaśnie światło w pokoju pani Pomfrey, a ja po cichu wysunęłam się z łóżka, by wreszcie pochodzić.

Czułam się okropnie słaba, jakby moje ciało nie przywykło jeszcze do ruchu, ale trudno było się temu dziwić, skoro od paru tygodni tkwiłam bez ruchu w łóżku. Odetchnęłam głęboko, wreszcie rozprostowując kości. Przez wysokie okna wpadało do sali blade światło księżyca, w którym widziałam cienie przelatujących na dworze nietoperzy. W pewnym momencie wydało mi się, że widzę coś innego, cień większy od pozostałych, więc podeszłam do jednego z okien, mrużąc lekko oczy, by się temu przyjrzeć.

Gdy tylko to zrobiłam, usłyszałam za sobą jakiś ruch i natychmiast się odwróciłam, szybko wciągając powietrze.

– Powinna pani spać – usłyszałam tak dobrze mi znany, cichy, aksamitny głos. Poczułam się znowu jak uczniak, który coś nabroił, chociaż przecież nie zrobiłam nic złego. Przełknęłam ślinę, lecz starałam się nie zachowywać jak ktoś, kto został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

– Spałam już wystarczająco dużo, dziękuję – odparłam jedynie.

Snape spojrzał na mnie ze zdumieniem, unosząc brew. Zastanawiało mnie, czego szukał w skrzydle szpitalnym o tak późnej porze, lecz brakło mi odwagi, aby go o to zapytać.

– Proszę mi wierzyć, że będzie dla pani lepiej, jeżeli się pani położy i odpocznie. Eliksiry mogą zdziałać wiele, lecz nic nie zastąpi zbawiennych skutków spokojnego snu.

– Nie sądzę, bym mogła spać spokojnie, wiedząc, że tak swobodnie chodzi pan po tej sali.

Nie mam pojęcia, co mnie podkusiło, by to powiedzieć. Wstrzymałam oddech i robiłam wszystko, by zmusić swoje ciało do współpracy, ale ono wcale nie chciało się ruszać. Moje łóżko znajdowało się zaledwie parę metrów stąd, lecz nadal była to odległość zbyt wielka, o której pokonaniu mogłam wówczas tylko marzyć.

– Traktuje mnie pani jak wroga – rzekł jeszcze ciszej niż do tej pory. – Przysięgam pani, że nim nie jestem... i że nie chce pani tego zmieniać.

– Nigdy tego nie chciałam, pan sam do tego dąży, profesorze.

Czułam, że się rumienię i że brakuje mi powietrza, ale tym razem nie starałam się odsunąć od Snape'a. Nie chciałam, by myślał, że się go boję.

– Tak? – spytał głosem przesyconym sarkazmem. – A któż to pani powiedział?

– Nikt nie musiał mi mówić – odparłam, a serce zaczęło mi walić jak młotem. – Sama potrafię ocenić zachowanie... a pan, profesorze, nie lubił mnie od samego początku. Trudno też nazwać przyjacielem osobę, która nazywa mnie szlamą, wyśmiewa przy uczniach i innych nauczycielach albo też prześladuje na korytarzach.

Nawet w tych ciemnościach widziałam, jak drgnęły mięśnie jego żuchwy.

– Pani osąd jest błędny – odpowiedział ku memu zaskoczeniu, po czym dodał – Proszę się położyć. Aby eliksiry zadziałały, potrzebny jest odpoczynek.

Tym razem nie protestowałam. Każda wymówka, by zakończyć tę rozmowę, była dobra. Wiedziałam, że nie zasnę – kręciło mi się w głowie, a w uszach słyszałam szum krwi. A mimo to, gdy tylko moja głowa dotknęła poduszki, zapadłam w głęboki sen.


	12. Wiatr się zmienia

Tydzień po moim przebudzeniu zaczęłam się poważnie denerwować. Pani Pomfrey nadal nie pozwalała mi opuszczać skrzydła szpitalnego, chociaż wreszcie dostałam zezwolenie, by opuszczać łóżko dłużej niż na parę minut, podczas których mogłam się przebrać. Poza tym nareszcie wpuściła paru gości, bym miała z kim porozmawiać.

Oczywiście, pierwszym z nich był Neville, którego przywitałam z radością. Nie czułam wobec niego złości za to, że to właśnie przez niego wylądowałam w skrzydle szpitalnym na tak długo. Zresztą nie mogłam nie odczuwać pewnego rodzaju ulgi, że on nie skończył jeszcze gorzej, bo przecież i to mogło się wydarzyć.

– Ważne, że już zdrowiejesz – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, w którym mogłam dostrzec zdenerwowanie. – Przez jakiś czas krążyła plotka, że nikt nie wie, jak poprawić twój stan... i że wylądujesz w Mungu.

Nie mogłam się nie zarumienić, więc wykorzystałam sposobność i udałam, że bardzo jestem zajęta swoim śniadaniem.

– To mi groziło – przyznałam wreszcie. – Ale Snape znalazł jakiś sposób, żeby mnie wyleczyć.

– Ach... – Neville zmarszczył czoło i przeczesał palcami włosy. – A więc po to tu przychodził. Próbowałem się tego dowiedzieć, bo czasami nie wychodził stąd przez całe godziny... ale uczestniczył we wszystkich zajęciach...

Kiedy Neville to powiedział, poczułam, jak kęs tosta, który właśnie przełykałam, stanął mi w gardle. Natychmiast wzięłam duży łyk herbaty.

– Słyszałam, że ktoś zastępuje mnie na moich zajęciach. – Postanowiłam zmienić temat. Wydawało mi się naprawdę dziwne, że przez wszystkie te dni Snape tu siedział, że mimo wszystko starał się mnie wyleczyć. – To ty?

– Och, nie. – Teraz rumieniec rozlał się i po twarzy Neville'a. – Prawdę mówiąc, chciałem, ale nie dostałem na to zgody. Zresztą... wiesz, po tym pojedynku i po tym, jak tu wylądowałaś, rozważano nawet moje zwolnienie.

Zakrztusiłam się.

– _Co_? – wydusiłam wreszcie.

– No... no wiesz... – Neville nie patrzał na mnie, a ja miałam szczęście, że pani Pomfrey nie było w pobliżu, bo byłam przekonana, że gdyby znajdowała się blisko, wyprosiłaby mojego towarzysza. – Pojedynki, jak sama mówiłaś, są zakazane. Wtedy, gdy obroniłaś mnie przed Snape'em, nie zdążyłem zareagować wystarczająco szybko, a twoje pojawienie się zaskoczyło mnie tak bardzo, że... że pomyliłem zaklęcia... zresztą chciałem rzucić klątwę na niego, nie na ciebie, ale ona odbiła się od twojej tarczy i ugodziła ciebie.

Zamilkł. To były te chwile, które jeszcze pamiętałam. Jednak to, co wydarzyło się potem, było dla mnie zupełną tajemnicą, więc słuchałam z uwagą.

– Snape krzyknął... jakieś imię... chyba _Lily_ – ciągnął po chwili Neville, a ja poczułam, że brakuje mi tlenu. – Natychmiast się podniósł i podbiegł do ciebie, nim zdążyłaś upaść... no, przynajmniej nim twoja głowa uderzyła o posadzkę... Ja byłem tak przerażony, że nie byłem w stanie się poruszyć. Snape jakby zapomniał o mnie i gdy tylko wstał, trzymając cię na rękach, ruszył do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go tak poruszonego. I... i wiesz, chyba nawet zrobiło mi się go trochę żal.

To wszystko nie miało sensu. Chociaż opowieść Neville'a w jakiś dziwny sposób układała się w jedną całość z tym, co przeżyłam podczas ostatnich paru dni, nadal niewiele mogłam z tego zrozumieć.

– Pani Pomfrey natychmiast się tobą zajęła, ale sprawa musiała trafić do McGonagall. Kiedy wyszło na jaw, co zaszło, że była to głównie moja wina... była wściekła. Była gotowa zwolnić mnie tu i teraz, ale z jakiegoś powodu Snape przyznał się, że też maczał w tym palce i McGonagall... jakoś przeszło. Nie wiem czemu, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że bardzo chce tutaj Snape'a.

Chce... albo potrzebuje, pomyślałam. Wciąż jeszcze pamiętałam te dziwne rozmowy, które przeprowadziłam z McGonagall i ze Snape'em jeszcze przed wypadkiem. Już wtedy odnosiłam wrażenie, że święci się tu coś dziwnego.

– Zresztą dobrze, że był na miejscu, bo mógł się zająć leczeniem ciebie. Ja miałem zakaz widywania się z tobą, ale wreszcie udało mi się ubłagać McGonagall, żeby pozwoliła na to chociaż raz... no, ale nie mogłem cię zastępować na zajęciach.

Przerwał raz jeszcze, a ja starałam się poukładać to wszystko w swojej głowie, było to jednak niezmiernie trudne.

– Skoro nie ty to robisz... to kto?

Neville popatrzał na mnie ze zdumieniem, a jednocześnie widziałam w jego wzroku coś dziwnego, jakby bał się odpowiedzieć.

– Nie wiesz jeszcze? Snape!

Brzmiało to wszystko jak jakaś kiepska komedia. Snape z kolei wydawał się być jej głównym bohaterem, człowiekiem o stu twarzach. Zastanawiałam się, co jeszcze ukrywa, a przy tym bałam się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek więcej.

* * *

Kiedy do skrzydła szpitalnego zaczęli napływać uczniowie, poczułam się trochę lepiej, bo moje myśli wreszcie były zajęte czymś innym niż tylko Snape'em, który przewijał się przez wszystko jak jakaś senna mara. A jednak musiałam i w tych rozmowach niekiedy schodzić na temat Mistrza Eliksirów, by dowiedzieć się, co poszczególne grupy zdążyły przerobić podczas mojej nieobecności.

Mijały jednak dni i wreszcie pani Pomfrey orzekła, że jestem już zupełnie zdrowa i mogę wrócić do swoich zajęć.

Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak świetnie. Po tych dniach przepełnionych nudą i rozmyślaniu o tym, co knuje Snape, wreszcie mogłam skupić się na czymś zupełnie innym. Nareszcie mogłam rozmawiać, z kim tylko chciałam, i robić, na co tylko miałam ochotę. Wreszcie nikt nie kontrolował, gdzie idę ani na jak długo.

Ze zdziwieniem odkryłam, że większość uczniów była zachwycona moim powrotem. Nie pozwoliłam sobie na uśmiech, gdy pomyślałam, że było to zapewne spowodowane faktem, iż zastępował mnie Snape. A jednak poczułam dziwną dumę i radość.

Gdy pierwszego dnia po powrocie zasiadłam w Wielkiej Sali do kolacji, podeszło do mnie też paru nauczycieli, pytając mnie o samopoczucie. Zapewniłam wszystkich, że czuję się dobrze i rzeczywiście, z każdą chwilą czułam się coraz lepiej.

– Widzę, że pan Longbottom nie zdążył jeszcze pani zabić, chociaż pozwolono mu się do pani zbliżać – usłyszałam za sobą, gdy po kolacji wyszłam z sali.

Przystanęłam, zamykając oczy. Musiałam policzyć do dziesięciu, żeby uspokoić się chociaż trochę. Nie chciałam dać się mu sprowokować, nie teraz, kiedy wreszcie udawało mi się zwalczyć tę dziwną obsesję.

– Doprawdy fascynujące... zazwyczaj jedyne, co udaje mu się osiągnąć, to totalna destrukcja, a jednak tym razem zawiódł.

Do tego czasu Snape zdążył się już zrównać ze mną krokiem. Miałam nadzieję, że po prostu przejdzie i da mi spokój, a jednak zatrzymał się. Nie chciałam prowokować kolejnej kłótni, ale jednocześnie nie mogłam słuchać tych niedorzeczności, które wygadywał na temat Neville'a. Sama nie zauważyłam, kiedy dłonie zacisnęły mi się w pięści.

– Zdaje mi się, że pana gabinet znajduje się w innej części zamku, profesorze – zauważyłam cicho, ale głos trząsł mi się ze złości.

– Zastanawiam się, czy nie powinienem pani odprowadzić, aby upewnić się, że tym razem ten półgłówek pani nie skrzywdzi. To niezwykłe... jak osoba o tak nikłych umiejętnościach magicznych potrafi doprowadzić do takiego zniszczenia, do jakich wielu czarodziejów doprowadzić nie potrafi, chociażby chcieli.

– Zapewniam pana, że poradzę sobie sama. I proszę, by przestał się pan wypowiadać w ten sposób o Neville'u.

Zdziwiło mnie, że tym razem miałam do niego o wiele więcej cierpliwości, chociaż czułam, że tracę ją o wiele za szybko. Musiałam go gdzieś zgubić, aby nie doszło do czegoś, czego potem będę żałowała.

– Pragnę pani przypomnieć, że to on, nie ja, sprawił, że przez ponad miesiąc nie mogła pani uczestniczyć w swoich zwykłych zajęciach – zauważył dziwnie jadowitym tonem.

Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, co zaszło między Snape'em a Neville'em nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych wspomnień, a jednak z jakichś względów Snape wyraźnie nienawidził Neville'a o wiele bardziej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.

Poza tym, chociaż uznałam to za wyjątkowo głupi i egocentryczny pomysł, odnosiłam wrażenie, że miało to jakiś związek z tym, że Neville mnie zranił. Bardzo starałam się odsunąć od siebie tę myśl, lecz ona powracała, natrętna jak mucha, bo Snape zbyt często wspominał o tym iż to ja ucierpiałam w tym wypadku.

– Nie zmienia to faktu, iż nie ma pan prawa wypowiadać się na jego temat w podobny sposób. To z panem się wówczas pojedynkował!

– Ty bezczelna dziewucho – syknął, a ja zacisnęłam zęby, starając się nad sobą zapanować. – Przez cały czas starałem się ciebie uratować. Żebyś mogła chodzić, jeść, robić cokolwiek zechcesz. A ty nadal starasz się bronić tego pół-charłaka...

– Neville jest moim przyjacielem – przerwałam mu. – Nie pozwolę nikomu obrażać swoich przyjaciół.

– Pewnego dnia pożałujesz swojego doboru przyjaciół.

I gdy to powiedział, odwrócił się, by odejść. Czarna peleryna trzepotała za nim jak skrzydła ogromnego nietoperza.

Oparłam się o ścianę i odetchnęłam głęboko. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo starałam się nie dać sprowokować Snape'owi, nigdy mi to nie wychodziło... być może dlatego, że doskonale wiedział, jakie są moje słabe punkty i co zrobić, żeby mnie zranić.

Wówczas zorientowałam się, że do tej pory jeszcze nie podziękowałam mu za to wszystko, co dla mnie zrobił. On, co prawda, nigdy nie przyznał się do tego, iż sam zaproponował McGonagall, że zastąpi mnie na lekcjach, ale i za to, i za uratowanie mi życia należały mu się podziękowania. Jednak teraz, po tej kłótni, nie wiedziałam, jak mogłabym to zrobić.

* * *

Wraz z nadejściem grudnia na błoniach pojawił się śnieg. Długo się wpierw ociągał, pozwalając, by szron pokrywał trawę i ścieżki, lecz gdy przyszedł, spadł jak gruba czapa na Hogwart. Hagrid zaczął z wolna znosić do zamku choinki do udekorowania, a na szybach pojawiły się kwiaty namalowane przez mróz.

Wśród uczniów dało się słyszeć podniecone głosy. Przypomniałam sobie, że wkrótce odbędzie się też przedświąteczny wypad do Hogsmeade, a ja dawno nie odwiedzałam tej wioski. Oczywiście teraz, jako nauczycielka, mogłam sobie na to pozwolić, ilekroć miałam wolne, lecz jakoś nigdy nie skorzystałam z tego przywileju i uznałam, że jest to dobra okazja, by nadrobić zaległości.

McGonagall znowu zniknęła na dłuższy czas, lecz teraz mniej rzucało się to w oczy – być może dlatego, że wszyscy przyzwyczailiśmy się do jej nieobecności. Każdego dnia za to widywałam się jednak z tym profesorem, którego wolałabym nie spotykać. Odczuwałam przy tym okropne wyrzuty sumienia, ilekroć brakowało mi odwagi, by podejść do niego i podziękować za opiekę. Jednakże za każdym razem wynajdowałam jakąś wymówkę. Żaden moment nie był dobry na podobną rozmowę z tego czy innego powodu. A jednak nie umiałam się oprzeć wrażeniu, że były to jedynie próby usprawiedliwienia swojego tchórzostwa.

Z kolei Neville unikał mnie jak ognia. Nie byłam do końca pewna dlaczego – być może jego zakaz widywania się ze mną trwał nadal... a może po prostu sam bał się, że stanie się coś złego, jeżeli zostanie ze mną dłużej.

Brak towarzystwa Neville'a miał jednak swoją dobrą stronę – kiedy wreszcie zaczęłam planować swoją rozmowę ze Snape'em, nie musiałam się nikomu tłumaczyć, dokąd idę lub co robię, ani nikogo spławiać.

Wreszcie zabrakło mi wymówek, by odkładać swoje spotkanie z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Tego dnia, na który zaplanowałam sobie tę rozmowę, czułam się nie do końca realna. Kręciło mi się w głowie, a mój kontakt z rzeczywistością był minimalny. Wreszcie któryś z uczniów spytał, czy na pewno dobrze się czuję.

Po kolacji zostałam w Wielkiej Sali, patrząc, jak ta powoli się wyludnia. Zauważyłam, że Snape zazwyczaj wychodził jako jeden z ostatnich, więc specjalnie przedłużałam posiłek. Z dziwną ulgą przyjęłam fakt, iż tego wieczoru Neville nie pojawił się na wieczornym posiłku, więc nie musiałam prosić, by na mnie nie czekał.

Wreszcie sala opustoszała. Ja nadal udawałam, że zaczytałam się w jakiejś książce, nasłuchując, czy Snape wreszcie wstał.

– Nie musi pani udawać – usłyszałam w pewnym momencie głos tuż nad swoim uchem. Podskoczyłam na krześle. Nie miałam pojęcia, kiedy Snape podszedł tak blisko mnie.

– Nie udawałam – skłamałam, natychmiast się rumieniąc.

Na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się wyraz, który znałam nad wyraz dobrze: jedną brew uniósł w zdumieniu zmieszanym z sarkazmem.

– Oczy się pani nie ruszały – zauważył, a kiedy nie odpowiedziałam, uśmiechnął się lekko. – Czy powinienem uznać, że czekała pani na mnie?

Czułam się dziwnie, kiedy znowu nazywał mnie _panią_ , skoro ostatnio rozstaliśmy się po tym, jak uznał, że jestem bezczelną dziewuchą.

– Rzeczywiście, chciałabym... – zaczęłam, lecz Snape przerwał mi krótkim ruchem dłoni.

– To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na rozmowę – zauważył, co zdziwiło mnie niepomiernie; do tej pory nie przeszkadzało mu, że rozmawiamy w zupełnie przypadkowych miejscach. – Proszę za mną.

Nie wiem, czemu wówczas nie zaprotestowałam. Czułam dziwną podejrzliwość w sercu, a jednak wstałam i pozwoliłam się prowadzić.


	13. Przez przejście za obrazem

Z początku nie wiedziałam, dokąd prowadzi mnie Snape. Może część winy ponosił za to fakt, iż byłam tak zdenerwowana, że ledwo widziałam, dokąd idę; moje serce waliło mi w piersi jak oszalałe, bałam się, że i on to usłyszy. A jednak wydawać się mogło, że zapomniał w ogóle o mojej obecności.

Jeżeli ktokolwiek pomyślałby w tym momencie, że cokolwiek w nim się zmieniło, byłby w błędzie. Snape pozostawał wielkim nietoperzem, nawet podążając w pewnej odległości za nim czułam, jak jego peleryna ociera mi się o łydki. Jego kroki były szybkie i długie, dopiero teraz też zauważyłam, jak cicho potrafił chodzić. Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy podszedł do mnie w Wielkiej Sali, nic nie usłyszałam.

Korytarze, którymi mnie prowadził, były dokładnie tymi samymi korytarzami, które każdego dnia przemierzałam: nie były to żadne tajemne przejścia, o których mogłabym nie wiedzieć. Co prawda unikałam tych partii zamku, bo nieszczególnie przepadałam za lochami, w których z kolei Snape się lubował, lecz znałam je niemal równie dobrze, jak całą jego resztę. Nasze kroki odbijały się echem, lecz podobnie działo się w jakiejkolwiek innej części szkoły.

Kiedy zorientowałam się, gdzie jesteśmy, myślałam, że Snape kieruje się do swojego gabinetu – to przecież miałoby sens. Skoro mieliśmy rozmawiać, czy było lepsze do tego miejsce? Ale jednak minęliśmy jego drzwi.

– Dokąd pan mnie prowadzi, profesorze? – spytałam niepewnym tonem. Prawdę mówiąc, nie mogłam nie odnieść wrażenia, że Snape spodziewa się, że chcę mu powiedzieć coś więcej niż tylko zwykłe dziękuję; gdyby tak nie było, po co wyprowadzałby mnie z Wielkiej Sali? W podziękowaniu nie było niczego, czego nie mogłaby usłyszeć cała szkoła.

Snape odwrócił głowę, lecz tylko nieznacznie, więc mogłam dostrzec jego profil. Zakrzywiony nos nadawał jego twarzy dziwny wygląd, a może było to spowodowane tym, iż pojawił się na niej grymas.

– Gdzieś, gdzie – mam nadzieję – nie przyprowadzisz tego przygłupa Longbottoma – odparł jedynie, nie zwalniając kroku.

Zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego nie potrafił – lub nie chciał – oprzeć się pokusie obrażania Neville'a. Z jednej strony chciałam bronić przyjaciela, z drugiej obawiałam się kolejnej kłótni, zwłaszcza że planowałam ocieplić nieco swoje stosunki z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Po tym, co dla mnie zrobił, nie mogłam nie być mu wdzięczna.

Tym razem więc zmusiłam się do milczenia, chociaż krew napłynęła mi do twarzy. Musiałam nabrać powietrza, żeby nie pozwolić sobie na kolejny wybuch złości i oburzenia.

Wkrótce stanęliśmy naprzeciw jakiegoś dziwnego obrazu. Zmrużyłam nieco oczy, próbując mu się przyjrzeć, co nie było takie proste w panującym tu półmroku. Jedynie przytwierdzona do ściany pochodnia oświetlała ów obraz, lecz i to światło w żaden sposób nie sprawiało, że stał się on chociaż trochę bardziej zrozumiały.

– Skutki niepoprawnego sporządzenia eliksiru wzmacniającego – rzekł Snape, zauważając moją minę. Spojrzałam na niego ze zdumieniem, lecz on nie powiedział nic więcej. Nie mogłam jednak nie spostrzec dość niepokojącego uśmieszku na jego twarzy.

Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń i długim, białym palcem niemal pieszczotliwie pogładził ramę obrazu. Ten natychmiast odskoczył i ukazało się wejście do przerażająco ciemnego pokoju.

Trudno było tu mówić o wystroju, gdyż nie było żadnej ozdoby. Wzdłuż ścian ciągnęły się wysokie półki, na nich ułożone były z niemalże pedantyczną dokładnością księgi; było tu tak ciemno, że nie mogłam dostrzec tytułów, lecz mogłabym przysiąc, że żaden z tych tytułów nie znajdował się w bibliotece. Pośrodku stało stare, zniszczone biurko, na nim kilka słojów, od których zaraz odwróciłam wzrok (jeżeli czegoś nauczyłam się podczas zajęć ze Snape'em, to właśnie tego, by nigdy, przenigdy nie przyglądać się zawartości słojów). Nie było tu żadnego okna, żadnego obrazu, nic. Jedynie parę pojedynczych świeczek ułożonych było tu i tam. Na samym końcu pokoju stał pojedynczy fotel, tak zniszczony, że byłam pewna, iż mógłby należeć jeszcze do samego Slytherina.

– Rozgość się – powiedział beznamiętnym, cichym głosem Snape.

Weszłam, co prawda, ale trudno było się tu rozgościć. Miałam wrażenie, że wtargnęłam do jakiegoś osobliwego świata, w którym nie powinnam się była nigdy znaleźć. Jednocześnie nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że każdy stałby się równie ponury jak Mistrz Eliksirów, jeżeli mieszkałby w komnacie takiej jak ta.

Kiedy tylko stanęłam w pokoju, obraz za mną wrócił na swoje miejsce z cichym stuknięciem, a na świeczkach w pokoju zapłonęły słabe ogniki. Snape rozejrzał się dokoła, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, profesorze, że... że źle mnie pan zrozumiał – wybełkotałam wreszcie, gdy znalazłam odwagę, by w ogóle się odezwać. Delikatnie przygryzłam wargę i spojrzałam za siebie, upewniając się, że drzwi pozostawały zamknięte. – Ja... ja naprawdę... nie miałam panu do powiedzenia nic, co nie mogłoby...

– Stanowczo za dużo gadasz – przerwał mi niecierpliwym tonem, na co uniosłam lekko brwi. – W życiu nie spotkałem osoby tak egocentrycznej jak ty.

Poczułam się trochę urażona, lecz przy tym wiedziałam, że miał trochę racji, więc nie zaprotestowałam. Zresztą gdybym zaprotestowała, potwierdziłabym jego słowa. W niepewności czekałam na to, co miało nadejść.

– Nie tylko ty masz mi coś do powiedzenia. Ja również chciałem o czymś z tobą pomówić, ale tyle gadasz, że nie dajesz mi dojść do słowa – rzekł cicho, po czym odsunął dla siebie krzesło stojące przy biurku. – Usiądź – dodał, gestem wskazując na wyniszczony fotel.

Nie będąc pewna, czy nie jest to jakiś podstęp, podeszłam do fotela, ale skoro Snape mnie nie zaatakował, powoli usiadłam. Fotel okazał się zaskakująco wygodny, nawet mimo tego, iż usiadłam jedynie na jego brzegu. Dopiero wówczas Snape zajął miejsce na krześle.

– Profesorze... – zaczęłam znowu, bardzo chcąc już stąd wyjść. To miejsce napawało mnie przerażeniem, poza tym sam fakt, iż znajdowałam się sam na sam ze Snape'em wcale nie był dla mnie przyjemnością.

– Na litość boską, Shirley. – Snape wyraźnie zaczął tracić cierpliwość. – Niech do twojego móżdżka dotrze, że mam ci coś do powiedzenia i nie wyjdziesz, póki tego nie zrobię.

Natychmiast zamilkłam i wbiłam się w fotel, czując, jak się rumienię.

– Herbaty? – zaproponował, a ja zdziwiłam się tak bardzo, że z początku nie byłam w stanie wydusić ani słowa.

– Co proszę? – pisnęłam, kiedy wreszcie udało mi się dobyć głosu.

– Zapytałem, czy życzysz sobie filiżankę herbaty – odrzekł tak spokojnie, jak tylko mógł, chociaż słyszałam w tonie jego głosu, że tracił do mnie cierpliwość.

Wówczas przypomniały mi się przesłuchania profesor Umbridge, który każdy musiał przejść, gdy uczyła w Hogwarcie. I mnie nie ominęła ta wątpliwa przyjemność. Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy identyczne pytanie usłyszałam od człowieka w dziwny sposób do niej podobnego, miałam ochotę momentalnie odmówić.

A jednak nie mogłam. Wystarczyło się zgodzić, wysłuchać, co miał mi do powiedzenia, a następnie zniknąć tak szybko, jak tylko mogłam, żeby móc przed sobą udawać, że nigdy mnie tu nie było. W tej chwili tego jednego pragnęłam.

– Poproszę – odparłam więc, a Snape machnął różdżką i przywołał do siebie prosty dzbanek do herbaty. Jeszcze jedno machnięcie, a napój rozlał się do dwóch filiżanek, które postawił na biurku. Jedna z nich leniwie podpłynęła do mnie.

Odnosiłam wrażenie, że Snape z jakiegoś powodu odwleka rozmowę, którą chciał ze mną odbyć, bo podczas tego rytuału nie odezwał się ani słowem, chociaż na pewno miał po temu okazję. Nie napomknął nawet, o czym chce rozmawiać.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał po chwili, czym po raz kolejny mnie zdziwił. Jeszcze nigdy nie pytał mnie o samopoczucie.

– Dziękuję, wspaniale – odrzekłam niemalże automatycznie.

Snape odetchnął głęboko i oparł się w krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę. Wydawał się być jeszcze chudszy i bardziej wymizerniały niż kiedykolwiek, a przy tym fakt, iż znajdował się w swoim pokoju, dodawał mu pewnego spokoju. Swobody.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że Longbottom będzie aż takim tchórzem, by przyprowadzić ze sobą kogoś do pomocy – odezwał się wreszcie. Jego dłonie niczym blade pająki otoczyły filiżankę z herbatą. – Wyzywanie go na pojedynek było głupotą, lecz nie widziałem innego rozwiązania. Idiotyzm ludzi mnie męczy, a Longbottom jest idiotą.

Zmusiłam się do milczenia, chociaż było to naprawdę trudne. Szybko wzięłam łyk herbaty, lecz natychmiast tego pożałowałam – była gorąca.

– Podczas swojego pobytu w szkole Potter nauczył go paru sztuczek i Longbottomowi wydało się, że potrafi się pojedynkować. Brakuje mu jednak... subtelności. Gdyby posiadał jej choć odrobinę więcej... cóż... jego zaklęcie nie odbiłoby się od twojej tarczy i nie trafiło w ciebie.

Snape nadal na mnie nie patrzał i wiedziałam, że nie był to jeszcze koniec rozmowy. Dłonie mi drżały, więc zacisnęłam je mocniej na filiżance.

– Przekonany byłem jednak, że na przyjaciołach mu zależy. Zdziwiło mnie więc, że nawet nie próbował cię ratować, kiedy ugodził cię jego urok. Przez moment myślałem, że cię zabił i wtedy...

– Nazwał mnie profesor Lily.

Nie planowałam tego powiedzieć, a jednak te słowa dobyły się z moich ust. Snape jakby otrzeźwiał i spojrzał na mnie z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakiego jeszcze u niego nie widziałam. Był... przerażony?

– Jesteś do niej taka podobna – wyszeptał.

W jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta, która zupełnie wybiła mnie z równowagi. Zapragnęłam znaleźć się daleko stąd... chciałam móc otworzyć oczy, by dowiedzieć się, że wszystko to było jedynie jakimś wyjątkowo dziwacznym snem.

– Co się z nią stało? – spytałam, czując ucisk w żołądku. Nie miałam pojęcia, kim była rzeczona Lily, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że była to osoba naprawdę ważna dla Snape'a.

– Zginęła – odrzekł, a jego głos załamał się lekko, mimo iż robił wszystko, by brzmieć beznamiętnie. – Wystarczyło jedno zaklęcie... jedno jedyne zaklęcie, by zabrać moją Lily. Nie było mnie wówczas blisko niej... ale gdybym był... Kiedy poczułem, że twoje serce jeszcze bije, nie traciłem czasu. A Longbottom... Longbottom stał tam jak kołek, nawet nie próbując ci pomóc, tylko mamrocząc "Co ja zrobiłem"...

Nie byłam pewna, do czego Snape dążył. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że jedynie chce mojego podziękowania, ale gdyby tak było, już dawno by o nim przypomniał.

– Ja... chciałam podziękować... za... za to wszystko, co pan profesor dla mnie zrobił – powiedziałam więc, jakby chcąc się upewnić, czy to właśnie to chciał usłyszeć, ale Snape machnął jedynie niecierpliwie ręką.

– Przez trzy tygodnie siedziałem przy tobie dniem i nocą – ciągnął po chwili, jak gdyby nigdy nie przerwał. – Powoli upewniając się, że się z tego wyliżesz. W pewnym momencie Pomfrey przestała próbować mnie wyprosić. Przez cały ten czas próbowałem sobie wmówić, że nie jesteś jak Lily. Że wasze podobieństwo jest jedynie powierzchowne. Ale wtedy znowu zjawił się Longbottom. On i Potter są dokładnie tacy sami.

Porównanie tych dwóch chłopaków wydawało mi się za daleko idące, ale Snape kontynuował, nim zdążyłam się wtrącić.

– Tchórzliwi i bezrozumni. A jednak Lily widziała coś w Potterze...

Zmarszczyłam lekko czoło, nie do końca rozumiejąc jego słowa. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do mnie sens jego słów. On nie mówił o Harrym Potterze. Najwyraźniej chodziło tu o jego ojca... a w takim razie Lily musiała być...

– I pomyśleć, że to tylko dzięki Lily Longbottom żyje – prychnął Snape. – A teraz on łazi po szkole i puszy się jak Potter wtedy.

– Nie jestem Lily, profesorze – powiedziałam, gdy zamilkł, wpatrując się w zawartość swojej filiżanki. Siedziałam tu już nazbyt długo i odnosiłam wrażenie, że był to najlepszy moment, by opuścić tę komnatę.

– Oczywiście, że nie jesteś – skrzywił się. – Ale to nie Lily usiłowałem uratować przez niemalże miesiąc. To nie Lily pilnowałem, by nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy, kiedy jak głupia gęś postanowiła wyjść z łóżka, kiedy powinna była leżeć. To nie Lily doprowadza mnie do szału, broniąc tego przygłupa Longbottoma, chociaż niemalże ją zabił.

Poczułam jakąś pustkę w głowie, a mój żołądek chyba zrobił fikołka.

– Powinnam już iść – wyszeptałam, chcąc wstać, ale nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Snape natomiast wstał i podszedł do mnie, spoglądając na mnie ze złością, jak wtedy, gdy źle zmieszałam składniki jakiegoś eliksiru.

– Powiedziałem, że nie wyjdziesz, póki nie skończę – warknął.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym pan profesor mówi – odrzekłam, odzyskując część swojego animuszu. – Być może jestem podobna do Lily, ale to nie sprawia, że kiedykolwiek nią będę. Neville jest moim przyjacielem, z kolei pan, mimo swoich zapewnień, iż nie jest pan moim wrogiem, z całą pewnością nie pozwala mi się lubić.

– Bardzo mi przykro, że nie jestem idiotą, jak Longbottom – odrzekł głosem ociekającym sarkazmem.

– Nie, nie jest pan. Ale jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam nikogo tak zimnego.

Snape wyglądał tak, jakbym dała mu w twarz. Zesztywniał i zbladł, a jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie i przerażające. Natychmiast wstałam.

– Proszę wyjść – powiedział głosem drżącym z gniewu, lecz tak cichym, że ledwo mogłam usłyszeć słowa. – Niech się pani wynosi i nigdy nie pokazuje na oczy.

Nie zamierzałam mu się sprzeciwiać. Czując, jak kolana się pode mną uginają, dopadłam drzwi i natychmiast pognałam do swojego pokoju.


	14. Hogsmeade

Następne dni do najprzyjemniejszych nie należały, chociaż wreszcie można było powiedzieć, że moje życie wracało do normy. Każdego dnia zaczynałam rano zajęcia, w przerwach siadając w gabinecie lub bibliotece, by czytać i poprawiać prace domowe uczniów. Bywały takie chwile, że przebywałam zupełnie sama, niekiedy z kolei przychodzili do mnie uczniowie, by pytać o to czy tamto.

Nie zmienił się jednak jeden fakt: Neville nadal mnie unikał, czasami nawet nie przychodził do Wielkiej Sali w porach posiłków. Mogłam zobaczyć go niekiedy z okna swojego gabinetu, jak zajmował się roślinami czy też rozmawiał z Hagridem. Uśmiechałam się wówczas, lecz trudno było udawać, że za nim nie tęsknię.

Co prawda nie przyjaźniliśmy się za czasów szkolnych, lecz odkąd przybyłam tu na początku roku szkolnego, bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy i teraz był mi najbliższym przyjacielem. Przykro było mi więc patrzeć, jak udaje, że mnie nie zna.

Miałam jednak sporo pracy i niezależnie od wszystkiego musiałam się na niej skupić. Fakt, iż rzadziej rozmawiałam teraz z Neville'em, dawał mi więcej swobody i wolnego czasu. Nadrobiłam więc zaległości w lekturach i poświęciłam więcej czasu młodzieży.

Po tym trudnym okresie, gdy wciąż byłam dla nich nową, niewiele starszą koleżanką, wreszcie zaczynałam zyskiwać szacunek i zaufanie uczniów. Nadawało to mojej pracy nowego smaczku i muszę przyznać, że poczułam w sercu dumę. Satysfakcja, którą dawała mi teraz ta posada, sprawiała, że o wiele przyjemniej było rano wstawać.

Nie czułam się samotna, chociaż o wiele częściej byłam sama. Nareszcie, po tych paru miesiącach, pojęłam, czym tak naprawdę jest praca nauczyciela.

W ostatnim tygodniu przed świętami odbyła się wycieczka do Hogsmeade. Błonia zamku pokryte były teraz grubą warstwą puszystego śniegu, podobnie jak uliczki wioski. Miło było więc wędrować Ulicą Główną z dłońmi wepchniętymi w kieszenie dla ochrony przed zimnem, gdy śnieg przyjemnie skrzypiał pod stopami.

W pewnym momencie poczułam uderzenie w plecy i odgłos przerażenia. Uniosłam lekko brwi i odwróciłam się, by spostrzec paru trzecioroczniaków, których twarze zamarły w wyrazie skrajnej paniki.

– Prze- przepraszamy, pani profesor! – wybąkał któryś z nich. Wciąż jeszcze trzymał w dłoniach śnieżkę; jedną z nich właśnie trafił mnie między łopatki. – To... to było niechcący!

Nie mogłam się nie roześmiać. Doskonale pamiętałam, jak bawiłam się z kolegami dokładnie w ten sam sposób. Zresztą ta pogoda zachęcała tylko do tego – trudno było się dziwić, że chłopcy wpadli na ten pomysł.

– Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziałam. – Bądźcie tylko bardziej ostrożni, żeby nie trafić w profesor McGonagall.

Wyglądali na jeszcze bardziej przerażonych niż do tej pory, ale ja jedynie wyszczerzyłam do nich zęby w uśmiechu i odeszłam. Czasami tęskniłam do tych lat, kiedy wolno mi było jeszcze bawić się w wojnę na śnieżki, ale teraz... teraz wymagano ode mnie powagi. Zresztą nawet gdyby tak nie było, nie miałabym nawet w kogo rzucać.

Ruszyłam więc zatłoczoną ulicą, klucząc między uczniami Hogwartu i mieszkańcami wioski. Na rogu stało paru kolędników, których głosy umilały wędrówkę.

Po pewnym czasie postanowiłam odwiedzić sklep Scrivenshafta, gdzie mogłam przejrzeć pióra. Mężczyzna stojący za ladą uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– No, no, no! – krzyknął wesoło, podchodząc do mnie. – A kogóż to przywiało z tak daleka? Dawno tu panienki nie widziałem, panno Shirley!

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Sklep Scrivenshafta należał do tych, które najczęściej odwiedzałam podczas swoich wizyt w Hogsmeade. Miałam tendencję do zapisywania wielu zwojów pergaminu, co zazwyczaj kończyło się tym, że często potrzebowałam nowego pióra. Zresztą od zawsze uwielbiałam pióra.

– Dostałam posadę nauczycielki w Hogwarcie – odparłam, nie mogąc ukryć dumy w swoim głosie. – Uczę tam teraz historii magii.

Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem.

– Stary Binns wreszcie poszedł na emeryturę, co? – zażartował, po czym poprowadził mnie do lady, gdzie pokazał mi najnowsze pióra.

Spędziłam tam trochę czasu, a gdy wyszłam, niosłam torbę z kilkoma nowymi piórami, mnóstwem pergaminu, który zużywałam teraz chyba szybciej niż za czasów szkolnych, oraz atramentem w kilku kolorach.

Sklep znajdował się niedaleko sklepu Zonka, który jak zawsze oblegały tłumy uczniów. Słyszałam, że właściciel podpisał umowę ze sklepem Weasleyów w Londynie, dzięki czemu jego obroty zwiększyły się parokrotnie. Nic dziwnego, pomyślałam, bo przecież był to kawał dobrej magii... a niektóre dowcipy były naprawdę zabawne (chociaż wolałam, kiedy uczniowie nie wychodzili z sali, zalewając się krwią z powodu ich zamiłowania do Bombonierek Lesera).

Kolejne kilkanaście minut spędziłam wędrując po uliczkach wioski, ale wreszcie zmarzłam i ruszyłam w kierunku Trzech Mioteł.

Gospoda była udekorowana kilkoma choinkami, które muskały sufit, a także świecidełkami oraz nietopiącym się lodem. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, po czym skierowałam kroki ku swojemu ulubionemu kątowi. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegłam, że stojący tam samotny stolik był już zajęty – zazwyczaj klienci siadali bliżej środka sali.

A jednak siedzący tam ludzie nie byli mi obcy. Po chwili jeden z nich mnie dostrzegł i uniósł dłoń w geście powitania.

– Darcie! Chodź tutaj! – zawołał Neville, a ja uśmiechnęłam się lekko i podeszłam bliżej. Neville wstał i odsunął dla mnie krzesło w iście dżentelmeński sposób. Dopiero kiedy usiadłam, sam zajął swoje miejsce.

Odwróciłam głowę i wyszczerzyłam zęby do siedzącego tuż obok Hagrida, który garbił się lekko, by nie uderzać głową w niski sufit.

– Siemasz, Darcie – powitał mnie. – Neville i ja właśnie żeśmy gadali...

Zauważyłam, jak Neville posyła Hagridowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Ten odchrząknął niezbyt przekonująco.

– … no…

– Niektóre stworzenia Hagrida włażą mi do cieplarni i wyżerają rośliny – wtrącił szybko Neville. – Od października się zastanawiałem nad tym, co za urwis wywija mi te numery... a tu się okazuje, że nie żaden uczeń, a zwierzęta!

Zaśmiałam się, a Neville wstał.

– Pójdę zamówić ci piwo – zaproponował, a ja kiwnęłam głową, dziękując mu.

Kiedy odszedł od stolika, ściągnęłam rękawiczki i szalik, a Hagrid popatrzał na mnie badawczo. Nie lubiłam, kiedy to robił.

– W porząsiu? – spytał cicho, jakby nie chciał, by Neville to usłyszał. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, bo przecież wedle oficjalnej wersji ten nie miał nic wspólnego z moim wypadkiem. Przecież nikt nie chciał, żeby jakieś dziwne plotki na temat jednego z profesorów chodziły po szkole... a w tym przypadku zamieszanych byłoby ich troje. Bo niezależnie od tego, jakie były moje intencje, ja też brałam udział w pojedynku.

– W jak najlepszym – zapewniłam go z uśmiechem, lecz Hagrid nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – W życiu nie czułam się lepiej.

– Na pewno? – spytał, po czym spojrzał gorączkowo w stronę Neville'a. – Słyszałem, że Snape się kręci obok ciebie.

Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Już niemalże udało mi się zapomnieć o mojej rozmowie ze Snape'em, a jednak kiedy Hagrid wspomniał jego imię, cała ta sytuacja stanęła mi przed oczami jak żywa.

– No... tak. Pomagał mi – odpowiedziałam może trochę za szybko.

Hagrid raz jeszcze obrzucił mnie badawczym wspomnieniem, po czym wyprostował się nieco, kiwając głową.

– No tak. No tak – mruknął, po czym klepnął dłonią stół. Ten niemalże się ugiął. – Ja... lepiej już pójdę. Muszę zająć się nieśmiałkami. Marzną ostatnio, bidule. Powiedz Neville'owi, że... a może nie, sam mu powiem.

Pożegnał mnie gestem, po czym podszedł do Neville'a, który akurat stał przy ladzie, i powiedział mu coś cicho. Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi, ale zaraz zamknęłam oczy, by się uspokoić. Nie. Nie pozwolę sobie raz jeszcze wpaść w paranoję. Niedługo święta... było tyle milszych myśli, które mogłyby zaprzątać mi głowę.

Po chwili Neville wrócił, kładąc na stole przede mną kufel grzanego piwa kremowego. Uśmiechnęłam się z wdzięcznością, po czym objęłam kufel dłońmi. Przyjemne ciepło natychmiast rozeszło się po moim ciele.

– Dawno nie mieliśmy okazji pogadać – zauważyłam niepewnie, nie wiedząc, jak zareaguje na moje słowa Neville.

– Miałem mnóstwo roboty – odrzekł szybko, nerwowo odwracając wzrok.

– Wiem, wiem. Okna mojego gabinetu wychodzą na zielarnie – zaśmiałam się, ale widziałam, że moje słowa spłoszyły go nieco.

– Och, tak? Naprawdę? – zapytał, jakby go to trochę przeraziło. – Musiałem zapomnieć. Postaram się o tym pamiętać... wiesz, żebym chociaż spojrzał w tamtą stronę, żeby cię przywitać, kiedy cię zobaczę.

Wzięłam łyk piwa, wiedząc, że moje słowa sprawiły, że ta rozmowa natychmiast zrobiła się niezręczna. Przez moment miałam ochotę wyjawić to wszystko, co wydarzyło się między mną a Snape'em, ale zrezygnowałam. Nie byłam pewna, czy Neville chciałby o tym usłyszeć... zresztą ja nie chciałam tego rozpamiętywać.

– Miałeś swoje obowiązki. Dobrze, że się tak im poświęcasz – uśmiechnęłam się lekko. – Uczniowie cię uwielbiają... i o to chyba chodzi, prawda?

Neville nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z mojej odpowiedzi, lecz jednocześnie delikatny rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach. Było oczywiste, że zrobiło mu się przyjemnie... ale też który nauczyciel nie odczułby dumy, gdyby usłyszał, że jest lubiany przez uczniów?

Spędziliśmy tak jeszcze prawie godzinę, gawędząc niezobowiązująco. Poczułam się o wiele lepiej i mogłabym przysiąc, że i Neville'owi jakby ulżyło. Im dłużej rozmawialiśmy, tym więcej owej dziwnej niezręczności między nami znikało.

Wreszcie wstał.

– Przepraszam cię, Darcie, ale... są pewne sprawy, które muszę załatwić – powiedział, zakładając płaszcz i rękawiczki. – Zobaczymy się w szkole?

– Pewnie – odparłam, po czym sama zaczęłam się ubierać.

Pożegnaliśmy się i Neville ruszył w jedną stronę, ja w drugą. Kupiłam jeszcze parę prezentów, powłóczyłam się po wiosce, po czym zdecydowałam się wrócić do zamku. Zazwyczaj uczniowie spędzali wiele godzin w Hogsmeade w ten ostatni weekend przed świętami, więc kiedy szłam pokrytą śniegiem dróżką, nie spotkałam nikogo, kto jak ja kierowałby się do zamku.

Po półgodzinie dotarłam do Hogwartu i otrzepałam z płaszcza śnieg, który zaczął prószyć, gdy byłam w połowie drogi; nie chciałam, by i na mnie Filch nawrzeszczał za to, że zostawiam wszędzie błoto.

Rzadko kiedy zamek był tak opustoszały – a prawdę powiedziawszy, lubiłam, kiedy tak było. Stawał się on jeszcze bardziej tajemniczy, a przy tym o wiele bliższy sercu. Dlatego też nie obrałam najkrótszej drogi do swojego gabinetu, tylko wpierw postanowiłam poszwendać się trochę, jak za starych, dobrych czasów.

– Shirley! – usłyszałam w pewnym momencie i zastygłam w bezruchu.

– Chyba wolno mi chodzić po zamku? – zapytałam oschłym tonem. – Bądź co bądź, jestem nauczycielem. Zresztą nie chodzę po żadnych zamkniętych korytarzach.

Odwróciłam się i stanęłam twarzą w twarz ze Snape'em.

– Nie powinnaś była w ogóle wychodzić – wycedził, po czym wetknął mi w dłoń jakąś fiolkę. – Pomfrey mówiła, że nie jesteś na tyle durna, żeby wychodzić w tym stanie, ale najwyraźniej przeceniała twoją inteligencję.

Otwarłam usta, żeby powiedzieć coś nieprzyjemnego, ale zrezygnowałam, wiedząc, że mimo naszej kłótni nadal usiłował mi pomóc.

– Jestem w doskonałym stanie – zapewniłam go.

– Powiesz to uzdrowicielom w Mungu, kiedy odeślemy cię tam w kawałkach – warknął, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, by odejść.

Prawdę mówiąc, miałam ochotę zrobić dokładnie to samo. I nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego moje ciało zadziałało wbrew mojej woli, trzymając mnie w miejscu. Moje oczy utkwione były w plecach Mistrza Eliksirów, gdy maszerował zamaszystym krokiem w stronę schodów, które prowadziły do lochów.

– Profesorze!

Nie powinnam go była wołać, ale źle czułam się ze świadomością, że nadal zachowywałam się względem niego tak oschle, podczas gdy on się o mnie martwił. Nie przystanął, ale zwolnił nieco kroku. Po chwili wahania podeszłam do niego.

– Mówiłem ci, Shirley, że nie chcę cię widzieć na oczy – syknął, nie patrząc nawet w moim kierunku.

– Wobec tego niech pan odwróci wzrok – odrzekłam, nim zdołałam ugryźć się w język. – Ja tylko chciałam przeprosić.

Zawisła między nami niezręczna cisza. Nie byłam pewna, czy powinnam pożałować swoich słów, ale miałam wrażenie, że powiedziałam coś słusznego, coś, co powinnam była powiedzieć co najmniej parę dni temu.

– Jesteś najbardziej bezczelną, arogancką i egocentryczną osobą, jaką miałem nieprzyjemność poznać, Shirley – usłyszałam w odpowiedzi. – A przy tym tak durną, że nie wiedziałem, że człowiekowi tak daleko może być do inteligencji.

Zarumieniłam się. Pewnie zasłużyłam na wszystkie te obelgi, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, iż nie było przyjemnie ich słuchać.

– A jednak pan mi pomaga.

Nie odpowiedział, a jednak nie odszedł, chociaż miał najlepszą po temu sposobność. Gdzieś nad nami Irytek przewracał szafy, sądząc po odgłosach dochodzących z góry.

– Czy ktoś ci powiedział, że robię to dla ciebie? – spytał Snape tak cicho, że ledwie dosłyszałam te słowa. Zarumieniłam się jeszcze bardziej.

– Nie...

– Wobec czego skąd pewność, że pomagam tobie, a nie wyświadczam przysługi komuś innemu, komu zależy na twoim życiu?

Nie miałam odpowiedzi na jego pytanie.

– Gdybyś chociaż raz postanowiła wysilić mózgownicę, nie musiałbym ci wszystkiego wykładać jak na tacy – dodał, po czym odwrócił się i wkrótce usłyszałam jego kroki. Ze zdumieniem jednak uświadomiłam sobie, że po chwili przystanął. – Chodź, Shirley. Chyba że wolisz, żeby znalazł cię tak Filch.


	15. Dotyk

Naprawdę nie planowałam spędzenia tego popołudnia ze Snape'em, ale z jakiegoś powodu po raz kolejny podążyłam za nim. Nie chciałam spotkać Filcha, który nigdy mnie nie lubił... zresztą on nigdy nie lubił żadnego ucznia, a mnie, niestety, wciąż jeszcze pamiętał ze szkolnych lat. Owszem, mogłam po prostu się odwrócić i odejść, a jednak z jakiegoś względu ruszyłam za Snape'em, modląc się w duchu, by nie zaprowadził mnie znów do swojego pokoju.

Trochę zaskoczył mnie fakt, że tym razem nawet nie próbował tego zrobić. Korytarze, którymi mnie wiódł, były tymi samymi, które przemierzałam przez siedem lat swojej nauki tutaj i które znałam aż nazbyt dobrze.

Poczułam niemiłe mrowienie w dłoniach, kiedy przystanęliśmy przy drzwiach prowadzących do jego gabinetu. Nigdy nie kojarzył mi się on z niczym przyjemnym, a teraz, po tych paru latach, nabrał jakiejś widmowości, jak gdyby był koszmarem sennym, który śnił mi się przez całe życie, nie prawdziwym miejscem.

– Odniosłem wrażenie, że nie spodobał ci się mój pokój, Shirley – zwrócił się do mnie dopiero w momencie, gdy wycelował różdżkę w zamek od drzwi. Te z cichym skrzypnięciem otwarły się. Nie ważyłam się spojrzeć na Snape'a, ale wiedziałam, czułam w jego głosie, że na jego twarzy znowu pojawił się ów sarkastyczny uśmieszek.

Nie odpowiedziałam. Oczywiście, że mi się nie podobał. Jak mógłby mi się podobać pokój, który wyglądał raczej jak pokój strachów w mugolskim wesołym miasteczku? A jednak nie ważyłam się tego powiedzieć na głos... chociaż z drugiej strony miałam wrażenie, że Snape w jakiś sposób odczytuje moje myśli.

Słyszałam, że był świetny w legilimencji oraz oklumencji... może to stąd? Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że nie posiadał tej samej umiejętności, którą według opowieści posiadał Sam-Wiesz-Kto. Że nie potrafił wyczuwać myśli bez użycia zaklęć.

– Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru cię tam zabierać. Nie chcę żadnych plotek. Jest środek dnia – dodał, po czym poczekał aż przekroczę próg, nim sam wszedł za mną i zamknął drzwi. Chyba po raz pierwszy znalazł się tak blisko mnie.

Natychmiast więc odsunęłam się od niego i rozejrzałam dokoła. Gabinet wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak go zapamiętałam – półki zapełnione słojami o nieznanej zawartości, przyprawiające o dreszcze, zwłaszcza jeżeli ktoś miał bujniejszą wyobraźnię. Nic dziwnego, że odwróciłam wzrok, by nie musieć na nie patrzeć.

– Kto by pomyślał – mruknął Snape, mijając mnie i podchodząc do biurka. – Kto jak kto, ale akurat ty, Shirley, powinnaś być w stanie docenić właściwości tych składników.

Mimo że starał się mnie obrazić, nie mogłam nie odnieść wrażenia, że w tej obeldze krył się jakiś komplement. Jeżeli Snape uznawał, że byłam w stanie określić, jakie korzyści dawały poszczególne ingrediencje, znaczyło to, że nie uważał mnie jednak za skończoną idiotkę.

A wiedział, że nie byłam słaba z eliksirów. Mógł mnie nie lubić, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, iż zawsze otrzymywałam najwyższą ocenę.

– Mogę potrafić docenić właściwości składników, ale nie muszę lubić na nie patrzeć – odrzekłam, marszcząc czoło. – Nawet jeżeli coś jest przydatne, nie znaczy to, że musi być ładne. Pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie ogląda się z przyjemnością.

Milczał przez moment, przysiadając na skraju biurka. Palce miał splecione przed sobą, oczy utkwione we mnie.

– Lepiej więc, żeby coś było przydatne, lecz niemiłe dla oka, czy też żeby było ładne, lecz zupełnie bezużyteczne?

To pytanie zupełnie mnie zaskoczyło. Było to tak, jakby rzeczywiście dążył do jakiegoś tematu, lecz nie chciał go zaczynać bez wybadania gruntu. A już myślałam, że uda mi się zwyczajnie wymknąć z tego gabinetu, nim rozpocznie konwersację... Po ostatnim razie nauczyłam się, że rozmowy z nim nie należą do najprzyjemniejszych.

– To chyba oczywiste – odpowiedziałam, unosząc brew. – Niezależnie od tego, jak przyjemnie patrzy się na rzeczy ładne... lepiej jest odpowiednio doceniać te, które przynoszą jakieś korzyści. Chociaż najlepiej jest, gdy obie te cechy się łączą.

Nieznaczny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Snape'a. Nie byłam pewna, czego mogę się teraz spodziewać.

– Czy to samo odnosi się w twoim mniemaniu do ludzi?

Jego cichy, aksamitny głos z jakiegoś względu doprowadzał mnie do szału. Chyba wolałabym, żeby na mnie krzyczał.

– Co ma pan na myśli, panie profesorze? – zapytałam niepewnie.

– Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem, Shirley – odrzekł, po czym odepchnął się dłońmi od biurka i stanął na pełnych stopach. Zrobił parę kroków w moim kierunku, po czym zaczął z wolna krążyć wokół mnie. – Zapytałem, czy uważasz, że lepiej jest znać kogoś, kto dobrze się prezentuje w gronie znajomych... czy też kogoś, kto może okazać się użyteczny?

Zmarszczyłam brwi. Coś w tonie jego głosu wyraźnie mi nie pasowało, zresztą sposób, w jaki mówił o ludziach...

– Nie traktuję ludzi jak przedmioty, profesorze – odrzekłam ze złością. – Jeżeli kogoś lubię, to go lubię. Znajomość nie musi przynosić mi korzyści.

– To wyjaśniałoby wiele spraw – mruknął, po czym przystanął dokładnie na wprost mnie. Uparcie wbijałam wzrok w podłogę. – Pozwól, że inaczej sformułuję to pytanie... Lepiej jest znać kogoś, kto dobrze wygląda... czy kogoś kto posiada bogate wnętrze?

Nie chciałam odpowiadać na jego pytanie, bo odnosiłam wrażenie, że wykorzysta tę odpowiedź przeciwko mnie. Snape miał jakiś dziwny dar, dzięki któremu chociażby najlepsze chęci potrafił wykorzystać przeciw swemu rozmówcy.

A ja naprawdę, niezależnie od tego, co Snape o mnie sądził, nie zamierzałam rozpoczynać kolejnej kłótni. Byłam już tym zmęczona. Chciałam po prostu móc robić to, co robiłam do tej pory – być dobrym nauczycielem.

– Czekam na odpowiedź, Shirley – odezwał się, kiedy milczałam. – Znasz zasady... nie wyjdziesz z tego pokoju tak długo, aż nie powiesz mi tego, co chcę usłyszeć. Jak dla mnie możesz tu siedzieć chociażby do śmierci.

Dłonie mi się trzęsły. Jedną z nich zaciskałam kurczowo na buteleczce z lekarstwem, którą otrzymałam od Snape'a. Kiedy to sobie uświadomiłam, zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi, czy też uparcie odpieram od siebie tę wiedzę... i nie byłam pewna, która z tych opcji była gorsza.

– Pogrywa pan ze mną w jakieś dziwne gierki, profesorze – zmarszczyłam czoło, wreszcie zmuszając się, by na niego spojrzeć.

Stał tam, spokojnie, z opuszkami palców złączonymi na wysokości swojej klatki piersiowej. Wpatrywał się we mnie, jakby rzeczywiście oczekiwał mojej odpowiedzi. Zastanawiało mnie, czy naprawdę go ona ciekawi, czy też bawiło go samo znęcanie się nade mną.

– Absolutnie – zaprotestował. – Ja jedynie chcę się dowiedzieć jednej bardzo konkretnej rzeczy.

Nie miałam powodu, by podejrzewać, że cokolwiek z tego miało coś wspólnego z Neville'em, a jednak odczuwałam pewien niepokój.

– To oczywiste, że lepiej mieć wśród znajomych ludzi wartościowych – odpowiedziałam wreszcie. Była to dla mnie przegrana, lecz zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że był to jedyny sposób, by się od niego uwolnić. Od niego – i od wszystkich tych pytań, przesłuchań, gierek, których sensu nie rozumiałam.

– A jednak z taką lubością otaczasz się ludźmi, którzy niczego nie mogą ci dać.

A więc miałam rację. Serce podskoczyło mi aż do gardła, a następnie opadło na samo dno żołądka, powodując nieprzyjemną sensację.

– Skąd pan to może wiedzieć?

– Nie jestem ślepy, Shirley. Ale przyjdzie taki czas, że przestanę chodzić za tobą krok w krok i zostaniesz zupełnie sama. I będziesz sobie musiała sama radzić – niemalże wyszeptał, a ja zrozumiałam, że to nie moja paranoja. Snape rzeczywiście mnie prześladował. Z jakiego powodu, nie miałam pojęcia... albo przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiałam.

– Potrafię sobie poradzić sama, profesorze.

Przewrócił oczami w ten sam sposób, który irytował mnie przez wszystkie te lata, podczas których mnie nauczał.

– Och, oczywiście. Gdyby tak było, Shirley, byłabyś martwa.

Znowu zadrżały mi dłonie. Było w jego słowach trochę racji, a jednocześnie wcale nie chciałam przyznać, że to wyłącznie dzięki niemu wciąż jeszcze byłam wśród żywych. Zresztą akurat to sformułowanie graniczyło z kłamstwem.

– Wypij ten eliksir, dobrze ci zrobi – dodał, gdy zauważył, że nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać. – I nie, nie jest to trucizna.

Uświadomiwszy sobie, że po raz kolejny wyczuł moje myśli, zarumieniłam się mocno, po czym wyciągnęłam z buteleczki korek. Eliksir nie miał żadnego zapachu, ale też nie był bezbarwny. Gdyby tak było, zaczęłabym się obawiać, że Snape próbuje spoić mnie veritaserum, a to z całą pewnością by mi się nie podobało.

Wreszcie, decydując się zaryzykować, wypiłam zawartość fiolki i poczułam, jak przyjemne ciepło rozpływa się po moim ciele.

– Mówiłem ci już, że nie zamierzam być twoim wrogiem, a i ty tego nie chcesz – powiedział spokojnie, po czym westchnął.

Coś w tonie jego głosu i sposobie zachowania się w ogóle mi do niego nie pasowało. Niezależnie od wszystkiego, był dziwnie miły... a na pewno jak na siebie. Lecz teraz, gdy o tym pomyślałam, poza chwilami, kiedy z nieznanych mi przyczyn zaczynał obrażać Neville'a, nigdy nie był wobec mnie okrutny.

– A ja powiedziałam, że to nie ja jestem winna temu, iż nie jestem w stanie pana polubić.

Mięśnie jego twarzy drgnęły lekko, a w oczach zapalił się niebezpieczny ognik, lecz tym razem nad sobą zapanować.

– Jeżeli myśli pan, że Neville to ta osoba, która jedynie ładnie się prezentuje wśród znajomych – ciągnęłam, wykorzystując sytuację – myli się pan. Neville bardzo mi pomaga. Ale nie zaprzeczę również, że pan również mi pomaga, profesorze.

– W jaki sposób pomaga ci Longbottom, Shirley?

Brzmiało to jak podchwytliwe pytanie, lecz ja postanowiłam nie dać się na to złapać. Odłożyłam buteleczkę na jego biurko.

– Rozmową i towarzystwem.

– Ostatnio nie wydawał się być ani towarzyski, ani rozmowny.

Jego słowa sprawiły, że mój żołądek wywinął fikołka. Chciałam się odsunąć, ale moje nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Dziwne, jak łatwo im to przychodziło, zwłaszcza kiedy drzwi znajdowały się tak blisko. Wystarczyłoby, żebym je otwarła, i już byłabym wolna, z dala od Snape'a, od swoich paranoi...

– Był zajęty.

– Och? – Snape wydawał się być rzeczywiście zdumiony, lecz w tonie jego głosu brzmiała oczywista ironia. – A czymże tak się zajmował? Większość roślin w tym okresie jest uśpionych. Może przykrywa je kołderkami?

Krew się we mnie zagotowała i aż cała zadygotałam.

– Do czego pan dąży? – spytałam, nie potrafiąc już ukryć irytacji. – Dlaczego tak bardzo stara się pan zdyskredytować Neville'a w moich oczach?

– Ten półgłówek sam się dyskredytuje. – Głos Snape'a się zmienił. Nie był już tak spokojny i aksamitny. A jednak, chociaż się wystraszyłam, wolałam, kiedy mówił w ten sposób. – Tchórz... Kto ci dotrzymywał towarzystwa, gdy leżałaś bez życia? Nie Longbottom, Shirley. _Ja_. Kto pozwala ci wylewać swoje żale teraz, kiedy już nie leżysz w skrzydle szpitalnym? Longbottom? Nie. Longbottom bardziej jest zajęty swoimi roślinkami. _Ja_ , znowu ja, Shirley. Kto od miesięcy stara się ciebie chronić przed jego destrukcyjnym wpływem? _Ja_.

Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że stałam tak z plecami przyciśniętymi do kamiennej ściany już od pewnego czasu. Z każdym słowem Snape zbliżał się coraz bardziej, a teraz jego dłoń spoczywała na murze tuż obok mojej twarzy. Bałam się normalnie oddychać, wiedząc, że wówczas podmuch powietrza otrze się o jego twarz.

Odnosiłam wrażenie, że wciąż myli mnie z Lily. A jednak tym razem ani przez moment się nie zawahał, nie zająknął. Wymawiał moje nazwisko z niemalże chorobliwym przekonaniem, jakby starając się to zaznaczyć.

– Czy do ciebie nic nie dociera?

Nie mogłam dłużej unikać spoglądania w jego oczy. Znajdowały się zaledwie parę cali od moich, ciemne jak dwa tunele. Perłowe blizny na jego twarzy lśniły delikatnie w przytłumionym świetle świec.

Wiedziałam, że zadał pytanie, lecz nie ryzykowałam odpowiedzi na nie. Mój oddech urywał się, a ja nie byłam w stanie nabrać dość tlenu, żeby przestało kręcić mi się w głowie. Wreszcie zamknęłam oczy, modląc się, by to wszystko okazało się jedynie snem, by móc unieść powieki po to tylko, by dowiedzieć się, że nic z tego nigdy się nie wydarzyło.

Jednak ledwie to zrobiłam, poczułam coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewałabym się poczuć w takiej sytuacji.

Jego dłoń była chłodna, gdy ujmowała mój policzek. Kciuk delikatnie pogładził skórę tuż pod moim okiem, jakby ocierając niewidoczne łzy. I nagle, tak szybko, jak się zaczęło, owo doznanie znikło. Snape wyprostował się i odsunął.

– Wracaj do siebie – wyszeptał wreszcie. – Musisz odpocząć.


	16. Białe Boże Narodzenie

Tej nocy długo nie potrafiłam zasnąć. Przewracałam się z boku na bok, aż wreszcie położyłam się na plecach i wbiłam wzrok w sufit nade mną. Był on pomalowany na granatowo, a na nim mieniły się setki lub tysiące maleńkich, srebrnych plamek, które do złudzenia przypominały prawdziwe gwiazdy. Uwielbiałam tę część swojego pokoju, chociaż widywałam ją bardzo często, bo jedynie wówczas, gdy kładłam się w łóżku.

Moje myśli uciekały wciąż do jednej i tej samej osoby; nadal nie potrafiłam zaakceptować tego, co się wydarzyło. Było to tak nierealne, że nawet wiedząc, iż wszystko to było prawdą, nie pozwalałam sobie w to uwierzyć.

A jednak... czy nie powinno to być dla mnie oczywiste już od pewnego czasu? Czy nie chodził za mną krok w krok, pilnując mnie nawet przed sobą samą? Poza tym... to wspomnienie. Jeszcze gdy leżałam nieprzytomna w skrzydle szpitalnym, jestem pewna, że poczułam pocałunek na swoim czole. Co prawda, do tej pory podejrzewałam o to Neville'a, ale przecież Neville nie mógł się do mnie zbliżać.

A mimo wszystko nie potrafiłam, nie, nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Snape przecież mnie nienawidził – i to jeszcze od czasów, gdy mnie uczył. Czy to nie on nazywał mnie szlamą i obrażał, kiedy tylko miał okazję? Już nie wspominając tego, że był ode mnie starszy. O wiele starszy. Takie rzeczy działy się jedynie w filmach lub książkach, a nie w rzeczywistości.

Pewnie nadal mylił mnie z Lily. Prawdę mówiąc, teraz zaczęło mnie zastanawiać, kim tak naprawdę była Lily; do tej pory dowiedziałam się jedynie, że to nikt inny, tylko matka Harry'ego Pottera. A jednak było w niej coś, co sprawiało, że patrząc na mnie, Snape przypominał sobie o niej. I przy tym wszystkim było to chyba dobre wspomnienie.

Jęknęłam cicho i znowu obróciłam się na bok. Słyszałam ciche pochrapywanie lustra, ale ja nadal nie potrafiłam zasnąć. Już podczas kolacji Neville zauważył, że jestem jakaś rozkojarzona. I muszę przyznać, że naprawdę nie potrafiłam się skupić na tym, co miał mi do powiedzenia, chociaż wydawał się być naprawdę zafascynowany tym, o czym opowiadał. I choć zazwyczaj uwielbiałam go słuchać, gdy mówił o rzeczach, które kochał, tym razem nie docierało do mnie ani jedno jego słowo.

 _Otaczasz się ludźmi, którzy niczego nie mogą ci dać_ , zabrzmiał w mojej głowie chłodny głos Snape'a. Znowu jęknęłam, po czym wstałam i zaczęłam krążyć po pokoju, drżąc lekko z zimna i wsłuchując się w szum wiatru za oknem.

A cóż takiego mógł mi dać Snape? Był starszym ode mnie, zgorzkniałym mężczyzną, który nie widział w niczym niczego dobrego. I chociaż ukrywał w sobie wiele dobra, którego zazwyczaj nie pozwalał w sobie dostrzec, niczego to nie zmieniało. Jego towarzystwo nadal nie sprawiało mi żadnej przyjemności – i nie wierzyłam, by moja obecność dawała mu cokolwiek prócz irytacji, niezależnie od tego, co mówił.

– Snape mnie nienawidzi – powiedziałam do siebie na głos, ale zabrzmiało to raczej tak, jakbym próbowała przekonać samą siebie, nie jakbym rzeczywiście w to wierzyła. – Snape mnie nienawidzi i niech tak zostanie.

– Wmawiaj to sobie, kochaneczko – mruknęło sennie lustro.

* * *

Ostatni tydzień przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia minął zaskakująco szybko. Mimo porad Neville'a, by jednak zadać uczniom trochę zadania domowego, by się nazbyt nie rozleniwili, pozwoliłam im w pełni rozkoszować się wolnością podczas tych paru dni.

Zamek zaczął się wyludniać, kiedy młodzież opuszczała szkołę, by wyruszyć do swych domów rodzinnych. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, patrząc, jak ciągną swoje kufry, by dostać się do powozów, które z kolei zawiozą ich na stację Hogsmeade, gdzie czekał już przepiękny, czerwony Ekspres Hogwart.

Początkowo, przyznam się, zastanawiałam się, czy nie wrócić na święta do domu – mimo iż byłam nauczycielem, wciąż przysługiwało mi to prawo – lecz zdecydowałam się zostać. Nie byłam pewna, co zastanę w domu; moi rodzice nie byli zachwyceni faktem, iż wybrałam "ten drugi świat", który tak bardzo nie pasował do ich wyobrażenia mojej przyszłości. Dlatego też jedynie napisałam do nich długi list i wysłałam sowę, by zaniosła go im wraz z prezentami.

Niewielu uczniów zostało w zamku podczas tych ferii; wróciła natomiast pani dyrektor, której to widok ucieszył wielu z nas. Wydawała się być zmęczona i jakby o wiele starsza, lecz kiedy się uśmiechała, wciąż była tą samą McGonagall.

Z kolei Snape... Snape znowu zaczął mnie unikać, a ja nie czułam z tego powodu żalu, chociaż pojawiło się w moim sercu uczucie, którego nie byłam w stanie nazwać. Nie roztrząsałam tego jednak nazbyt, bo im mniej o nim myślałam, tym szczęśliwsza się czułam.

A jednak nie było to proste. Neville naprawdę miał wiele pracy w swoich szklarniach, bo przesiadywał tam całe dnie. McGonagall, chociaż wróciła do szkoły, często zamykała się w swoim gabinecie i jedynie Snape jej towarzyszył podczas tych długich godzin (starałam się nie myśleć, o czym rozmawiają). Hagrid z kolei całą swoją uwagę poświęcał swoim stworzeniom, które, jak mi powiedział pewnego dnia, zaczęły chorować z uwagi na bardzo niską temperaturę.

Były to więc kolejne dni, które spędziłam w bibliotece, ślęcząc nad księgami. I nie, nie czułam się z tego powodu nieszczęśliwa, chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy, chyba już trochę przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że zazwyczaj miałam jakieś towarzystwo.

Przyszedł wreszcie świąteczny poranek: biały, śnieżny i bardzo mroźny. Na oknach szkliły się kwiaty ze szronu, a ja naprawdę cieszyłam się, że skrzaty dopilnowały, by ogień w kominku nie zgasł.

W nogach łóżka dostrzegłam stosik prezentów i uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Być może nadal byłam w sercu dzieckiem, bo ten widok sprawił mi radość. Ale też kto nie lubi dostawać prezentów? Jednocześnie też zastanawiało mnie, czy podarunki, które sama rozdałam, spodobają się ich nowym właścicielom...

Usiadłam na brzegu łóżka i delikatnie odwiązałam kokardkę z pierwszego pudełka, kiedy usłyszałam ciche pukanie do drzwi. Uniosłam lekko brwi ze zdumienia, bo nie spodziewałam się wizyty o tak wczesnej porze, lecz domyślałam się, kto to może być – w końcu jedna tylko osoba, poza panią dyrektor, wiedziała, gdzie ukryty jest mój pokój.

Odłożyłam pudełko z powrotem na koc, po czym wstałam, by otworzyć drzwi. Uśmiechałam się lekko, bo już dawno nie widziałam Neville'a.

– Naprawdę, Neville, czy nie sądzisz, że to trochę zbyt wczesna... – zaczęłam, ale urwałam wpół zdania, gdy tylko drzwi się otwarły.

Spoglądał na mnie ze zdumieniem nie Neville, ale Snape. Zarumieniłam się i cofnęłam o krok, szybko zawiązując szlafrok. Nigdy w życiu bym nie pomyślała, że zobaczy mnie w takim stanie... no i że to on przyszedł do mnie tak wcześnie rano.

Bardzo nie lubiłam, gdy spoglądał na mnie w ten sposób, z lekko uniesioną brwią i miną, której nie mogłam rozszyfrować; nie byłam pewna, czy było to obrzydzenie, ironia, czy coś zupełnie innego. Pewnie dlatego zabrakło mi odwagi, żeby utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy i zaraz spojrzałam w zupełnie inną stronę, odchrząkując.

– Przyznam, że zdziwiłoby mnie, gdybyś się go o tej porze spodziewała – powiedział cicho, a ja bezmyślnie wcisnęłam dłonie w kieszenie szlafroka, nadal na niego nie patrząc.

– Ale za to nie widzi pan nic dziwnego w tym, by samemu przyjść do mnie tak wcześnie – odparowałam, nim zdążyłam się zastanowić, jakie słowa właściwie opuszczają moje usta. Ugryzłam się w język, ale było już za późno.

– Jest to jedyna godzina, kiedy nie spodziewałem się tu spotkać tego bałwana – wycedził. – Ani tutaj, ani kręcącego się gdziekolwiek obok ciebie.

Spojrzałam na niego z oburzeniem. Wiedziałam, że muszę bardziej uważać na słowa, by nie doprowadzić do kłótni, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie potrafiłam słuchać, jak obraża Neville'a. Niezależnie od tego, co myślał, nic nie czyniło go w jakikolwiek sposób lepszym od mojego przyjaciela.

– Mogę wejść? – zapytał, lecz nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, po prostu wprosił się sam, a drzwi natychmiast się za nim zamknęły.

– Nie chcę być nieuprzejma, lecz nadal uważam tę porę na zbyt wczesną na odwiedziny – powiedziałam, mając nadzieję, że mój głos nie drżał zanadto; nie chciałam, by Snape myślał, że się go boję.

Jednak kłamałam sama przed sobą, bo przecież się bałam. Nawet nie tego, że mógłby mi coś zrobić... bo przecież nikt nie dbał o mnie bardziej niż Snape we własnej osobie. A jednak coś sprawiało, że nie mogłam czuć się swobodnie w jego obecności. Akurat moja komnata do tej pory wydawała się być miejscem zupełnie bezpiecznym; teraz z kolei czułam się tak zagubiona, że nie wiedziałam, co powinnam zrobić.

Snape zignorował moje słowa. Rozejrzał się dokoła, oceniając mój pokój, a ja modliłam się w duchu, by moje lustro nie zaczęło znowu gadać.

– Nie spodziewałem się dostać od ciebie prezentu, Shirley – odezwał się wreszcie Snape, a ja spłonęłam rumieńcem.

Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak zawstydzona. Właściwie jego słowa zabrzmiały dla mnie jak nagana. A przecież był moim kolegą z pracy – ofiarowanie jakiegoś drobnego podarunku było normalne. Przecież były święta.

– Nawet pan nie może w tym geście znaleźć nic niestosownego, profesorze – odważyłam się powiedzieć, wreszcie unosząc wzrok. Ze zdziwieniem dostrzegłam, że na jego twarzy nie widzę złości, raczej coś na kształt uprzejmego zdumienia i ciekawości. Dopiero na moje słowa skrzywił się lekko.

– Nie powiedziałem przecież, że uznaję to za niestosowne – odrzekł trochę zniecierpliwionym tonem. – Jedynie że się tego nie spodziewałem.

– Podejrzewam, że mój prezent jest jedynie jednym z wielu – odezwałam się jedynie po to, by nie dopuścić do niezręcznego milczenia.

Snape wykonał jakiś dziwny ruch, jakby chciał wykonać dłonią jakiś gest, lecz natychmiast z tego zrezygnował.

– Tak sądzisz, Shirley? – spytał, patrząc na mnie, unosząc lekko brew. – A zatem wiedz, że się mylisz.

Zagryzłam dolną wargę, znowu robiąc krok do tyłu. Nie spodziewałam się takiej reakcji na fakt, iż zrobiłam mu prezent świąteczny. Wydawało się, że zrobiło to na nim większe wrażenie, niż mogłam sobie wyobrazić. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegłam, iż dystans między nami nie zmniejszył się – nie dostrzegłam, kiedy się poruszył, ale mogłabym przysiąc, że ilekroć się od niego odsuwałam, on ponownie zmniejszał tę odległość.

– Nie rozumiem, profesorze. – Aż sama zdziwiłam się, że mój głos zabrzmiał tak głośno i pewnie. – Są święta. To oczywiste, że znajomym rozdaje się prezenty. To taka tradycja. A że zawdzięczam panu życie... nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdybym...

Nie dokończyłam zdania. Bałam się, że zabrnę zbyt daleko, że sytuacja stanie się jeszcze bardziej niezręczna, niż już była.

– Też mam dla ciebie prezent, Shirley – odrzekł, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał moich słów.

– Ależ... naprawdę, panie profesorze... – mruknęłam i w tym momencie moje nerwy nie wytrzymały. Nie próbując nawet zachować żadnych pozorów, po prostu odwróciłam się i odeszłam parę kroków w bok. Snape nie starał się mnie zatrzymać.

– Nie robię tego dlatego, że czuję, że jestem ci coś winien – dodał. – Robię to, bo chcę.

Nie byłam pewna, dlaczego ten mężczyzna tak mnie zawstydzał. Przecież pracowali tu inni nauczyciele, którzy nauczali jeszcze wówczas, gdy byłam tu uczennicą. A on jeden działał na mnie w ten sposób. Czy to dlatego, że przez tyle lat myślałam, iż nie żyje? A może dlatego, że on jeden naprawdę nie znosił mnie jeszcze od tamtych lat?

– Nie chciałem tego dawać domowym skrzatom, bo te tu są wyjątkowo rozbestwione – skrzywił się znowu, spoglądając beznamiętnie na kupkę prezentów w nogach mojego łóżka. – A nie chcę, by cała szkoła o tym mówiła.

– Zapewniam pana, że skrzaty...

– Już słyszałem wśród uczniów, że _profesor_ Longbottom szukał dla profesor Shirley, jak to określili, _czegoś ładnego_ w Hogsmeade.

Ton jego głosu sprawił, że poczułam przeraźliwe zimno, które nie miało nic z mrozem panującym poza murami zamku. Mój żołądek wykonał jakieś dziwne salto, a ja zaraz założyłam dłonie na piersi, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć na Snape'a.

– Jestem pewna, że to absolutny przypadek – powiedziałam, nawet się do niego nie odwracając. – Uczniowie lubią plotkować.

– Och, oczywiście – odparł Snape tonem przesyconym jadem. – A niektórzy wręcz uwielbiają dostarczać im tematów do plotek.

Dopiero wówczas odwróciłam się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Przez moment miałam ochotę przerwać ten kontakt, ale nie pozwoliłam sobie nawet mrugnąć, chociaż dałabym rękę, że on starał się mnie zmiażdżyć swoim spojrzeniem.

– W życiu nie pomyślałbym, że mierzysz tak nisko, Shirley – rzekł tak cicho, że wydawać się mogło, że słyszę nie jego głos, a myśli.

– Nie uważam, by był to dobry czas na tę...

– Jesteś tchórzem. – Zrobił kolejny krok w moją stronę. Natychmiast zbliżyłam się do drzwi. – Ale nie jesteś skończoną idiotką i wiesz doskonale, że stać cię na więcej.

– Panie profesorze...

– A może powinienem uznać, że na wpół charłak i szlama to dobrana para? – Mięśnie jego twarzy drgnęły groźnie. Chyba wolałabym, żeby na mnie krzyknął, niż żeby obrażał mnie i Neville'a... zwłaszcza w momencie, kiedy nic między nami nie było.

Snape czuł się zazdrosny. Teraz wiedziałam to na pewno. A jednak nie widziałam powodu, by mu się tłumaczyć. Nawet gdyby między mną a Neville'em coś było, nie miał prawa wtrącać się w nieswoje sprawy.

– Myślisz, że po to tak o ciebie dbałem, żeby patrzeć, jak ten niedołęga... jak ta ciemna masa wykorzystuje to, by być bliżej ciebie?

Przestałam się oddalać. Snape wykorzystał to natychmiast i nim się zorientowałam, stał przede mną niczym jakaś przerażająca zjawa.

– Nie należę do pana, profesorze – odparłam.

– Dałbym ci wszystko.

– _Niczego_ od pana nie chcę – rzuciłam, odwracając się, by odejść.

Lecz wówczas jego palce zacisnęły się na moim nadgarstku.


	17. Wszystko zaczyna pasować

To była ostatnia rzecz, której bym się spodziewała. Na moment moje serce stanęło, ale tylko po to, by za chwilę zacząć bić tak mocno i szybko, jakby chciało uciec z mojej piersi. Zaczęłam żałować, że w ogóle otwarłam mu drzwi. Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie święta Bożego Narodzenia... świąteczny poranek miał nieść radość, nie przerażenie i złość.

Nie chciałam, żeby Snape myślał, że jestem niewdzięczna, bo przecież nie była to prawda. Zawdzięczałam mu życie. A mimo wszystko nie chciałam, by sądził, że jestem jego zabawką tylko dlatego, iż mnie uratował.

Kilkakrotnie szarpnęłam dłonią, ale jego uścisk był mocniejszy, niż z początku przypuszczałam. Nie chciałam się jeszcze do niego odwracać; wolałam uniknąć tego, by spostrzegł mój wyraz twarzy. Bo pewna byłam, że będzie mógł wyczytać w moich oczach wszystko – mój gniew, mój strach...

– Proszę mnie puścić – powiedziałam sztywno, a mój głos zabrzmiał obco.

– Najpierw wysłuchasz, co mam ci do powiedzenia – odparł jedynie, a jego uścisk na moim nadgarstku zacieśnił się bardziej jeszcze.

– Wątpię, by miał mi pan cokolwiek do powiedzenia, profesorze – rzekłam, raz jeszcze starając się od niego uwolnić, ale na próżno.

A może jednak był to tylko sen. Może cały stres skumulował się tej nocy w koszmar, który był tak rzeczywisty, że pomyliłam go z jawą? Odetchnęłam głęboko i zamknęłam oczy, modląc się, by – gdy je otworzę – Snape'a tam już nie było.

– Proszę mnie wysłuchać – powiedział z naciskiem, rozmywając moje złudzenia.

Nie chciałam go słuchać. Chciałam, by odszedł, by zostawił mnie w spokoju. A jednak wiedziałam, że tego nie zrobi; nie był tym typem człowieka, który odpuściłby w momencie, kiedy miał mnie w garści. Chociaż miałam wrażenie, że nie powinnam czuć się tak obco w momencie, gdy byłam w swoim własnym pokoju.

– Ma pan pięć minut, profesorze, i na Boga, proszę mnie puścić.

Wreszcie pozwolił mi odejść. Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi i zaczęłam masować obolały nadgarstek. Naprawdę żałowałam, że nie zdążyłam się ubrać, nim Snape tu przyszedł. Wtedy przynajmniej miałabym w kieszeni różdżkę... Poza tym, nie czułabym się tak niepewnie; nie był to stan, w jakim chciałam, by ktokolwiek mnie widywał, a Snape był chyba ostatnią osobą, która powinna mnie zobaczyć ubraną w ten sposób.

Zaciągając poły szlafroka tak mocno, jak tylko potrafiłam, usiadłam na łóżku, nawet nie spoglądając na rozmówcę. Nie wiedziałam, co chce mi powiedzieć, i prawdę powiedziawszy, nie byłam pewna, czy chcę to wiedzieć.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że nadal mnie nie rozumiesz, Shirley. Że nadal myślisz, że mylę cię z osobą, którą niegdyś znałem... – odezwał się po chwili. On też na mnie nie patrzał; stał tyłem do mnie, z rękoma założonymi na piersi. Dopiero po chwili odważyłam się podnieść wzrok. Stał tam, wpatrzony gdzieś w przestrzeń, jakby nie mówił do mnie, lecz do siebie samego. – Fakt, że mi ją przypominasz, nie zmienia tego...

Nawet z półprofilu byłam w stanie dostrzec, jak grymas przebiega po jego twarzy, sprawiając, że poczułam się głupio. Jednak rozumiał mnie lepiej, niźli mogłabym się po nim spodziewać. A może rzeczywiście w jakiś sposób umiał dostać się do moich myśli i odczuć, przecież było wiadome, iż nikt nie był lepszy w legilimencji niż on...

– Pozwoliłem Lily odejść – ciągnął. – Widziałem ją z tym kretynem Potterem. Raniło mnie to, lecz... lecz jeżeli to mogło dać jej szczęście... ale nie dało. Potter sprowadził na nią śmierć. Nie mogę pozwolić, by to samo spotkało ciebie. Nie pozwolę ci odejść.

Odwrócił się tak nagle, że nie zdążyłam spojrzeć gdzie indziej i nasze oczy się spotkały. Jeszcze nigdy nie patrzał na mnie tak przenikliwie.

– Neville i ja jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi – zapewniłam go, lecz nadal odczuwałam pewne zażenowanie. Nie powinnam musieć się z nim dzielić takimi szczegółami ze swojego życia prywatnego. Z drugiej jednak strony, czy on nie otworzył przede mną serca na oścież? Jak bardzo mi ufał, skoro wyjawił przede mną swoje tajemnice, ryzykując, że komuś je przekażę? Że wykorzystam je przeciw niemu?

– Tak ci się wydaje? A co myśli Longbottom?

Na te pytania nie potrafiłam odpowiedzieć, bo obawiałam się, że – niestety – tu Snape trafił w sedno. Nie miałam pojęcia, co myśli Neville... a jednak odnosiłam wrażenie, że liczy na coś więcej niż na zwykłą przyjaźń.

– Nie zmienia to faktu, że pan również nie ma prawa w to ingerować – dodałam, wiedząc, że ryzykuję.

Wyraz twarzy Snape'a zmienił się, ale tylko nieznacznie. Był teraz tak nieprzenikniony, że chociaż przez moment myślałam, że dostrzegłam w jego oczach iskierkę gniewu, bardzo szybko przekonałam się, iż było to jedynie odbicie płomienia świecy.

Zapadła cisza. Aż dzwoniło mi w uszach; bolała mnie głowa, a rozmowa, która teraz została przerwana, męczyła mnie bardzo. Splotłam palce, a dłoniom pozwoliłam spocząć na moim podołku. Bałam się, że Snape i z tej sytuacji znajdzie jakieś wyjście, zapędzając mnie w kozi róg.

– Panie profesorze – zaczęłam po dłuższej chwili, pragnąc tylko zakończyć tę konwersację. – Niewiele rozumiem z tej sytuacji, wiem jedynie, że... że jeszcze za moich czasów szkolnych nie lubiliśmy się zbytnio. Nie chcę mieć w panu wroga... pozostańmy po prostu kolegami z pracy, tak jak powinniśmy...

Na twarzy Snape'a po raz kolejny pojawił się tak mi znany wyraz obrzydzenia, jakbym właśnie powiedziała coś wyjątkowo ohydnego.

– A więc? – spytał, a ja musiałam powstrzymać się od wybąkania "a więc co?", chociaż te słowa same pchały mi się na usta. – To wszystko, co masz mi do powiedzenia?

Nie widziałam powodu, by dzielić się z nim czymkolwiek innym. Sytuacja, w której byliśmy, została wyjaśniona – cieszyłam się, że nie mylił mnie z Lily, lecz to jeszcze niczego nie zmieniało. Nasza wzajemna antypatia powinna być przełamana dla dobra szkoły i uczniów, lecz nic więcej nie powinno między nami zaistnieć.

Zbyt wiele było między nami różnic, zaczynając od tego, co lubiliśmy, a skończywszy na naszym wieku.

Z drugiej jednak strony... chociaż obawiałam się do tego przyznać nawet przed sobą samą, wciąż jeszcze czułam na swoim policzku dotyk jego chłodnej dłoni. Sprawiał, że mój żołądek wywijał salta, że przez moment zapominałam o istnieniu całego świata. Czegoś podobnego nie czułam przez całe swoje życie.

To jednak niczego jeszcze nie oznaczało. Podejrzewałam, lub też chciałam w to wierzyć, że było to jedynie zdumienie faktem, iż Snape okazał względem mnie taką czułość. Czułość, jakiej nie doświadczyłam jeszcze od nikogo.

– Chcę cię chronić, do cholery, co w tym takiego oburzającego?! – wybuchnął wreszcie, przyprawiając mnie o ciarki. – Gdy widzę, gdy ten półgłówek bierze cię za coś oczywistego... mogłabyś mieć wszystko, Shirley. Wszystko.

Znowu brakło mi odwagi, by mu odpowiedzieć. Nie chciałam mu przecież sprawiać więcej bólu... a jednak zasługiwał na odpowiedź.

Wstałam i odsunęłam się od niego. Wiedziałam, że na mnie patrzy, więc objęłam się ramionami, jak gdyby to mogło mnie uchronić przed jego świdrującym wzrokiem. Nie byłam pewna, cóż takiego we mnie widzi. Bo przecież coś go pchnęło do tego, by pragnąć o mnie walczyć za wszelką cenę... Ponadto rozumiał mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek, nawet Neville, z którym jeszcze nie tak dawno byliśmy zupełnie nierozłączni.

– Nic mi nie grozi, panie profesorze – odparłam wreszcie, lecz pożałowałam tego niemalże natychmiast, wiedząc, że brzmię zimno i nieczule. – Nie ma potrzeby, by pan nadal mnie chronił. To... bardzo... bardzo szlachetne...

– Czy ty nie pojmujesz, że beze mnie byłabyś już martwa – wycedził, dopadając mnie w dwóch krokach. – Ten kretyn sprawi, że będziesz cierpieć. Poza tym... poza tym przyjdą dni, kiedy Longbottom będzie najmniejszym z twoich problemów.

Popatrzałam na niego ze zdumieniem.

– O czym pan mówi? – spytałam niepewnie. Moje myśli natychmiast wróciły do samego początku roku szkolnego, kiedy po raz pierwszy odniosłam wrażenie, że McGonagall z jakiegoś powodu chce lub potrzebuje Snape'a w szkole. No i teraz... gdy zamykali się w jej gabinecie... czy było coś, czego powinniśmy się obawiać?

– O tym, że ze mną będziesz bezpieczna – odrzekł z nutą złości i niecierpliwości w głosie.

Poczułam coś dziwnego i drgnęłam nagle, ale zaraz uświadomiłam sobie, że to znowu Snape. Chociaż znów ujął mnie za dłonie, tym razem nie był tak gwałtowny, a jego dotyk nie był nieprzyjemny.

– Panie profesorze, jeżeli szkole coś zagraża, uważam, że powinniśmy się wpierw zająć dobrem jej uczniów – wyznałam.

Jeżeli rzeczywiście tak było... jeśli czyhało na nas niebezpieczeństwo, nie było czasu na jakiekolwiek romanse. Z kimkolwiek. Naszym zadaniem jako nauczycieli było uchronienie młodzieży od wszelkiego zła.

– A więc mam znowu stać z boku i patrzeć, jak ktoś zabija bliską mi osobę? – warknął.

– Panie profesorze, pan mnie nawet _nie lubi_.

Odnosiłam wrażenie, że musiałam mu o tym przypominać. Przecież nie mógł mnie lubić; ja zresztą, chociaż naprawdę starałam się go polubić, nie potrafiłam tego zrobić. Nie spędzaliśmy razem czasu. Na dobrą sprawę nawet się nie znaliśmy. Jak mógł uważać mnie za osobę mu bliską?

– Od kiedy panna Shirley jest tak mądra, że może to orzec lepiej niż ja sam? – spytał przesiąkniętym ironią głosem.

– Okazywał mi to pan na różne sposoby.

– Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałaś, Shirley, ale o ile mi wiadomo, próba uchronienia od zła jest raczej oznaką czego innego.

Spłonęłam rumieńcem, ale nie odwróciłam wzroku; dzięki temu mogłam dostrzec tryumf w jego oczach. Nie znosiłam tego.

– Niekiedy odnoszę wrażenie, że jesteś jeszcze bardziej tępa niż ten przygłup Longbottom – wyszeptał spokojnie, doprowadzając mnie do szału. – Zdolna i ambitna... lecz nie posiadająca za grosz intuicji. Fascynujące, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż twoje wyniki w warzeniu eliksirów były całkiem zadowalające.

– Nienawidził mnie pan już wówczas – odparłam, a brzmienie mojego głosu zaskoczyło mnie. Nie chciałam, by zabrzmiało to tak agresywnie.

– Bo cię nie faworyzowałem jak połowa nauczycieli? – Uniósł brew. – Czy dlatego, że nie dostawałaś punktów za wypełnianie poleceń i robienie tego, co do ciebie należało?

Poczułam się urażona, lecz nie odpowiedziałam, starając się nie pozwolić mu się podpuścić.

– Byłaś moją uczennicą i traktowałam cię jak całą resztę uczniów. Nie traktowałem cię gorzej, Shirley. Ale nie zamierzałem ci pobłażać i chyba tylko dlatego się nie rozleniwiłaś i twoje rezultaty były coraz to lepsze.

Ze zdziwieniem zorientowałam się, że nadal trzyma moje dłonie. Był z całą pewnością za blisko, co sprawiało, że czułam pewną nerwowość, lecz już nie strach. Gdyby chciał mnie skrzywdzić, mógłby to zrobić co najmniej kilka razy.

– Zdziwiłem się, gdy cię tu zobaczyłem tego dnia, gdy tu przybyłem... może dlatego chciałem z tobą wtedy mówić.

– Chciał pan? – spytałam zaskoczona. – Ale przecież powiedział pan, że mógłby pan to powiedzieć i pani dyrektor, gdyby tylko...

– I co? Co wówczas byś o mnie pomyślała?

Znowu nie zebrałam się na odwagę, by mu odpowiedzieć. Wreszcie zaczęłam rozumieć, czemu to ja byłam konieczna tamtego wieczoru... dlaczego to właśnie mnie przypadło zadanie porozmawiania ze Snape'em, gdy tylko przybył do Hogwartu.

– Widziałem, jak Longbottom daje ci rady na temat tego, jak powinno się być nauczycielem... i zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jeżeli będziesz go dalej słuchała, nie wytrzymasz zbyt długo w szkole. Moje metody, chociaż nie przebierałem w środkach, okazały się skuteczne. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, sprawiając, że zakręciło mi się w głowie. Chociaż teraz części układanki wreszcie zaczęły do siebie pasować, wcale mi się to nie podobało. – A jednak wiedziałem, że to nie jedyne niebezpieczeństwo, które na ciebie czyha. Dlatego za tobą chodziłem. Dlatego starałem się ciebie chronić za wszelką cenę. I czy nie miałem racji? Czy rozmawiałabyś teraz tu ze mną, gdybym tego nie robił?

– Gdyby się pan nie zamierzał pojedynkować z Neville'em, nie doszłoby do wypadku – wtrąciłam.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że ten tchórz cię tam przyprowadzi – wycedził Snape.

– Nie przyprowadził. Po prostu nie chciałam dopuścić do tego, żeby pan mu zrobił krzywdę – odrzekłam ze złością.

– Gdybym go skrzywdził, miałabyś o jedno zmartwienie mniej.

Zagryzłam wargi, zamykając oczy. Nawet jeżeli starał się mnie uspokoić, to jego słowa odnosiły zupełnie odwrotny skutek.

– Z początku wmawiałem sobie, że szkoda jest tracić tak wartościową czarownicę i zdolną nauczycielkę. Dopiero potem uświadomiłem sobie, że wolałbym, żebyś nigdy nie zostawała nauczycielką w Hogwarcie. Chyba wolałbym cię już nie spotkać...

Dostrzegłam w tym drogę ucieczki.

– Wobec tego zachowujmy się tak, jakbyśmy w ogóle się nie widzieli. Albo też zwyczajnie unikajmy widywania się – odparłam, starając się odejść, lecz raz jeszcze mnie zatrzymał, więżąc między swoim ciałem a ścianą.

– Za późno, Shirley. Rzuciłaś swój urok, więc ponoś jego konsekwencje.

Zamierzałam się mu odgryźć, lecz nie zdążyłam. Jego dłonie opuściły moje nadgarstki i spoczęły na moich policzkach, a on sam nachylił się nade mną, by zamknąć mi usta pocałunkiem.


	18. Świąteczna uczta

To była ostatnia rzecz, której mogłabym się spodziewać od Snape'a. I prawdę mówiąc, jeszcze nigdy nic nie przeraziło mnie tak bardzo. Z początku zesztywniałam, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić. Dopiero po chwili wrócił mi rozum i zaczęłam odpychać go od siebie, mimo że był o wiele wyższym ode mnie mężczyzną.

Jeżeli ktoś pomyślałby, że pocałunek, który właśnie otrzymałam, był w jakikolwiek sposób romantyczny i delikatny, byłby w błędzie. Jeszcze nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, że coś, co z założenia powinno być romantyczne, mogłoby być tak bardzo z romantyzmu obdarte. Nie byłam w stanie wyczuć niczego dobrego ani ciepłego, chociaż właśnie tak wyobrażałam sobie swój pierwszy pocałunek: że serce waliłoby mi jak oszalałe, a w brzuchu obudziłoby się całe stado motyli. Tymczasem czułam złość, strach i obrzydzenie.

Wreszcie Snape odsunął się ode mnie, lecz nie miałam pojęcia, jaką na twarzy miał minę, bo nawet nie chciałam na niego patrzeć. Mogłam jedynie się modlić, żeby znowu nie uśmiechał się triumfalnie.

– Proszę wyjść – wyszeptałam. – Natychmiast.

Nie usłyszałam jego kroków, ale przecież poruszał się tak cicho, że nie świadczyło to o niczym. Dopiero wówczas uświadomiłam sobie, że w oczach mam łzy. Szybkim ruchem dłoni otarłam je, czując poirytowanie. Ku mojemu zdumieniu, gdy znowu otwarłam oczy, spostrzegłam, że Snape wcale nie opuścił mojej komnaty, jak go prosiłam.

Co więcej, gdy odwróciłam wzrok, by udawać, że go nie widzę, jego dłoń ponownie spoczęła na moim policzku, a kciuk otarł resztę łez.

– Nadal uważasz, że jestem zimny? – spytał tonem, którego nie byłam w stanie określić, lecz którego w żadnym razie nie powiązałabym ze Snape'em. Sprawiało to, że czułam się jeszcze bardziej zagubiona, a to z kolei prowadziło do mojej jeszcze głębszej niechęci względem niego.

Dlaczego mnie nie posłuchał? Może gdyby odszedł, gdy mu to powiedziałam, czułabym się lepiej, a przez to mniej na niego złościła. A on tkwił tu uparcie, jakby jego jedynym przeznaczeniem było udawanie mojego cienia.

– Jest pan bez serca, profesorze, prosiłam, by pan wyszedł – powtórzyłam, a mój głos drżał z gniewu.

Były to najgorsze święta, jakie mogłam sobie wyobrazić. Nagle pożałowałam, że nie opuściłam zamku, kiedy jeszcze mogłam, wówczas darowałabym sobie te niepotrzebne spotkania ze Snape'em. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego nie rozumiał, że trudno było mi sobie wyobrazić choćby przyjaźń z nim. Nie chciałam nawet próbować iść chociażby o krok dalej.

– Nadal odnoszę wrażenie, że są sprawy, które powinniśmy... – zaczął, lecz ja już wcale nie miałam zamiaru go słuchać.

– Miał pan pięć minut. Wykorzystał je pan tak, jak uważał za stosowne, teraz proszę, żeby pan wyszedł i zostawił mnie w spokoju.

– Nie przywykłem do tego, by mi przerywano – warknął, a jego głos zmienił się momentalnie. Spojrzał na mnie z taką złością, jakbym to ja mu zrobiła krzywdę.

– A ja nie przywykłam do tego, by osoba, która jest ode mnie o tyle starsza, że mogłaby być moim ojcem, narzuca mi się w ten sposób.

Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam była tego mówić; wcale nie zależało mi na tym, by ranić jego uczucia, lecz byłam tak zdenerwowana, że sama nad sobą nie panowałam, chociaż bardzo starałam się uspokoić.

– A więc to jest dla ciebie problem, tak? Mój wiek? – syknął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. – Gdybym był młodszy, przestałabyś traktować mnie jak wroga?

– Tego nie powiedziałam.

– Lecz czy o tym pomyślałaś? – parsknął. – A może z góry założyłaś, że nie jestem wart twojej uwagi?

Aż zadygotałam. Naprawdę sądził, że mógł teraz winę za swoje niepowodzenia zrzucać na mnie? Samo to wystarczyło, bym stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu starać się go polubić. Właściwie chyba lubiłam go jeszcze mniej niż wcześniej.

– Niech pan już sobie idzie – wyszeptałam, zamykając oczy.

Tym razem nie odpowiedział. Słyszałam jego ciężki, przyspieszony oddech, kiedy się ode mnie odsuwał. Po kilku sekundach drzwi za nim zamknęły się, a ja zostałam sama.

* * *

Prezenty pozostały nietknięte aż do świątecznego obiadu. Nie byłam w nastroju do świętowania, lecz po przepłakaniu paru godzin stwierdziłam, że lepiej będzie wyjść z pokoju. Zresztą nie pojawiłam się na poprzednich posiłkach; moja nieobecność na obiedzie z całą pewnością byłaby zauważona, a nie chciałam musieć się tłumaczyć.

Mogłam jedynie mieć nadzieję, że Snape'a nie zobaczę tego dnia w Wielkiej Sali. Po naszej porannej rozmowie chyba nie byłabym w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy... a czyż świąteczny obiad nie miał za zadanie złączyć tego, co zostało rozdzielone? Powinniśmy sobie tego dnia wybaczyć, lecz ja nie umiałam wyobrazić sobie pogodzenia się z tym człowiekiem.

– Darcie! – usłyszałam pełen ulgi głos Neville'a. – Już się bałem, że się rozchorowałaś.

Zmusiłam się do uśmiechu, chociaż miałam wrażenie, że bardziej wyszedł mi grymas. Nawet na niego nie potrafiłam teraz spojrzeć tak, jak patrzałam do tej pory... nie po tym, co usłyszałam od Snape'a. Ile z tego, co mi powiedział, było prawdą? Ile z kolei było kłamstwem, którym próbował odsunąć mnie od mojego jedynego przyjaciela...?

– Miałam gorszy poranek – odparłam, ale chociaż bardzo starałam się brzmieć przekonująco, Neville chyba zauważył moje kłamstwo.

– Darcie... ty... ty płakałaś? – spytał niepewnie, delikatnie unosząc mój podbródek, zmuszając mnie, bym spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie było szans, by nie spostrzegł śladów łez na mojej twarzy, chociaż zrobiłam już wszystko, by się ich pozbyć.

– Tak – zaśmiałam się krótko. – Z samego rana kopnęłam w róg szafki nocnej.

Zmarszczył lekko brwi, ale już nic nie powiedział; chyba zrozumiał, że nie chcę rozmawiać na ten temat, a ja naprawdę byłam mu za to wdzięczna. Chciał mnie ująć za rękę, lecz ja uniknęłam tego, mając nadzieję, że zrobiłam to dość zręcznie.

Kiedy weszliśmy do Wielkiej Sali, spostrzegłam, że zostało o wiele mniej osób, niźli mi się wydawało. Z ulgą przyjęłam fakt, że Snape'a nie było nigdzie w pobliżu, wobec czego nie musiałam się przejmować nieprzyjemnościami.

– Musisz mi opowiedzieć, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło – powiedziałam do Neville'a, który na moje słowa uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Dzisiaj? Nic ciekawego. Obudziłem się z rana i otwarłem prezenty... bardzo ci dziękuję za ten zestaw rękawic ze smoczej skóry, są cudowne – zapewnił mnie, a ja odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Niemalże zapomniałam, co mu podarowałam. – Przyszedłem tu na śniadanie... z przykrością zobaczyłem, że cię nie ma, ale przynajmniej Snape był nie w sosie... i bardzo dobrze. Na drugie śniadanie już nie przyszedł.

Zarumieniłam się, ale Neville chyba tego nie zauważył. W każdym razie nie zadawał żadnych pytań i byłam mu za to bardzo wdzięczna.

– Z kolei McGonagall wydaje się być jakby o dwadzieścia lat młodsza, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem jej tak radosnej.

Nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć. Myśl o pani dyrektor z całą pewnością poprawiła mi humor. Bądź co bądź, lubiłam ją i uważałam, że zasługiwała na wszystko, co najlepsze. A ostatnimi czasy wydawała się nie być sobą.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, zastanawiałam się, dlaczego tak często opuszczała zamek. Czego – albo kogo – szukała? A może robiła coś zupełnie innego? A jeżeli tak, to cóż takiego mogło to być? Zaczynała mnie ta sytuacja martwić, zwłaszcza że była to jedynie jedna z wielu oznak tego, że szkole coś grozi.

Usiedliśmy na swoich miejscach, a Flitwick przysunął ku nam tacę z wybuchającymi cukierkami-niespodziankami. Uniosłam lekko brew, a on zachichotał. Już miał wciśnięty na głowę kapelusz z wielkim, wypchanym orłem. Nie mogłam nie roześmiać się w głos.

Neville chwycił za jeden koniec cukierka i podsunął go ku mnie. Po chwili wahania pociągnęłam za drugi. Rozległ się huk, a z dymu wyłoniła się sztuczna różdżka, do złudzenia przypominająca taką z mugolskiego sklepu z zabawkami.

– Przepiękna – zaśmiałam się.

– Doskonale do ciebie pasuje, Longbottom – rozległ się głos nad naszymi głowami. Mój żołądek podskoczył mi do gardła, ale zaraz opadł z niewyobrażalną prędkością.

Neville uniósł głowę i zgromił Snape'a wzrokiem. Ten uśmiechnął się jedynie ironicznie, budząc we mnie niewyobrażalną złość.

– Tak samo zresztą jak twoja towarzyszka.

Cukierek, który trzymałam w dłoni, wybuchł nagle, osmalając mi twarz. Nie zauważyłam nawet, jak mocno go ścisnęłam. A już dawno nie straciłam nad sobą kontroli aż do tego stopnia... Snape jednak nie wydawał się tym być poruszony.

– Severusie, może skusisz się na trochę kremowego piwa? – odezwała się nagle McGonagall, spoglądając na nas zza pleców Flitwicka. Najwyraźniej zauważyła, że coś się stało i starała się załagodzić sytuację.

– Nie, dziękuję – odparł chłodno Snape. – Mam tu swoją rozrywkę.

Wstałam. Neville chwycił mnie za rękę, starając posadzić na krześle, bo wiedział, że nie mogło się to skończyć dobrze... ale ja nie miałam zamiaru siadać. Oddychałam ciężko, a serce łomotało mi w piersi, jakby chciało uciec.

Nie wyjęłam jeszcze różdżki, lecz jedynie ostatki mojej woli trzymały moją dłoń na wodzy. Bałam się, że nerwy mi puszczą i zaatakuję Snape'a na oczach wszystkich zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali. Nie chciałam tego robić, ale jednocześnie nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na to, by znowu zaczął się wyżywać na Neville'u i na mnie.

– Severusie, _nalegam_ – warknęła McGonagall i spokój na jej twarzy został zastąpiony irytacją. Jej wargi znów utworzyły cienką linię.

Jakiś mięsień w twarzy Snape'a drgnął lekko, lecz sam mężczyzna nie poruszył się. Nadal wpatrywał się we mnie, lecz jego wzrok... może było to jedynie złudzenie, lecz przysięgłabym, że nie widziałam w jego oczach gniewu – raczej ostrzeżenie.

– Siadaj, Shirley – syknął, lecz ja nie miałam zamiaru go posłuchać. – Siadaj albo stanie ci się krzywda.

– Nie będziesz tak do niej mówił.

Teraz i Neville wstał. Oczy uczniów zwróciły się w naszym kierunku. Wiedziałam, że nie może się to skończyć dobrze...

– Nie... w porządku, Neville – wyszeptałam, co sprawiło, że Snape uniósł brew. Z wolna odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Neville'a.

– Rycerz w lśniącej zbroi? Raczej nie... wygląda na tchórzliwego charłaka – rzekł cicho. – A miałem cię za ambitną, Shirley.

Nawet nie wiedziałam, kiedy moja dłoń wsunęła się do kieszeni szaty i zacisnęła na różdżce. Nie chciałam jej wyciągać, ale powstrzymałam się dosłownie w ostatnim momencie. Neville chyba nie zauważył, co zamierzałam zrobić, bo puścił mnie.

– Opowiedziałaś mu o swoim poranku? – zapytał jeszcze ciszej, upewniając się jednak, że mój przyjaciel doskonale słyszy każde jego słowo.

– Severusie. – McGonagall podeszła do nas i zgromiła nas wzrokiem. – Proszę cię, dołącz do nas. Shirley, Longbottom, siadajcie.

Snape odszedł wraz z panią dyrektor, a ja, chcąc nie chcąc, wypełniłam jej polecenie. Wciąż jednak słyszałam szum krwi w uszach. Neville wkrótce zajął miejsce obok mnie. Ja jednak nawet nie spojrzałam w jego kierunku, chociaż doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, iż on uporczywie się we mnie wpatruje.

Wkrótce oczy uczniów odwróciły się od nas i do sali powrócił cichy szmer rozmów, co jakiś czas przerywany wybuchem cukierka lub czyimś śmiechem.

– O czym mówił Snape? – zapytał po jakimś czasie Neville, spoglądając z ukosa na Mistrza Eliksirów. Ten siedział po drugiej stronie stołu i nie mógł tego zauważyć. Nie rozmawiał jednak z nikim i ignorował podsuwane mu przez profesor Sinistrę smakołyki.

Przez moment ignorowałam Neville'a, lecz ten parokrotnie powtórzył moje imię. Zresztą musiałam odlepić wzrok od Snape'a, żeby nie wyglądało to podejrzanie.

– O niczym – burknęłam, spoglądając na swoje dłonie, wciąż jeszcze osmalone przez wybuch cukierka. – Musiało mu się coś pomylić.

– Darcie, proszę cię. – Głos Neville'a świadczył o tym, że naprawdę zrobił się poważny. – Ze mną naprawdę możesz porozmawiać szczerze.

 _Ale nie o tym, Neville, nie o tym_ , pomyślałam z westchnieniem. Bo niby jak miałabym mu powiedzieć o tym, co wydarzyło się rano w mojej komnacie? O tym, jak Snape otwarł przede mną swoje serce?

Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślałam, poczułam w sercu ukłucie winy. Być może rzeczywiście byłam zbyt surowa dla Snape'a? Faktem było, że nie mogłabym żywić do niego żadnych cieplejszych uczuć, lecz czy naprawdę nie było innego sposobu, by mu to powiedzieć...?

– Nie powinnam o tym z tobą mówić. A już na pewno nie tutaj – odezwałam się wreszcie, po czum upiłam trochę kremowego piwa. Miłe ciepło z wolna zaczęło rozchodzić się po moim ciele, powodując dziwną senność.

– W takim razie może wyjdziemy? – zaproponował Neville.

Zamrugałam kilkakrotnie, próbując skupić na nim swój wzrok, lecz okazało się to niemożliwe. Senność nie mijała, co gorsza, zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowie. Nieprzytomnie spojrzałam na kufel z piwem.

– Darcie...? Darcie! – powtarzał Neville, lecz ja nie byłam w stanie odpowiedzieć. Chciałam wstać, lecz natychmiast straciłam równowagę i chociaż podparłam się na stole, nim zorientowałam się, co się dzieje, straciłam świadomość.


	19. Dom

Bolała mnie głowa. Cieszyłam się, że nikomu nie przyszło do głowy oświetlać pomieszczenia za bardzo, bo inaczej nie byłabym w stanie otworzyć oczu. Najprawdopodobniej była noc – zastanawiałam się, ile czasu minęło, odkąd straciłam świadomość. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że nie tak dużo, jak po owym wypadku w lochach...

Jęknęłam cicho i podparłam się, starając usiąść, ale nie było to takie proste. Moje ciało wydawało się dziwnie wiotkie i bezsilne, jak wtedy, kiedy obudziłam się po wielu tygodniach spędzonych w łóżku bez życia.

– Leż tam spokojnie, inaczej nie będzie czego zbierać – warknął jakiś głos za mną.

Nie miałam siły się kłócić, więc bezwładnie opadłam na łóżko, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że nie jestem w skrzydle szpitalnym. To miejsce było o wiele mniejsze i z całą pewnością ciemniejsze. Brakowało w nim owych charakterystycznych białych ścian i rzędów łóżek po obu stronach...

– Gdzie ja jestem? – spytałam trochę nieprzytomnym tonem. Zamknęłam oczy, ale otwarłam je chwilę później, by wreszcie skupić na czymś wzrok i rozpoznać to miejsce; jednak okazało się to zbyt trudne.

Człowiek za mną przestawiał coś, słyszałam ciche postukiwanie odkładanych przedmiotów i podzwanianie szkła.

– Masz talent do przyciągania problemów, Shirley... pani... dyrektor już zastanawia się, czy oby na pewno zrobiła dobrze, przyjmując cię do pracy.

Moje serce natychmiast zaczęło bić szybciej, a ja nie mogłam się powstrzymać i usiadłam. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale nie na tyle, by nie móc utrzymać równowagi. Może i nie byłam najlepszą nauczycielką, ale z całą pewnością nie zasługiwałam na to, by zwolniono mnie po zaledwie paru miesiącach.

Zanim jednak powiedziałam cokolwiek, przypomniałam sobie ostatni moment, który wciąż jeszcze tkwił w mojej pamięci. Coś w moim piwie kremowym sprawiło, że straciłam przytomność. Ktoś musiał mi czegoś dolać bądź dosypać...

Moje podejrzenia natychmiast pomknęły ku jednej osobie, jednej z dwóch, prócz mnie, które zbliżały się do mojego krzesła na tyle blisko, by móc czegoś dodać do mojego kufla. Była tylko jedna, której w ogóle mogło to przyjść na myśl.

– Próbował mnie pan otruć! – krzyknęłam, spoglądając na Snape'a, który warzył coś w niewielkim kociołku.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie ze znudzeniem, a może i irytacją, po czym westchnął i machnął różdżką w moim kierunku. Poczułam, jak jakaś niewidzialna siła wpycha mnie z powrotem do łóżka, a koc owija się ciasno wokół mnie, jak gdyby tworząc kaftan bezpieczeństwa; chociaż starałam się uwolnić, na niewiele się to zdało.

– Zamknij się, Shirley, albo sam poproszę panią dyrektor, żeby cię zwolniła – ofuknął mnie. – Ja nigdy nie spartoliłbym tego tak bardzo, jak osoba, która próbowała cię zaatakować.

Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła i zaczęło bić tak mocno, że niemal nie potrafiłam oddychać. Jeżeli nie Snape, to kto? Nie było przecież w szkole nikogo, kogo mogłabym uznać za swojego wroga. Może i nie byłam przyjaciółką wszystkich, ale to przecież nie znaczyło, że ludzie dokoła mnie byli mi wrogami...

– Co gorsza, znam tylko jedną osobę, której wyniki były tak _żałosne_ , że nie była w stanie uwarzyć prostego eliksiru usypiającego... – dodał po chwili Snape, jak gdyby rozkoszując się własnymi słowami. Nie do końca rozumiałam, dlaczego tak zachwyca się tym faktem, lecz odpowiedź przyszła niebawem. – I tak się składa, że ta jedna jedyna osoba to nie kto inny, jak twój najlepszy przyjaciel, Longbottom.

– Nie.

Sama nie wiedziałam, kiedy to słowo wyrwało się z moich ust. Zaskoczyło mnie pewnie tak bardzo, jak Snape'a.

– Nie? Zatem wiedz, Shirley, że doskonale znam swoich uczniów. Wiem, kto jakie ma tendencje. I albo ktoś bardzo zręcznie pod Longbottoma się podszył, albo też sam Longbottom postanowił cię spoić wywarem usypiającym.

Ciarki przeszły mi po ciele. Prawdę powiedziawszy, byłam w stanie uwierzyć, że Mistrz Eliksirów potrafił określić, jakie błędy popełniają poszczególni uczniowie. I chyba dlatego tak mnie to przerażało... bo nie chciałam, nie mogłam uwierzyć, by Neville dolał mi czegoś do napoju! Z drugiej strony... cały czas znajdował się blisko stołu. Co więcej, nie patrzyłam na niego, bo kłóciłam się ze Snape'em. Nie byłoby to dla niego nic trudnego, by zwyczajnie dodać parę kropel do mojego piwa...

– Przecież to nie ma sensu – jęknęłam cicho. – Po co Neville miałby próbować... to w ogóle się nie klei...

Snape przewrócił oczami.

– Przestań się mazać, Shirley. Jesteś bezpieczna, przynajmniej tak długo, jak jesteś tutaj – rzekł sztywno. – Pani dyrektor nie pozwoliła mi odnieść cię do skrzydła szpitalnego. Najwyraźniej martwi się, że jednak coś jest na rzeczy.

Nie odpowiedziałam. Leżałam tak i wpatrywałam się w sufit nade mną. Nic dziwnego, że było tu tak ciemno... przecież był to pokój Snape'a. Czułam się co najmniej niezręcznie, wiedząc, że leżę właśnie w jego łóżku.

Po raz kolejny mnie uratował, chociaż zaledwie parę godzin wcześniej tak się z nim pokłóciłam. Nie miał żadnego powodu, by po raz kolejny próbować walczyć o moje zdrowie, a kto wie, może i życie... a jednak to zrobił.

– Za parę dni kończy się przerwa świąteczna – odezwał się po chwili tym samym chłodnym, beznamiętnym tonem. – Do tego czasu zapewne już wyzdrowiejesz i pani Pomfrey określi, czy możesz wrócić do swoich zwykłych zajęć.

Otwarłam usta, by jakoś sformułować podziękowanie, lecz głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego było to dla mnie tak trudne, bo przecież chodziło o tylko jedno słowo. Ale może obawiałam się, że moje słowa nie zostaną odebrane na poważnie. Że nie zabrzmią tak szczerze, jak powinny.

– Czy będę mogła wrócić do siebie? – zapytałam niepewnie.

Snape przystanął i odwrócił się w moim kierunku. Włosy przysłaniały mu połowę twarzy, a ja mogłabym przysiąc, że zrobił to specjalnie; chyba nie chciał na mnie patrzeć. Zresztą i ja miałam problem, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– I czekać, aż ten dureń znowu postanowi cię wykończyć? Nic z tego. Zostajesz tutaj – odparł natychmiast.

Wreszcie udało mi się uwolnić z bezlitosnego uścisku koca i usiadłam na brzegu łóżka, patrząc na Snape'a. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe. Cieszyłam się jednak, że pozostawałam w swojej szacie, że nie postanowił przebrać mnie do nocnej koszuli.

– Nie ma mowy. To pana pokój. Pana łóżko. Nie zostanę tutaj – zaprotestowałam, chociaż zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że brzmiałam raczej jak rozpuszczona nastolatka, a nie jak dorosła kobieta.

– Nie mam zamiaru cię wypuścić, rozumiesz? – W głosie Snape'a po raz kolejny usłyszałam tę samą, dziwną nutkę. Był na mnie wściekły, to pewne, ale ponadto słyszałam coś zupełnie innego. Jak gdyby się o mnie martwił... i chyba byłam w stanie w to uwierzyć, teraz, kiedy już znałam prawdę – albo co najmniej znakomitą jej część. – Gdzieś tam grasuje ktoś, kto albo chce cię zabić, albo skrzywdzić na jakikolwiek inny sposób. Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć z założonymi rękami, patrząc, jak cię dopada.

Poczułam się głupio. Snape nie zasługiwał nawet na połowę niechęci, którą do niego żywiłam, a jednak coś w nim sprawiało, że nie byłam w stanie go polubić... czy chociaż znielubić trochę mniej. A powinnam.

– Nie mam tu wrogów – bąknęłam niepewnie. – To niemożliwe, żeby... może... może to była jakaś pomyłka...

– O, tak, zazwyczaj ludzie _przez pomyłkę_ dolewają innym do napojów różnych eliksirów – przerwał mi zirytowany Snape. – I co jeszcze, Shirley? Przez pomyłkę rzucają w nich zaklęciami? Może nawet _Avada kedavra_?

Z wolna zsunęłam się na podłogę; była zimna. Cieszyłam się mimo wszystko, że w kominku opodal płonął ogień, bo święta tego roku były naprawdę mroźne.

– Nie sądzę, że to był Neville.

– Nawet jeżeli nie on, to kto inny. Ktoś, kto z jakiegoś powodu pragnął albo cię otruć, albo też uśpić. Pomyśl o tym, Shirley – powiedział cicho, nachylając się ku mnie tak bardzo, że nasze twarze dzieliło zaledwie parę cali. – Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to chce zrobić, ale musi mieć jakiś powód. Nie musisz mnie lubić, ale musisz mi zaufać, inaczej obawiam się, że nie będzie nawet czego wysłać rodzinie, by mieli co pochować.

Coś przewróciło mi się w żołądku, kiedy to powiedział. Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi i odwróciłam wzrok, odchodząc krok dalej.

– Ufam panu – odparłam wreszcie. Bo przecież tak było; był jedyną osobą, która tak naprawdę starała się mnie ratować. Której winna byłam życie – i to już teraz dwukrotnie. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak kiedykolwiek spłacę ten dług.

– Mówiłem ci, że są rzeczy, w które nie powinnaś się wplątywać, bo będzie grozić ci niebezpieczeństwo – dodał Snape.

Odwróciłam się w jego kierunku i zmarszczyłam brwi, patrząc na niego. Niemalże stapiał się z tłem, chudy i wysoki, przypominający raczej posąg, a nie prawdziwego człowieka. Jednak oczy lśniły mu takim blaskiem, że nie można go było pomylić z żadną figurą... Fascynowało mnie to, bo zawsze wydawało mi się, że jego oczy są martwe.

– Trzymałam się od nich z daleka – i co mi to dało? – spytałam z irytacją. – Dlaczego nikt mi niczego nie chce wyjaśnić?

– Jesteś taka niecierpliwa – sarknął Snape. – Jeżeli nie będziesz ostrożna, skończysz źle. Dowiesz się, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas.

– Jak mam być ostrożna, skoro nie wiem, przed czym albo przed kim mam się bronić?

Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że nie usłyszę teraz, że powinnam trzymać się z dala od Neville'a, bo w tej chwili to on stanowi dla mnie zagrożenia. I ku mojemu miłemu zaskoczeniu, rzeczywiście niczego podobnego nie usłyszałam.

– Dlatego musisz zostać tutaj. Przynajmniej tak długo, jak możesz. W ten sposób ja będę mógł cię chronić.

Znowu odwróciłam wzrok, wpatrując się w ogień w kominku. Z wolna podeszłam do paleniska, lecz nadal czułam dziwny chłód, który nie miał nic wspólnego z panującym na zewnątrz zamku mrozem.

– Nie chcę, żeby cały czas ktoś musiał mnie chronić – odparłam wreszcie. – Nie chcę, żeby to był pan, profesorze.

Nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi. Nie byłam do końca pewna, czy to dobry, czy zły znak, więc po chwili ciągnęłam dalej.

– Już zawdzięczam panu życie. Uratował mnie pan dwukrotnie. Czuję się źle, wiedząc, że... że nie jestem w stanie w żaden sposób podziękować czy... czy może oddać przysługi. Co gorsza, nie jestem w stanie nawet normalnie z panem porozmawiać, bo w każdym przypadku ta rozmowa kończy się kłótnią.

Było mi wstyd, że wszystko to mówię, ale jeszcze większy wstyd ogarniał mnie na myśl, jak samolubna byłam przez większą część czasu. Z drugiej jednak strony nie mogłam się oprzeć wrażeniu, że gdy to mówiłam, zrzucałam z serca jakiś ciężar, który tkwił tam już od paru miesięcy i którego nie mogłam się pozbyć w żaden inny sposób.

Westchnęłam, nie dodając nic więcej. Nie byłam pewna, co powiedzieć, chociaż odnosiłam wrażenie, że było tyle rzeczy, które powinnam była powiedzieć... lecz nie potrafiłam ich ująć w słowa, choć próbowałam.

Szczelniej otuliłam ręce wokół siebie. Panowała zupełna cisza i przez moment pomyślałam, że Snape albo zasnął, albo zwyczajnie odszedł, nie chcąc mnie słuchać. Gdyby tak było, wcale bym się nie zdziwiła. Lecz po chwili poczułam dotyk czyjejś dłoni na swoim ramieniu, a na policzkach zakwitł mi rumieniec.

– Będę cię chronić, o ile mi na to pozwolisz – rzekł głosem, który w żaden sposób do niego nie pasował. A może było to jedynie wrażenie, bo był on tak różny od tonu, który słyszałam zazwyczaj. – Nie chcę patrzeć, jak dzieje ci się krzywda.

– Nie rozumie pan... – zaczęłam, lecz on zaraz mi przerwał.

– Doskonale rozumiem. Wiedz zatem, że nikt nie zmusza mnie do ratowania ci życia. Robię to z własnej woli. Bałbym się powierzyć cię w cudze ręce w chwili takiej jak ta, kiedy nie wiem, kto jest napastnikiem. Wolę mieć cię blisko i mieć na ciebie oko...

Tym razem nie odpowiedziałam. Policzki paliły mnie i wiedziałam, że w świetle ognia płonącego w kominku Snape będzie w stanie dostrzec rumieniec. Modliłam się jedynie, by na mnie nie patrzał. Nie chciałam, żeby na mnie patrzał.

A jednak moje modlitwy nie zostały wysłuchane; w innym przypadku nie poczułabym delikatnego dotyku na swojej twarzy. Jego dłonie były zawsze chłodne.

– Powinnaś odpocząć.

Pokręciłam głową. Nie chciałam wracać do łóżka, nie po tym, jak znowu przez parę godzin pozostawałam nieprzytomna. Jednocześnie odnosiłam wrażenie, że w ten sposób starał się mnie zbyć, a ja... ja bałam się uciekania po raz kolejny. To nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze. Z drugiej jednak strony, czy stawanie twarzą w twarz z rzeczywistością nie okaże się jeszcze bardziej zgubne dla nas obojga?

Chyba o tym samym pomyślał Snape, bo odsunął się ode mnie i wrócił do przyrządzania eliksiru. W kociołku coś nieustannie bulgotało. Z wolna odwróciłam się, by na niego spojrzeć, lecz on stał tyłem do mnie.

– Może jednak lepiej by było, byś wróciła do domu – rzekł cicho. – Tam byłabyś bezpieczna, wśród rodziny, z dala ode mnie.

Spojrzałam na niego ze zdumieniem; czyż przed chwilą nie mówił, że jestem bezpieczna tak długo, jak pozostanę z nim? Dlaczego więc teraz chciał, bym wróciła do mugolskiego świata? Czyż tam nie byłam narażona na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo?

– Nie chcę wracać... _tu_ jest mój dom – odparłam zaraz, a on, słysząc to, popatrzał w moim kierunku.

– Powinnaś mieć własny dom. Dom, do którego będziesz wracała na wakacje...

Wcisnęłam dłonie w kieszenie. Tak, dom moich rodziców. Ale chociaż kochałam swoich rodziców, nie zgadzaliśmy się w zbyt wielu sprawach, bym mogła się tam czuć swobodnie. Pochodziliśmy z dwóch różnych światów.

– Może uda mi się wynająć pokój w Hogsmeade... – mruknęłam, myśląc na głos.

– Nie o tym mówię – zirytował się Snape. – To nie dom...

Najwyraźniej skończył warzyć eliksir, bo wygasił ogień pod kociołkiem i napełnił zawartością niewielką fiolkę. Nie zakorkował jej, lecz podszedł do mnie i podał mi ją. Bez zastanowienia wzięłam ją.

– Pij, to eliksir wzmacniający – powiedział. – Może nie chcesz odpoczywać, ale _tego_ potrzebujesz.

Z początku chciałam odmówić z czystej przekory, lecz wiedziałam, że byłoby to głupie, wobec czego zrezygnowałam i przytknęłam fiolkę do ust.

– Niekiedy się zastanawiam – ciągnął Snape, odwracając się ode mnie – jak naprawdę wygląda dom. Bo, widzisz, mnie też nie był on dany. Mam... budynek... w Cokeworth. Wracam tam na wakacje, ale niewielu wie, gdzie mieszkam.

Nie byłam pewna, do czego dąży, więc słuchałam uważnie. Wypiłam zwartość fiolki i odłożyłam ją na stoliku.

– Był taki czas, że miałem nadzieję, że to się zmieni. Było to... dawno temu. – Na jego ustach pojawił się niemalże niezauważalny uśmiech. Chłopięcy. Zupełnie różny od tego grymasu sarkazmu, który zazwczaj widziałam na jego twarzy. – Ale i wówczas skończyło się to rozczarowaniem. Jednak teraz...

Znowu odwrócił się w moim kierunku, a ja poczułam się niezręcznie, kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały, lecz nie mogłam spojrzeć gdzie indziej.

Z wolna Snape podszedł do mnie, a ja znowu odsunęłam się parę kroków. Nie chciałam, żeby znowu nasza rozmowa skończyła się kłótnią i nieprzyjemnościami, a ilekroć on zbliżał się do mnie za bardzo, nie było innej możliwości.

– Chroniłbym cię – wyszeptał, nagle przytrzymując mnie za ramiona. Nie mogłabym teraz uciec. – Mogłabyś być szczęśliwa.

Otwarłam szeroko oczy, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

– Profesorze – zaczęłam niemalże oskarżycielskim tonem.

– Dałbym ci prawdziwy dom. Nie miejsce, gdzie mogłabyś przetrwać... Dom... a ty pozwoliłabyś mi poznać, czym on właściwie jest.

Tym razem nie był potrzebny eliksir. Chyba na dłuższą chwilę przestałam oddychać, bo zakręciło mi się w głowie i przed oczyma miałam znów ciemność.


	20. Zapach książek

Kiedy obudziłam się następnego ranka, Snape'a nie było nigdzie w pobliżu; dostrzegłam jednak na szafce nocnej parę tostów i kubek herbaty, która była jeszcze stosunkowo ciepła; znaczyło to, że był tu jeszcze przed chwilką.

Ku mojemu zdumieniu, okazało się, że tym razem upewnił się, bym leżała wygodnie w łóżku – i to w swojej nocnej koszuli. Zarumieniłam się mocno, mając nadzieję, że nie patrzał, gdy mnie przebierał. Jednocześnie nie mogłam się nie zastanowić, gdzie on sam spał, skoro ja leżałam w łóżku. Niemal w tej samej chwili dostrzegłam koc przewieszony przez oparcie fotela. Rumieniec pojawił się na mojej twarzy.

Powoli zsunęłam się z łóżka i sięgnęłam po talerz z grzankami. Wolnym krokiem podeszłam do kominka, chrupiąc swoje śniadanie. Wówczas zorientowałam się, że pokój niemal wyłożony jest książkami. Cierpliwość nie dała mi spokoju, wobec czego zaczęłam przechadzać się wzdłuż półek, czytając tytuły woluminów na nich ułożonych.

Część z nich rzeczywiście była o eliksirach. Mogłam dostrzec dzieła takie jak _Najsilniejsze eliksiry_ , _Historia eliksirowarstwa_ czy _Tajniki najmroczniejszych mikstur_ , ale poza nimi było wiele innych. Uśmiechnęłam się na widok dzieł poświęconych obronie przed czarnymi mocami; od razu przypomniałam sobie nieustanną walkę Snape'a z Dumbledore'em na temat nauczania tego przedmiotu w Hogwarcie.

– Tak myślałem, że już się obudziłaś – usłyszałam cichy, znajomy głos dochodzący gdzieś spod drzwi. Niemalże zakrztusiłam się kęsem grzanki, który akurat przeżuwałam. – Śniadanie może nie jest wymyślne, ale przynajmniej nie będziesz głodna.

Gdy tylko udało mi się przełknąć, odwróciłam się w jego stronę. Nie zmienił się nic od wczorajszego wieczoru. Właściwie nie byłam pewna, czego się spodziewałam; był przecież dokładnie tym samym człowiekiem. Nasza nocna rozmowa może i była dziwaczna, lecz nie mogła go zmienić ot tak.

– Dziękuję – bąknęłam niemalże automatycznie, starając się na niego nie patrzeć. Po tym, co usłyszałam w nocy, nie mogłam znieść jego spojrzenia; prawdę mówiąc, wolałabym, żeby on na mnie też nie patrzył. A jednak nie odwrócił wzroku – miałam nawet wrażenie, że wpatruje się we mnie jeszcze intensywniej.

Odetchnęłam głęboko i wróciłam do oglądania książek; miałam nadzieję, zapewne płonną, że dzięki temu Snape zapomni o mojej obecności. Mogłam tu żyć tak długo, jak się unikaliśmy – nie byłam jednak pewna, czy on będzie chciał unikać mnie. Nie po tym, co mi powiedział...

– Przypomniałem sobie, że wczoraj zapomniałem dać ci prezent – dodał po chwili, raz jeszcze odrywając mnie od książek. Dopiero teraz jednak zorientowałam się, że byłam tak roztrzęsiona, iż nie potrafiłam odczytać nawet jednego tytułu. Nie miałam wobec tego żadnej wymówki, by na niego nie spojrzeć.

– Przysięgam, że to niepotrzebne – odparłam, a mój głos zabrzmiał dziwnie, jak gdyby nigdy nie należał do mnie.

– Ale ja _chcę_ dać ci ten prezent – rzekł z naciskiem, podchodząc bliżej mnie z pakunkiem w dłoniach. – Nie powinno cię to dziwić; sama powiedziałaś, że po to są święta, by dawać swoim przyjaciołom prezenty. Ty dałaś jeden mnie, a teraz i ja chciałbym ci coś podarować.

Naprawdę nie byłam pewna, czy w ogóle chciałam cokolwiek dostawać od Snape'a, lecz nie było sposobu, by tego uniknąć. Mogłam jedynie pozbyć się tego tak szybko, jak to dostałam – lecz nie zmieniałoby to faktu, iż wysilił się, by coś mi dać. No i prawdę mówiąc, nie chciałam sprawiać mu tej przykrości...

Gdy wyciągnął ku mnie rękę, nasze palce się spotkały; jego, jak zwykle, były chłodne. Nie byłam jednak pewna, czy to był powód tego, iż zadrżałam lekko, gdy poczułam ten dotyk. Natychmiast odwróciłam wzrok i odsunęłam się o krok.

– Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba – dodał, a ja miałam cichą nadzieję, że teraz odejdzie, bym przynajmniej mogła otworzyć pakunek w spokoju. Nie chciałam, by patrzał na mnie, gdy będę odwijała jego prezent z papieru.

Jednak i tym razem się myliłam. Odszedł, co prawda, lecz usiadł w fotelu, założył nogę na nogi, a oparłszy łokcie na podłokietnikach, złączył ze sobą opuszki palców obu dłoni. Czułam się obserwowana, więc nie było mowy o tym, bym chociaż udawała, że czuję się komfortowo. A jednak nie miałam prawa niczego powiedzieć.

Położyłam pakunek na biurku, starając się nie spoglądać w stronę fotela, w którym siedział Snape. Dłonie drżały mi lekko, gdy rozrywałam papier, a na moje policzki z wolna wślizgiwał się rumieniec, kiedy uświadamiałam sobie, co miałam przed sobą.

Skąd Snape dowiedział się, że od zawsze pragnęłam otrzymać tę książkę, nie mam pojęcia, lecz oto leżał przede mną nowiusieńki egzemplarz _Zaklęć i uroków dla pasjonatów_. Serce zabiło mi mocniej, a oddech skrócił się nieco.

– Naprawdę dziękuję – powiedziałam cicho, wciąż nie pozwalając sobie na niego popatrzeć. Nie byłam pewna, co bym poczuła lub co bym zrobiła, gdyby nasze oczy się spotkały. – Od... od dawna marzyłam o tej książce.

– Gdy byłaś jeszcze w szkole, odnosiłem wrażenie, że bardziej od zaklęć i uroków lubiłaś eliksiry – odezwał się Snape.

Nie mogłam powstrzymać odruchu i spojrzałam w jego kierunku. Był taki spokojny. Jak gdyby Snape w klasie był kimś zupełnie innym od tego, który zjawiał się w tym pokoju. Tu... tu jakby czuł się pewniej. Dziwnie było myśleć o nim jako o osobie, która mogłaby być niepewna, zakompleksiona, nieśmiała. A jednak... wyglądało na to, że tak właśnie było.

– Pewna osoba skutecznie mnie do nich zniechęciła – odparłam zgodnie z prawdą, chociaż prawdę mówiąc, powinnam była się ugryźć w język.

Grymas pojawił się na twarzy Snape'a, gdy obserwował mnie ze swojego miejsca. Natychmiast odwróciłam wzrok, wbijając go w okładkę książki. Pachniała nowością... Uwielbiałam nowe książki. Moje palce delikatnie wyczuwały każdą nierówność w skórze, którą była obita; było to niesamowite doznanie.

– Zbyt łatwo cię zniechęcić – burknął mężczyzna, ale nie wydawał się być urażony. Raczej rozczarowany. – A gdybym... gdybym dawał ci teraz prywatne lekcje?

Poczułam jakąś dziwną sensację w okolicach żołądka. Długo ze sobą walczyłam, lecz w końcu uległam pokusie i znowu spojrzałam Snape'owi w oczy. Być może była to jedynie gra światła na jego twarzy, ale w tym momencie wydawał się być jakby mniej blady.

– Mógłbym cię wiele nauczyć... to, czego uczymy się w szkole, to naprawdę niewielki odsetek tego, co czarodziej może osiągnąć. A eliksiry... eliksiry dają wielkość.

Snape wstał. Jego głos zabrzmiał dość tajemniczo, ale rozpoznawałam tę nutkę namaszczenia, kiedy mówił o miksturach. Pomimo jego zamiłowania do czarnej magii, nie można było zaprzeczyć, że uwielbiał eliksiry i szkoła chyba nigdy nie poznała wspanialszego nauczyciela ich warzenia od niego.

Nie znosiłam tych lekcji. Natomiast Mistrz Eliksirów miał rację: kochałam eliksiry, może nie tak bardzo jak on, lecz wciąż miałam do nich pociąg. Uwielbiałam patrzeć, jak zmienia się ich kolor... jak bulgoczą leniwie w kociołkach... cudownie było móc odmierzać dokładnie ilości składników i odkrywać, jak subtelne bywają różnice.

– Jestem teraz nauczycielką historii magii – odparłam, marszcząc czoło, lecz wiedziałam, że mam zamiar odmówić mu jedynie po to, byśmy nie spotykali się częściej, niźli było to potrzebne. – Wiedza na temat...

– Wiedza na ten temat zawsze się przydaje – przerwał mi Snape, podchodząc do mnie w paru długich kroków. Chciałam się odsunąć, ale jedynie uderzyłam w biurko i skrzywiłam się z bólu. On jednak nie spostrzegł tego. Wydawał się być rozgorączkowany, gdy ujął mnie za dłonie. – Wszędzie. Gdyby nie eliksiry, nie byłoby tu ciebie.

Tu musiałam przyznać mu rację, chociaż wcale nie miałam zamiaru mówić tego na głos. Nie mogłam przyjąć jego propozycji. Inaczej mógłby pomyśleć, że zgadzam się na więcej niż na zwykłe lekcje... zresztą co pomyśleliby uczniowie?

– Pomogę ci osiągnąć wielkość, Shirley. Nie będziesz musiała tu tkwić jako nauczycielka...

– Ale ja _chcę_ być nauczycielką! – zbuntowałam się, wysuwając dłonie z jego uścisku. Odsunęłam się od niego, czując, jak krew uderza mi do twarzy. Nie byłam pewna, czy mówię prawdę... ale brakowało mi pomysłów na to, jak mu odmówić.

– Nie musisz kłamać – odparł, a ja przypomniałam sobie o jego zastraszającej umiejętności do wyczuwania takich rzeczy.

– Nie mogę się na to zgodzić, profesorze – wyjaśniłam po chwili milczenia, spoglądając na Snape'a ponad ramieniem. – Co powiedzą uczniowie? Albo pozostali nauczyciele? Na pewno zauważą, że gdzieś razem znikamy.

Na jego policzkach pojawiły się ciemne plamy, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. Nie byłam pewna, czy nie posunęłam się tym razem za daleko, ale nie podniósł na mnie głosu. Nie skrzywił się nawet.

– Od kiedy przejmujesz się tym, co powiedzą inni? – spytał jedynie, marszcząc czoło. Oczy mu pociemniały. – Do tej pory uważałem, że jest zupełnie odwrotnie.

Natychmiast odwróciłam się od niego. Wówczas przypomniałam sobie, że mam na sobie jedynie koszulę nocną i zawstydziłam się. Bezmyślnie objęłam się ramionami, mając nadzieję, że Snape nie zobaczy w tym geście niczego dziwnego.

Z drugiej jednak strony bardzo chciałam, by to spostrzegł i pozwolił mi się ubrać w coś, w czym czułabym się chociażby trochę mniej skrępowana. Lecz czy w jego obecności kiedykolwiek mogłabym czuć się swobodnie?

– Ale teraz oboje jesteśmy nauczycielami – odezwałam się. – Powinniśmy dawać przykład...

– A zatem daj przykład swoim uczniom i pokaż, że warto się uczyć... poznawać nowe rzeczy, nawet wtedy, kiedy skończy się szkołę!

Czułam, że Snape mnie pokonał. Niezależnie od tego, jak starałam się mu odmówić, on zawsze znajdował jakiś kontrargument. Zresztą prawdę mówiąc, czułam pewną pokusę, by się zgodzić. Bałam się jednak samego faktu spotykania się z nim, i to twarzą w twarz, bez nikogo prócz nas dwojga.

– Co miałabym panu dać w zamian? – spytałam niepewnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie odpowiedział, a ja bałam się odpowiedzi, która mogła nadejść. Nadal utrzymywałam bezpieczny dystans między nami, a kiedy tylko mogłam, unikałam kontaktu wzrokowego. Serce nadal biło mi w piersi zbyt mocno i szybko, lecz nie byłam w stanie się uspokoić. Po chwili poczułam, że kręci mi się w głowie.

– Nic – odrzekł wreszcie. – Zrozum, że ja jedynie...

Przerwał. Do tej pory nie widziałam jeszcze Snape'a w takim stanie. Niepewnego. Prawdziwego. Bez maski, którą na co dzień zakładał, by stać się przerażającym nauczycielem eliksirów. Czy jeżeli się zgodzę, znowu będzie tak surowy?

A gdyby nie był... gdyby się okazało, że będzie taki jak teraz... czy nauczyłby mnie tyle, ile za czasów szkolnych...?

Nie. Nie chciałam do siebie w ogóle dopuścić myśli, żeby spotykać się ze Snape'em podczas tych zajęć. Już nawet nie chodziło o to, co pomyślą ludzie... zwyczajnie bałam się tego, co będę myśleć i czuć podczas tych lekcji.

– Chce mnie pan widywać – wyszeptałam wreszcie, wiedząc, że nie usłyszę końca jego zdania. – To pan chciał powiedzieć?

– Chcę cię chronić. Chcę wiedzieć, że nic ci nie grozi, a przy mnie... przy mnie będziesz bezpieczna. Nie mogę zagwarantować ci wiele, ale to jedno mogę.

Nawet nie wiem, kiedy do mnie podszedł, bo stałam odwrócona do niego tyłem, wpatrując się w jedną z półek z książkami. Nawet to jednak, że gapiłam się na tytuł na grzbiecie jednej z nich od dłuższego czasu, nie pomogło mi w skupieniu się na czymkolwiek. Snape posiadał tę jedną cechę, że nie dało się przestać o nim myśleć. I nie byłam pewna, czy cecha ta była dobra, czy też zła, gdyż za każdym razem myślałam o nim w inny sposób.

– Ja... wiem... wiem, że nie jestem kimś, o kim dziewczęta w twoim wieku mogłyby marzyć – wyszeptał, a ja dopiero wówczas zorientowałam się, jak jest blisko, bo jego oddech delikatnie omiatał mi ucho, gdy mężczyzna pochylił się nade mną, kładąc mi dłonie na ramionach. – Że jestem... starszy od ciebie... i że nigdy nie byłem przystojny. I że wielu uważa mnie za okrutnego. Ale wiedz, że to nie sprawi...

Znowu przerwał. Zamknęłam oczy, starając sobie wyobrazić, że jestem w jakimś zupełnie innym miejscu, lecz zamiast tego jeszcze bardziej skupiłam się na fakcie, że jestem tu sama ze Snape'em. Że jest tak blisko mnie. Że po raz kolejny otwiera przede mną swoje serce, gotów przyjąć każdy cios. Lecz ja wcale nie chciałam go skrzywdzić...

Nie był przystojny, lecz było w jego twarzy coś, co sprawiało, że przyciągała ona wzrok. Owszem, był o wiele ode mnie starszy, lecz jego opiekuńczość sprawiała, że zapominałam o tej różnicy zaskakująco szybko. A jednak... jednak nie mogłabym z nim być. Bałam się zmian jego charakteru w zależności od tego, gdzie i z kim był. Już nie mówiąc o tym, iż niegdyś był moim nauczycielem. Jak mogłabym na to pozwolić?

– Niech pan przestanie – wyszeptałam po chwili. Nie chciałam, by doszło do czegoś, czego oboje moglibyśmy żałować. Nie chciałam sprawiać mu bólu – więc chyba lepiej było przerwać to teraz... – Proszę...

– Dlaczego? – zapytał, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała niebezpieczna nutka irytacji. – Co sprawia, że nadal mnie odpychasz?

– Na Boga, jest pan moim nauczycielem! Poza tym... poza tym, takie historie zdarzają się tylko w bajkach, a nie...

– To nie jest bajka, Shirley. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że chociaż raz możesz być szczęśliwa. I możesz uszczęśliwić mnie.

Był niemal okrutny, gdy chwytał mnie za ramię, zmuszając, bym odwróciła się do niego twarzą. Nasze oczy spotkały się, a ja nie byłam na to przygotowana. Gdybym tylko mogła uciec... zamknąć oczy i zniknąć...

– Jesteś nauczycielką tak jak ja. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, Shirley. Nikt nie powiedział, że jako nauczycielka musisz wybrać samotność – szeptał rozgorączkowany, ujmując moją twarz w dłonie. Teraz, kiedy czułam dziwne gorąco, chłód jego dłoni był niemal przyjemny. Położyłam ręce na jego nadgarstkach, chcąc się od niego uwolnić, lecz z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiłam się do tego zmusić.

Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, kręciło mi się w głowie, jakbym była pijana. Snape delikatnie oparł swoje czoło o moje.

– Jesteśmy tacy do siebie podobni – powiedział tak cicho, że ledwie słyszałam jego słowa. – Możemy sobie tyle nawzajem dać... jeżeli tylko mi pozwolisz...

Nie chciałam pozwolić, ale... och, Boże, tak, tak, chciałam. Jakaś cząstka mnie nie mogła się już dłużej opierać. Zamknęłam oczy, lecz już dłużej z nim nie walczyłam. Czułam, jak się ku mnie nachyla. Nie zabroniłam mu tego pocałunku.


	21. Nocne rozmowy

Na całe szczęście pani dyrektor nie zdecydowała się mnie usunąć ze stanowiska, a wkrótce i pani Pomfrey zdecydowała, że jestem dość silna, by po świątecznej przerwie wrócić do pracy. Przez cały ten czas mieszkałam w pokoju Snape'a, jako że on nadal twierdził, iż nie jestem bezpieczna w zamku sama. Nie pozwolił mi również spać w fotelu ("to ty masz wyzdrowieć, nie ja"), wobec czego naprawdę pod koniec przerwy byłam w świetnej formie.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, iż czułam się nadal co najmniej skrępowana, pomimo tego – a może właśnie przez to – co między nami zaszło. Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później plotki rozejdą się po szkole, a to oznaczało, że dojdą one również do uszu Neville'a.

No właśnie, Neville. Nie widziałam się z nim od czasu pamiętnej świątecznej uczty. Nadal jednak nie wierzyłam, by to on próbował spoić mnie wywarem nasennym. Dlaczego niby miał to robić? Bardzo chciałam się z nim zobaczyć i dowiedzieć się czegoś na ten temat. Podejrzewałam jednak, że już pewne dochodzenie zostało przeprowadzone, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie zagłębiano mnie w szczegóły.

Ostatniego wieczoru przed rozpoczęciem zajęć Snape wrócił do pokoju późno. Ja właśnie szykowałam się, by wyjść na kolację. Gdy to spostrzegł, spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem, jakby zobaczył kogoś, kogo nie oczekiwał.

– Wychodzisz gdzieś, Shirley? – spytał, a ja, nie wiedzieć czemu, zarumieniłam się mocno. Odnosiłam wrażenie, że zaraz mnie zbeszta za mój pomysł.

– Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że jestem już w pełni sił, więc uważam, że powinnam wrócić do normalnego życia – odparłam, robiąc, co mogłam, by brzmieć naturalnie. – Ja... bardzo dziękuję za pomoc... i... i za wszystko.

Dłonie zaczęły mi się trząść lekko i szybko odwróciłam wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć mu w oczy. Znowu mógłby z nich wyczytać więcej, niźli chciałabym zdradzić, ale jednocześnie bałam się, że i tak zrozumie zbyt wiele, widząc, jak byłam zdenerwowana.

– Nie ma mowy – zaprotestował mężczyzna, marszcząc brwi. – Pomfrey może mówić, co chce, ale ja dostałem jasne polecenie, by cię tu trzymać aż do czasu, kiedy wrócisz do swoich obowiązków. W związku z tym nie wyjdziesz dzisiaj z tego pokoju i tej nocy będziesz tu spać. Dopiero jutro rano wolno ci iść na śniadanie razem z całą resztą szkoły.

Wiedziałam, że tak się to skończy. Zwłaszcza że zauważyłam już z samego rana, że Snape stał się dziwnie markotny. Nie, nie był surowym nauczycielem, którego znałam, lecz temu Snape'owi wcale nie chciałabym zajść za skórę. Prawdę mówiąc, temu nowemu Snape'owi bałam się zajść za skórę jeszcze bardziej, niźli profesorowi.

Pewnie miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że nasza relacja zmieniła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Poznaliśmy się o wiele lepiej od strony czysto prywatnej i był teraz kimś więcej niż tylko współpracownikiem. Kim dokładnie, tego jeszcze nie wiedziałam, ale byłam mu zbyt wdzięczna, by chcieć go krzywdzić.

– I tak spędziłam tu już zbyt wiele czasu, profesorze – odrzekłam, kręcąc głową. – Każdej nocy widzę, jak niewygodnie musi panu być na tym fotelu... zamiast wypocząć podczas przerwy zimowej, jest pan jeszcze bardziej zmęczony.

Snape uniósł lekko brew.

– Miałem ręce pełne roboty, Shirley, nie mógłbym wypocząć – powiedział wolno, a ja byłam przekonana, że uraza w tonie jego głosu jest udawana, bo brzmiała jakoś sztucznie. – Przez cały czas musiałem o ciebie dbać.

– Naprawdę mogłam się zająć sobą...

– I co, musiałbym cię potem zbierać z podłogi? Nic z tego – odrzekł, po czym skrzywił się lekko. – I mówiłem już, że masz mnie nazywać Severusem.

Tak, podczas tych paru dni powtarzał to przynajmniej kilkanaście razy. Ja jednak nazbyt byłam przyzwyczajona do tego, by nazywać go panem profesorem, by tak nagle porzucić ten zwyczaj i zacząć nazywać go po imieniu. Poza tym była to jedna z oznak spoufalenia, których nadal się obawiałam.

– Pozwól, że przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia – bąknął po chwili i wyjąwszy różdżkę, machnął nią krótko. Na biurku pojawił się talerz z kanapkami i butelka dyniowego soku.

– Pan już... znaczy... jadłeś już? – spytałam, decydując, że nie jest to dobry moment, by wdawać się w kłótnie, chociażby te najbardziej bezsensowne.

– Nie jestem głodny – odparł jedynie, po czym założył ręce na piersi i odszedł ku jednej z półek, obserwując książki. Chociaż nie widziałam jego twarzy, mogłabym przysiąc, że wcale nie szuka niczego konkretnego; po prostu stara się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego.

 _Zupełnie jak ja,_ pomyślałam, po czym westchnęłam cicho. Chyba już nazbyt przyzwyczaiłam się do tego nowego Snape'a. Tego, z którym mogłam porozmawiać o wszystkim. Który, chociaż pełen sarkazmu, okazał się dobry i zaskakująco opiekuńczy. Z którym niekiedy nawet czułam się szczęśliwa.

Wiedziałam, że teraz się to skończy. Był to jedynie krótki sen, na który nie powinniśmy sobie byli pozwolić. Po nim nastąpi powrót do rzeczywistości – i będziemy musieli udawać, że nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło.

A jednak wbrew rozsądkowi zauważyłam, że zamiast zostawić Snape'a samemu sobie, powoli do niego podchodzę. Nie byłam zupełnie pewna, co robię. I czy to, co robię, jest właściwe... Ale mimo to nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać.

Stanęłam obok Snape'a i delikatnie położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu, w geście, który tak często on powtarzał. On drgnął lekko i spojrzał na mnie ze zdumieniem. Przez chwilkę się opierałam, lecz w końcu i ja popatrzałam w jego kierunku, uśmiechając się niepewnie. Jednocześnie miałam wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleję.

– Powinnaś coś zjeść, skoro jesteś głodna – rzekł dość twardym głosem, lecz po chwili położył swoją dłoń na mojej, delikatnie gładząc jej wierzch swoim kciukiem. Wreszcie zdjął ją i ujął w obie swoje dłonie. – Masz zimne ręce. Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku? Naprawdę nie musisz wracać do pracy, jeżeli...

– Dam sobie radę – odparłam szybko, nie chcąc, by myślał, że jestem słaba. Poza tym naprawdę zależało mi na tej pracy.

Przede wszystkim nie chciałam być od nikogo zależna; przez całe swoje życie musiałam na kimś polegać. Teraz wreszcie mogłam być wolna. Samodzielna. Ceniłam sobie pomoc Snape'a, ale to nie znaczyło, że chciałam oddawać swoją wolność za jego czułość i opiekuńczość. Nawet za poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Snape ściągnął usta, a jego mina była nieodgadniona. Nie miałam pojęcia, o czym mógł myśleć – jednak odnosiłam wrażenie, że o niczym miłym. Odetchnęłam głęboko, odwracając wzrok. Pewnie podchodzenie do niego było złym pomysłem; w ten sposób dawałam mu złudne sygnały.

Już miałam odejść, kiedy poczułam, jak mężczyzna zaciska dłonie na moich palcach, bylebym nie oddaliła się za bardzo.

– Nie odchodź... jeszcze przez chwilę... – wyszeptał.

Po raz kolejny zobaczyłam w nim osobę tak różną od surowego, niesprawiedliwego nauczyciela, którego znałam przez całe życie. Był po prostu nieszczęśliwym, samotnym mężczyzną, który potrzebował ciepła.

Ciepła, które mogłabym mu dać, gdybym tylko zechciała...

Z drugiej jednak strony, jak wysoka była cena, którą miałabym za to zapłacić? Nie byłam nigdy tak dobrą osobą, by poświęcić własną wolność dla szczęścia drugiej osoby, zwłaszcza że nie mogłam być pewna, czy to poświęcenie nie sprawi, iż poczuję się jak w klatce. Gdybym tylko miała gwarancję, że i ja doświadczę wówczas szczęścia...

– Przez te kilka dni dałaś mi namiastkę tego, czego od ciebie pragnę, chociaż nie mam prawa – powiedział cicho, zakładając mi kosmyk włosów za ucho, a ja zadrżałam. Tak naprawdę miał prawo żądać ode mnie wszystkiego... po tym, co dla mnie zrobił... – I nawet zdołałem uwierzyć, że byłoby to możliwe, gdyby...

– Nie jest – odrzekłam, lecz głos mi się załamał. Wysunęłam dłoń z jego dłoni.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał, spoglądając na mnie niemalże z irytacją. – Co takiego sprawia, że nie jesteś w stanie...

– Nie wiem! – przerwałam mu, chociaż chyba nigdy się jeszcze na to nie odważyłam. – Ja... ja naprawdę nie wiem. Ale... ale boję się, że coś nie wyjdzie. Że... że będę czuła się nieszczęśliwa... albo że to nie da szczęścia tobie!

Snape ukrył twarz we dłoniach i wiedziałam, że próbuje się uspokoić. Od czasu naszej sprzeczki podczas świątecznej uczty nie pozwalał sobie na wybuch w mojej obecności. Nigdy nie podniósł nawet na mnie głosu. Nie byłam pewna, czy to dlatego, że martwił się, że może mi to zaszkodzić, czy też moje słowa w jakiś sposób na niego wpłynęły.

– Ale nigdy się nie dowiemy, jeżeli nie spróbujemy, Shirley! Swoim strachem możesz właśnie zamykać drogę do szczęścia dla nas obojga. Może i nie jestem bogaty, ale... ale to nie znaczy, że nie dałbym ci wszystkiego , czego byś sobie zapragnęła...

Niekiedy rysował mi obraz przed oczyma wyobraźni. Cudowny obraz, w którym rzeczywiście mogliśmy mieć to, o czym oboje marzyliśmy. Lecz przede wszystkim nie mogłam być pewna, czy moje marzenia i jego marzenia były tak zgodne.

– Daje pan sobie złudne nadzieje! – Pokręciłam głową, nie spostrzegając nawet, że znowu zapomniałam się i nazwałam go "panem". – Jedyne, czego pragnę, to wolność. Pan z kolei chciałby mnie trzymać jak ptaka w złotej klatce.

– Skąd wiesz, czego ja chcę, Shirley? – warknął, po czym odwrócił się i założywszy dłonie za plecami, odszedł parę kroków, wyraźnie wzburzony. – Nie czułabyś się nieszczęśliwa. Zrobiłbym wszystko, byleby tak było. _Wszystko_! Dałbym ci całą swobodę świata. Mogłabyś być, kim byś tylko zechciała...

– Ale to tylko _złudzenia_! Bajka! Takie rzeczy nie dzieją się naprawdę.

– W takim razie pozwól, że udowodnię ci, że tak nie jest – odparł tak groźnym tonem, że spojrzałam na niego ze strachem.

Tej nocy nie potrafiłam spać. Kręciłam się w łóżku, wciąż myśląc o słowach Snape'a. O jego obietnicach... A co jeżeli rzeczywiście mógł je spełnić? Co jeżeli rzeczywiście był moją jedyną drogą do szczęścia...?

Westchnęłam i obróciłam się, by spojrzeć na fotel, w którym spał, spodziewając się, że będzie pogrążony w drzemce. Tymczasem ze zdumieniem spostrzegłam, iż nie spał i siedząc prosto, wpatrywał się we mnie.

– Powinnaś spać – przypomniał mi cicho. – Jest późno, a jutro wracasz do pracy.

Nie odpowiedziałam, ale też nie próbowałam udawać, że śpię. Gdzieś w oddali tykał zegar, przypominając, że noc nie trwa wiecznie.

– Nie umiem zasnąć – wyznałam. – Ale ty śpij. Najlepiej połóż się w łóżku, ja wyjdę i poczytam trochę, może to coś pomoże.

Snape westchnął cicho i potarł oczy. Wiedziałam, że jest zmęczony, lecz rzadko kiedy to okazywał. Teraz był taki bezbronny i niekiedy zastanawiałam się, jak bardzo mi ufał, skoro pozwalał mi się zobaczyć w tym stanie.

– Sprawiasz tak wiele kłopotów, Shirley. Czasami zastanawia mnie, czy to twoje hobby, czy też jedynie przypadek.

Nie mogłam powstrzymać cichego śmiechu, a i w tej ciemności udało mi się dostrzec, że na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się nieznaczny uśmiech.

– Przysięgam, że nie robię tego specjalnie.

– Nawet gdybyś robiła, nie przeszkadzałoby mi to. Wtedy myślałbym, że umyślnie prowokujesz wszystkie te sytuacje, w których ja i ty spotykamy się tylko we dwoje. A to, uwierz mi, nie jest nieprzyjemna myśl.

Cieszyłam się, że było ciemno, bo dzięki temu Snape nie mógłby dostrzec mojego rumieńca. Zbyt często sprawiał, że się rumieniłam; jeszcze nikt przed nim tego nie dokonał – może to była jego specjalność.

– Mógłbym na ciebie tak patrzeć co noc – mruknął cicho. Rzadko kiedy bywał romantyczny, bo to nie leżało w jego naturze; a jednak bywały takie chwile, kiedy sprawiał, że serce biło mi szybciej. To była jedna z nich. – Siedzieć przy twoim łóżku i patrzeć, jak śpisz... albo jak nie śpisz, wówczas znajdowałbym sposoby, byś zasnęła...

– Na przykład eliksir usypiający?

Nie planowałam tego mówić; nie chciałam przecież niszczyć tej chwili, która zdarzała się tak rzadko. Moje słowa sprawiły, że Snape parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Są przyjemniejsze sposoby.

W tej chwili wiele bym dała, by móc się odwrócić. Już nie chodziło o sam rumieniec; nie byłam w stanie patrzeć mu w oczy.

– Zaśnij już i nie mów takich rzeczy – bąknęłam, podciągając koc pod samą brodę. Zamknęłam też oczy, udając, że próbuję zasnąć, lecz prawdą było, iż w tym stanie nie mogłabym tego zrobić. Moje myśli gnały, serce waliło mi w piersi jak szalone.

– Nie potrafię zasnąć – odparł, po czym wstał. Fakt, iż miał na sobie szlafrok, mógłby pozostać niezauważony; jego szlafrok był równie długi i czarny jak jego dzienne szaty.

Starałam się przestać myśleć. W tym momencie wyobrażałam sobie zbyt wiele rzeczy. Na przykład jak wyglądałoby życie ze Snape'em, gdybym rzeczywiście zgodziła się na to, czego tak bardzo pragnął. Gdybyśmy naprawdę zamieszkali razem w Cokesworth... co wówczas? Czy siedziałby tak przy mnie co noc? Czy może zasypialibyśmy obok siebie? Jak często byśmy się kłócili? Jak bardzo musielibyśmy nad sobą panować?

– Mam nadzieję, że myślisz o czymś przyjemnym – wyszeptał, delikatnie odgarniając włosy z mojej twarzy. Nie znosiłam, gdy zbliżał się do mnie tak cicho; nie byłam wówczas przygotowana na atak z jego strony. – Chociaż... sądząc po twojej minie... nie powinienem się martwić.

– O niczym nie myślę – skłamałam, a on wydał jakiś odgłos pomiędzy parsknięciem a westchnieniem, siadając na brzegu łóżka.

– Naprawdę? Wobec tego pozwól, że opowiem ci, o czym ja myślę.

Nie chciałam tego, bo wiedziałam, że wówczas będę stracona. Nie byłam w stanie jednak wymówić tych słów na głos.

– Myślę o każdym dniu i o każdej nocy, które moglibyśmy spędzać ze sobą. Czasami nawet wyobrażam sobie, jak by to było, gdybym mógł zabrać cię ze sobą do swojego domu... który mogłabyś nazywać swoim... a niekiedy nawet pozwalam sobie na myśli o tym, co by było, gdybym mógł nazywać cię Darcie Snape.

Zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale otwarłam oczy i spojrzałam na niego ze zdumieniem. Nie była to rzecz, którą spodziewałabym się od niego usłyszeć.

– Severusie, ja... – zaczęłam, lecz nie wiedziałam, co dodać.

– Nie myśl teraz o tym – odpowiedział, kręcąc głową, po czym wstał. Ku memu zdumieniu jednak nie odszedł, lecz okrążył łóżko i położył się tuż za mną, otaczając mnie ramieniem. Czułam ciepło jego ciała tuż za mną. – Teraz powinnaś spać.

Pochylił się lekko i ucałował mnie w głowę, a pocałunek ten przypomniał mi chwile, gdy byłam nieprzytomna. Tak, to musiał być on...

Ale nim pomyślałam o czymkolwiek innym, już spałam.


	22. Klątwa Imperius

Gdy obudziłam się następnego ranka, nikogo nie było już w pokoju. Odetchnęłam głęboko i wstałam, rozciągając mięśnie. Chociaż nie chciałam się do tego przyznać, jeszcze chyba nigdy nie spałam tak dobrze, jak tej nocy. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie lekko, ale zaraz zbeształam w duchu. Taka sytuacja przecież nie powinna mieć nigdy miejsca.

Szybko ubrałam się i przygotowałam do dnia pełnego pracy. Właściwie cieszyłam się, że wracam do normalnych zajęć, bo dzięki temu mogłam zająć swoje myśli czymś innym i zwyczajnie powrócić do życia, które znałam.

Nieco obawiałam się, gdy wychodziłam z pokoju, że spotkam Snape'a w Wielkiej Sali. Nie byłam do końca przygotowana na to spotkanie, więc po drodze wymyślałam różne scenariusze, lecz gdy tylko weszłam do sali, zorientowałam się, że nie ma go na jego zwykłym miejscu. Podobnie jak nie było Neville'a. Zdziwiło mnie to trochę, lecz mam nadzieję, że nie dałam tego po sobie poznać, kiedy podchodziłam do stołu nauczycielskiego.

Z uśmiechem przywitałam znajdujących się przy nim profesorów; słyszałam, jak Flitwick pisnął coś o tym, że "dobrze mnie znów widzieć", a Hagrid pochylił się lekko, żeby klepnąć mnie po ramieniu (jęknęłam cicho). Mimo wszystko nie potrafiłam powstrzymać się od spojrzenia w prawo, gdzie powinien siedzieć Snape, a następnie w lewo, gdzie zazwyczaj siedział Neville. Oba krzesła jednak nadal były puste.

Starając się o tym nie myśleć, zabrałam się za śniadanie, jednocześnie układając sobie w głowie plan na ten dzień. Przez ostatnie parę dni, gdy siedziałam sama w pokoju Snape'a, przygotowywałam kolejne wykłady na zajęcia, wobec czego nie czułam zdenerwowania przed lekcjami.

Nie mogłam nie czuć zadowolenia, kiedy zorientowałam się, że w kominku w sali płonął wesoło ogień, gdy wchodziłam. Na korytarzach było chłodno, bo mróz, który chwycił w grudniu, wcale nie zelżał i teraz już nawet najwytrzymalsi zrezygnowali z wychodzenia na dwór podczas przerw, chociaż do tej pory widziałam paru uczniów, którzy wytrwale próbowali rzucać śnieżkami. Jednak śnieg nie lepił się dobrze, a chłód szybko dawał się we znaki.

Mimo wszystko wszyscy uczniowie pojawili się tego dnia na zajęciach, chociaż paru z nich było wyraźnie przeziębionych. Skierowałam ich więc do pani Pomfrey, która – przygotowana na taką sytuację – już nawarzyła spory kociołek pieprzowego eliksiru.

Przez następne dni wracałam powoli do tego, co nazywałam normalnością. Mimo wszystko znowu bardzo rzadko widywałam Neville'a oraz Snape'a, co więcej, McGonagall znów zaczęła znikać na całe dni. Nie dawało mi to spokoju, lecz nie mogłam się teraz dekoncentrować, wiedząc, jak blisko są już egzaminy.

Niektórzy uczniowie narzekali na to niekiedy, ale prawda była taka, że do egzaminów naprawdę nie zostało zbyt wiele czasu; ci z kolei, którzy chcieli przyzwoicie zaliczyć sumy lub owutemy, musieli się porządnie wziąć do nauki.

Mniej więcej tydzień po rozpoczęciu zajęć, gdy wchodziłam rano do Wielkiej Sali, spotkała mnie ogromna niespodzianka. Na krześle obok mojego, dokładnie tym samym, na którym zwykle siedział Neville, dostrzegłam nie kogo innego, lecz profesor Sprout, jeszcze bardziej siwą i jeszcze bardziej uśmiechniętą, niż gdy ją ostatnio widziałam.

– Na brodę Merlina, kogo ja tu widzę! – zagruchała z uśmiechem, wyciągając do mnie ręce w geście powitania. Uścisnęłam je radośnie; pani Sprout była zawsze jedną z moich ulubionych nauczycielek, mimo że nigdy nie miałam ręki do roślin. – Darcie Shirley, jakbym wczoraj widziała cię zakładającą Tiarę Przydziału!

– I panią dobrze widzieć, profesor Sprout – odrzekłam, zajmując swoje miejsce. Jednak mimo radości, którą odczuwałam na widok pani profesor, nie potrafiłam powstrzymać ukłucia strachu. Skoro ona tu była...

– Nie martw się, kochaneczko, ja tu tylko na parę dni. Twojego kolegę na jakiś czas zatrzymały pewne sprawy i poproszono mnie, żebym na trochę go zastąpiła... ach, ten Longbottom, piekielnie był zdolny jako uczeń, tylko wiecznie zastraszony. Biedne dziecko – pokręciła głową, po czym przysunęła ku mnie talerz z kiełbaskami. – Jedz, jedz, kochaneczko, nie przejmuj się mną. Już dawno nie miałam z kim pogadać.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, po czym upiłam z filiżanki łyk herbaty, której przed chwilą sobie nalałam. Prawdę mówiąc, brakowało mi trochę dobrodusznego uśmiechu profesor Sprout i radości, którą wprowadzała, gdziekolwiek się znalazła.

Od tego dnia bardzo często miałyśmy okazję porozmawiać, bo widywałyśmy się na posiłkach, a i na przerwach, kiedy tylko mogła, profesor Sprout wracała do zamku, by uciec przed mrozem.

– Wszystkie mandragory nam pomarzną! Musiałam je przenieść do pustej sali – mówiła podczas jednej z pauz, kiedy złapała mnie na korytarzu. – No i te nowe gatunki tentakuli, które Longbottom przywiózł z Azji ostatniego lata... nie mam pojęcia, jak zareagują na mróz, mam nadzieję, że nie pomrą zupełnie.

Pewnego dnia po zajęciach, kiedy siedziałam w swoim gabinecie, przeglądając wypracowania, które oddali mi tego dnia uczniowie, poczułam delikatne uderzenie w dłoń; właściwie było to coś bliższe pacnięcia, lecz byłam tak zamyślona, że niemalże podskoczyłam w swoim krześle, kiedy to się stało.

Gdy podniosłam wzrok, spostrzegłam, że był to niewielkich rozmiarów papierowy samolocik, który wylądował właśnie na blacie mojego biurka i trącał mnie delikatnie jednym skrzydłem, by zwrócić moją uwagę. Ze zdumieniem sięgnęłam po niego, a gdy tylko położyłam na nim dłoń, on rozwinął się, formując list w mojej dłoni.

Natychmiast rozpoznałam wąskie i pochyłe, nieco kobiece pismo.

 _Shirley,_

 _Oczekuję cię dzisiaj o 20:00 w swoim pokoju, byśmy mogli rozpocząć nasze zajęcia, zgodnie z tym, co planowaliśmy. Nie musisz ze sobą nic zabierać, wszystko przygotuję sam._

 _SS._

Zarumieniłam się lekko, kiedy odczytałam ten list. Jeszcze kilkakrotnie przebiegłam wzrokiem po znajomych literach, po czym zamknęłam oczy.

Właściwie nie dałam mu jasnej odpowiedzi, bo po naszej pierwszej rozmowie na ten temat już nigdy nie padło ani jedno słowo o eliksirach. Wydawało się zatem, że Snape sam podjął decyzję, której ja podjąć nie mogłam.

Gdyby się nad tym zastanowić, mogłabym napisać na odwrocie jego listu odmowę i zwyczajnie zignorować fakt, iż dokonał wyboru za mnie. A jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiłam się do tego zmusić i prawdę powiedziawszy, chyba nie żałowałam, że jego wybór padł na to, by jednak owych lekcji mi udzielić. Chociaż starałam się udawać, że wcale tak nie było, czułam swego rodzaju podekscytowanie na myśli o nich.

Zrobiłam zatem wszystko, by uwinąć się ze swoimi sprawami do godziny wpół do ósmej. Upewniwszy się, że nie mam już nic więcej do zrobienia, wymknęłam się ze swojego pokoju, by uniknąć narzekań mojego lustra, i skierowałam się schodami w dół.

Kiedy jednak dotarłam do korytarza w lochach, który wiódł ku komnatom Snape'a, usłyszałam przytłumione głosy, które potęgowało jednak echo.

– Uważam, że jesteś nazbyt surowy, Severusie – mówił kobiecy głos, w którym nie bez zdumienia rozpoznałam McGonagall. – Fakt, że była to ręka Longbottoma, wcale nie oznacza, że to on za tym wszystkim stoi...

– Z kolei ty jesteś zbyt pobłażliwa. Wiem, że był jednym z twoich pupilków za czasów szkolnych, ale to nie znaczy, że masz go teraz bronić. Skoro to on uwarzył ten eliksir i podał go Shirley, jest winny i nie wolno...

– Na Boga, Severusie, zapominasz o tym, że Longbottom nie działał z własnej woli! – zdenerwowała się McGonagall.

Serce zaczęło bić mi tak mocno, że bałam się, że zaalarmuje to oboje rozmawiających. Starając się uspokoić oddech, przycisnęłam plecy do ściany. Oczy jednak miałam szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia i przerażenia.

Mówili o Neville'u. Niezależnie od wszystkiego, to on jednak starał się mnie otruć. Z drugiej jednak strony... skoro nie on za tym stał...

– Dowiedziałeś się czegoś jeszcze? – spytała po chwili McGonagall, zniżając nieco głos. – Wiesz, kto za tym wszystkim stoi?

– Minerwo, komu jak komu, ale myślałem, że akurat _tobie_ nie trzeba wyjaśniać zasad działania veritaserum – odparł Snape, wyraźnie poirytowany. – Owszem, mogę się dowiedzieć każdego sekretu, które Longbottom skrywa, lecz nie sprawi to, że nagle przypomni sobie coś, czego nie pamięta lub nie wie.

Pani dyrektor westchnęła głęboko, po czym, sądząc z cichego postukiwania obcasów jej butów, przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

– W porządku... w porządku. Jeżeli dowiesz się... czegokolwiek... poinformuj mnie – rzekła cicho, jakby z zawodem w głosie.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że kobieta odwróciła się, by odejść, a to oznaczało, że mogła mnie w każdej chwili zobaczyć, bo chociaż ciemny, korytarz ten nie był zupełnie pozbawiony światła. McGonagall jednak była tak poruszona, że przeszła szybkim krokiem obok mnie, zupełnie mnie nie zauważając.

– Shirley! – zagrzmiał Snape, gdy tylko kroki McGonagall ucichły. – Do mnie.

Dopiero wówczas uświadomiłam sobie, jak spięta byłam. Odetchnęłam głęboko i zmusiłam się, by podejść do Snape'a. Wciąż jeszcze drżałam na całym ciele, a w głowie miałam okropny natłok myśli.

– Przepraszam, ja... ja naprawdę nie chciałam podsłuchiwać – bąknęłam, czując się wyjątkowo głupio. – To był wypadek.

Snape machnął ręką, po czym zaprowadził mnie do swojego pokoju. Przez cały ten czas milczał, a ja nie wiedziałam, czy rzeczywiście nie obchodzi go to do tego stopnia, czy też zwyczajnie mam kłopoty.

– Nie chciałem, żebyś dowiadywała się tego w ten sposób – powiedział cicho, gdy drzwi za nami się zamknęły. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie; musiał być naprawdę zmartwiony i podenerwowany. – Ale już wiesz i nie ma tego jak przed tobą ukryć. To Longbottom usiłował się ciebie otruć... czy też _tylko_ spoić nieudolnie sporządzonym eliksirem nasennym... ale ustaliliśmy, że nie działał sam. A właściwie...

Przerwał. Po raz pierwszy spostrzegłam, że jego dłonie drżały lekko. Miałam przemożną ochotę ująć je w swoje, lecz powstrzymałam się od tego.

– Wiedziałem o tym już od pewnego czasu, lecz miałem nadzieję, że uda się temu zapobiec. A jednak... okazuje się, że nieprzyjaciel rośnie w siłę, a my nie możemy zrobić wiele. Dlatego tak ważne jest, żebyś umiała sobie teraz poradzić.

Popatrzał na mnie z powagą.

– Nieprzyjaciel? – powtórzyłam niepewnie. – Przecież... przecież Sam-Wiesz-Kto został pokonany!

Snape przewrócił oczami z irytacją.

– Nie udawaj bardziej naiwnej, niż jesteś, Shirley – niemalże warknął. – To, że Czarny Pan został pokonany, niewiele zmieniło. Wciąż pozostają ludzie wierni jego ideom. Część rzeczywiście udało się wytropić i teraz gniją w Azkabanie... i niech tak pozostanie... ale część uniknęła kary i postanowiła kontynuować dzieło swojego pana.

Poczułam falę chłodu, która wypełniła całe moje wnętrze, lecz nie miała ona nic wspólnego ze styczniowym mrozem.

– A więc... kilkoro śmierciożerców zostało na wolności i teraz... teraz stara się...

– Bardzo bym chciał, żeby to było tylko kilkoro z nich – odrzekł Snape, spoglądając na mnie, po czym delikatnie dotknął mojego policzka. – Jest ich całkiem sporo, lecz wciąż nie wiemy ilu dokładnie... i kto to tak naprawdę jest. – Westchnął cicho. – Nie zmienia to faktu, że starają się osiągnąć to samo. Najwyraźniej jeden z nich rzucił klątwę Imperius na twojego przyjaciela, zmuszając go do uwarzenia eliksiru. Najwyraźniej jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jakim kretynem jest Lonbottom.

Ugryzłam się w język, zmuszając do milczenia. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo Snape starał się nie wywoływać między nami kłótni, nie potrafił powiedzieć żadnego dobrego słowa na temat Neville'a; co więcej, nie umiał powstrzymać się od wypowiadania niemiłych komentarzy na jego temat, ilekroć padało jego imię.

– Dlaczego jednak... dlaczego tak zależało im na tym, by spoić mnie tym eliksirem? – spytałam po chwili, mając nadzieję, że mój głos nie brzmi na zbyt przerażony.

– Tego jeszcze nie wiem. Ale wiem, że teraz naprawdę musisz trzymać się na baczności. – Popatrzał na mnie tak, jak jeszcze nigdy. Nie miałam siły się mu sprzeciwiać, gdy spoglądał na mnie w ten sposób. Zresztą wiedziałam, że to nie ma sensu.

– Obiecuję, że będę uważna – mruknęłam.

– To nie wystarczy. Od tej pory masz absolutny zakaz wałęsania się _gdziekolwiek_ beze mnie – rzekł dobitnie.

Tego się nie spodziewałam. Snape zaskoczył mnie owym rozkazem tak bardzo, że przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogłam z siebie wydusić słowa. Wiedziałam jednak jedno: że nie mogłam na to pozwolić. Nie chciałam być do niego uwiązana przez cały czas. Ostatnio spędzanie z nim wolnych chwil stało się bardziej przyjemne, ale to nie oznaczało, że chciałam być przy nim przez całą dobę, poświęcając całe swoje prywatne życie.

– Nie mogę się na to zgodzić – odparłam wreszcie, gdy doszłam trochę do siebie.

– Nie utrudniaj mi zadania – powiedział ostrzegawczo. – Nie zmienisz mojego zdania i i tak postawię na swoim. Od tej pory jesteś ze mną cały czas, o ile nie ma cię na zajęciach. A kiedy jesteś na zajęciach, jesteś sto razy bardziej ostrożna niż kiedykolwiek. Zrozumiano?

Zmarszczyłam brwi, chcąc walczyć dalej, lecz spojrzenie Snape'a skutecznie mnie powstrzymało. Zamknęłam oczy.

– Tak, panie profesorze – odrzekłam.

To, co się wówczas zdarzyło, zszokowało mnie jeszcze bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Snape objął mnie ramionami i delikatnie przycisnął moją głowę do swoich piersi. Mogłam usłyszeć bicie jego serca.

– Prosiłem cię tyle razy, żebyś używała mojego imienia – wyszeptał. – I wierz mi, że nie ograniczam cię dlatego, żeby mieć cię ciągle przy sobie. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało... Już i tak pozwoliłem cię skrzywdzić.

Uśmiechnęłam się bezwiednie, lecz dokładnie w tym samym momencie Snape odsunął się ode mnie.

– Pozwól zatem, że rozpoczniemy swoje zajęcia. – Jego głos na powrót stał się rzeczowy, jakby ostatnie parę sekund nigdy nie miało miejsca. – Już wszystko dla ciebie przygotowałem. W tej książce masz instrukcje.


	23. Niespodzianka

Następne tygodnie nie należały do prostych. Musiałam się przyzwyczaić do swojej nowej niewoli. Nie była ona znowu taka nowa; przecież podczas świątecznej przerwy żyłam niemalże w ten sam sposób. Była jednak różnica: wtedy nie musiałam chodzić ze Snape'em po korytarzach w czasie przerw.

Najgorsze było to wtedy, kiedy do pracy wrócił Neville. Podczas gdy profesor Sprout potrafiła zrozumieć sytuację, Neville wydawał się w ogóle nie pojmować jej powagi i podczas jednego z posiłków pochylił się ku mnie, łypiąc złowrogo na Snape'a.

– Czemu on wszędzie za tobą łazi? – zapytał, a ja nie miałam serca powiedzieć mu, że jeszcze trochę, a odmówiono by mi nawet możliwości rozmowy z nim. Imperius czy nie, jak powiedział to wtedy w lochach Snape, to dłonie Neville'a stworzyły wadliwy eliksir i to on mi go podał. – Słabo mi się robi, kiedy to widzę.

Zakręciło mi się w głowie, kiedy pomyślałam, że były chwile, gdy tak naprawdę doceniałam obecność Snape'a przy moim boku. No i nigdy nie zapomniałam o tej nocy, kiedy zasnęliśmy obok siebie, gdy twarz Severusa wtulona była w moje włosy...

– Darcie... dobrze się czujesz? – wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia głos Neville'a. Natychmiast spłonęłam rumieńcem.

– Ja? T- tak... tak – odpowiedziałam, próbując upić herbaty, ale zapomniałam, że była ona zupełnie gorąca, więc poparzyłam sobie wargi i język. Krzywiąc się lekko, odstawiłam filiżankę z powrotem na stół.

– Nie odpowiedziałaś mi na pytanie – dodał po chwili Neville, ale wciąż spoglądał na mnie niepewnie, jakby spodziewał się, że coś mi się stanie. – Dlaczego... dlaczego Snape łazi za tobą krok w krok?

Jak miałam mu to wyjaśnić? Że to jego wina? Nie, nie wierzyłam, że to Neville był winien, ale faktem było, iż to jego czyny doprowadziły do tego, że nie mogłam się nigdzie ruszyć bez Snape'a. Nie winiłam go za to i naprawdę wiele bym dała, byleby móc mu wyjaśnić sytuację, ale brakowało mi odpowiednich słów.

Przede wszystkim obawiałam się, że jeżeli użyję jakiegoś niefortunnego sformułowania, Neville się obrazi lub – co gorsza – że zranię go do tego stopnia, że już nie będzie chciał mnie znać. Poza tym bałam się, że odkryję przed nim więcej prawdy, niżbym chciała.

– No wiesz... po tym, co stało się podczas świątecznej uczty... pani dyrektor zaczęła się martwić – odparłam wreszcie, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej naturalnie, lecz odnosiłam wrażenie, że Neville w jakiś sposób był w stanie przejrzeć mnie na wskroś. Nie był to jednak ten sam strach graniczący z pewnością, który znałam z rozmów ze Snape'em. – Stwierdziła, że bezpieczniej będzie zostawić mnie w rękach...

– … Snape'a? – zapytał ostro Neville. – Rozumiałbym wszystko, Darcie, ale...

– Neville, już starczy – wtrąciłam, marszcząc czoło. Zorientowałam się nagle, że momenty, w których obrażał Snape'a, irytują mnie dokładnie tak samo, jak te, kiedy Snape niepochlebnie wyrażał się o nim.

– A więc teraz go bronisz? – Jego oczy pociemniały. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie i zrozumiałam, że tym jednym zdaniem posunęłam się zbyt daleko. Z drugiej jednak strony nie mogłam pozwolić na to, by nadal wygadywał takie rzeczy.

– Zawdzięczam mu życie, Neville – przypomniałam mu, a mój głos brzmiał twardo i stanowczo. – Dwukrotnie uratował mi życie, chociaż wcale nie musiał.

Tym razem nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi. Neville szybko dokończył śniadanie i wyszedł.

Wraz z nadejściem połowy lutego odeszły srogie mrozy. Zza chmur wreszcie wyjrzało blade słońce, a na drogach zaczęło pojawiać się błoto, rezultat topiącego się powoli śniegu.

Następny wypad do Hogsmeade miał odbyć się sobotę po walentynkach, ale na korytarzach szkolnych dyskutowano na temat tego, czy pani dyrektor w ogóle na to pozwoli; jednak teraz, kiedy mróz osłabł, do serc uczniów powróciła nadzieja.

W ten sposób grupki młodzieży ustawiły się w kolejce przy wyjściu z zamku, gdzie pan Filch jak zwykle sprawdzał obecność ich nazwisk na długiej liście, a także dźgał każdego swoim długim czujnikiem.

Uśmiechnęłam się na ten widok nieznacznie, bo przypomniało mi się, ile razy wracałam z posiniaczonymi bokami, bo Filch się na mnie uwziął. Nie były to jednak złe wspomnienia – pamiętałam jeszcze, że kilka razy udało mi się przemycić parę nie do końca legalnych przedmiotów na teren szkoły.

Wciąż zaglądałam przez okno nawet wtedy, kiedy wszyscy uczniowie zostali już odpowiednio sprawdzeni i teraz grupkami udawali się wzdłuż ścieżki do wioski. W zamku pozostało niewielu uczniów; chociaż prócz pierwszo- i drugoroczniaków zazwyczaj zostawało jeszcze paru starszych uczniów, którym przejadły się już uroki Hogsmeade, tym razem odnosiłam wrażenie, że szkołę opuścili wszyscy, którzy mogli, zadowalając się faktem, iż wreszcie mogli opuścić stare mury zamczyska po tych kilku tygodniach siarczystego mrozu.

Na koniec widziałam też nauczycieli, gawędzących beztrosko, kiedy ruszali śliską, kamienną ścieżką. Uśmiechnęłam się dość smutno, bo mnie nie wolno było wychodzić z zamku, chociaż naprawdę wiele bym za to dała.

– No już, nie rozpaczaj – usłyszałam cichy, ironiczny głos zaraz za swoimi plecami. Nie chciałam się odwracać... nie mogłam teraz spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy, nie kiedy używał takiego tonu. – Jeszcze wyjdziesz kiedyś ze szkoły.

Bardzo starałam się nad sobą zapanować, ale było to tak trudne, że niemal niemożliwe. Musiałam nabrać sporo powietrza w płuca, żeby się uspokoić.

– Nikt nie jest chyba na tyle głupi, by próbować mnie zaatakować, kiedy wokoło tylu ludzi – zauważyłam, a mój oddech sprawił, że szyba przede mną zaparowała lekko. W odpowiedzi, ku memu zdumieniu, usłyszałam śmiech.

– Tak sądzisz? A jak ostatnim razem to wyglądało? Sala może i nie była pełna ludzi... ale było sporo uczniów, już nie wspominając o nauczycielach. Czy to powstrzymało Longbottoma? – zapytał Snape, a ja nie wytrzymałam i odwróciłam się w jego stronę.

Jego oczy lśniły dziwnym blaskiem, jak oczy drapieżnika chwilę przed tym, jak rzuci się na swoją ofiarę. Z jakiegoś względu sprawiło to, że moje serce zabiło szybciej i dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa.

Miał rację. Zauważyłam z irytacją, że miewał ją nieco zbyt często, co sprawiało, że czułam się jak głupi uczniak.

– Dlatego też nie wychodzę z zamku – burknęłam, szybko spoglądając przez okno, żeby uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego. Ostatnie osoby właśnie znikały mi z pola widzenia.

– I bardzo dobrze – odrzekł Snape niemalże znudzonym tonem. – Gdybyś się opierała, siłą przywiązałbym cię do siebie, a wtedy nie miałabyś zbytniego wyboru. Już i tak pozwoliłaś sobie na zbyt wiele.

Zmarszczyłam lekko czoło, nie mając pojęcia, o czym on mówi.

– Miałaś się nigdzie nie wałęsać beze mnie. Tymczasem od rana unikasz spotkania ze mną – rzekł, jakby dojrzał wątpliwości w moich myślach. – Pamiętaj, że znam ten zamek trochę lepiej i dłużej od ciebie. Niezależnie od tego, gdzie się schowasz, ja i tak cię znajdę.

Aż zbeształam się w duchu za to, co teraz pomyślałam, bo nie mogłam się powstrzymać od uczucia, że zabrzmiało to w jakiś dziwny sposób romantycznie.

Ku mojemu zdumieniu, spostrzegłam, że Snape położył swoją dłoń na mojej, którą trzymałam na parapecie. Przez moment chciałam ją szybko stamtąd zabrać, ale zmieniłam zdanie. Jego dotyk nie był przecież wcale nieprzyjemny.

– Nie mam teraz już żadnej wolności – powiedziałam cicho, wpatrując się w nasze dłonie. – Straciłam przez to jedynego przyjaciela.

Odpowiedziało mi milczenie. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam była tego mówić; przy Severusie nie wspominało się przecież o Neville'u – działało to na niego jak płachta na byka. A jednak powinien znać cenę, jaką za to płacę.

Z drugiej jednak strony... czy była to wysoka cena za moje życie i bezpieczeństwo? Wiedziałam, że Snape nie robi tego dla siebie i własnych zachcianek, tylko po to, by mnie chronić. Fakt, że podobało mu się trzymanie mnie przy sobie, nie wpływał tu na jego decyzje, chociaż wolałabym myśleć, że tak jest. Gdyby tak było, mogłabym się zmusić do dalszego nienawidzenia go. Tymczasem czułam ogromną wdzięczność za to wszystko, co dla mnie robił.

– Jedynego przyjaciela... – powtórzył cicho, a ja cieszyłam się, że nigdzie w pobliżu nie było żadnego ucznia, a Filch schował się już w swoim gabineciku. – Mówisz to tak, jakbyś rzeczywiście w to wierzyła.

Tym razem to ja nie miałam odpowiedzi. Czyż nie miał racji? Prócz Neville'a miałam jeszcze jego... ale z jakiegoś powodu trudno mi było myśleć o nim jak o przyjacielu.

– Źle to sformułowałam – próbowałam się usprawiedliwić. – Ale... zrozum, poza tobą już rzadko kiedy mam okazję porozmawiać z kimkolwiek. A Neville... on...

– Powinien zostawić cię w spokoju. Już dwukrotnie naraził cię na niebezpieczeństwo, czy ten dureń tego nie widzi? – zagrzmiał Snape, bezwiednie zaciskając dłoń na mojej. – Skoro cię lubi, powinien mieć na względzie twoje bezpieczeństwo.

Zagryzłam wargi, bardzo pragnąc, by słowa Snape'a nie były prawdziwe, lecz doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że chociaż okrutnie to wyłożył, miał rację. Już dwa razy moje zdrowie było w niebezpieczeństwie. Obie te sytuacje spowodowane były przez Neville'a, w większym lub mniejszym stopniu.

A jednak nie chciałam, żeby nasza przyjaźń skończyła się w ten sposób. Lubiłam Neville'a i doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że i on mnie lubi, budząc przy tym niewysłowioną zazdrość Snape'a.

– Może... może dzisiaj... moglibyśmy odbyć znów zajęcia? – zaproponowałam, bardzo starając się zmienić temat rozmowy, lecz nie do końca mi się udało.

– Nie. Dzisiaj jest sobota i powinnaś mieć dzień odpoczynku – odrzekł Snape. Wreszcie zorientował się, co robi, i rozluźnił nieco uścisk swojej dłoni. Teraz jednak, zupełnie świadomie, splótł nasze palce razem.

Nie czułam się niekomfortowo, chociaż mój żołądek wywinął salto, kiedy to poczułam. Z jakiegoś powodu było w tym coś przyjemnego. Dłonie Snape'a, chociaż chłodne, dawały dziwne ukojenie. Były większe od moich, tak że był w stanie zamknąć obie moje dłonie w swoich, gdyby chciał. Świadomość ta sprawiała, że z jakichś niewyjaśnionych względów czułam się z nim bezpieczna. Nie pozwoliłby mi zrobić krzywdy.

Zorientowałam się, że czegoś podobnego nie czułam, kiedy byłam z Neville'em. Wiedziałam, że i on zrobiłby, co mógł, by mnie chronić, lecz nie dawał mi tego poczucia bezpieczeństwa, które czułam, gdy byłam ze Snape'em.

– W takim razie może... – zaczęłam, mając nadzieję, że chociaż do mojego pokoju pozwoli mi odejść.

Nie było to takie proste. Przecież ostatnimi czasy znowu mieszkałam z nim. Sprowadził nawet moje łóżko do swojej komnaty, byśmy teraz oboje mogli spać w miarę komfortowo. Zaczęłam się już do tego przyzwyczajać, chociaż bardzo nie chciałam, żeby stało się to dla mnie normą. Powinnam mieszkać u siebie i tylko to uznawać za normalne.

– Chodź ze mną – rzekł Snape, jak gdyby w ogóle mnie nie słuchał.

Bez słowa oddalił się od okna, a że trzymał moją rękę, pociągnął mnie ze sobą. Wyrywanie się nic by tutaj nie dało i nawet nie starałam się uwolnić swojej dłoni.

Chodził szybko i to sprawiało, że musiałam biec truchtem, by dotrzymać mu kroku. Zastanawiałam się, dokąd mnie prowadzi.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie przepadasz za moim gabinetem i pokojem, chociaż powinnaś się była już do niego przyzwyczaić – dodał spokojnym tonem. – Ale wydaje się, że czujesz się tam komfortowo jedynie wówczas, gdy czytasz.

Zarumieniłam się lekko, wiedząc, że to nieprawda. Chociaż jego ciemne komnaty mnie przygnębiały, było jeszcze przynajmniej kilka sytuacji, w których czułam się tam doskonale. Jednak nie mogłam o nich wspomnieć na głos.

– Musiałem więc znaleźć inne miejsce... chociaż przyznam, że wolałbym cię zabrać do siebie.

Nie do końca rozumiałam, o czym Snape w ogóle mówi. Zamrugałam niepewnie, rozglądając się dokoła. Nie prowadził mnie w dół, ku lochom, lecz pozostawał na parterze. Blade słońce zaglądało przez okna, a ja dostrzegłam dopiero wówczas, że skóra twarzy Severusa była szarawa, jak gdyby od dawna nie wychodził.

Prawdę mówiąc, zrobiło mi się go żal. Chciałabym móc go gdzieś zabrać... gdzieś, gdzie byłby szczęśliwy. Gdzie mógłby się uśmiechać i nie martwić tym wszystkim, co spotykało go tutaj. Lecz czy w ogóle było takie miejsce?

Pierwszym, co przyszło mi do głowy, był dom, lecz sama ta myśl sprawiła, że zakręciło mi się w głowie. Nie poruszaliśmy tego tematu. Snape doskonale wiedział, że źle reagowałam na jego słowa o domu, ponieważ on wyobrażał sobie ten dom jedynie ze mną w jego wnętrzu, a to... to nigdy nie mogło mieć miejsca.

– Gdzie idziemy? – spytałam niepewnie, szybko próbując odegnać ze swojej głowy te myśli w obawie, że znowu w jakiś dziwny sposób je dostrzeże.

Nie byłam pewna, czy wyczuł, o czym myślałam, ale mogłabym przysiąc, że na jego twarzy pojawił się nieznaczny uśmiech.

– Zobaczysz.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim otworzył przede mną drzwi do jednej z nieużywanych sal lekcyjnych. Jednak miejsce to nie wyglądało jak sala lekcyjna.

Było małe; ławki zniknęły, a na ich miejscu pojawił się niewielkich rozmiarów okrągły stolik z dwoma krzesłami. Nakryty był ciemnym obrusem, na środku zaś stał wazonik z pojedynczym kwiatem.

– Severusie, czy to...

– Pomyślałem, że może... że może obchodzisz te bezsensowne święta – rzekł takim tonem, jakby wyjątkowo go to irytowało, lecz wyczuwałam w jego głosie dziwną nutkę. Wyglądało na to, że bardzo starał się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie.

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Snape przygotował to dla mnie, ponieważ w ostatnim tygodniu były walentynki. Chociaż nigdy bym go o to nie podejrzewała, chyba w ten swoisty sposób starał się zaprosić mnie na randkę.

Po chwili szoku nadeszło coś innego. Początkowo chciałam to nazwać wdzięcznością, bo było równie miłe i ciepłe, ale wkrótce zorientowałam się, że to nie do końca to. Czułam, jak serce kołacze mi w piersi.

Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam odczuwać tego dziwnego pragnienia, ale w tym momencie po raz pierwszy naprawdę chciałam go objąć, mieć blisko siebie. Mimo wszystkich tych sprzeczek, mimo różnych niezgodności między nami. Byliśmy zupełnie różni i wiedziałam, że tego nie da się naprawić i nic nie sprawi, że nagle zaczniemy do siebie pasować. A jednak w tej chwili przez moment wydawało mi się, że nie było to niemożliwe.

A może zawsze w to wierzyłam, tylko nie chciałam się do tego przyznać?

– Nie patrz tak na mnie. Uważam, że to idiotyczne, ale...

Nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć, niezależnie od tego, ile złości starał się włożyć w swój głos. Tym razem po prostu mu nie wierzyłam. Byłam przekonana, że sam tego chciał, chciał ze mną spędzić walentynki – nie robił tego wyłącznie dla mnie.

Delikatnie ujęłam jego policzki w dłonie. Przez moment widziałam w jego ciemnych oczach zaskoczenie, lecz zaraz opuściłam powieki, wspinając się na palce i składając leciutki pocałunek na jego wargach. Po chwili poczułam, jak mnie obejmuje, przyciskając do swego ciała. W tym momencie świat dla mnie nie istniał.

… bo czy może jedna osoba być dla kogoś całym światem?


	24. Severus

Następne tygodnie okazały się dziwnie proste w porównaniu z poprzednimi. Mój strach i irytacja znikły, chociaż nie mogłam ukrywać, że coraz bardziej dręczył mnie fakt, iż oddaliłam się od Neville'a, który od samego początku był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jednak on zdawał się nie szukać mojego towarzystwa, toteż i ja nie naprzykrzałam mu się za bardzo. Wymienialiśmy jedynie zdawkowe uprzejmości.

Nie potrafiłam nie zastanawiać się, kto taki mógł rzucić na niego klątwę Imperius... no i dlaczego to właśnie ja miałam być jego ofiarą. Nie miało to żadnego sensu. Owszem, wedle idei śmierciożerców powinnam zostać zlikwidowana jako "osoba, która przemocą nabyła magiczną moc", lecz jeżeli taki byłby powód, czyż nie wszystkie osoby pochodzące z niemagicznych rodzin powinny być pod ochroną? A jednak nie doszło do żadnego innego ataku; nikt poza mną nie został zraniony.

Na całe szczęście jednak, nawet ja nie zostałam zaatakowana po raz kolejny. Mimo to Snape nalegał, bym nadal mieszkała u niego i nie poruszała się sama, o ile nie było to zupełnie konieczne. Jednocześnie każdego wieczoru odbywaliśmy zajęcia, podczas których uczył mnie eliksirów. Wkrótce jednak okazało się, że nasze lekcje wyszły poza te ramy – jego zamiłowanie do obrony przed czarną magią było zbyt silne, lecz ja nie mogłam narzekać. Bo chociaż z zajęcia te kończyłam zupełnie wycieńczona, czułam, że staję się silniejsza.

Z wolna śnieg zaczął znikać z zamkowych błoni. Dużymi krokami zbliżała się wiosna i świat nam o tym przypominał, lecz wraz z wiosną przybywały przygotowania do egzaminów i całą szkołę ogarnęła dziwna gorączka, która zawsze pojawiała się gdzieś w okolicach świąt wielkanocnych. Z jednej strony nie bardzo ją rozumiałam, a z drugiej cieszyłam się, bo to oznaczało, że nawet uczniowie, którzy odkładali zazwyczaj wszystko na ostatni moment, teraz wezmą się do roboty i jakoś zdadzą egzaminy.

Oznaczało to jednak jeszcze jedną rzecz: miałam na głowie coraz więcej pracy, a przez to coraz mniej czasu wolnego. Mniej czasu na zajęcia ze Snape'em. Mniej czasu na to, by w ogóle mieć jakiekolwiek życie poza pracą. Zdarzało się niekiedy, że wracałam do komnat po kolacji po to tylko, by zacząć poprawiać wypracowania i wreszcie usnąć nad nimi. Wówczas odkryłam, że Severus ma jeszcze jedną cechę: ilekroć widział mnie z twarzą opartą na blacie biurka, zanosił mnie do łóżka i układał do snu. Co prawda z początku budziłam się nieco zdezorientowana, lecz wkrótce te wspomnienia zaczęły wywoływać uśmiech na mojej twarzy.

Na początku kwietnia, już oficjalnie jako opiekun domu Ravenclawu, wybrałam się ze zwojem pergaminu do wieży, by spisać nazwiska wszystkich osób, które planowały podczas świątecznej przerwy pozostać w zamku. Ja, oczywiście, również planowałam pozostać, bo przecież teraz miałam na głowie swoich Krukonów. Poza tym nie wiedziałam, gdzie indziej miałabym się podziać, bo wciąż jeszcze nie byłam gotowa odwiedzić swoich rodziców. Uznałam, że lepiej będzie wrócić do domu dopiero na wakacje letnie.

Ostatniego dnia przed przerwą świąteczną zadałam wszystkim rocznikom jeszcze jedno zadanie domowe, a po zajęciach siadłam na krześle za biurkiem z ciężkim westchnieniem i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.

Niedługo skończy się semestr. Wiedziałam, że pozostawały jedynie dwa miesiące... dwa miesiące pracy, egzaminy, a co potem? Bałam się tego, co miało nastąpić. Powrotu do świata mugoli. Spojrzenia w oczy rodzicom, którzy nie rozumieli, jak można było woleć pracę w Hogwarcie od pracy w osiedlowym sklepiku. Przecież to nie była _normalna_ praca! Nie tak przecież wyobrażali sobie córkę! Co powiedzieć sąsiadom?

Ciche pukanie w drzwi wyrwało mnie z zamyślenia.

– Proszę – powiedziałam dziwnie zmęczonym tonem, przecierając oczy i spoglądając w stronę wejścia. Nie zdziwił mnie widok Snape'a; zawsze przychodził do mnie po zajęciach, ażeby bezpiecznie odprowadzić mnie do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie razem jedliśmy posiłek, a następnie wracaliśmy do jego komnat, gdzie zajmowaliśmy się swoją pracą lub też przeprowadzaliśmy dodatkowe zajęcia.

– Idziemy, Shirley – odezwał się Snape dokładnie tym samym tonem, który kojarzyłam z nim – twardym i despotycznym, a ja nie miałam nawet siły protestować. Zebrałam swoje książki do torby i wstałam, kierując się ku wyjściu.

Zastanawiałam się, czy moja beznamiętna akceptacja tego stanu wiązała się z tym, że już zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić do swojej niewoli, czy też z braku chęci do tego, by nadal walczyć. Nie dopuszczałam do siebie myśli, że mogłam sama chcieć oddać część wolności za to poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nawet po tym, co wydarzyło się w walentynki.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie wracaliśmy ze Snape'em do tego, co wydarzyło się owej pamiętnej soboty. Owszem, zdołaliśmy się do siebie zbliżyć, lecz były to stosunki przyjacielskie; chociaż ciepłe, to nie namiętne. On zdawał się nadal traktować mnie jak uczennicę, a ja akceptowałam to bez żadnych zastrzeżeń. Zresztą nie mieliśmy czasu na zacieśnianie jakiejkolwiek innej więzi – przez pewien czas byłam nawet przekonana, że to mi wystarcza.

– Milcząca jesteś – zauważył w połowie drogi Snape, a ja spojrzałam na niego niepewnie. – Zazwyczaj paplasz o tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło w ciągu dnia, a teraz nie raczysz nawet się ze mną przywitać.

Zarumieniłam się lekko, bo zorientowałam się, że ma rację. Nie zrobiłam tego z nieuprzejmości; byłam po prostu wycieńczona.

– Przepraszam – odparłam wreszcie, pocierając dłońmi skronie. – Jestem taka zmęczona i rozbita. Myślałam o świętach... Od czasu, gdy rozpoczęłam tu pracę, nie widziałam swojej rodziny i... i prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem, czy chcę ją zobaczyć.

Snape popatrzał na mnie badawczo, marszcząc lekko czoło. Poczułam się głupio, bo byłam przekonana, że teraz zbeszta mnie za takie słowa. Do tej pory nie wspominałam przy nim o swojej rodzinie, wiedząc, że dom i rodzina były jego delikatnym punktem. Najprawdopodobniej nie rozumiał mojego podejścia do tej sprawy – pewnie powie mi, żebym się nie wygłupiała i była wdzięczna za tę rodzinę, którą mam...

Zaczęłam już szykować sobie w głowie odpowiedź, by wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie byłam gotowa zobaczyć swojej rodziny, kiedy się odezwał.

– Nie ma mowy, żebyś w ogóle próbowała wracać do domu podczas tych świąt. – Zdziwił mnie, jak obcesowo to powiedział; jak gdyby w ogóle nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że mogę pragnąć czegokolwiek innego, jak tylko pozostania w Hogwarcie na kolejne tygodnie. Ale z drugiej strony, czy nie powiedział, że nie mam prawa nigdzie się ruszać bez niego?

– Powiedziałam przecież, że nigdzie nie jadę – odrzekłam nieco zirytowana. Po długim dniu pracy nie było trudno mnie zdenerwować. – Zostaję...

– Nie o tym mówię – przerwał mi Snape, zatrzymując się nagle. Mogłabym przysiąc, że zauważyłam dziwne jakieś rozbawienie w jego oczach. Fakt, iż nie do końca pojmowałam, co mogło go rozśmieszyć w tej sytuacji, sprawił, że zmarszczyłam brwi, oczekując odpowiedzi. – Nie zostajesz w zamku.

Tymi słowami zdziwił mnie tak bardzo, że zamrugałam, patrząc mu w oczy. Przez moją głowę przebiegło miliard scenariuszy, a każdy coraz bardziej nieprawdopodobny od poprzedniego. Bo gdzie niby mogłam wyjechać na święta, skoro nie do domu?

– Gdzie planujesz mnie wysłać? – spytałam po chwili, nie orientując się nawet, jak niegrzecznie mogło to zabrzmieć.

– No, no, Shirley – odrzekł Severus ostrzegawczym tonem, lecz sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzał, ani trochę się nie zmienił. – Trochę grzeczniej.

Nie byłam jednak pewna, jak mogłam zadać to pytanie w grzeczniejszy sposób. Wiedziałam przecież, że w tej sytuacji mogłam opuścić zamek jedynie wówczas, gdy Snape coś zadecyduje, a ja nie miałam zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Jak to już wspomniał, moje protesty jedynie utrudniały mu pracę, lecz nie zmieniały niczego. Jeżeli coś dla mnie zaplanował, zawsze postawił na swoim, niezależnie od tego, czy tego chciałam, czy też nie.

– Gdzie mnie pan wysyła, panie profesorze? – powtórzyłam nieco ironicznie, lecz starałam się tym razem zabrzmieć tak grzecznie, jak tylko potrafiłam. Moje zmęczenie i irytacja mocno dawały się mi we znaki; wolałabym być teraz zupełnie sama.

– Nigdzie cię nie wysyłam, Shirley – odparł Snape, marszcząc czoło w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób. Nie do końca rozumiałam, co miał na myśli; skoro nie miałam zostać w zamku, musiał mnie gdzieś wysyłać – tymczasem temu zaprzeczał. Już otwierałam usta, by zapytać, kiedy dodał – Zabieram cię ze sobą.

Moje serce na chwilkę przestało bić i dałabym głowę, że zbladłam nieco. Nie miałam pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.

– Wiem, że nauczyciele rzadko kiedy opuszczają zamek na czas świąt, ale stwierdziłem, że bezpieczniej dla ciebie będzie na jakiś czas wyjechać – wyjaśnił. Cieszyłam się, że nie było nikogo w pobliżu, bo ton, jakiego używał, przeznaczony był jedynie dla moich uszu. Szybko też zaczął koić moje nerwy; tym bardziej, że kciuki Snape'a delikatnie gładziły moje knykcie, a już wcześniej odkryłam, że jego dotyk działa na mnie uspokajająco. – Nie chciałem jednak puszczać cię samej... i nie chciałem, byś wyjeżdżała nie wiadomo dokąd. Bo w mugolskim świecie wcale nie będziesz bezpieczniejsza. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Odetchnęłam głęboko i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Nadal zastanawiałam się, jak mogłam kiedykolwiek uznać je za zimne; owszem, sposób, w jaki Snape wyrażał emocje, był zupełnie inny od tego, który znałam, lecz jego oczy nie pozostawały beznamiętne. Nigdy.

– A więc... znaleźliście tego, kto rzucił klątwę na Neville'a? Albo odkryliście, czemu to ja byłam celem ataku? – spytałam niepewnie.

Tym razem Snape westchnął, kręcąc lekko głową.

– Na razie nad tym pracujemy. Ale wierz mi, że gdy tylko się tego dowiem, ta osoba gorzko tego pożałuje. – Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na moich; byłam przekonana, że bezwiednie, bo zawsze reagował w ten sposób na zdenerwowanie. A sama myśl o tym, że ktoś próbował mnie skrzywdzić, sprawiała, że natychmiast się irytował. – Wiemy natomiast, że śmierciożercy do perfekcji opanowali sposoby wmieszania się w tłum mugoli... po to właśnie, by uśmiercać wszystkich mugolaków.

Nie odezwałam się. Spuściłam wzrok i spojrzałam na nasze dłonie; jego palce były długie, blade i szczupłe, niczym pająki. A jednak kiedy były splecione z moimi, nie przypominały żadnych przerażających stworzeń.

– Gdzie zatem mnie zabierasz? – kontynuowałam po chwili, nie chcąc, by milczenie trwało nazbyt długo.

– Do Cokeworth – odparł bez zawahania, a ja uniosłam wzrok ze zdumieniem. To była ostatnia odpowiedź, której mogłabym się spodziewać i nie do końca wiedziałam, jak mam zareagować. – Do mojego rodzinnego domu.

Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że do tego właśnie dążył przez ostatnie miesiące; bardzo pragnął mieć mnie przy sobie, w swoim domu. Jednak był to temat tak drażliwy, że nie wracaliśmy do niego. Byłam przekonana, że nie będzie się go starał poruszać przez najbliższe miesiące, a jeżeli już, to podejdzie do sprawy delikatnie; tymczasem zostałam postawiona przed faktem dokonanym i nie miałam już zbyt dużego wyboru.

– Ale... – zaczęłam niepewnie.

Co miałam teraz powiedzieć? Że wyobraża sobie nazbyt wiele? Że powinien był mi o tym powiedzieć wcześniej, żebym miała czas się zastanowić, czy w ogóle tego chcę? A jednak wiedziałam, że wszystko to robił dla mojego dobra... lub też tak myślał. Prawdą było, że potrzebowałam zmiany otoczenia, lecz nie byłam przygotowana na to, by razem z nim jechać do jego własnego domu.

Owszem, przez ostatnie miesiące mieszkałam razem z nim – powinnam zatem być przyzwyczajona do jego obecności niemalże przez cały czas. A jednak była to sytuacja zupełnie inna, gdyż w szkole było wiele innych osób: uczniowie, nauczyciele i pracownicy. Jeżeli razem ze Snape'em opuszczę szkołę i pojadę do Cokeworth... będziemy zupełnie sami przez tydzień, a było to miejsce, którego zupełnie nie znałam, wobec czego nie miałam nawet pojęcia, gdzie w razie czego będę mogła się skryć.

Jedynym logicznym wyjściem wydawała się wówczas teleportacja – lecz czy Severus nie poczuje się urażony, jeżeli ucieknę od niego w ten sposób? No i gdzie mogłabym uciec? Nie mogłam wrócić do szkoły, bo zaczęłyby się pytania. Nie chciałam też wracać do domu...

– To tylko parę dni, Shirley – rzekł wreszcie Snape, tracąc powoli cierpliwość. – Nie zachowuj się tak, jakbym zabierał cię stąd na zawsze.

Po raz kolejny miał rację; przecież to był tylko tydzień. Mogłam się go obawiać, lecz nie był to czas tak długi, bym nie była w stanie go przeżyć sam na sam ze Snape'em. To będzie tak samo jak podczas przerwy bożonarodzeniowej...

– Dziękuję, że masz mnie na uwadze – odparłam, mając nadzieję zabrzmieć naturalnie, lecz ton mojego głosu okazał się być kwaśny.

Natychmiast więc pożałowałam swoich słów. Wysunęłam więc dłonie z uścisku dłoni Snape'a i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, kręcąc głową. Potrzebowałam odpoczynku i bardzo nie chciałam, by mój podły humor odbijał się na nim. Nie zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie. Robił to wszystko dla mnie... dla mojego dobrego samopoczucia...

– Przepraszam... – bąknęłam więc tylko, ale Snape zdążył się już odwrócić i odejść parę długich kroków; jego peleryna powiewała za nim niczym skrzydła ogromnego nietoperza. Poczułam niemiły uścisk w żołądku.

W tym momencie zaskoczył mnie bardziej jeszcze. Kiedy myślałam już, że czas stąd odejść, by nie stać bezsensownie na środku korytarza, Severus przystanął i spojrzał na mnie przez ramię, unosząc lekko brwi.

– Idziesz, Shirley?

Nie odpowiedziałam; zresztą nie było to pytanie, a polecenie. Czułam, że się rumienię, coraz bardziej z każdym krokiem, a serce bije mi coraz szybciej, sprawiając, że kręciło mi się w głowie. Nadal nie byłam pewna, co myśleć.

Jechałam do Cokeworth. Do domu Severusa Snape'a. Byłam niemal pewna, że do tej pory jeszcze nigdy nie opuszczał Hogwartu na żadne święta – tymczasem był gotów zrobić to dla mnie, tylko dlatego, że ja potrzebowałam odmiany.

Zastanawiało mnie, co jeszcze kryje się w tym człowieku. Mężczyźnie, którego niegdyś uznawałam za zimnego, pozbawionego emocji... które jeszcze z moich osądów okażą się być błędne? Bo przeczuwałam, że w domu w tajemniczym miasteczku Cokeworth Severus odkryje przede mną więcej sekretów, których nie miał odwagi odkryć w Hogwarcie.

Tam, w swoim domu, nie był profesorem Snape'em. Tam był po prostu Severusem.


	25. Cokeworth

– Jesteś pewien, że nie moglibyśmy po prostu ruszyć Ekspresem Hogwart? – zapytałam niepewnie, marszcząc czoło, kiedy kroczyliśmy kamienną ścieżką ku Hogsmeade. – Stamtąd pojechalibyśmy Błędnym Rycerzem. Albo po prostu stąd...

– Nie – odparł sucho Snape, marszcząc lekko czoło, kiedy na mnie spoglądał. – Nie chcę tłoczyć się w środkach publicznego transportu. Od ukończenia szkoły nigdy nie jechałem pociągiem, a do Błędnego Rycerza nigdy nie wsiadłem. I niech tak pozostanie.

Zdziwił mnie ton jego głosu. Popatrzałam na niego, lecz zaraz spuściłam wzrok. W oddali majaczyły już budynki Hogsmeade, najbliższego punktu teleportacyjnego. Ciągnęłam za sobą kufer z dość nietęgą miną, bo wyjątkowo nie lubiłam teleportacji; naprawdę wolałabym jechać pociągiem lub autobusem...

Z kolei on upierał się, by udać się do Hogsmeade i teleportować się bezpośrednio w parku tuż obok jego domu. Obawiałam się tego nieco, bo wiedziałam doskonale, że okolica ta była zamieszkana przez mugoli. Co jeżeli któryś z nich nas zobaczy? Z drugiej jednak strony wiedziałam, że akurat Snape był bardzo ostrożny i nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na naruszenie tajemnicy, którą objęty był świat czarodziejski.

– Naprawdę wolałabyś zmarnować cały dzień wśród ludzi, których nie znasz? Z których każdy może okazać się śmierciożercą? – warknął mężczyzna. Jeszcze w zamku chwycił mnie za rękę i do tej pory nie puszczał. – Nie ma mowy, Shirley. Teleportacja jest o wiele szybsza i bezpieczniejsza niż jakikolwiek inny środek transportu.

Trudno było się z tym nie zgodzić – pomijając, oczywiście, fakt, że można było się rozszczepić. Nie ośmieliłam się jednak powiedzieć tego na głos... zresztą chyba nie musiałam, bo Snape coraz lepiej rozumiał, co chcę powiedzieć wówczas, gdy nie używałam żadnych słów.

– Zastosujemy teleportację łączną – wyjaśnił. – Po prostu musisz mocno mnie trzymać, a ja cię poprowadzę.

Nie próbowałam więcej protestować, bo wiedziałam doskonale, że niezależnie od tego, jak wiele energii bym w to włożyła, nie będę w stanie przekonać Snape'a do zmiany zdania. Najgorszy w tym był fakt, iż Snape przede wszystkim posiadał argumenty, których nie potrafiłabym obalić, chociażbym nie wiem jak się starała.

Wreszcie dotarliśmy do Hogsmeade, a ja poczułam dziwną sensację w żołądku; nie miała ona nic wspólnego z tym, że zaraz będę się teleportować – raczej z tym, _gdzie_ właściwie się teleportuję i gdzie spędzę najbliższe dni.

– Trzymaj kufer mocno – powiedział cicho Snape, a ja mogłabym przysiąc, że usłyszałam pewnego rodzaju fascynację w jego głosie. Czyżby aż tak bardzo cieszył się faktem, że przez parę dni u niego zamieszkam?

Jeżeli tak niewiele potrzebował do szczęścia... chyba mogłabym mu dać chociaż tyle. Byłam mu winna o wiele więcej, jak więc mogłam narzekać w sytuacji takiej jak ta? Robił to głównie dla mnie, lecz tak prosta rzecz, jak moje odwiedziny, mogłaby go ucieszyć. Jedynie moje tchórzostwo mnie od tego powstrzymywało.

Bo niestety taka była prawda: bałam się. Bałam się tego, co było między nami, między Severusem a mną. Bałam się tego, co mogłoby się z naszej relacji rozwinąć. Bałam się tego, jak przyjmie to społeczeństwo – i czy my będziemy w stanie to znieść. Gdybym była w stanie podjąć ryzyko, być może już spełniłabym wszystkie jego marzenia.

Snape chwycił mnie mocno za rękę i zaczął odliczać. Na "trzy" oboje zakręciliśmy się w miejscu, a ja poczułam, jak niewidzialna moc wpycha nas w tunel, który sprawiał, że zaczęłam się dusić. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy się teleportowałam, więc wiedziałam, że to potrwa jedynie chwilkę – za pierwszym razem naprawdę zaczęłam panikować.

Teraz zaś minęło tylko parę sekund, nim poczułam, jak moje nogi uginają się pod ciężarem mojego ciała, gdy stopy uderzyły w podłoże. Znowu mogłam oddychać świeżym powietrzem. Powoli otwarłam oczy.

Ten widok był dla mnie zupełnym zaskoczeniem. Wylądowaliśmy w zarośniętym parku, opodal zaniedbanej, brudnej uliczki, przy której stały rzędy podupadających, ceglanych domów. Pomimo pięknej pogody wszystko wydawało się tu być ciemne, jak gdyby zakurzone. Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie miasto, w którym mieszkał Snape.

Z wolna odwróciłam głowę, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę, który wciąż stał nieruchomo u mego boku. Jego dłoń wciąż trzymała moją niemal kurczowo.

– Wiem... wiem, że nie jest to wymarzone miejsce na ferie – powiedział cicho, jak gdyby ze wstydem, który zupełnie nie pasował do Snape'a, którego znałam – ale zobaczysz, że nie jest tu tak źle, jak by się wydawało.

Nie mogłam powstrzymać swoich myśli od popłynięcia w kierunku Hogwartu, który teraz otoczony był zielenią. Wzdłuż ścieżek i na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu rosły pachnące kwiaty. Obraz ten był zupełnie nieporównywalny z tym, co właśnie widziałam – i nie było wątpliwości, która sceneria była lepsza dla spędzenia świąt.

Jednak zmusiłam się do ugryzienia w język. Wystarczyło, że usłyszałam ten dziwny ton w głosie Snape'a; nie chciałam go dręczyć dalej.

– Chodź tędy – dodał po chwili Severus, prowadząc mnie ku wąskiemu chodnikowi. Płytki były tu popękane i nierówne, i trzeba było uważać, by nie skręcić na nich kostki. Nasze kufry terkotały cicho, kiedy szliśmy ku najbliższemu skrzyżowaniu, jeżeli w ogóle tak można było nazwać to miejsce. Był to zaledwie niewielki pasaż pomiędzy dwoma budynkami – gdyby mnie tam nie poprowadzono, pewnie sama nie byłabym w stanie go dostrzec.

Zastanawiało mnie, czy może mnie czekać cokolwiek dobrego w dzielnicy takiej jak ta. Byłam przyzwyczajona do miasteczek wyglądających nieco inaczej – może nie pięknych, ale przynajmniej zadbanych. Mniej ponurych.

Tymczasem tutaj nikt chyba nie mieszkał – w niejednym oknie dostrzec można było deski. Parę szyb było powybijanych. Uszkodzonych latarni nikt nie naprawiał, a tabliczka z nazwą ulicy była już tak zardzewiała, że nie byłam w stanie odczytać nazwy. Dopiero po chwili usłyszałam cichy szmer telewizora dochodzący z jednego z budynków i dość ordynarny głos jakiegoś mężczyzny. A więc okolica jednak była zamieszkała...

Moje nadzieje związane ze świąteczną przerwą zaczęły niknąć. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałam, ale nie mogłam się spodziewać _tego_. Brudu, przerażającego ubóstwa, samotności, która aż raziła w oczy.

Wreszcie dotarliśmy do jednego z domków, który w żaden sposób nie różnił się od pozostałych. Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w zamek. Rozbłysło słabe światło i drzwi otwarły się przed nami. Severus gestem wskazał, bym weszła – tak też zrobiłam.

Zdziwił mnie fakt, że w porównaniu z całą resztą tego miasteczka ten dom wydawał się być pedantycznie czysty, chociaż wcale taki nie był. Co więcej, przedmioty w jego wnętrzu tak do siebie nie pasowały, że dziwiło mnie, iż ogólny efekt był całkiem niezły: fotele i stara, zapadła sofa, stojące obok kulawego stolika. Nad nimi wisiał stary żyrandol, na którym właśnie rozbłysły świece. Na wyszorowanej podłodze z kolei leżał okropnie stary, wypłowiały dywan.

Lecz nie to zafascynowało mnie najbardziej. W tym saloniku jedna rzecz wskazywała na to, iż dom należał do Snape'a, a były to książki. Setki, może tysiące książek poukładanych na wysokich półkach, stojących przy ścianach.

Nic z tego nie mogło być ładne. A jednak był w tym jakiś dziwaczny czar, coś, co sprawiało, że nie chciałam odwrócić się i uciec.

– Witaj w moim domu, Shirley – odezwał się wreszcie Snape, zamykając za nami drzwi i obrzucając salonik niemalże nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Krótkim machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że mój kufer zniknął, zapewne lądując w pokoju gościnnym. – Nie stój w wejściu, tu jest przeciąg. Lepiej chodź ze mną, zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju...

Dopiero wówczas mnie to uderzyło: wydawać się mogło, że z tego pokoju nie ma wyjścia. Teraz nawet, gdy drzwi się zamknęły, nie byłabym w stanie ich odnaleźć: w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą się znajdowały, teraz były wysokie rzędy obitych w skórę ksiąg, które zdawały się wyściełać ściany niczym swoista tapeta.

A jednak kiedy Snape ruszył w prawo, zaraz przed nim uchyliła się jedna z półek, ukazując tajemne przejście. Korytarz był z początku zupełnie ciemny, lecz wystarczyło postawić krok, a świece przytwierdzone do ścian natychmiast zapłonęły, rzucając dość blade światło na spłowiałe kwieciste tapety i chodnik na podłodze.

Wiem, że zabrzmi to okrutnie, ale idący przede mną w podniszczonej, czarnej szacie Snape wydawał się w jakiś sposób pasować do tego otoczenia. Z drugiej zaś strony nie pasował do niego zupełnie... bo jak osoba tak elegancka jak Severus Snape mógł mieszkać w domu taki jak ten? Wydawało się to niemal nieprawdopodobne.

Wreszcie opuściliśmy wąski korytarz. Ten drugi był o wiele szerszy, lecz równie ponury. Wzdłuż ścian mogłam spostrzec kilkoro drzwi, co upewniło mnie w przekonaniu, że dom ten z zewnątrz wydawał się o wiele mniejszy, niźli był naprawdę. Zastanawiało mnie jedynie, czy była to zasługa czarów Severusa, czy też ktoś przed nim majstrował z tym budynkiem. To drugie wydawało się być bardziej prawdopodobne, jako że Snape nie potrzebował dużego domu. Prawdę mówiąc, duży, pusty dom chyba jeszcze bardziej go przygnębiał.

Skręciliśmy w prawo, nadal milcząc. Niekiedy przechodziliśmy obok starych ram obrazów, ale nie mogłam dostrzec w nich żadnych postaci; zatem i ci mieszkańcy opuścili ten dom. Zresztą wcale mnie to nie zdziwiło.

Wreszcie Snape otwarł ostatnie drzwi po lewej stronie i wpuścił mnie do środka. Zmiana była tak ogromna, że oniemiałam.

Ten pokój, w przeciwieństwie do całej reszty domu, był zupełnie jasny. Przez wysokie okno wlewało się do środka blade światło słoneczne. Ściany, pomalowane na żółto, były tak czyste, że mogłabym się założyć, że ktoś zajął się tym miejscem zupełnie niedawno. Na podłodze leżał niewielki, puchaty dywanik. W rogu z kolei stało sporych rozmiarów łóżko z kolumienkami, trochę podobne do tego, które pamiętałam z dormitorium w Ravenclawie.

– Mam nadzieję, że... że ci się podoba – powiedział Snape, po czym odchrząknął. Było oczywiste, że czuł się nieswojo. Nic dziwnego; ja sama nie bardzo wiedziałam, co czuję. – Będziesz tu mieszkać przez najbliższy tydzień.

Wciąż jeszcze milcząc, spojrzałam w kierunku drzwi, a następnie znowu na pokój. Tuż obok łóżka dostrzegłam swój kufer, teraz rozpakowujący się leniwie. Czy było to prawdopodobne, że drzwi, które prowadziły do tego miejsca, nie były wcale drzwiami, lecz jakimś portalem, tajemnym przejściem do innego świata...?

– O Boże... – wyszeptałam, nim popatrzałam na Snape'a. Miałam nadzieję, że nie wyglądałam na zbyt przerażoną, chociaż w tej chwili to, co czułam, było w przedziwny sposób podobne do strachu, chociaż o wiele przyjemniejsze.

– Oczywiście możesz tu przyjeżdżać częściej, jeśli ci się spodoba – dodał po chwili, wzruszając lekko ramionami. – Jesteś tu zawsze mile widzianym gościem.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ten pokój został przygotowany tylko dla mnie. Że gdy tylko Snape wpadł na pomysł, by mnie tu zabrać, urządził to miejsce, bym nie czuła się niekomfortowo w ciemnym, prawie opuszczonym domu.

– Jeżeli chcesz, oprowadzę cię po domu – zaproponował, wyciągając ku mnie dłoń, a ja bez zastanowienia położyłam na niej swoją.

Poprowadził mnie przez korytarze, by pokazać mi przeróżne miejsca: bibliotekę, jadalnię, nawet swój gabinet. Wszystkie wyglądały podobnie: zaniedbane i sprawiające wrażenie zupełnie opuszczonych.

– Nie przygnębia cię to miejsce? – spytałam niepewnie, kiedy staliśmy pośrodku jego gabinetu. Był to ciemny pokój, gdzie główną rolę odgrywało ciężkie, dębowe biurko, liczące sobie pewnie kilkaset lat. Na jego blacie leżała przewrócona ramka na zdjęcie. Wysokie okno za biurkiem było zasłonięte, a przez ciężkie kotary nie wpływało do wnętrza wiele światła. Jednak i tutaj świece zapłonęły, gdy tylko otwarliśmy drzwi.

– To miejsce? Tak – odparł Snape, a w jego głosie usłyszałam dziwną, smutną nutę. – Od zawsze mnie przygnębiało. Nie wracałem tu chętnie i nadal nie wracam. Może dlatego właśnie nie czuję potrzeby, by zbytnio się nim zajmować.

– Mogłoby być piękne – zauważyłam cicho, odchodząc od niego parę kroków i rozglądając się. W ramie obrazu drzemał, pochrapując, jakiś siwowłosy czarodziej. Jego czarna tiara niemalże zsunęła się mu z głowy.

– Tak sądzisz? – Gdy Snape zadawał to pytanie, wydawał się być zdumiony, że ktoś może tak uważać. – Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem.

Chociaż doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinnam tego robić, podeszłam do okna i rozsunęłam zasłony, pozwalając światłu wtargnąć do wnętrza. Pokój nie stał się przez to ładniejszy, lecz z całą pewnością bardziej znośny. Nie potrafiłam pojąć, jak ktokolwiek mógł pracować w takich ciemnościach.

– Wystarczyłoby zaledwie parę zmian... i mnóstwo czasu – odrzekłam, podchodząc do biurka, by postawić ramkę na zdjęcie. Nim jednak to zrobiłam, Severus złapał mnie za rękę, nie pozwalając mi dotknąć tego przedmiotu.

– Mogłabyś tu pozmieniać wszystko – powiedział cicho, sprawiając, że moje serce zabiło szybciej. Wiedziałam, że jestem w pułapce. To właśnie dlatego nie chciałam znajdować się z nim sam na sam, nie mając dokąd uciec. – Uczynić z tego budynku swój dom... ze starego nocnego koszmaru zmienić go w sen.

Zarumieniłam się. Po raz kolejny Snape poruszył ten temat, chociaż wcześniej mogłabym przysiąc, że go unikał. A może unikał go dlatego, że obawiał się, iż ucieknę. Teraz zaś nie miałam gdzie się skryć i nareszcie mógł ze mną porozmawiać.

– Severusie – odrzekłam szeptem. – Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że to...

– ...niemożliwe? Nie, Shirley. To ty tak mówisz, a przez ciebie przemawia strach. Tchórzostwo. – Spojrzał na mnie tak, że zadrżałam. Był to ów groźny wzrok, którego unikałam jeszcze od czasów szkolnych. – Ja sądzę, że to prawdopodobne, gdybyś tylko zechciała zaryzykować.

Westchnęłam cicho.

– Zaryzykować co? – spytałam, marszcząc czoło. – To, że zamieszkam z tobą w opuszczonym miasteczku?

Twarz Snape'a przez chwilę wydawała się być pusta, a potem pojawił się na niej grymas. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że popełniłam błąd, wypowiadając te słowa na głos. Jednak nie chciałam go zwodzić. To nie było miejsce, w którym spędziłabym chociażby dnia, gdybym miała wybór.

– Nie jest tu tak źle – odrzekł sztywno.

– Więc dlaczego ty nienawidzisz tego miejsca? – odgryzłam się, nim zdążyłam się powstrzymać.

– A do czego mam wracać? – warknął, puszczając moją dłoń. – Do tych pustych, zimnych ścian? Do książek? Wina? Nie, Shirley. Nic ani nikt tu na mnie nie czeka. Ty jedna... ty jedna mogłabyś to wszystko zmienić. Sprawić, że wracałbym tu z radością. Że chłód stałby się ciepłem.

– Nie chcę być uwięziona w klatce – odparłam, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Nikt by cię tu nie więził! – Jego głos odbił się echem od ścian. – Znalazłbym sposób... sprawiłbym, że byłabyś szczęśliwa. Widziałem to na twojej twarzy... Ten pokój, w którym teraz mieszkasz, powstał dla ciebie. W nim czułaś się dobrze. Gdybyśmy... gdybyśmy cały dom urządzili tak, by ci się podobał...

Bałam się tego, jak daleko w przyszłość wybiegał. Co jeszcze miał dla nas zaplanowane?

– Czasami jesteś szczęśliwa, gdy jesteś ze mną – dodał cicho, podchodząc do mnie i ujmując moją twarz w dłonie. Światło odbijało się od jego bladej twarzy, uwypuklając stare blizny. – Jeżeli zaprzeczysz, skłamiesz.

Nie odpowiedziała, wiedząc, że ma rację. Serce waliło mi w piersi jak oszalałe; usta miałam lekko rozchylone, łapiąc z trudem oddech.

– Severusie, wymagasz ode mnie zbyt wiele – wyszeptałam, czując, jak wargi mi drżą.

– Uratowałem ci życie, Shirley. Uważam, że to uczciwa cena... życie za życie.

Delikatnie położyłam dłonie na jego dłoniach; wydawały się być jeszcze zimniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Początkowo chciałam je zdjąć ze swojej twarzy, ale zrezygnowałam i lekko pogładziłam je kciukami.

– Zostałabyś tu panią, Shirley... pomyśl o tym – mówił rozgorączkowany. – Nie trzymałbym cię tu przez cały czas... Pracowałabyś tak jak teraz, jedynie na wakacje wracalibyśmy tu razem. Wracalibyśmy do domu. Co w tym zdaniu brzmi tak źle, że tak się go obawiasz?

– Nie chcę być tu panią, Severusie. Nie chcę być panią Snape – odparłam z rozpaczą.

Najgorsze jednak było to, że mój głos wcale nie brzmiał przekonująco... a ja nie byłam pewna dlaczego. Czy dlatego, że nie chciałam go zranić i przez moment się zawahałam? A może dlatego, że w głębi serca nie czułam do tego pomysłu aż takiej odrazy?

Twarz Snape'a stężała, kiedy spojrzał mi w oczy.

– Jestem w stanie wytrzymać tchórza, ale nie kłamcę, Shirley – odrzekł tak cicho, że właściwie musiałam wyczytywać słowa z ruchu jego warg.

– Nie kłamię...

– Jest tylko jeden sposób, by się przekonać. – Snape odsunął się ode mnie, ale wciąż wpatrywał się we mnie z powagą. – Czy jesteś w stanie zaryzykować wszystko, by się dowiedzieć prawdy?


	26. Veritaserum

Czułam się dziwnie, siedząc na jednym z chybotliwych foteli i czekając na Snape'a. Jego słowa sprawiły, że zdecydowałam się zaryzykować – chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Ale wieczna zachowawczość zaczęła mnie męczyć. Wreszcie miałam szansę podjąć decyzję i być może zacząć wszystko zupełnie od nowa.

Dłonie drżały mi lekko, więc splotłam palce na podołku i odetchnęłam głęboko, rozglądając się dokoła.

Nie mogłam nie wyobrazić sobie, jak by to było mieszkać tu ze Snape'em. Czy bylibyśmy ze sobą szczęśliwi, pomimo tego, ile nas dzieliło? Nasze zainteresowania, nasze charaktery... no i nasz wiek... Było między nami tyle różnic. Czy fascynacja Snape'a mną była wystarczająco silna? Czy może minie za parę miesięcy i rozejdziemy się równie szybko?

Ale nauczyłam się już żyć z Severusem i niezależnie od tego, co mówiłam mu wcześniej, sądzę, że byłabym w stanie przyzwyczaić się do życia z nim tutaj. Bałam się jednak, że gdy tylko się do tego przyzwyczaję, przestanę próbować sięgnąć po więcej. Bo akurat tutaj się nie mylił: byłam ambitna. Może nie przesadnie, ale nie chciałam się zatrzymywać w miejscu. Nie chciałam zostawać kurą domową bez przyszłości.

Lecz czy Snape nie powiedział mi, że nie będzie mnie tu trzymał przez cały czas? Żyłabym tak, jak do tej pory, tylko z nim. Nie potrafiłam tego wyjaśnić, ale gdy o tym pomyślałam, moje serce zatrzepotało.

– Znalazłem – usłyszałam znajomy głos. Snape wszedł do saloniku, a drzwi ukryte za biblioteczką zamknęły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Mężczyzna podszedł do mnie i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko; w dłoni trzymał niewielki, przezroczysty flakonik; gdy na niego spojrzał, zmarszczył brwi. – Jesteś pewna, że chcesz spróbować?

Odetchnęłam głęboko i wyprostowałam się w fotelu. Starałam się, jak tylko mogłam, by Snape nie spostrzegł, jak bardzo drżą mi ręce.

– Nie mamy pewności, czy to podziała – odparłam cicho, utkwiwszy wzrok w buteleczce. Doskonale znałam ten eliksir. Profesor Slughorn nauczył mnie go warzyć kilka lat temu, kiedy jeszcze wszyscy żyliśmy w przekonaniu, że Snape został zabity. Znałam jego ogromną, przerażającą moc, ale to nie wystarczyło, by mnie powstrzymać. – Ale jednak jest jakaś szansa, prawda? Wtedy... przynajmniej oboje będziemy wiedzieć.

Snape zawahał się przez moment, po czym postawił buteleczkę przede mną na niewielkim, kulawym stoliku. Wydawało się, że jest równie niepewny i przerażony jak ja, mimo że on nie miał zamiaru wypijać żadnego eliksiru.

– Jesteś chyba pierwszą znaną mi osobą, która chce wypić veritaserum z własnej woli – wyznał Snape.

– I tak lepsze to niż legilimencja – odrzekłam, wciąż wpatrując się we flakonik. Dłonie nadal zbytnio mi drżały, bym mogła po niego sięgnąć. – Przynajmniej nie dobierzesz się do tych wspomnień, których nie chcę ci pokazywać.

Na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się dziwny uśmieszek, który sprawił, że moje serce nagle zaczęło bić znacznie szybciej.

– Wiesz, Shirley, że gdy wpijesz veritaserum, będę mógł zapytać cię o cokolwiek, a ty powiesz mi prawdę? Chociaż miałby to być największy sekret, ty mi go wyjawisz – ostrzegł mnie, a ja bezwiednie przesunęłam się na sam brzeg fotela.

Wiedziałam, że miał rację, a mimo wszystko ufałam mu na tyle, by wierzyć, iż nie zada pytań, których zadawać nie miał. Problemem jednak było to, że nasze zdanie na temat tego, jakie pytania zadać powinien, a jakich nie, nie było zupełnie jednolite.

– Obiecaj mi, że nie zadasz pytań, które mogłyby mnie ośmieszyć – poprosiłam cicho.

Snape westchnął, po czym pochylił się ponad stolikiem i delikatnie dotknął mojej twarzy. Bezwiednie nachyliłam się ku jego dłoni. Jego dotyk był dziwnie przyjemny, a im częściej mnie dotykał, tym bardziej to lubiłam.

– Nie mógłbym tego zrobić – odrzekł, patrząc mi w oczy. Mógł kłamać, lecz ja i tak bym mu uwierzyła. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, dotykając jego dłoni, a on dodał – Wiesz, że wcale nie musisz tego robić, prawda?

Odnosiłam wrażenie, że on znał już odpowiedź, która dla mnie pozostawała zagadką. Mimo to bałam się, że nie była to prawdziwa odpowiedź, a jedynie jego pragnienie. Złudzenie, które nie mogło się ziścić, nic więcej.

Wreszcie zebrałam w sobie tyle odwagi, ile mogłam, i wyciągnęłam dłoń po flakonik. Był chłodny, jakby od miesięcy był przechowywany w piwnicy – zresztą podejrzewałam, że tak było. Kiedy go odkorkowałam, nie poczułam żadnego zapachu, jak gdyby ciecz w nim zawarta była niczym innym jak tylko wodą.

– Twoje zdrowie, Severusie – zaśmiałam się, unosząc buteleczkę w geście toastu, po czym upiłam odrobinkę.

Wywar nie miał żadnego smaku, zresztą nie spodziewałam się, że poczuję cokolwiek. To była jedna z cech veritaserum – nikt prócz osoby, która sama zaaplikowała ten eliksir, nie mogła rozpoznać jego obecności.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Snape, spoglądając na mnie uważnie, jak gdybym była nie osobą, lecz obiektem badań.

– Nie czuję żadnej różnicy – wyznałam. – Ale chyba tak powinno być, prawda? Veritaserum jest niewykrywalne.

Na jego ustach pojawił się nieznaczny uśmiech, lecz w oczach nadal coś się czaiło. Coś, czego nie byłam w stanie rozpoznać i coś, co bardzo mnie niepokoiło, ale może była to jedynie moja skłonność do paranoi.

Wreszcie mężczyzna wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju, trzymając ręce założone za plecami. Obserwowałam go w milczeniu, zastanawiając się, na co czeka. Po chwili przyszło mi do głowy, że mógł się zastanawiać nad tym, jakie pytanie powinien zadać jako pierwsze. Chyba tak było, bo po przemierzeniu pokoju parę razy przystanął i spojrzał na mnie.

– Powinieneś... chyba zadać jakieś pytanie próbne, prawda? – zaproponowałam, czując się dość nerwowo. Nie miałam pojęcia, co ze mnie wyciągnie. W tym stanie naprawdę mogłam powiedzieć mu wszystko.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Snape pokręcił głową.

– Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby – odparł. – Znam swoje eliksiry i doskonale wiem, jak działają. Pochlebiam sobie, że nigdy nie udało mi się uwarzyć wadliwego veritaserum, a to, które warzę, jest tak silne, że nie można go oszukać.

Uniosłam lekko brwi. Z drugiej jednak strony, był przecież Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nie na darmo nadano mu ten tytuł.

– Dobrze, zacznijmy więc – powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia. W paru długich krokach zbliżył się do mnie tak bardzo, że musiałam wbić się w fotel, by chociaż trochę zwiększyć dystans między nami.

W tej sytuacji nie bardzo chciałam, by był zbyt blisko. Już i tak byłam na przegranej pozycji, nie chciałam być jeszcze słabsza.

– Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałaś się nad tym, jak by to było tu mieszkać? – spytał spokojnym, beznamiętnym głosem Snape.

– Tak – odrzekłam bez zawahania, trochę zdumiona swoją własną otwartością. – Prawdę mówiąc nawet więcej niż raz.

Mogłabym przysiąc, że dostrzegłam w jego oczach błysk triumfu, co sprawiło, że zarumieniłam się mocno. Nie byłam pewna, co się stanie, jeżeli jego przypuszczenia okażą się nie mrzonką, a prawdą. Co wówczas?

– A czy wyobrażałaś sobie nas razem?

Serce zatrzepotało mi w piersi i zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale wiedziałam, że jest za późno, by się z tego wycofać.

– Tak – wyszeptałam.

– _Jak bardzo razem_? – zapytał znowu z dziwnym naciskiem na te słowa.

– Co, przepraszam? – odpowiedziałam pytaniem, mrugając szybko. Nie rozumiałam pytania... ale też nie wiedziałam, czy chcę je zrozumieć.

Snape uniósł brew, po czym odsunął się nieco ode mnie. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że poczułam się bezpieczniej. Wręcz przeciwnie; dziwnie było patrzeć, jak się przechadza po pokoju, kiedy ja siedziałam na fotelu, niczym podczas przesłuchania. Lecz czy nie było to swego rodzaju przesłuchanie...?

– Kim dla siebie byliśmy? – sprostował tym samym płaskim tonem; zastanawiałam się, czy specjalnie starał się nie ujawniać emocji, czy co innego sprawiało, że zachowywał się w ten sposób. Może było to przyzwyczajenie...

Spuściłam wzrok, nie mając odwagi odpowiedzieć, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Czułam się okropnie. Nie chciałam, by znał wszystkie te tajemnice... lecz sama bardzo chciałam je poznać. Nie było innego wyjścia; Snape musiał to usłyszeć.

– Małżeństwem – wybełkotałam, wbijając palce w niegdyś wypchane gąbką podłokietniki. – Tak sądzę.

Nie mam pojęcia, jakie emocje malowały się na jego twarzy w chwili, kiedy to wypowiadałam, lecz nim się zorientowałam, stał znów przy mnie. Jego dłonie wylądowały na moich, jego twarz znalazła się parę cali od mojej.

– Czy były to miłe wizje? – zapytał głośniej, niż było to konieczne.

Przełknęłam ślinę, a następnie kiwnęłam głową. Mój oddech stał się tak płytki, że z ledwością łapałam powietrze.

– Teraz się skup, Shirley. – Jego głos nagle stał się cichy i delikatny. Nie był już tak rzeczowy jak jeszcze przed chwilą, zresztą jego oczy również były pełne emocji. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, co chce usłyszeć. Czy będę w stanie dać mu zadowalającą odpowiedź? A może odbiorę mu te marzenia na zawsze?

Bałam się tej chwili. Chociaż poprzednie pytania sprawiały, że czułam się niekomfortowo, to, które miało nastąpić teraz, miało zaważyć na naszej przyszłości. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak zareagujemy – każde z nas czuło w tym momencie dziwną presję.

– Wiesz doskonale, że moje uczucia względem ciebie są czymś... czymś więcej niż uczucia nauczyciela do uczennicy... lub też przyjaciela do przyjaciółki – wyszeptał, patrząc na mnie wzrokiem tak świdrującym, że nie byłam w stanie odwrócić twarzy. Nie mogłam... a może nie chciałam? – Czy twoje są takie same?

Było mi słabo. Bałam się, że zaraz zemdleję. Głos Snape'a dochodził do mnie jakby z oddali, a ja czułam potrzebę odpowiedzenia na pytanie, chociaż bałam się to zrobić. Zdziwiło mnie jednak, że w tej chwili wszystko wydawało się być tak jasne...

– Pytam cię o coś, Shirley – odezwał się znowu, tym razem bardziej natarczywie. – Czy ty mnie kochasz?

Czułam jego obecność jeszcze lepiej niż kiedykolwiek: jego oddech na mojej twarzy, jego przenikliwe spojrzenie... dotyk jego dłoni na moich... Był tak blisko, że gdyby chciał, mógłby mnie skrzywdzić.

– Kocham – odpowiedziałam wreszcie, nie mając żadnych wątpliwości co do prawdziwości swojego wyznania.

Zdziwiło mnie to, co zrobił wówczas Snape. Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie uważnie, po czym odsunął się i chwycił buteleczkę. Nim zorientowałam się, co robi, on podszedł do okna, otwarł je, a następnie wylał zawartość.

– Nie! Co robisz? – zdziwiłam się, wiedząc doskonale, jaką wartość ma veritaserum. Warzyło się je okropnie długo...

Severus spojrzał na mnie z owym dziwnym uśmieszkiem, po czym zamknął okno i wrócił do mnie. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy wstałam. Odłożywszy flakonik z powrotem na stół, mężczyzna ujął moje dłonie.

– To była tylko woda – wyznał.

Wyszarpnęłam dłonie z jego uścisku.

– _Okłamałeś mnie_? – zapytałam, kompletnie zdruzgotana.

– Nagiąłem prawdę – odrzekł z grymasem na twarzy. – Osiągnęliśmy cel, prawda? Oboje dowiedzieliśmy się tego, co chcieliśmy wiedzieć. Myślałaś, że przyjęłaś veritaserum i mówiłaś prawdę. I nie oburzaj się tak. – Zmarszczył czoło, po czym chwycił mnie za ramiona. – Ty okłamywałaś mnie już od dłuższego czasu.

Nie miałam odpowiedzi na jego słowa. Miał rację. A jednak robiłam to po części bezwiednie... jak gdyby część mnie była tak przerażona, że wolała ukryć tę prawdę przed nim i przede mną, byleby nie sprawiać żadnemu z nas bólu.

– O Boże, Boże... – wyszeptałam, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. – Powiedziałam ci to wszystko... o tym, co sobie wyobrażałam...

– Kiedyś to musiało nastąpić – odparł, trochę zirytowany, lecz po chwili już czułam jego ramiona wokół mnie. Odetchnęłam głęboko, kładąc policzek na jego piersiach. Mogłam usłyszeć bicie jego serca.

Powiedziałam mu, że go kocham... że wyobrażałam sobie nas jako małżeństwo. Że myślałam o tym, by z nim zamieszkać... i że było to przyjemne. Wiedział już teraz wszystko. Co więcej, ja też już wszystko wiedziałam.

– Zaryzykuj ten jeden jedyny raz, Shirley. Teraz już wiesz, co da ci szczęście. Naprawdę potrafiłabyś poświęcić to wszystko dla swojego strachu? – zapytał dziwnie ostrym tonem, zupełnie nie pasującym do sytuacji. Bo przecież obejmował mnie, gładził mnie po plecach... Gdybym się zgodziła, mogłoby to być dla mnie codziennością...

– Mogłabym zostać twoją żoną – wyznałam po chwili, czując się zupełnie bezsilna. A jednak nie było to nieprzyjemne uczucie. – Mogłabym zostać z tobą na zawsze.

– Więc zostań – odparł cicho.

Wtedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.


	27. Wizyta

Magia momentu prysła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, i szczerze mówiąc, odnosiłam wrażenie, że nie będziemy w stanie powrócić do tej rozmowy w najbliższym czasie, bo nie była to prosta konwersacja. Z jednej strony cieszyłam się, że to już koniec, bo nigdy nie byłam dobra w rozmowach o uczuciach, a z drugiej... cóż, czułam pewnego rodzaju zawód. Może nawet niedosyt, jak gdybym chciała już teraz znać zakończenie naszej opowieści.

Mimo wszystko czułam, że z jakiegoś powodu ta wizyta jest ważna; bo przecież miasteczko było niemalże całkowicie wyludnione. Kto mógłby tu przyjść, jeżeli nie ktoś, kto Snape'a znał i pragnął z nim rozmawiać? Musiał to zatem być jakiś czarodziej – nie mogłam się jednak oprzeć myśli, że ów czarodziej mógł być zarówno dobry, jak i zły.

Severus najwyraźniej miał dokładnie te same myśli, bo spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, oddalając się ode mnie, i wysunął z kieszeni różdżkę.

– Miej różdżkę w pogotowiu – wyszeptał, a ja nie miałam zamiaru się kłócić. Kiwnęłam jedynie głową i sięgnęłam po swoją różdżkę, stając zaraz za Snape'em, który z wolna ruszył ku drzwiom. – Kto tam? – rzucił.

– To ja, Minerwa McGonagall – przedstawiła się kobieta znajomym, ostrym głosem. Tym razem jednak jej głos brzmiał jakby inaczej. Był pełen przejęcia. Pamiętałam tylko jeden jedyny raz, kiedy usłyszałam tę nutę w tonie jej głosu, a było to wówczas, gdy Snape wrócił do zamku. – Mam dla was ważną wiadomość.

Drzwi się otwarły, lecz Snape spojrzał na mnie szybko.

– Nie chowaj różdżki, idiotko. To może być pułapka – syknął, a ja natychmiast pożałowałam swojego nagłego ruchu. Bez słowa wróciłam do poprzedniej pozycji, celując różdżką w drzwi, w których stanęła teraz pani dyrektor.

– Możesz mnie sprawdzać, ile chcesz, Severusie – powiedziała do Snape'a – ale ja to ja. Odkryliśmy coś, co... sądzę, że oboje powinniście wiedzieć.

Uniosłam lekko brwi, kiedy moje oczy napotkały wzrok McGonagall. Ta spoglądała na mnie ponad okularami, jak gdyby starając się wyczytać coś z mojej twarzy. Co takiego, nie miałam pojęcia, lecz jej wzrok był tak przenikliwy, że mogłabym przysiąc, że widzi przeze mnie jak przez szkło; nie było to przyjemne uczucie.

– Usiądź, Minerwo. Może życzysz sobie herbaty? Albo czegoś mocniejszego? – zaproponował Severus, brzmiąc zupełnie tak, jak typowy dżentelmen brzmieć powinien. A więc miałam rację, że u siebie w domu zachowywał się inaczej, niż w szkole.

McGonagall machnęła ręką i zrzuciła wierzchnią pelerynę, wieszając ją na oparciu kanapy. Po chwili zdecydowała się jednak usiąść.

– Kropelkę wina, jeżeli masz, Severusie, ale dosłownie odrobina – odrzekła, po czym oparła się ciężko.

Snape spojrzał na mnie, po czym gestem wskazał mi fotel, w którym wcześniej siedziałam. Zarumieniłam się lekko, chociaż nie do końca wiedziałam dlaczego, po czym usiadłam naprzeciw pani dyrektor, podczas gdy Snape skierował się ku drzwiom, które prowadziły do piwniczki, gdzie przechowywał wino.

– Jak się pani czuje? – spytała mnie nagle McGonagall, zupełnie mnie tym zaskakując. Dawno nie miałyśmy okazji porozmawiać. – Miała pani ciężki rok... na szczęście niedługo się skończy. Oczywiście zrozumiem, jeżeli zdecyduje się pani złożyć dymisję...

– Zwolnić się? – przerwałam jej, chociaż wcale nie planowałam tego robić. – Wcale nie mam zamiaru tego robić. Kocham tę pracę i nie chcę jej porzucać.

– Wydawało mi się, że jest... cóż... że lubi pani bardziej _ambitne_ rzeczy – odparła McGonagall, pochylając się nieco ku mnie.

Zdanie to wydawało się dziwnie znajome. Po chwili przypomniało mi się, że przecież Snape swego czasu nazwał mnie ambitną. Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać rumieńca. Policzki mnie paliły, a fakt, że McGonagall mogła zobaczyć mnie w tym stanie, wcale nie pomagał.

– Profesor Snape udziela mi dodatkowych lekcji. Wciąż się uczę i rozwijam, pani dyrektor, może pewnego dnia będę w stanie bardziej przydać się szkole – odpowiedziałam, kładąc dłonie na podołku. – Skłamałabym, mówiąc, że bycie nauczycielką historii magii jest szczytem moich marzeń, ale wiem, że uczniowie mnie potrzebują... i nie chcę ich zostawiać. Kocham tę pracę, pani dyrektor, i wiem, że sobie poradzę. Rok może i był trudny, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że zamierzam rezygnować.

Niewielki uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy.

– Dobrze, dobrze – odrzekła wreszcie, po czym westchnęła. – Ostatnimi czasy wcale nie jest łatwo o nowych nauczycieli. Młodzi nie palą się do tej pracy. Starsi uważają, że nauczanie jest poniżej ich godności. Tymczasem potrzeba dobrych nauczycieli.

Ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi oznajmiło powrót Snape'a. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i spojrzałam w jego stronę. Trzeba było przyznać, że był on jednym z najlepszych nauczycieli, jakich znał Hogwart, nawet jeżeli był surowy i niekiedy niesprawiedliwy. Miał swoje wady, to fakt, lecz nikt nie nauczył mnie tak wiele jak on.

W ciszy postawił trzy kieliszki na stoliku, po czym wszystkie napełnił skrzacim winem. Podawszy każdej z nas kieliszek, sam wziął trzeci i przysiadł w drugim fotelu.

– A zatem, Minerwo... – zaczął spokojnym tonem, a pani dyrektor natychmiast przypomniała sobie, po co tu przybyła.

– Udało nam się dotrzeć do pewnych... źródeł – rzekła, a przez jej twarz przemknął cień. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, cóż to za _źródła_ były... i czy zyskała te informacje zupełnie legalnie. – I dowiedziałam się, dlaczego ktoś starał się napaść na pannę Shirley.

Serce zaczęło mi bić szybciej. Bezwiednie zacisnęłam palce na nóżce swojego kieliszka. Twarz Snape'a również spięła się nieco, lecz nie pozwolił sobie na okazanie żadnych innych emocji. Zrozumiałam, że i ja nie powinnam pokazywać więcej, niźli było konieczne.

– Czyli rzeczywiście starano się zaatakować _ją_ i nie był to żaden przypadek? – spytał, lecz jego głos nie zdradzał nic.

– I tak i nie – rzekła McGonagall, siadając prosto. Nie patrzała teraz na mnie; jej oczy były skupione na Severusie, na jego twarzy... co w niej widziała? – Owszem, starano się zaatakować pannę Shirley... co więcej, z tego, co udało nam się wywnioskować, planowano ją porwać, lecz tylko dlatego, że posiada pewne... informacje.

– Nie posiadam żadnych informacji – oburzyłam się, czując pewnego rodzaju strach, że ktoś uzna mnie za zdrajczynię.

– Cisza, Shirley – zgromił mnie Snape, a ja nie ośmieliłam się otworzyć ust, bo obawiałam się, że mógłby uciszyć mnie zaklęciem. Mężczyzna znowu spojrzał na McGonagall. Wydawał się być zupełnie zrelaksowany. – _Jakie_ informacje?

– Na twój temat, Severusie – odparła pani dyrektor, a ja niemalże zakrztusiłam się winem. – Ktoś próbuje dobrać się do _ciebie_.

Ku memu zaskoczeniu Snape nie wydawał się być wystraszony. Nawet nie zdumiony. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś na kształt uśmiechu pełnego mrocznej satysfakcji. Odrzucił długie włosy z twarzy i zamknął oczy.

– A więc to tak... – wyszeptał. – Zastanawiałem się, kiedy do tego dojdzie. Skoro już wiedzą, że żyję... zastanawia mnie jedynie, czy będą się starali mnie zabić, czy też będą chcieli wyciągnąć ze mnie sekrety Czarnego Pana.

Zerwałam się na nogi, co zaskoczyło McGonagall. Snape westchnął i machnął różdżką niby od niechcenia, a ja opadłam z powrotem na fotel. Tym razem jednak nie mogłam się ruszyć, jak wówczas, gdy zaraz po ataku postanowiłam opuścić łóżko.

– Nie ruszaj się, Shirley, albo przysięgam, że cię spetryfikuję – ostrzegł mnie. – Nie... nic z tego mnie nie dziwi. Właściwie dziwi mnie to tylko, że jeszcze mnie nie dopadli, skoro są tak wyborowymi czarodziejami.

– Nie pogrywaj sobie, Severusie. – McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi. – Wiesz, że są niebezpieczni. Dopiero co musiałeś udawać martwego, by przeżyć...

– Nie boję się, Minerwo. Znam tych ludzi i nie upadłem jeszcze tak nisko, by ta hołota mogła mnie zastraszyć.

Poczułam swego rodzaju dumę, kiedy Snape wypowiadał te słowa. Nie odezwałam się jednak ani słowem, zastanawiając się, co mogłam zrobić, by go ochronić. Bo niezależnie od tego, czy przejmował się tym, czy też nie, był obecnie w niebezpieczeństwie. W jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie, niźli ja kiedykolwiek byłam.

– Bądź ostrożny – rzekła pani dyrektor.

– Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie wiedziała, co robiłem przez tyle lat – odparł Snape. – Gdybym nie był ostrożny, już by mnie tu z wami nie było.

– Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odpowiedziała McGonagall, krzywiąc się nieco, przez co okulary zsunęły się jej z nosa. Poprawiając je, dodała – Jest nas jednak teraz zbyt mało, by sobie pozwolić na kolejną wojnę.

– Nie zamierzam do niej dopuścić. Pozbędę się tego ścierwa raz a dobrze. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli nie będziesz wchodziła mi w drogę.

Zdało mi się, że jego słowa zaskoczyły McGonagall niemal tak bardzo, jak mnie. Wciąż w milczeniu spojrzałam na kobietę, lecz ona chyba zapomniała o mojej nieobecności. Nie była przyzwyczajona, gdy ktoś zwracał się do niej w ten sposób, nawet jeżeli był to Snape. Przez głowę przemknęła mi myśl, że Snape niegdyś też był dyrektorem... to był najgorszy rok mojej nauki w Hogwarcie.

– Posłuchaj, Snape. – Głos McGonagall zmienił się i stał się teraz o wiele ostrzejszy. Jej wargi też utworzyły teraz cienką linię, gdy wycelowała w pierś Snape'a swój palec. – Nie możesz działać cały czas na własną rękę. Nie masz pojęcia, ilu ich jest, mogą ich być setki, a jeżeli wszyscy próbują dopaść właśnie _ciebie_...

– To mnie dopadną. Mnie i tylko mnie – odparował Snape, marszcząc czoło.

– Nie! – zaprotestowałam.

– Zamknij się, Shirley...

– Nie zamknę się. Nie pozwolę ci się poświęcać! Jesteś potrzebny szkole! Nie po to wracałeś po tych latach, żeby teraz dać się zabić! – krzyknęłam, czując w sercu coś na kształt złości przemieszanej ze strachem.

Bałam się. Tak, ale bałam się nie o siebie, lecz o niego. Chociaż nie był to zupełnie nieegoistyczny strach... bo przecież chodziło również o to, że bałam się go stracić. A nie mogłam go stracić teraz, kiedy wreszcie wszystko zrozumiałam.

– Uspokój się, Shirley – odpowiedział Snape, lecz jego głos nie był już tak zimny jak wcześniej. Prawdę powiedziawszy, usłyszałam w nim dziwny ton, ton, którego jeszcze nie słyszałam u nikogo, a już na pewno nie u Severusa. – Prędzej już pozwolę zabić siebie niż skrzywdzić ciebie, rozumiesz? A jeżeli będziesz się wtrącać...

Spłonęłam rumieńcem, kiedy przypomniałam sobie, że całą rozmowę słyszy i obserwuje McGonagall. Byłam przekonana, że z tych paru zdań wyczytała więcej, niźli ja potrafiłam zrozumieć w ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy. Obawiałam się nieco, że Snape'a to rozzłości, lecz on wydawał się być zupełnie nieporuszony faktem, iż osoba trzecia jest świadkiem tej rozmowy. Jakby nie sprawiało mu to żadnej różnicy...

…chyba że McGonagall wiedziała już wcześniej. A nie było to niemożliwe. Nie po tym, co wydarzyło się w szkole.

– Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek cię zabił – powiedziałam cicho, spuszczając nagle wzrok. Wiedziałam, że pani dyrektor nas obserwuje, ale Snape musiał znać prawdę. Zresztą czy było coś wstydliwego w tym, że się o niego troszczyłam?

– Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że dam się tak po prostu zabić? – zapytał Snape, a ja dałabym głowę, że uniósł brwi. Dopiero po chwili zebrałam dość odwagi, by na niego znowu spojrzeć. Na jego twarzy malował się dziwny grymas. – Usiądź.

Nie mogłam się z nim sprzeczać. Odetchnęłam głęboko, po czym usiadłam znów w fotelu, marząc o tym, by zniknąć.

– Masz może jakiekolwiek informacje na temat tego, _kto_ właściwie na mnie poluje? – zapytał Severus, wracając do swego spokojnego, rzeczowego tonu, kiedy zwrócił się do McGonagall. Ona z kolei wyglądała na poruszoną.

– Nie, niestety – odrzekła, kręcąc głową. – Lucjusz...

– Ach, Lucjusz... – powtórzył Snape, a jego głos wręcz ociekał jadem. – Zaskakująco łatwo udało mu się zmienić front.

McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi, a jej wargi utworzyły cienką linię. Pochyliła się i byłam przekonana, że chce rzucić czar na Severusa, lecz ona tylko odłożyła kieliszek na chybotliwy stolik i znów się wyprostowała.

– Voldemort chciał skrzywdzić jego rodzinę – odezwała się z naciskiem. – Być może tego nie wiesz, ale to on doprowadził mnie do ciebie.

– Powinienem się był tego spodziewać – mruknął Snape, upijając wina z kieliszka. Po chwili odłożył go na bok i wstał. Założywszy dłonie za plecami, znowu zaczął wędrować po pokoju, rozglądając się wokół, jakby to go odprężało. Po części go rozumiałam – mnie zawsze relaksował widok książek, a ich tutaj było mnóstwo. – Co z Draconem?

– Stara się nie wtrącać – odparła pani dyrektor. – Chociaż osobiście wolałabym, żeby przyłożył do tego swoją rękę. Jest bardzo zdolny.

Snape nie odpowiedział. Z początku nie wiedziałam, o kim była mowa, lecz im dłużej słuchałam rozmowy, tym bardziej upewniałam się w przekonaniu, iż dyskutowali o Draconie Malfoyu oraz o jego ojcu.

– Znam tego chłopaka lepiej od ciebie, Minerwo. Wiem, że nie zrobi niczego, do czego ktoś próbuje go zmusić. Daj mu spokój. Może się opamięta. – Snape odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na McGonagall, lecz nadal nie usiadł. Było widać, że jest zamyślony. – Słyszałem, że się ożenił. Może to dlatego.

– Zgadza się, z panną Greengrass. – McGonagall kiwnęła twierdząco głową. – Lecz ma mnóstwo czasu...

Snape przerwał jej ruchem dłoni.

– Jak powiedziałem, nie zmuszaj go do niczego. Z czasem zrozumie, że nie działając, nie pomoże swojej rodzinie. Obecnie i on jest poszukiwany, tak samo jak ja, jak podejrzewam. On, Lucjusz, Narcyza... wszyscy. Byliśmy śmierciożercami, a oni nie uznają zdrady.

Bezwiednie potarł dłonią swoje lewe przedramię, a ja zmarszczyłam lekko czoło. Nie ośmieliłam się już odezwać, ale nie było potrzeby prowadzenia dalszej rozmowy.

– Cóż, Severusie... na razie nie mam ci nic więcej do powiedzenia. Powinnam wracać do szkoły – powiedziała McGonagall wstając. – Cieszę się, że przynajmniej tyle już wiemy... a wy oboje powinniście być ostrożni.

Zadrżałam, kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały – nigdy nie lubiłam, kiedy przeszywający wzrok McGonagall napotykał mój, bo czułam się wówczas tak, jak gdyby wszystkie moje uczucia leżały na wierzchu.

– Wesołych świąt – dodała jeszcze, po czym skinęła głową i wyszła.

Snape stał w miejscu, wpatrując się w drzwi. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic.


	28. Pani Snape

Chociaż bardzo chciałam porozmawiać ze Snape'em, kiedy McGonagall wyszła, ten zaczął mnie unikać. Nie byłam pewna dlaczego – może dlatego, że obawiał się, iż spróbuję go powstrzymać od zrobienia tego, co planował. I zapewne miał rację, bo przecież nie mogłam pozwolić na to, by się wariat poświęcał.

Teraz, kiedy już zaczęłam wierzyć w to, że ta przerwa świąteczna spędzona razem z nim mogła okazać się przyjemna, nagle zorientowałam się, że jestem zupełnie sama w miasteczku, którego nie znałam, w domu, który mnie przerażał. Choć trudno było mi się do tego przyznać, zrozumiałam, że jedyną dobrą stroną tych świąt była właśnie obecność Snape'a, a skoro zaczął mnie unikać, nie mogłam być szczęśliwa.

Ten wieczór spędziłam w saloniku, dokańczając sączenie wina skrzatów i czytając książkę, którą znalazłam na jedną z niezliczonych półek w tym domu. Mogłabym wrócić do pokoju, który Snape przygotował dla mnie, lecz tam żyłabym w zupełnie innym świecie. Tu mogłam go przynajmniej przypadkiem zobaczyć.

Przewróciłam stronę i odetchnęłam głęboko. Pozwoliłam książce spocząć na moich kolanach, a ja sama odchyliłam się nieco, pozwalając plecom odpocząć. Zamknęłam oczy, lecz nie po to, by marzyć; raczej po to, by je odciążyć. Czytałam tak już od paru godzin, a światło tu było tak przytłumione, że nie było to proste. Oczywiście, mogłabym czytać przy świetle różdżki, lecz nie chciałam tego robić.

– Jeszcze tu jesteś? – usłyszałam cichy głos. Jak zawsze Snape pojawił się w momencie, gdy najmniej się tego spodziewałam, i to tak cicho, że nie miałam pojęcia, kiedy wszedł. – Jest późno, powinnaś odpocząć.

Otwarłam oczy i uniosłam głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Wydawał się być jeszcze bledszy niż zazwyczaj, a blizny na jego twarzy lśniły perłowo. Przypomniał mi się jeden z pierwszych wieczorów, które spędziłam u niego w pokoju, kiedy to jeszcze wdzięczność była jedynym cieplejszym uczuciem, które do niego żywiłam. Kiedy zdążyło się to zmienić, i to tak radykalnie? W którym momencie skradł moje serce?

– Odpoczywam – odparłam, nie zważając na to, że Snape wzdycha ze zniecierpliwieniem. Zamknęłam książkę i odłożyłam ją na stolik, po czym wstałam i podeszłam do niego. Zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie do końca mi ufał.

– Nie wyraziłem się jasno – rzekł niby to chłodno, lecz ów chłód był podszyty troską; znałam go już od tej strony zbyt dobrze, by tego nie słyszeć. – O tej porze życzę sobie, żebyś spała, Shirley, a nie czytała jakieś bzdury.

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. W tej chwili pragnęłam móc ująć go za dłonie, przyłożyć je do swojej twarzy, jak on to niekiedy robił... ale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie po to unikał mnie przez cały dzień, by teraz starać się o jakieś romantyczne gesty. Wyglądał na zmęczonego.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że tobie sen bardziej by się przydał – zauważyłam. Nie udało mi się powstrzymać odruchu i delikatnie pogładziłam go po policzku. Snape spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie, jak gdyby myślał, że coś knuję, lecz ja, wiedząc, że nie mam nic na sumieniu, nie spuściłam wzroku.

– Po co to robisz? – spytał nagle, a ja zamrugałam i odsunęłam się od niego nieznacznie. Nie miałam pojęcia, o czym mówił, a skoro mógł mówić o moim dotyku, wolałam nie narażać się na jego złość.

– Po co robię _co_?

– Wszystko. Jeszcze parę godzin temu nie miałaś pojęcia, co czujesz, a teraz... – Przerwał, chyba nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, albo też nie chcąc mówić tego na głos. Po chwili dodał – Zdradziłaś się przed McGonagall.

– Odniosłam wrażenie, że ona doskonale o wszystkim wie – odgryzłam się, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Zupełnie jej to nie zdziwiło.

– A więc nie przejmujesz się tym, że ktoś może nas zobaczyć razem... zrozumieć, że między nami coś jest? – spytał, a ja czułam, że to podchwytliwe pytanie. Nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego, ale starał się mnie podpuścić.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Powiedziałeś to parę tygodni temu... że nigdy nie przejmowałam się zdaniem innych, prawda?

Nie miałam pojęcia, czy dałam mu się podpuścić, czy też nie, ale po chwili zrozumiałam, że niestety uległam jego manipulacjom. Inaczej nie uśmiechnąłby się tak, jak uśmiechał się teraz, triumfalnie.

– Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem, Shirley. Ale cieszę się, że jesteś gotowa zaryzykować choć tyle – odpowiedział, po czym sam wyciągnął dłoń w moim kierunku i delikatnie ujął mój policzek, gładząc go kciukiem.

Moje zdenerwowanie zaczęło mnie opuszczać. Bezwiednie zamknęłam oczy i nachyliłam się ku jego dłoni; jego dotyk naprawdę był w jakiś dziwny sposób przyjemny, sprawiał, że moje serce zaczynało bić szybciej.

– Za parę dni wrócimy do Hogwartu. Zastanawia mnie, czy nadal będziesz w to wierzyła, gdy Longbottom znajdzie się w pobliżu.

Niepotrzebnie to mówił. Nabrałam powietrza w płuca i odwróciłam głowę, przerywając nasz kontakt, chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy, żałowałam tego, bo wiedziałam, że Snape nie będzie go już teraz szukał.

– Prosiłeś mnie, żebym ci zaufała, pamiętasz? – zapytałam po chwili, kiedy już zebrałam w sobie dość odwagi, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Mówiłeś wówczas, że nie muszę cię lubić, ale mam zaufać. Ty z kolei nie masz do mnie za grosz zaufania.

Nie mogłam nie spostrzec grymasu na jego twarzy. Opuścił dłoń, którą wciąż jeszcze trzymał w tym samym miejscu, jakby spodziewał się, że wrócę do poprzedniej pozycji, pozwalając dalej się pieścić.

– To nie tobie nie ufam, Shirley – odrzekł ostrym, nieprzyjemnym tonem. – To temu idiocie nie ufam. A już po tym, co się wydarzyło w zimie...

– Nie zrobił tego z własnej woli! – zaprotestowałam.

– Przestań go bronić! – warknął Severus, a ja natychmiast odsunęłam się od niego. – Z własnej woli czy nie, zrobił to. Nie będę w stanie cię chronić, jeżeli tak uparcie będziesz się ode mnie odsuwała, Shirley.

Nie chciałam go rozzłościć, lecz wiedziałam, że wina leży po obu stronach. Oznaczało to jednak, że i ja byłam winna i z tego powodu poczułam wstyd. Sięgnęłam po jego dłoń, lecz on uniknął tego i odwrócił się, by odejść.

– Wróć tu – poprosiłam, lecz mój głos zabrzmiał zupełnie inaczej, niż to planowałam: raczej jak gdybym _rozkazała_ mu wrócić. Nic dziwnego, że Snape zignorował mnie. Kroki miał długie i szybkie i doskonale wiedziałam, że jeżeli szybko czegoś nie wymyślę, naprawdę odejdzie.

Serce mi zabiło, kiedy spostrzegłam, jak wyciąga przed siebie dłoń i drzwi otwierają się. Miałam zaledwie parę sekund.

– Tak, Severusie, moja odpowiedź brzmi: tak – powiedziałam, tym razem głośniej, lecz i bardziej delikatnie.

Snape zatrzymał się. Nie zamknął jednak drzwi, co znaczyło, że wystarczyło jedno błędne słowo, jeden błędny gest, by odszedł. Tymczasem odwrócił się w moim kierunku, spoglądając na mnie z irytacją. Doskonale znałam ten wzrok, lecz chociaż sprawiał, że ciarki przeszły mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa, nie spuściłam oczu.

– Co za _tak_? – spytał ostro.

Przełknęłam ślinę. Nie tak powinno to wyglądać. Miałam wrażenie, że go szantażuję, chociaż naprawdę chciałam dać mu tę odpowiedź.

– Zostanę z tobą – powiedziałam tak cicho, że sama ledwie się słyszałam. Byłam tak przerażona, że nie widziałam nawet reakcji Snape'a. – Tutaj... w tym domu... pomogę... pomogę ci sprawić, że będzie on dla ciebie prawdziwym domem.

Nim się zorientowałam, on już stał przy mnie.

– Coś ty powiedziała? – zapytał niby to surowo, lecz jego głos był zbyt cichy, by się go bać. Uniosłam wzrok i spojrzałam mu w oczy.

– Pomogę ci poczuć się w tym budynku jak w domu – odparłam, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Paznokcie wbijały mi się w ich wnętrza. Nie zauważyłam, kiedy Snape sięgnął ku moim dłoniom, lecz ujął je lekko, a ja rozluźniłam je.

– Jesteś prawdziwą wiedźmą, Shirley – powiedział dziwnie łagodnym głosem. – Jesteś pewna, że nie ma w tobie ani kropli krwi wili?

Nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć. Chociaż dla wielu mogłoby to zabrzmieć jak słowa obrazy, wiedziałam, że nie było to nic innego jak komplement. Snape stanowczo nie był przyzwyczajony do mówienia miłych rzeczy, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to; byłam w stanie zrozumieć, które z jego słów były komplementami, a które nie.

– Obawiam się, że płynie we mnie jedynie mugolska krew – odparłam nieco zgryźliwie, przypominając sobie, jak na początku roku nieustannie wspominał o mojej _brudnej krwi_. Nic dziwnego, że teraz skrzywił się lekko.

– Jak długo będziesz mi to wypominać? – zapytał, obserwując moją twarz, jakby rzeczywiście było w niej coś fascynującego.

– Tak długo, jak będzie to konieczne – odparłam, wysuwając dłoń z jego uścisku, by delikatnie pogładzić go po twarzy. Rzadko kiedy znajdowałam w sobie tyle odwagi, by w jakikolwiek sposób okazać swoje ciepłe uczucia wobec niego. Nie zdziwiło mnie zatem, że Snape wydawał się być zdumiony moim gestem. Był to chyba jednak ów miły rodzaj zdumienia, bo uśmiechnął się lekko, wtulając twarz w moją dłoń.

To był jeden z tych nielicznych momentów, gdy Snape odsłaniał tę drugą twarz. Tę część siebie, która była delikatna i uczuciowa, której – jak mi się wydawało – się wstydził. Lecz nie znaczyło to, że lubiłam jedynie tę jego twarz. Lubiłam go również wówczas, gdy był chłodny... bo wiedziałam, że to wciąż ten sam człowiek. Zresztą takiego go właśnie poznałam: chłodnego i nieprzyjemnego. To ten chłodny i nieprzyjemny Snape się o mnie troszczył.

– Wyglądasz okropnie – powiedziałam cicho po chwili. – Musisz być zmęczony.

– Masz dziwne pojęcie na temat tego, co powinno się mówić po tym, gdy się wyznało komuś miłość – zauważył Snape.

Zarumieniłam się mocno, lecz nie spuściłam wzroku.

– To chyba dobrze, że się o ciebie troszczę, prawda?

Severus westchnął, po czym delikatnie odjął moją dłoń od swojej twarzy i musnął ją ustami tak lekko, że niemalże niezauważalnie. Wreszcie odsunął się ode mnie, odwracając się, więc nie widziałam dłużej jego twarzy.

– Powinnaś odpocząć, Shirley – odezwał się.

– Ty również. A może przede wszystkim ty – odparłam, marszcząc lekko czoło. Coś w tonie jego głosu stanowczo mi się nie podobało.

– Jeżeli będę spał, nie będę mógł nad tobą czuwać, w razie gdyby miał się tu zjawić nieproszony gość – odpowiedział, wsuwając dłonie w kieszenie szaty. – Ten dom jest bezpieczny... ale to nie znaczy, że nikt nie będzie mógł się do niego włamać. Nie wiemy, kto na ciebie poluje, a może to być bardzo silny czarodziej.

– Nie na _mnie_ , ale na _nas_ , Severusie – powiedziałam szybko. – I nie będziesz w stanie nikogo ochronić, jeżeli będziesz zmęczony!

Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie w taki sposób, w jaki nigdy na mnie nie patrzał. Miałam ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale nie umiałam wymyślić, co takiego.

– Sprowadziłem na ciebie nieszczęście – rzekł cicho. – Myślałem, że cię chronię, a tymczasem... tymczasem sprowadziłem na ciebie nieszczęście. Skąd przyszło mi do głowy, że ktoś taki jak ty... jestem od ciebie tyle starszy, powinienem był wiedzieć...

Już miał odejść, kiedy podbiegłam do niego i objęłam go mocno, nie pozwalając się ruszyć dalej. Wtuliłam twarz w jego plecy.

– Dałeś mi wszystko, co najlepsze – zaprotestowałam – a teraz siedzimy w tym razem. Ty i ja, Severusie, a we dwójkę damy radę. Do tej pory dawaliśmy.

Poczułam, jak delikatnie dotyka mojej dłoni i byłam przekonana, że się uśmiechnął, chociaż nie mogłam zobaczyć jego twarzy. Może to właśnie w ten sposób Snape odczytywał moje myśli? Może nie miało to nic wspólnego z legilimencją...?

– Połóż się spać – powiedział tylko.

– Nie położę się, póki ty tego nie zrobisz – odparłam twardo. Wiedziałam doskonale, że jest wycieńczony. Jednocześnie zaczęłam się zastanawiać, ile już nocy nie przespał, myśląc, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie.

– W życiu bym nie przypuszczał, że usłyszę coś takiego od ciebie – rzekł ze sporą dawką ironii. – Zaraz może powiesz mi, że sama zaciągniesz mnie do łóżka?

Tym razem to on mnie zaskoczył, i to do tego stopnia, że zarumieniłam się, nie mając pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Najprawdopodobniej nie miał na myśli niczego nieprzyzwoitego, dlaczego więc zareagowałam w ten sposób?

– Idź się przebrać – rzekł po chwili, chyba wyczuwając we zażenowanie, lecz to, co usłyszałam później, zszokowało mnie bardziej jeszcze. – Zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

Wyswobodził się z mojego objęcia i odszedł w drugą stronę. Ja przez chwilę stałam w miejscu, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić, lecz wreszcie zdecydowałam się wrócić do swojego pokoju i przebrać się w piżamę. Cokolwiek teraz się stanie, przynajmniej będę już gotowa do snu i jeżeli Snape przyjdzie sprawdzić, nie będzie mógł się do niczego przyczepić.

Wkrótce znalazłam się u siebie w pokoju, który raz jeszcze wydał mi się zupełnie nierealny. A teraz... teraz poczułam, że naprawdę był mój, skoro miałam już zostać ze Snape'em na zawsze.

Serce zabiło mi mocniej, kiedy sobie to uświadomiłam. Spojrzałam na swoje odbicie w lustrze i zauważyłam, że mam zarumienione policzki, a oczy błyszczą mi dziwnie. Oczywiście, wyglądałam na zmęczoną, ale przy tym... chyba wyglądałam ładniej niż zazwyczaj.

– Darcie Snape... – wyszeptałam sama do siebie, a moje odbicie uśmiechnęło się lekko. Zastanawiałam się, czy było to jedno z zaczarowanych zwierciadeł, czy po prostu sama się uśmiechnęłam.

Po chwili odwróciłam się i podeszłam do szafy, by wyjąć z niej piżamę. Umyłam się więc i przebrałam, po czym usiadłam na brzegu łóżka. _Jeżeli się teraz położę_ , pomyślałam, _i tak nie zasnę... czy jest sens próbować?_

Nim odpowiedziałam sobie na to pytanie, usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili dostrzegłam zaglądającego do pokoju Snape'a w swej zwykłej czarnej koszuli nocnej.

– Myślałem, że już śpisz – rzekł, a ja nie byłam pewna, czy się ze mną drażnił, czy rzeczywiście tak myślał. – Skoro nie chcesz, bym czuwał, pozwól, że będę spał obok ciebie. To łóżko jest wystarczająco duże... a ostatnio chyba ci to nie przeszkadzało.

– To jest twój dom, a rzeczy w nim należą do ciebie. Możesz z nimi robić, co zechcesz – odparłam.

– Z rzeczami tak. Ale nie z osobami – zauważył.

– Te osoby również należą do ciebie – wyszeptałam, gdy podszedł do mnie. – I ufają ci bezgranicznie.


	29. Legilimens

Ta noc była najprawdopodobniej najwspanialszą, jaka mnie spotkała w życiu. Nie, nie stało się podczas tych paru godzin nic nieprzyzwoitego, żadne z nas by do tego nie dopuściło, i chyba właśnie dlatego ufałam Snape'owi tak bardzo. Bo wiedziałam, że on nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to, żeby stała mi się jakakolwiek krzywda, a już na pewno nie z jego rąk. Ja z kolei nigdy nie skrzywdziłabym jego.

Nie zmieniało to faktu, że czułam się z nim wspaniale, kiedy pozwolił mi się wtulić w swoje ciało, dając mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Bo skoro był ze mną cały czas, nikt inny nie mógłby tknąć mnie palcem.

Podejrzewam, że to właśnie tej nocy, mimo że już uprzednio dałam mu swoją odpowiedź, tak naprawdę ucieszyłam się na myśl, że będę z nim już przez całe życie. Zastanawiało mnie, jak będzie wyglądało nasze wspólne życie; bo przecież nie wierzyłam w to, że będzie składało się jedynie z tych słodkich chwil. Musiały przyjść też trudy i bóle, a przede wszystkim proza codzienności.

Mimo że obudziłam się skoro świt, zamknęłam jeszcze oczy, czując obecność Severusa tuż obok mnie. Jego spokojny, miarowy oddech świadczył o tym, że wciąż jeszcze śpi, zatem nie chciałam go budzić. Nie było potrzeby, żeby którekolwiek z nas wstawało tak szybko, dlatego też pogrążyłam się w marzeniach.

Zastanawiałam się, jak zareagują moi rodzice na wieść o tym, że planuję wyjść za mąż. Podejrzewałam, że nie spodziewali się tego tak prędko – no i na pewno nie myśleli, że zwiążę się z kimś _mojego pokroju_. To jedynie przywiązałoby mnie bardziej do tego świata, zatem mniejsza była szansa na to, bym wróciła do ich świata. Do świata mugoli. Poza tym, jak zareagują na to, że zostanę żoną swojego byłego nauczyciela...?

Snape westchnął przez sen, a ja delikatnie położyłam dłoń na jego dłoni. Nawet teraz była chłodna, chociaż jego objęcie dawało mi uczucie przyjemnego ciepła.

Zamieszkamy tutaj, w Cokeworth, w jego rodzinnym domu. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że miasteczko odżyje... cóż, przynajmniej będziemy mogli dać temu budynkowi nowe życie. Stanie się pięknym, ciepłym domem. Miejscem, gdzie będziemy z przyjemnością wracać na każde wakacje, by odpocząć od gwaru szkoły.

Czy będziemy mieć dzieci? Zarumieniłam się lekko, gdy ta myśl przyszła mi do głowy. Wiedziałam, że jest na to o wiele za prędko, lecz nie mogłam o tym nie pomyśleć. Jednocześnie zrozumiałam, że odpowiedź brzmiała: to wątpliwe. Snape nie znosił dzieci. Na pewno nie przepadał za uczniami, a ja nie byłam pewna, czy to, iż byłyby to jego własne dzieci, cokolwiek by zmieniło. Już nie wspominając o tym, że nie mielibyśmy ich jak wychować, skoro oboje przez niemal cały rok przebywalibyśmy w Hogwarcie.

Wreszcie delikatnie wysunęłam się z objęć Severusa i zaczęłam się ubierać. Pozwoliłam mu spać; naprawdę tego potrzebował.

Tymczasem ja, gdy tylko się ubrałam, ruszyłam do kuchni, by przygotować śniadanie. Zrozumiałam wreszcie, że to, do czego Snape przez cały czas próbował mnie przekonać, wcale nie było takie złe, mimo że tak uparcie się temu opierałam.

Nie opanowałam jeszcze "magii kuchennej", jak ją nazywałam, na tyle dobrze, by ryzykować przygotowywanie posiłku w ten sposób (przecież nie chciałam nikogo otruć), więc zabrałam się za to w iście mugolski sposób. Miałam nadzieję, że jeżeli Snape tak mnie zobaczy, nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, bo wydawało mi się, że jak najbardziej próbuje się odciąć od świata mugoli, chociaż nie byłam zupełnie pewna dlaczego.

Właśnie kładłam czajnik z wodą na staromodnej kuchence, kiedy usłyszałam dziwny jakiś hałas. Zmarszczyłam lekko czoło i rozejrzałam się dokoła.

– Severus? – zapytałam, lecz nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi.

Po tym, co poprzedniego dnia usłyszeliśmy od McGonagall, naprawdę zaczęłam się denerwować. Z drugiej jednak strony moja wyobraźnia mogła płatać mi figle – mogłam znowu popadać w paranoję. Odetchnęłam głęboko i wróciłam do pracy, jednocześnie nasłuchując. Nie pozwoliłam sobie na to, by zupełnie odwrócić swoją uwagę od dziwnego dźwięku, który usłyszałam, chociaż równie dobrze mogła to być przewracająca się na półce książka.

Na wszelki wypadek sięgnęłam do kieszeni i wyjęłam różdżkę, kładąc ją na blacie przed sobą, by w razie czego móc po nią sięgnąć.

A jednak nie zdążyłam. Gdy tylko puściłam różdżkę, poczułam dziwny ból w plecach, jak gdyby ktoś mnie czymś ugodził, i moje ciało zupełnie zesztywniało. Upadłam boleśnie na podłogę, a nade mną pojawiły się dwie twarze: jedna, której nie znałam, i druga, na widok której miałam ochotę krzyknąć, lecz ani jeden dźwięk nie dobył się z mojego gardła.

– To ta? – spytał nieznajomy.

– Ta... – przytaknął drugi, po czym wycelował we mnie i mruknął – _Obscuro_!

Na moich oczach natychmiast pojawiła się czarna opaska, więc nie miałam pojęcia, co się dzieje wokół mnie. Usłyszałam jeszcze, jak któryś z nich mamrocze _mobilicorpus_ i moje ciało, teraz zupełnie sztywne, unosi się w powietrzu. Chciałam krzyknąć... zaalarmować Severusa... bo przecież skoro to na niego polowali, to on tym bardziej musiał się mieć na baczności. Tymczasem ja nie byłam w stanie się odezwać – i z przerażeniem stwierdziłam, że nie mam nawet ze sobą różdżki, bo tę zostawiłam na blacie.

 _Severus... jeżeli mnie słyszysz... błagam cię, uciekaj!_

Nie miałam pojęcia, dokąd mnie zabrali. Wiem tylko, że kiedy już położyli mnie gdzieś na jakiejś płaskiej powierzchni, ktoś krzyknął _incarcerous_ i grube sznury oplotły mnie od kostek u nóg aż po samą szyję, więc kiedy zdjęto ze mnie zaklęcie zupełnego porażenia ciała, nadal nie byłam w stanie się poruszać.

Po chwili usłyszałam świst różdżki i byłam przekonana, że ktoś rzucił na mnie jakieś niewerbalne zaklęcie, ale ono jedynie sprawiło, że opaska z moich oczu znikła. Zamrugałam, nieprzyzwyczajona do światła.

– Przyprowadźcie tu Notta... – mruknął jeden z mężczyzn, stojących nade mną.

– I tak wam nic nie powiem – odgryzłam się zaraz, chociaż wiedziałam, że mogła to być najgłupsza reakcja z mojej strony. Nie miałam jednak zamiaru z nimi współpracować, chociażby miało to oznaczać moją śmierć.

Mężczyzna, który właśnie wydał rozkaz, zaśmiał się cicho i przyklęknął obok mnie, dotykając mojej twarzy. Szybko odwróciłam głowę, żeby mu to uniemożliwić, ale to jedynie wywołało u niego kolejny chichot.

– Taka młoda i taka wygadana... – powiedział cicho. – Zobaczymy, co nam powiesz, a czego nie. Bo... widzisz... mamy swoje sposoby na zdobywanie informacji.

– Ześlą was za to do Azkabanu – odparowałam. – A stamtąd już do końca życia nie wrócicie.

Mężczyzna zacmokał.

– No, no, no... wydaje mi się, że wiem o Azkabanie nieco więcej niż ty, dziewczynko... – mruknął. – Niekiedy żal mi, że nie ma już z nami Fenrira... gdyby był, wierz mi, że zachwyciłby się twoją skórą.

Zadrżałam. Doskonale wiedziałam, o kim mówił. Bo wszyscy niemal znali Fenrira Graybacka, jednego, jeżeli nie jedynego, z tych wilkołaków, którzy próbowali ludzkiego ciała nawet wtedy, kiedy nie przemieniali się w wilka. Ten z kolei za punkt honoru obrał sobie zaatakowanie jak największej liczby ludzi.

– A widzisz... wiesz, o kim mówię – zaśpiewał, najwyraźniej dość rozbawiony moją reakcją. Nabrałam powietrza, ale nie odpowiedziałam. To chyba go zirytowało, bo wstał i się rozejrzał. – Gdzie jest ten Nott?

– Jestem tutaj – odparł spokojny głos, a ja dostrzegłam bladą twarz młodego mężczyzny. Był on niewiele starszy ode mnie; byłam niemal pewna, że kojarzyłam go jeszcze z Hogwartu. Chyba był na tym samym roku co Harry Potter.

– Przyniosłeś to?

– Masz na myśli _to_ , Avery? – Nott uniósł dłoń, a w niej dostrzegłam coś, czego wcale nie chciałam widzieć – niewielki flakonik z podobną do wody cieczą. Kto by pomyślał, że po tym, co przeżyłam poprzedniego dnia, coś takiego przydarzy mi się dzisiaj...

Mężczyzna zwany Averym wyglądał tak, jak gdyby tracił cierpliwość. Na skroni widziałam pulsującą żyłkę, a kącik ust drgał mu nerwowo.

– Nie drażnij się ze mną, Nott – warknął, po czym skinął ręką na mężczyzn, którzy mnie przynieśli, a oni natychmiast podeszli i wcisnęli mnie na krzesło. Do tej pory nie widziałam niczego podobnego – gdy tylko usiadłam, zadzwoniły łańcuchy, które przykuły mnie na miejscu, tak że nie mogłam się ruszyć.

Raz jeszcze spojrzałam na znanego mi śmierciożercę. Nie... nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że był śmierciożercą. Chociaż z drugiej strony... czy jego obecność w Hogwarcie nie sprawiała, że wszystko układało się w jedną całość? Teraz już rozumiałam, jak to się stało, że eliksir trafił do mojego napoju podczas świątecznej uczty...

– Nie musisz tego robić – wyszeptałam, lecz wywołałam tym jedynie śmiech mężczyzny.

– Jesteś jeszcze bardziej naiwna, niż mi się wydawało, Shirley – odparł. – Oczywiście, że muszę i to zrobię. Dziwi mnie jedynie, że do tej pory nie przyszło ci to do głowy... że jesteś tak zszokowana...

Zamknęłam oczy, nie wierząc w to, że to prawda. Nie było jednak innego wyjaśnienia. Kilka razy próbowałam szarpnąć ciałem, lecz więzy oraz łańcuchy okazały się zbyt ciasne, bym w ogóle mogła się poruszyć.

– Nie mamy całego dnia, Nott, niech pije! – wrzasnął Avery, a Nott natychmiast podszedł do mnie.

– Otwieraj usta, szlamo – warknął, a ja zacisnęłam zęby, patrząc mu w oczy. Nie miałam zamiaru wykonywać niczyich poleceń. Śmierciożerca uderzył mnie mocno w twarz, lecz ja jeszcze mocniej zacisnęłam zęby.

Gdybym tylko miała różdżkę... jednak czy to cokolwiek by zmieniło? I tak nie miałam jak się ruszyć. Nie mogłabym wykonać żadnego ruchu, rzucić żadnego zaklęcia. A jednak czułabym się bezpieczniej.

– Otwieraj gębę, szlamo! – krzyknął Nott, tym razem i on podenerwowany. Kiedy nadal nie wykonywałam jego polecenia, wycelował we mnie różdżkę. – _Crucio!_

Wrzasnęłam. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam bólu tak potwornego jak ten. Jak gdyby każdy z nerwów przypalano mi rozżarzonym do białości pogrzebaczem. Było to okropne – a najgorszy był fakt, iż jednocześnie odnosiłam wrażenie, że ból nigdy się nie skończy. Chciałam przestać krzyczeć, bo w ten sposób dawałam śmierciożercom możliwość wlania mi do gardła eliksiru, lecz nie potrafiłam. Łzy paliły mi oczy, a ja nawet nie mogłam skręcać się z bólu; jedynie zacisnęłam pięści, czując, jak paznokcie wpijają mi się we wnętrza dłoni.

Wówczas poczułam, jak krople czegoś zupełnie pozbawionego smaku spadają mi na język. Bez zastanowienia wyplułam wszystko, co poskutkowało tym, że mężczyzna znowu uderzył mnie w twarz. Poczułam smak krwi, a męska dłoń chwyciła moją twarz dość brutalnie. Jednak ów ból, który czułam przed chwilą, znikł tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

– Nie zamierzam marnować całego zapasu veritaserum na ciebie, idiotko – syknął, niemalże wpychając mi buteleczkę do ust. Miałam jedyną szansę.

Nie myśląc wiele, ugryzłam go mocno w palce. Usłyszałam przeraźliwy krzyk Notta, lecz to w żaden sposób nie poprawiało mojej sytuacji. Nie byłam pewna, czy nie przyjęłam dawki veritaserum, a fakt, że zaatakowałam jednego z nich sprawiło, że pozostali wpadli w szał. Widziałam, jak Nott ściska dłoń, która obficie krwawiła.

– Myślisz, że jesteś taka mądra? – zadrwił Avery, natychmiast wyjmując różdżkę. – Zobaczmy, czy nadal będziesz taka chętna do zabawy. _Crucio!_

Nie mam pojęcia, ile to trwało. Miałam wrażenie że godziny... może dni, lata... wieczność. Byłam zmęczona ciągłym bólem i pragnęłam teraz jedynie śmierci. Fakt, iż więzy utrzymywały mnie w krześle, był jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze nie leżałam bezwładnie na posadzce. Oddychałam ciężko, twarz miałam mokrą od potu.

Nott odszedł, podobnie dwóch pozostałych śmierciożerców. Przede mną stał jedynie Avery, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.

– I co teraz, szlamo? – spytał cicho. – Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby ci pomóc... nikogo. Jesteśmy tylko we dwoje...

Chciałam, by mnie zabił. By rozbłysło zielone światło i wszystko się skończyło. Lecz jednocześnie wiedziałam, że Severus nadal był w niebezpieczeństwie. Tak długo, jak uwaga śmierciożerców była skupiona na mnie, tak długo on był bezpieczny. Albo przynajmniej chociaż trochę bezpieczniejszy... nie wiedziałam, ilu jeszcze ich było.

– I tak... nic ci nie powiem – wydyszałam, unosząc ciężkie powieki.

– O tym się jeszcze przekonamy – mruknął, pochylając się nade mną. Nasze oczy dzieliły jedynie cale. Bez zastanowienia splunęłam mu prosto w twarz.

– O ty suko – warknął, po raz kolejny rzucając na mnie zaklęcie torturujące. Zawyłam niczym zraniony pies.

 _Błagam, niech to się skończy... niech to minie..._

I minęło. Po raz kolejny, kiedy już myślałam, że umrę, że nie ma dla mnie nadziei, ból ustał, a do mych uszu dotarł śmiech szaleńca.

– Zabolało? – zakpił Avery. – To dobrze... a teraz zobaczymy, ile mi powiesz... _Legilimens!_

Nie było zaklęcia, którego obawiałabym się tak bardzo. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak się przed nim bronić, a przecież w ten sposób można było dotrzeć do najgłębszych sekretów mojego umysłu. Do wszystkiego... mój żołądek wykonał jakieś dziwne salto. _Do chwil spędzonych z Severusem._

Przed moimi oczyma zaczęły przewijać się niczym w jakimś groteskowym filmie sceny z mojego życia. Odnosiłam jednak wrażenie, że Avery nie był zbyt wprawny w rzucaniu tego zaklęcia, bo nie umiał odnaleźć tego, czego szukał...

Siedziałam na stołku w Wielkiej Sali. Moje knykcie były białe od zaciskania dłoni w pięści. Trzęsłam się, kiedy profesor McGonagall wsuwała mi na głowę Tiarę Przydziału.

– Ruda zaraz zemdleje! – roześmiał się ktoś z prawej strony, a ja nawet nie mogłam się oburzyć, bo właśnie tak się czułam.

 _Coś mi się widzi, że Gryfonem to ty nie zostaniesz_ , usłyszałam w głowie piskliwy głosik.

 _Wcale nie chcę być Gryfonem, chcę, żeby to się już skończyło_ , pomyślałam, dziwnie zła na ów cichy głosik.

 _Cóż, uczniowie zazwyczaj bardzo pragną zostać Gryfonami... wiesz, z tego domu wyszło mnóstwo wspaniałych czarodziejów._

 _Podobnie jak z innych_ , odpowiedziałam zaraz. _Wszystkim się wydaje, że to odwaga daje wszystko, a przecież odwaga tak często mylona jest z głupotą._

Cichy głosik zaśmiał się, lecz nie odpowiedział; zamiast tego usłyszałam, jak Tiara wrzeszczy:

– RAVENCLAW!

– Dość, dość, dość!

Ten drugi głos z całą pewnością do Tiary Przydziału nie należał, ale przywlókł mnie z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Ciemna sala na powrót zmaterializowała się przede mną, ale moje powieki opadły niemal natychmiast.

– Nie interesują mnie twoje wspomnienia z dzieciństwa! – wrzasnął Avery. – Gadaj, szlamo...!

Ale nie dokończył. Jego twarz stężała, stała się zielonkawo-biała, a on sam wkrótce runął bezwładnie na ziemię.

– Zdaje się, Avery – usłyszałam cichy, pełen odrazy głos Snape'a – że masz coś, co należy do mnie.


	30. Śmierciożercy

Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie cieszyłam się na widok twarzy Severusa tak bardzo. Przez ostatnie godziny myślałam, że już nigdy go nie zobaczę. Teraz wydawał mi się być aniołem... Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, chociaż było to trudne.

– Dobrze cię widzieć – wymamrotałam.

– Shirley, czy ty naprawdę musisz się wplątywać w tarapaty tak często? Chyba będę musiał na ciebie rzucić Zaklęcie Trwałego Przylepca i chodzić z tobą wszędzie – westchnął, lecz przez irytację przebijała ulga.

Podszedł do mnie i lekko stuknął różdżką w łańcuchy, następnie w więzy, które sprawiały, że straciłam czucie w całym ciele. Kiedy i łańcuchy, i sznury opadły, zsunęłam się z krzesła, zupełnie nie potrafiąc nad sobą zapanować. Byłam tak słaba, że nawet czynność tak prosta jak ustanie na nogach wydawała mi się niewykonalna. Nim jednak uderzyłam o posadzkę, Snape złapał mnie i podniósł. Odetchnęłam głęboko, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

– Po raz kolejny ratujesz mi życie – wyszeptałam. – Dziękuję.

– Podziękujesz, kiedy to wszystko się skończy – odparł cicho, rozglądając się dokoła, po czym szybkim krokiem wyszedł z ciemnego pomieszczenia.

Nawet teraz nie bardzo wiedziałam, gdzie jesteśmy, lecz nie była to rzecz, na której by mi zależało. Być może później, gdy dojdę trochę do siebie, zapytam o to Snape'a. Teraz jednak chciałam znowu znaleźć się w miejscu, gdzie byliśmy bezpieczni.

Na dworze było już zupełnie ciemno, gdy opuściliśmy budynek. Twarz Severusa nadal była pełna powagi i skupienia, dlatego nawet nie starałam się zadawać żadnych pytań. Odnosiłam wrażenie, że wciąż możemy nie być bezpieczni. Przecież ktoś mógł nas usłyszeć i podążyć za nami... mogłam jedynie mieć nadzieję, że tak nie było.

Wreszcie Snape przystanął i przycisnął mnie mocno do siebie. Zamknęłam oczy i poczułam, jak obraca się w miejscu i wciąga nas pustka.

* * *

Później się tego wstydziłam, ale najwyraźniej teleportacja wyczerpała resztę moich sił. Następną rzeczą, którą pamiętałam, było to, że obudziłam się w czystym, jasnym pokoju. Ciepłe słońce tańczyło mi na twarzy, przeciskając się przez szczelinę w zasłonach, ale wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało.

Jęknęłam cicho. Nadal bolało mnie całe ciało, lecz już nie tak bardzo jak wtedy, gdy Snape wyciągał mnie z tamtego okropnego miejsca. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że nie minęło zbyt wiele dni, odkąd to się wydarzyło...

Kiedy wreszcie otwarłam oczy, podparłam się dłońmi na miękkim materacu, by móc wreszcie się dźwignąć, lecz wówczas jakaś niewidzialna moc wcisnęła mnie z powrotem do łóżka. Zamrugałam ze zdumienia.

– Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie próbował, Shirley – usłyszałam znajomy głos i aż łzy radości zebrały mi się pod powiekami.

– Severus! – powiedziałam z radością, natychmiast odnajdując bladą, poznaczoną bliznami twarz mężczyzny.

– Chyba jestem już przyzwyczajony do czuwania przy twoim łóżku, Shirley. Aż się zastanawiam, czy nie zacznie mi tego brakować, kiedy wszystko będzie skończone – odparł beznamiętnie, lecz wiedziałam, że robi sobie ze mnie żarty.

Severus Snape robił sobie żarty. I nie, nie był to sarkazm. Chyba jeszcze nie byłam świadkiem takiej sytuacji. Odnosiłam wrażenie, że jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, których o nim nie wiedziałam, a teraz chciałam je poznać jeszcze bardziej. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewiele trzeba, by nas rozdzielono na zawsze.

– Masz odpoczywać – niemalże wyszeptał łagodnie, kładąc dłoń na mojej głowie. – Kiedy cię znalazłem, byłaś w parszywym stanie...

– Ile czasu...

– Nie martw się. Spałaś tylko kilkanaście godzin – odparł szybko, widząc, że zaczęłam się denerwować tym, iż znowu mogłam przespać wiele dni. Ta wizja naprawdę mnie przerażała, dlatego też jego odpowiedź uspokoiła mnie mocno. – Chociaż wolałbym, żebyś jeszcze pospała. Twoje ciało potrzebuje odpoczynku.

– Czuję się doskonale – odparowałam, marszcząc czoło.

Snape uniósł brwi, po czym odchylił się w krześle. Był to gest, który dał mi do zrozumienia, iż mężczyzna nie pozwoli mi opuścić łóżka tak prędko, chociaż naprawdę bym go o to błagała. Jednak wiedziałam, że tak długo, jak on tu ze mną zostanie, nie będę się opierała... chociaż prawdą było, iż wolałabym móc przynajmniej się przespacerować.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie szukać? – zapytałam po chwili, posłusznie podciągając kołdrę aż pod samą brodę.

Snape, który coś czytał, westchnął i odłożył książkę na bok. Następnie spojrzał na mnie pełnym politowania wzrokiem, jak gdybym była dzieckiem, które domaga się bajki, podczas gdy on nie ma pojęcia, jak się je opowiada.

– Myślałaś, że nie podejrzewałem, iż ktoś będzie próbował cię skrzywdzić, Shirley? – zapytał, marszcząc czoło. – O nie, doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że od dłuższego czasu ktoś na ciebie poluje. Jeszcze za czasów szkolnych... _interesowałem się nieco_... zaklęciami. – Przerwał, po czym wstał, by podejść do okna. Po chwili zastanowienia rozsunął zasłony, by więcej światła wpadło do pokoju. – Wiedziałem, jak działa Namiar... nie było dla mnie problemem stworzenie czegoś... podobnego do tego zaklęcia.

Zamrugałam, czując, że się rumienię. Z jednej strony przerażał mnie fakt, iż Snape posunął się tak daleko, że rzeczywiście postanowił mnie śledzić. Z drugiej jednak, gdyby nie jego inwencja twórcza, pewnie bym już nie żyła.

– Teraz... ilekroć ktoś będzie chciał zrobić ci krzywdę, ja będę o tym wiedział – wyjaśnił spokojnym tonem, lecz nadal na mnie nie patrzał; byłam przekonana, że to dlatego, iż nie wiedział, jak zareaguję na informację o tym, że mnie śledził. Zastanawiało mnie jedynie od jak dawna.

Przez moment czułam dziwną ochotę, by o to spytać, lecz zrozumiałam, że nie byłby to najlepszy pomysł. Nie chciałam wywoływać teraz kłótni... zwłaszcza że było tyle innych spraw, których byłam ciekawa.

– Dlaczego jednak porwano mnie, skoro ty znajdowałeś się parę metrów dalej? – spytałam, a mój głos zadrżał. – Przecież to na tobie im zależy...

– Nie – odpowiedział, kręcąc lekko głową. – Ty wciąż jesteś zbyt naiwna, by zrozumieć, jak działają śmierciożercy. Śmierciożerca nie zabije _tak po prostu_. Im zależy na tym, by sprawić jak najwięcej cierpienia.

Nadal nie rozumiałam. Bezwiednie usiadłam, lecz widząc to, Snape westchnął i raz jeszcze machnął różdżką, by wepchnąć mnie z powrotem do łóżka.

– Mówiłem ci, Shirley, żebyś się nie ruszała – warknął z irytacją. – Śmierciożercy chcieli porwać ciebie, bo wiedzieli, że jeżeli skrzywdzą _ciebie_ , najbardziej mnie to zaboli. Zresztą chcieli się dowiedzieć o mnie wszystkiego... a ty wiesz o mnie znacznie więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny. To dlatego zależało im na tobie.

– _Przysięgam,_ że niczego im nie powiedziałam – wyszeptałam natychmiast, mając dziwne wrażenie, że Snape mnie podejrzewa. Nie chciałam, by uznał mnie za zdrajcę, zwłaszcza że nigdy bym się nie ważyła go zdradzić.

– Wiem, Shirley, wiem – odrzekł cicho, po czym przysiadł na brzegu mojego łóżka i pogłaskał mnie po głowie. Ten gest zdziwił mnie bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. – Nikomu nie mogę ufać tak bardzo jak tobie.

Zabrzmiało to jak komplement, lecz jednocześnie sprawiło, że poczułam ukłucie bólu w sercu. Było to tak, jak gdyby Snape za maską okrutnego, cynicznego nauczyciela krył osobowość tak delikatną, że bałam się ją skruszyć. Im lepiej go poznawałam, tym bardziej wstydziłam się swojej nienawiści do niego podczas szkolnych lat... i bardzo pragnęłam, by inni ludzie zauważyli w nim to, co widziałam ja.

– Czy... czy oprócz Avery'ego widziałaś tam kogoś jeszcze? Słyszałaś nazwiska? – zapytał po chwili, odsuwając się ode mnie.

Zamknęłam oczy. Raz jeszcze uderzyło mnie to, co sobie przypomniałam... znajoma twarz... osoba, której nigdy nie podejrzewałabym o to, że jest śmierciożercą. Lecz teraz, po tym wszystkim, nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości.

– Tak – odparłam cicho, nie otwierając oczu. – Oprócz Avery'ego widziałam jeszcze trzech innych. Nazwiska jednego z nich nie usłyszałam... ale był... był tam Nott – przypomniałam sobie z pewnym trudem nazwisko młodego mężczyzny.

– Nott...? – powtórzył Snape, wyraźnie zdumiony. – Jak wyglądał?

– Musiał być w moim wieku, może trochę starszy – powiedziałam. – Ciemne włosy, dość wysoki... miał mnie spoić veritaserum.

Krzywiąc się lekko, Snape odrzucił włosy z twarzy, po czym wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju, swoim zwyczajem trzymając dłonie splecione za plecami. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, ale wiedziałam, że w jego głowie kłębi się od myśli.

– A więc młody Nott... miałem nadzieję, że nie pójdzie w ślady ojca – mruknął cicho, po czym spojrzał na mnie. – Mówiłaś, że było ich tam trzech. A więc jeden, którego nazwiska nie usłyszałaś, Nott... i kto jeszcze?

Zaschło mi w ustach. Otwarłam oczy, pozwalając, by Snape spojrzał w nie z powagą. To wcale nie pomagało.

– Blade – wyszeptałam wreszcie.

Severus przystanął, po czym podszedł do mnie w kilku szybkich krokach, wyglądając na równie poruszonego jak ja.

– _Morgan Blade_? – Jego głos już nie był wcale tak spokojny, a ja wcale się temu nie dziwiłam. Pokiwałam głową.

– Ten sam – wyszeptałam. – Teraz... teraz już wiem, kto rzucił na Neville'a Imperius. To _musiał_ być on, jeszcze wtedy, kiedy był nauczycielem.

Na moment zapadło całkowite milczenie. Snape wpatrywał się we mnie, jak gdyby mógł wyczytać cokolwiek z mojej twarzy, po czym westchnął i wyprostował się, masując sobie podstawę nosa. Gdy wypowiedziałam to na głos, wydawało mi się to niemożliwe... i przez moment miałam nadzieję, że i Snape tak uzna. Wolałabym, żeby mnie wyśmiał, niźli żeby przyznał mi rację. Wówczas przestałabym się przejmować faktem, iż śmierciożerca był zatrudniony w Hogwarcie. Do jakich tajemnic miał dostęp...?

– Kiedy się dowiedział, dlaczego zostaje zwolniony, musiał usłyszeć o tym, że żyję – powiedział cicho Snape. – Wtedy rzucił klątwę na Longbottoma, bo wiedział, że kierowanie nim nie będzie trudne. Może to właśnie dlatego Longbottomowi tak bardzo zależało na tym, by się do ciebie zbliżyć... to by też wyjaśniało, dlaczego nie starał się ciebie ratować, gdy trafił cię przypadkowo zaklęciem.

W ustach Severusa zabrzmiało to jeszcze gorzej. Nie mogłam mieć teraz nadziei, że się myliłam; wszystko to brzmiało zbyt prawdopodobnie. Jakby wreszcie odnalazł się brakujący element układanki.

– Myślisz, że Avery to... to ich przywódca? – zapytałam niepewnie, a Snape natychmiast odwrócił głowę, by na mnie spojrzeć.

– Avery? Och, nie. Nie sądzę, żeby torturowanie ciebie lub mnie było tak ważne, by zajmował się tym ich przywódca. Sądzę, że jest nim ktoś inny... bardziej rozgarnięty – odpowiedział Snape. Po chwili wrócił na swoje krzesło i pochylił się ku mnie. Widziałam jego pełen przejęcia, przenikliwy wzrok. – Dziwi mnie jednak, że jest na wolności. Mówiono, że zamknięto go w Azkabanie... z czego wynika, że albo go uniknął, albo też jakoś z niego uciekł. Co może oznaczać, że inni śmierciożercy, którzy zostali pochwyceni po wojnie, też są na wolności.

– Zatem kto to może być?

Severus oparł się na krześle i złączył opuszki palców, jak zwykle, gdy się nad czymś zastanawiał. Nie znałam nazwisk śmierciożerców. Znałam ich jako przerażającą masę, która istniała, by siać grozę i śmierć.

– Mogę się jedynie domyślać – odparł wreszcie tak cicho, że ledwie byłam w stanie rozróżnić słowa. – Ale mam... mam pewne podejrzenia.

Nie pozwolił mi jednak zadać kolejnego pytania. Chwycił za książkę i otworzył ją na odpowiedniej stronie, po czym spojrzał na mnie tak groźnie, że wiedziałam, że nie powinnam mu się sprzeciwiać, jeżeli nie chcę tego pożałować.

– Odpoczywaj... albo znajdzie się dla ciebie trochę eliksiru nasennego.

* * *

Cieszyłam się, że po paru dniach wydobrzałam na tyle, by móc powrócić do szkoły razem z Severusem. Do tej pory zajmował się mną tak pieczołowicie, że niemal zupełnie przyzwyczaiłam się do jego obecności – i do domu, w którym razem mieszkaliśmy.

Codziennie rano i wieczorem podawał mi eliksir wzmacniający, co sprawiło, że wkrótce wróciłam do wcześniejszej formy. Po pewnym czasie zrozumiałam również, że Cokeworth wcale nie było tak okropnym miejscem. Snape zabierał mnie na spacery, pokazując różne miejsca. Oprócz obskurnych uliczek i ponurych zaułków miasteczko to ukrywało piękne parki, a za pobliskim wzgórzem znajdował się również rozległy las.

Nic więc dziwnego, że po pewnym czasie zrobiło mi się niemal żal, że musiałam opuścić to miejsce. Mimo wszystko cieszyłam się, że wracamy do Hogwartu.

Jak i poprzednim razem, Snape nie zgodził się na pociąg ani na Błędnego Rycerza, wobec czego, chcąc nie chcąc, dreptałam za nim w kierunku łąki, z której bezpiecznie mogliśmy teleportować się do Hogsmeade.

– Pamiętaj, by nikomu nic nie mówić na temat tego, co cię tu spotkało – powiedział poważnym tonem. – Nikomu nie możemy teraz ufać...

Kiwnęłam głową, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać od tego, by delikatnie wsunąć swoją dłoń w jego. Mój gest zdumiał go, lecz po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się niewielki uśmiech, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się lekko na mojej.

– Żal mi, że będę się teraz musiał tobą dzielić z całą resztą szkoły – wyszeptał, co sprawiło, że moje serce zatrzepotało mi w piersi.

– Nie przestanę być twoja – obiecałam.

– Na najbliższe wakacje musisz tu przyjechać – dodał, wykorzystując fakt, że to ostatnie chwile, kiedy mógł jeszcze ze mną rozmawiać zupełnie otwarcie. – Nie wracaj już do domu... wróć tu ze mną i nie wyjeżdżaj.

Nie odpowiedziałam, lecz on chyba nie oczekiwał na moją odpowiedź. Spojrzał na mnie jedynie z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym mocniej chwycił moją dłoń i razem zakręciliśmy się w miejscu, skupiając swe myśli na Hogsmeade.


	31. Tajemnice zamku

Coraz częściej można było teraz spotkać na korytarzach uczących się uczniów; biblioteka, zazwyczaj pustawa, teraz wręcz pękała w szwach, wobec czego unikałam tego miejsca, mimo iż do tej pory było ono moim ulubionym. Uznałam to jednak za dobry omen, w przeciwieństwie do panującej epidemii histerii.

Podczas czwartkowej lekcji historii magii Arianna Hopkirk przerwała mi wykład na temat dwudziestowiecznych ministrów magii, wybuchając płaczem i twierdząc, że jest za głupia, żeby przystąpić do sumów. Kiedy wysłałam ją wraz z najbliższą przyjaciółką do skrzydła szpitalnego, usłyszałam pukanie i w drzwiach pojawiła się twarz profesora Flitwicka. Profesor wszedł i wyjaśnił, że panna Palmer wpadła podczas lekcji zaklęć w prawdziwą rozpacz i zaczęła błagać, by pozwolono jej wrócić do domu, nim zupełnie zbezcześci swoje nazwisko podczas zbliżających się egzaminów.

Był to jednak jeden z wielu takich dni; im bliżej było do sumów oraz owutemów, tym częściej podobne przypadki się zdarzały. Zwieńczeniem wszystkiego był moment, gdy Puchon z siódmego roku stanął na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej i zagroził, że skoczy, jeżeli pani dyrektor nie zgodzi się na skreślenie go z listy egzaminowanych.

– Och, nie bądź śmieszny, Montgomery – rzekła McGonagall, która szczęśliwym trafem akurat tego dnia była w zamku. – Nic się nie stanie, jeżeli nie zdasz, a wierz mi, że profesor Longbottom nie może się ciebie nachwalić, a on wie, co mówi... Jestem pewna, że przynajmniej jednego owutema masz w kieszeni.

Po tym wydarzeniu masowa panika jakby przycichła, chociaż co jakiś czas trzeba było wysłać paru uczniów do skrzydła szpitalnego, by pani Pomfrey zaaplikowała im swój sławetny eliksir uspokajający.

– Uczę bandę idiotów... – usłyszałam westchnienie Snape'a, który akurat ślęczał przy biurku, poprawiając wypracowania. Tuż obok stało kilkanaście fiolek, które czekały na swoją kolej. – Będę szczerze zdumiony, jeżeli choć połowa z nich zda.

Nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć. Spojrzałam na niego sponad własnej sterty wypracowań; właśnie męczyłam się z jakimś wyjątkowo mętnym tekstem na temat powstań goblinów i sama powoli zaczynałam tracić cierpliwość.

– Jestem przekonana, że zdadzą wszyscy – odpowiedziałam, a Snape popatrzał na mnie ze zdumieniem. – W końcu mają świetnego nauczyciela.

– Próbujesz mnie przekupić komplementami, Shirley? – zapytał, a ja zaśmiałam się cicho.

– Chciałabym przypomnieć, panie profesorze, że moje oceny już od pana nie zależą – odrzekłam, udając powagę.

– Twoje sumy i owutemy również nie zależały ode mnie – zauważył Severus, odkładając pióro i pocierając nadgarstek.

– Może i nie, ale dzięki tobie miałam świetne podstawy.

Snape skrzywił się lekko, jak gdyby rzeczywiście myślał, że próbuję go przekupić. Po chwili odsunął krzesło i wstał. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegłam, że podchodzi do mnie, gdy zaś stanął na wyciągnięcie ręki, lekko poczochrał mi włosy.

– Chciałbym móc cię wtedy uczyć... jesteś zdolną uczennicą. Szkoda tylko, że tak zachowawczą – powiedział znajomym mi, łagodnym tonem, który sprawiał, że miękło mi serce. – Eliksiry wymagają nie tylko przestrzegania ścisłych reguł... potrzeba do nich serca. Wystarczyłoby, gdybyś otwarła trochę umysł.

Naprawdę lubiłam, gdy z taką czułością opowiadał o eliksirach; mówił o nich, jak gdyby były magią większą od jakiejkolwiek innej, jakby zaklęcia nie miały takiej samej mocy. Dlatego też nie miałam wątpliwości, że lepszym był nauczycielem eliksirów niż obrony przed czarną magią, do której tak bardzo lgnął. Z jego miłości do eliksirów korzystali również uczniowie, chociaż mało kto go lubił.

– Byłam w dobrych rękach – zapewniłam go. – Profesor Slughorn był naprawdę świetnym nauczycielem.

Snape uniósł lekko brwi.

– Lepszym ode mnie?

Wiedziałam, że się ze mną droczy; mogłam to dostrzec w jego oczach. Im dłużej go znałam, tym większy wstyd czułam, ilekroć pomyślałam o chwilach, gdy oskarżałam go o chłód i brak uczuć. Teraz wiedziałam, że po prostu świetnie je maskuje.

– Tu mnie pan ma, panie profesorze – zaśmiałam się, a on odpowiedział mi lekkim uśmiechem, nim pochylił się nad moimi wypracowaniami.

– Tu jest błąd... to Hodrod Rogoręki... nie Ragnok... – mruknął, wskazując palcem w odpowiednim miejscu. – I znowu tutaj, i tu... – Wreszcie zamknął oczy i westchnął, po czym spytał – Czyje jest to wypracowanie?

Spojrzałam w górny róg zwoju.

– Dante Pucey – odpowiedziałam, po czym przygryzłam wargę. Dante Pucey, kuzyn Adriana Puceya, był w Slytherinie.

– Porozmawiam z nim – warknął Snape, po czym odsunął się ode mnie, by wrócić do swojej sterty wypracowań, która wcale nie wydawała się maleć.

Czułam, że to będzie długi wieczór.

Do Hogwartu dość wcześnie zawitało lato. Przykro było patrzeć na uczniów, którzy zamiast cieszyć się piękną pogodą, ukrywali się po ciemnych kątach biblioteki i pustych sal, by się uczyć. Mogłam ich jednak świetnie zrozumieć.

Kilkukrotnie starałam się wyciągnąć Snape'a na spacer po błoniach Hogwartu, lecz on za każdym razem odmawiał, krzywiąc się.

– Przysięgam, że jeżeli jeszcze raz zadasz mi to pytanie, zamienię cię w jakiś składnik eliksiru i wykorzystam na najbliższych zajęciach – warknął wreszcie, więc musiałam w końcu się poddać, co sprawiło mi nie lada przykrość, ponieważ zgodnie z tym, co mu obiecałam, nie mogłam nigdzie wyjść bez jego towarzystwa.

– W porządku, w porządku... – bąknęłam i rzuciłam się na łóżko.

Czułam się jak w klatce, lecz doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape miał wszelkie podstawy do tego, by nigdzie nie wypuszczać mnie samej, więc nie próbowałam się nawet buntować.

– Zaskakujesz mnie, Shirley – odezwał się, spoglądając na mnie znad kociołka, w którym akurat coś przygotowywał. – Myślałem, że będziesz się dalej starała mnie przekonać... "Teraz błonia są niemal puste... i tak nikt nas nie zobaczy..."

Zaśmiałam się krótko i popatrzałam w jego kierunku.

– Obiecałam, że będę ostrożna – odparłam. – Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą kłócić, wiedząc, że masz rację, a skoro ty masz inne zajęcia...

Snape uniósł lekko brew, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Obserwowałam, jak dodaje kolejne składniki, tak ostrożnie, jakby każdy z nich był warty fortunę. Wreszcie po jakimś kwadransie wygasił ogień pod kociołkiem, a zawartość przelał do kilku buteleczek. Buteleczki te z kolei postawił na jednej z półek.

– Co to takiego? – spytałam.

– Trucizna, którą zaraz na tobie wypróbuję, jeżeli się nie zamkniesz – odpowiedział spokojnie, celując różdżką w kociołek, który natychmiast stał się lśniąco czysty. Jeszcze jedno machnięcie różdżki, a znikł z pola widzenia.

Westchnęłam cicho i sięgnęłam po książkę. Tym razem nie zadawałam już uczniom wypracowań; chciałam, by skupili się raczej na nauce, dlatego też miałam trochę czasu dla samej siebie. A był mi on potrzebny, bo ostatnio zmęczenie zaczęło mi dokuczać.

Nim jednak znalazłam stronę, na której skończyłam, tekst zasłoniła mi blada dłoń Snape'a. Nim zorientowałam się, co się dzieje, wyjął książkę z moich rąk.

– Przysięgam, że jeżeli cokolwiek komukolwiek piśniesz, nie wyjdziesz z tego pokoju aż do zakończenia roku szkolnego – syknął. – Jasne?

Nie miałam pojęcia, o czym mówił, lecz bez zastanowienia kiwnęłam głową. Wówczas ujął mnie za rękę i pomógł wstać. Z jakiegoś powodu serce zabiło mi mocniej, ale miałam nadzieję, że tego nie poczuł. Musiałam też szybko odwrócić twarz, bo czułam, że moje policzki płoną rumieńcem... a tego nie chciałam, by zobaczył.

Poprowadził mnie ku drzwiom. Wyszliśmy na ciemny korytarz, a Snape ani na chwilę nie zwolnił kroku, tak że musiałam biec truchtem, by dotrzymać mu tempa. Nie przemierzaliśmy opustoszałych korytarzy, lecz dokładnie te same, przez które przechodziliśmy każdego dnia, wobec czego gdy weszliśmy na parter, zaczęliśmy spotykać uczących się ludzi. Niektórzy odwracali wzrok w naszym kierunku i witali się, ale Snape zdawał się ich w ogóle nie zauważać.

Wreszcie skręciliśmy w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Zastanawiało mnie, dokąd idziemy, bo przecież Wielka Sala była obecnie zupełnie pusta; miała się zapełnić dopiero za dwie godziny, kiedy to wszyscy zgromadzą się na kolacji.

Nasze kroki odbijały się echem, a ja zajrzałam przez ramię, czy ktoś za nami nie idzie. Gdy to zrobiłam, poczułam szarpnięcie.

– Idziesz czy nie? – spytał cicho Snape, a ja natychmiast odwróciłam głowę i przyspieszyłam kroku. Żałowałam, że nie jestem w lepszej kondycji, bo zdążyłam już dostać zadyszki, lecz Snape nie zwalniał.

Wreszcie dotarliśmy do drzwi prowadzących do bocznej komnaty. Snape otwarł je, a następnie szybko zamknął, kiedy tylko weszliśmy. Nie było tu nic fascynującego; swego czasu komnata ta najprawdopodobniej pełniła jakieś funkcje, bo znajdowało się tu parę stolików i krzeseł, a na ścianach porozwieszane były gobeliny, lecz obecnie wszystko to pokrywał kurz, jak gdyby nikt od wielu lat tu nie wchodził.

– Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że znam ten zamek dłużej i lepiej od ciebie, prawda? – spytał z dziwnym uśmieszkiem, a ja w zdumieniu kiwnęłam głową. Nie bardzo wiedziałam, co to ma wspólnego z tym dziwnym pomieszczeniem.

Jednak wkrótce miałam się dowiedzieć. Snape odwrócił się i kilkukrotnie dźgnął różdżką gobelin u szczytu sali. Ten pisnął cicho i zwinął się w rulon, ukazując kamienne drzwi, tak dobrze ukryte, że przez moment myślałam, że wpatruję się w nagą ścianę.

– Co to... – zaczęłam, lecz Snape znów wycelował różdżką w odpowiednie miejsce i z cichym stęknięciem drzwi uchyliły się.

Zamrugałam, nie bardzo wiedząc, dokąd mnie prowadzi, lecz byłam zbyt ciekawa, by nie iść za nim, kiedy wyciągnął dłoń w moim kierunku, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. Wyglądało to tak, jakby bardzo chciał mi ten sekret pokazać, jednak nigdy nie miał do tego sposobności... teraz zaś rozpierała go radość i duma.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech dość nieśmiało, kładąc dłoń na jego dłoni, a on natychmiast przeprowadził mnie przez drzwi.

Z początku musiałam zmrużyć oczy, nieprzyzwyczajona do tej jasności. Delikatny wietrzyk musnął moją skórę, więc nie ulegało wątpliwości, że było to po prostu jedno z tajemnych wyjść z zamku. Nie prowadziło jednak do Hogsmeade tylko na rozległą łąkę na wzgórzu. Gdybyśmy podeszli do krawędzi, spostrzeglibyśmy coś na kształt niewysokiego klifu, a ponad nami mieniące się w promieniach słońca jezioro.

Miejsce to było zupełnie odseparowane od całej reszty zamku. Nie dałoby się stąd dojść z żadnego innego miejsca, chociaż mogliśmy dostrzec nielicznych uczniów spacerujących po błoniach czy uczących się przy brzegu jeziora.

– Cudowne – wyszeptałam, zupełnie oszołomiona, rozglądając się wokoło i chłonąc te widoki. Nie umiałam uwierzyć, że wszystko to było prawdą, chociaż cały ten zamek był magiczny. Jednak to miejsce kryło w sobie magię zupełnie innego rodzaju.

– Nie wiem, czy ktoś prócz mnie zna tę tajemnicę – odezwał się Snape. – Myślę, że niegdyś znał ją Dumbledore, ale teraz... teraz cieszę się, że nie ma drugiej osoby, która przychodziłaby tutaj oczyścić umysł.

Spojrzałam na niego, lecz on na mnie nie patrzał. Wpatrywał się gdzieś w przestrzeń przed sobą, więc mu nie przeszkadzałam; właściwie sama rozejrzałam się dokoła, raz jeszcze pozwalając się porwać zachwytowi.

– Teraz jesteś ty... ale chcę, żebyś znała tę tajemnicę – dodał równie cicho. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na moich palcach, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. Mój kciuk pogładził lekko wierzch jego dłoni. – Chcę, byś poznała każdą z moich tajemnic.

Jego wyznanie mnie zaskoczyło; nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczałabym, że ufał mi tak bardzo. Zastanawiałam się, czym sobie na to zasłużyłam – czym sobie kiedykolwiek na to zasłużę. Nie odpowiedziałam jednak nic.

– Nie przyprowadziłem tu jeszcze nikogo. Nawet Lily – wyjaśnił cicho po chwili, po czym usiadł na trawie, ja zaś zrobiłam to samo. – Chociaż już wówczas znałem to przejście. W czasach szkolnych... w czasach szkolnych było mi ono bardzo pomocne, zwłaszcza wówczas, gdy Potter i jego banda postanowili pokazać, jak to są _śmieszni_.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki grymas. Nie wyjaśnił jednak, o co mu chodziło; domyślałam się jednak, że nie łączyły go z Jamesem Potterem i jego przyjaciółmi żadne cieplejsze stosunki. Nigdy jednak nie pomyślałabym, że to ojciec sławnego Harry'ego Pottera mógłby zachowywać się w ten sposób.

– Lily pokazałem wiele... ale nie tak wiele jak tobie, Shirley. Dlatego nie pozwolę, by jakiś idiota wmawiał ci, że mylę ciebie z nią. Być... być może kiedyś tak było – przyznał, wreszcie spoglądając w moją stronę – ale nie teraz.

Ujął mój policzek w swoją dłoń i – jak te parę miesięcy temu – pogładził go swoim kciukiem, jak gdyby ocierając niewidoczne łzy.

– Myślę, że Lily polubiłaby cię, gdyby miała okazję cię poznać – dodał po chwili. – Jesteście trochę do siebie podobne. Ale tylko trochę.

Pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na moim czole, tak podobny do tego, który pamiętałam jeszcze ze śpiączki.

– Obiecuję, że każdy z twoich sekretów będzie ze mną bezpieczny – odpowiedziałam, zamykając oczy. Jego dotyk był w jakiś dziwny sposób relaksujący, jakby odbierał wszystkie troski dnia codziennego. Jak gdyby na moment przenosił do świata, który istniał tylko dla nas.

– Wiem – odrzekł. – Nie okłamałabyś mnie. Jesteś tchórzem, ale nie kłamcą. Chociaż ostatnio udowodniłaś, że nawet tchórzem nie jesteś tak wielkim. – Uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. – Chociaż wielu czarodziejów nie dałoby temu rady.

Spłonęłam rumieńcem. Wiedziałam, że chodzi mu o te chwile spędzone w siedzibie śmierciożerców. Zastanawiało mnie, co wówczas mną powodowało; być może to właśnie strach uchronił mnie przed zdradą? Lecz czy miało to jakikolwiek sens? Jak tchórzostwo mogłoby ochronić przed tchórzostwem?

– Nie jestem pewna... – mruknęłam niepewnie, lecz Severus pokręcił głową.

– Ale ja wiem doskonale – przerwał mi. – By chronić tych, których kochasz, zrobiłabyś wszystko. A to odwaga o wiele większa niż ta, którą przechwalają się Gryfoni. To nie jest źle nazwana głupota, tylko prawdziwa szlachetność.

Nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć. Kiedy mnie objął, położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu i zamknęłam oczy, pozwalając słońcu pieścić moją twarz. Modliłam się wtedy, by móc tak zostać z nim na zawsze... lecz spokój wcale nie był nam dany.


	32. Pożegnanie z Hogwartem

Chociaż dałabym wiele, by móc tak siedzieć z Severusem przez długie godziny, wiedziałam, że nie mogliśmy tego zrobić; za ukrytymi drzwiami czekała nas zwykła codzienność – on musiał sprawdzać prace domowe, które zadał uczniom, ja powinnam wrócić do gabinetu, czekając na tych wszystkich, którzy mogli mieć problemy z materiałem obowiązującym na egzaminach. Mimo wszystko czułam jakąś dziwną radość, wiedząc, że dzielę ze Snape'em kolejny sekret, i to sekret tak piękny.

Wreszcie wstaliśmy, by wrócić do zamku. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nami zamknęły, gobelin wrócił na swoje miejsce, równie zakurzony i wyblakły jak wcześniej; nikt nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć, że ktoś go ruszał.

Szybkim krokiem wróciliśmy do Wielkiej Sali, a gdy ją przemierzyliśmy, znaleźliśmy się znowu w Sali Wejściowej. Klejnoty w wielkich klepsydrach grzechotały cicho, gdy któryś z nauczycieli dodawał lub odejmował punkty.

– Snape, tu jesteś – usłyszeliśmy pełen przejęcia głos McGonagall, a Severus szybko puścił moją dłoń, jak gdyby nigdy jej nie trzymał, i splótł palce za plecami, by odwrócić się w kierunku pani dyrektor, patrząc na nią spokojnie.

– Coś się stało, pani dyrektor? – zapytał swym zwykłym, cichym, rzeczowym tonem.

McGonagall poprawiła okulary, które zsunęły się z jej nosa, gdy skrzywiła się lekko. Wyglądało na to, że sytuacja jest dość nieprzyjemna i kobieta naprawdę nie chce o niej mówić; nie było jednak innego wyjścia jak szybko to załatwić.

– Owszem, stało się. Bardzo cię proszę, byś poszedł ze mną do gabinetu – odparła, po czym spojrzała na mnie. – Pani nie będzie potrzebna, panno Shirley.

– Ale czy... – chciałam spytać, lecz wówczas spostrzegłam, jak Severus delikatnie rusza głową – cal w lewo, cal w prawo. – Och... tak, oczywiście.

Mogłabym przysiąc, że dostrzegłam na twarzy Snape'a lekki uśmiech.

– Będę u siebie w gabinecie – dodałam prędko, a McGonagall skinęła głową, nim poprosiła Severusa, by podążył za nią.

Czułam pewne zdenerwowanie, kiedy tak siedziałam w swoim gabinecie. Niewielu uczniów przyszło, by o coś spytać, a ja byłam tak rozkojarzona, że czułam się winna, ilekroć któryś jednak przychodził. Chciałam umieć służyć im prawdziwą pomocą, a oni zasługiwali na to, by poświęcić im całą uwagę, dlatego też teraz, kiedy moja uwaga była gdzieś indziej, skupiona na zupełnie innej osobie, nie mogłam nie skarcić się w duchu.

Odetchnęłam głęboko, kiedy wyszła kolejna uczennica. Zamknęłam oczy i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, mając nadzieję, że moje przeczucia nie okażą się prawdziwe i tak naprawdę nic złego się nie stało.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie pukanie do drzwi. Przekonana, że to kolejny uczeń, wzięłam kolejny głęboki wdech i spojrzałam ku wejściu.

– Proszę wejść!

W drzwiach pojawił się Severus, jeszcze bardziej ponury niż zazwyczaj, co mnie zdziwiło, ale i zaniepokoiło. Poczułam w sercu nieprzyjemne ukłucie, wiedząc, że moje podejrzenia się sprawdziły i naprawdę coś się stało.

– Chodź ze mną – powiedział, wyciągając do mnie rękę.

Wstałam bez namysłu, wsuwając swą dłoń w jego dłoń. A jednak nie potrafiłam nie przyglądać mu się badawczo. Po raz pierwszy wyglądał naprawdę staro, chociaż wiedziałam, że wcale tak nie jest. Nim ugryzłam się w język, spytałam:

– Co się wydarzyło w gabinecie McGonagall?

Było oczywiste, że nic przyjemnego, bo Snape skrzywił się lekko, otwierając drzwi. Wyszliśmy, ale on odpowiedział jedynie:

– Nie tutaj.

Przez moją głowę przemknęły najmroczniejsze ze scenariuszy. Przez moment jednak miałam nadzieję, że dowiedział się czegoś więcej na temat śmierciożerców... może McGonagall odkryła, kto jest ich przywódcą, i właśnie to tak bardzo Snape'a zdenerwowało? Może był to jakiś jego znajomy...?

Przez moment czułam dziwną pokusę, by zadać to pytanie raz jeszcze, lecz wolałam nie ryzykować jego gniewu, bo w tym stanie mógł naprawdę się rozzłościć. Zmusiłam się więc do milczenia, kiedy prowadził mnie schodami w dół, przez korytarze aż do samych lochów. Chyba jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie dłużyła mi się ta droga.

Dopiero kiedy ukryte drzwi jego komnaty zamknęły się za nami, puścił moją dłoń, a następnie odszedł parę kroków, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie.

– Severusie...? – spytałam niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czy był to ten moment, kiedy powinnam się odezwać, czy też wciąż powinnam milczeć.

– Nie... nie musisz się już martwić moją nieustanną inwigilacją w twoje życie, Shirley – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili. Spostrzegłam, że nerwowo zaciska dłonie za plecami. – Pozwolono mi zostać w szkole do końca tego roku szkolnego... jednak we wrześniu nie będę tu już wracał.

Mój świat na moment stanął. Nie mając pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, gapiłam się na niego, próbując złapać oddech. Dopiero po chwili ochłonęłam na tyle, by móc w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. Bez namysłu podbiegłam do niego i ujęłam jego twarz w dłonie, zmuszając go do spojrzenia mi w oczy.

– Nie możesz! – zaprotestowałam. – Ta szkoła nie miała lepszego nauczyciela eliksirów! Uczniowie cię potrzebują!

Snape skrzywił się lekko, po czym stanowczo odjął moje dłonie od swojej twarzy i odsunął się ode mnie. Poczułam się dziwnie samotna, chociaż wciąż jeszcze byliśmy w tym samym pomieszczeniu, a dzieliła nas może stopa.

– Słyszałaś, co powiedziałem, Shirley. Pani... ach... pani dyrektor zdecydowała, że tak będzie lepiej... pozwoliła mi jedynie zostać do końca czerwca, by nie powodować żadnego chaosu wśród uczniów, by egzaminy odbyły się bezproblemowo.

Coś w jego tonie z całą pewnością mi się nie podobało. Rzadko kiedy mówił o McGonagall z taką pogardą w głosie.

– Co się stało? – zapytałam cicho, nadal nie do końca pojmując, dlaczego pani dyrektor miałaby się go pozbywać niecały rok po tym, kiedy tak usilnie starała się przywrócić go na stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów.

– Usiądź – odpowiedział tylko.

Było to jedno słowo, lecz czułam w sposobie, w jaki je wypowiedział, że nie będzie to nic przyjemnego do słuchania. Nie ważyłam się z nim spierać, dlatego też podeszłam do krzesła przy biurku i odsunęłam je, by usiąść. Jednak przez cały ten czas nie spuszczałam wzroku z jego twarzy, próbując cokolwiek z niej wyczytać.

Snape odetchnął głęboko, po czym również usiadł. Zamknął oczy, by się uspokoić, a ja musiałam powstrzymać odruch, by objąć go ramionami. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak w takiej chwili zareagowałby na moje gesty.

– Czas, gdy Ministerstwo ingerowało w sprawy Hogwartu – odezwał się po chwili – wcale się nie skończył... chociaż może to i dobrze. Może nauczyciela takiego jak ja należy się pozbyć dla dobra zarówno uczniów, jak i nauczycieli.

Przerwał i przełknął ślinę, jakby bardzo powstrzymywał się od tego, by powiedzieć coś wyjątkowo niemiłego.

– Przecież nie stanowisz zagrożenia! – zaprotestowałam, marszcząc czoło. – Nie... nie ty! Do tej pory działałeś jedynie w taki sposób, który mógłby ochronić uczniów... na Boga, przecież uratowałeś mi życie tyle razy!

– Jednak Ministerstwo nie patrzy na to w ten sposób, Shirley! Dla nich wciąż jestem – i będę do końca życia – byłym śmierciożercą, niezależnie od tego, kto by za mnie poręczył! W przeszłości robił to Dumbledore, teraz zrobiła to McGonagall, lecz najwyraźniej słowa żadnego z nich nic nie znaczą!

Był zirytowany, rozgniewany, może rozżalony. Trudno mi było zrozumieć, co czuje w tym momencie; wiedziałam jednak, że za wszelką cenę pragnę go chronić, nie dopuścić do tego, by traktowano go w ten sposób.

– Niegdyś Dumbledore'a traktowano jak geniusza... jak najwyższy autorytet w każdej ze spraw. Tymczasem najwyraźniej to się zmieniło i gdy tylko umarł... stał się niewartym uwagi staruchem, któremu nie należy ufać.

– Ale... ale przecież po tym, co zrobiłeś dla szkoły... dla całej społeczności czarodziejów i nie tylko... jak mogą ci nie ufać? – zapytałam, nadal nie do końca rozumiejąc, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się w gabinecie McGonagall.

– Zrozum jedno... ich... to... nie obchodzi! – powiedział ze złością, lecz nadal nie podniósł głosu. – Nie obchodzi ich to, że cokolwiek robię, robię by chronić... kogoś, nieważne kogo. Odkąd Dumbledore dał mi drugą szansę, nie ważyłem się jej zmarnować. Wiedziałem, że trzeciej już nie dostanę... tymczasem...

Bałam się, że moje pragnienie odkrycia tego, co się wydarzyło, okaże się niczym innym jak niezdrowa ciekawość... lub że – co gorsza – Snape pomyśli, że tak jest. Mimo wszystko chciałam wiedzieć, by móc w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować.

– Nie wiem, jak mam cię teraz chronić, Shirley – dodał po chwili, patrząc na mnie z powagą. – Starałem się, jak mogłem, ale... ale najwyraźniej słowa zapisane na papierze są... są więcej warte od twojego zdrowia i życia. – Przełknął ślinę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach; dopiero teraz spostrzegłam, że drżą lekko. Bez chwili zastanowienia ujęłam je lekko – tym razem nie wyrwał ich, tylko spojrzał na mnie zmęczonym wzrokiem.

Nie starałam się przerywać milczenia, wiedząc, że Severus może go teraz właśnie potrzebować. Po prostu patrzałam mu w oczy.

– Nie mogę cię zamknąć w swoim domu jak w klatce – wyszeptał wreszcie. – A nie mam pewności, że odkryję, kto za tym wszystkim stoi, póki jestem tu w szkole. Będziesz musiała sobie teraz radzić sama.

– Co ci powiedzieli? – zapytałam wreszcie. – McGonagall...

Na twarzy Severusa pojawił się grymas i przez moment miałam wrażenie, że nie powinnam była zadawać tego pytania. Jednak gdy wysunął swoją dłoń z mojej po to tylko, by delikatnie pogładzić mnie po policzku, uspokoiłam się, chociaż tylko trochę.

– McGonagall i tak starała się mnie... usprawiedliwić – odpowiedział. – Tylko dzięki niej mogę tu jeszcze zostać do końca roku szkolnego. Nie... nie powinienem był rzucać na ciebie tego zaklęcia. Nie powinienem był go wymyślać. Ministerstwo uznało to za... _poważne uchybienie_... pewnych prawnych regulacji.

Zmarszczyłam czoło; najprawdopodobniej chodziło o owo zaklęcie, które sprawiało, iż Severus wiedział, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. Dlaczego jednak, skoro ja nie próbowałam z nim walczyć, Ministerstwo uznało je za coś godnego pogardy?

– Pierwszego lipca mam się zgłosić na przesłuchaniu w sprawie niewłaściwego użycia czarów. To też czyni mnie... jak to określił pan Minister... niezdolnym do nauczania w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie...

– Przecież... myślałam, że to od pani dyrektor zależy, kto tutaj uczy, a kto nie! – oburzyłam się, po czym wstałam. – Nie widzę niczego niestosownego w tym, że wynalazłeś zaklęcie, które... dzięki któremu mnie odnalazłeś! Gdyby nie ono, pewnie już bym nie żyła... albo też leżała w Świętym Mungu bez zmysłów!

– Powiedz to tym ważniakom z Ministerstwa – niemalże warknął Snape, również wstając. – Gdy wspomniałem o tym, że przypomina mi się Hogwart za czasów sławetnej profesor Umbridge, usłyszałem, że mogę opuścić szkołę jeszcze dziś, jeżeli się nie uspokoję.

– Ale przecież... przecież to nie ma sensu... nie zrobiłeś mi krzywdy... chroniłeś mnie!

Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zaczęłam chodzić w kółko po pokoju, czując, jak irytacja pochłania mnie od środka. Dlaczego Ministerstwo działało w ten sposób? Czyżby kolejny śmierciożerca wdarł się w szeregi najbliższych współpracowników Ministra? Przecież Ministrem był jeden z najsłynniejszych aurorów, sam Kingsley Shacklebolt, nie wierzyłam, by ktoś mógł na niego rzucić klątwę Imperius tak, by nikt tego nie zauważył...

– Właśnie tu tkwi problem, Shirley. – Snape wciąż stał w miejscu, obserwując mnie. – Zaklęcie nie zostało przetestowane, nim zostało użyte na człowieku... prawdą jest, że naraziłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo...

– Ale jeżeli zginę teraz, to nie przez ciebie! – przerwałam mu i odwróciłam tak, by na niego spojrzeć. Łzy paliły mnie w oczy.

Snape wykorzystał moment, gdy stanęłam w miejscu, i podszedł do mnie szybko, by otrzeć mi łzy z policzków.

– Słuchaj uważnie – rzekł wreszcie, przytrzymując mnie w miejscu, kiedy starałam się odejść. – Stój, gdy do ciebie mówię... Musisz mi teraz pomóc. Jest to bardzo ważne... Skoro... skoro Ministerstwo nie chce przyłożyć ręki do tego, by pochwycić niebezpiecznych przestępców, a zamiast tego zajmuje się nowatorskimi czarami... musimy wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Nie jestem w stanie zrobić tego sam.

Popatrzałam na niego i nabrałam powietrza. Mój oddech był nieco rozedrgany przez łzy, ale starałam się uspokoić. Wreszcie kiwnęłam głową.

– Musimy odkryć, kto zarządza teraz tą nieszczęsną organizacją... Avery nie jest dość rozgarnięty, a że wydawał rozkazy całej reszcie, możemy przypuszczać, że żaden z tych trzech, których spotkałaś prócz Avery'ego, nie ma nic wspólnego z dowództwem. Jak mówiłem ci wcześniej, mam pewne podejrzenia, ale te musimy wpierw sprawdzić, nim zaczniemy działać. – Jego głos był cichy, ale trudno było go nazwać pustym czy bez emocji. Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie słyszałam takiego napięcia w jego słowach.

– Co w takim razie mam robić? – spytałam po chwili, nie mając pojęcia, w jaki sposób możemy poprawić swoją sytuację.

– Na razie nic... musimy się spotkać z Lucjuszem, i to jak najprędzej. On ma dojścia, których nie mamy my – wyjaśnił Severus, a ja ponownie kiwnęłam głową. – Obawiam się, że sprawa zaszła dość daleko... dalej, niźli myślałem do tej pory. Ale nie jest jeszcze za późno, żeby zapobiec tragedii. Musimy tylko odciąć łeb smoka.

– _Jak_?

– Gdy porozmawiamy z Lucjuszem... jestem pewien, że nie będę miał większych wątpliwości co do tego, co dzieje się w Ministerstwie, a jestem przekonany, że dzieje się teraz dość wiele... i to niedobrych rzeczy.

Przygryzłam wargę.

– Czyli sądzisz... że w Ministerstwie już są śmierciożercy?

– Och, oczywiście, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. Im prędzej przenikniesz do Ministerstwa, tym łatwiej będzie ci się ukryć, nie sądzisz? – Na jego ustach zagościł ponury uśmiech. – Dlatego też trudno będzie ich dorwać, bo nigdy nie wiesz, kto rzeczywiście jest winny... kto kłamie, a kto został oszukany. Bardzo bym pragnął, żeby pomógł nam syn Lucjusza... ale on, zdaje się, nie jest zainteresowany przykładaniem ręki do niczego.

Odetchnęłam głęboko, przypominając sobie rozmowę Snape'a z McGonagall, kiedy po raz pierwszy padło imię Dracona Malfoya. Nigdy nie było mi dane poznać tego chłopaka lepiej, chociaż przez parę lat chodziliśmy ze sobą do szkoły.

– Pozostaje nam jedynie wykonać brudną robotę za Ministerstwo, ryzykując tym, że sami trafimy do Azkabanu, Shirley... – wyszeptał Severus, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. – Ale albo to... albo śmierć w męczarniach...

– Pójdę za tobą wszędzie, Severusie – odpowiedziałam równie cicho, uśmiechając się lekko. – Jak spotkamy się z Lucjuszem?


	33. Lucjusz Malfoy

Sobota, podczas której wybraliśmy się do Hogsmeade, była upalna i parna. Przeczuwałam, że pod koniec dnia zbierze się na burzę, jednak miałam nadzieję, że nie nastąpi to, nim wrócimy do zamku. Podczas deszczu droga, która prowadziła z wioski do Hogwartu, stawała się śliska, więc podróż nią wcale nie była niczym przyjemnym.

Niczym przyjemnym nie była również wizyta w pubie "Pod Świńskim Łbem", ponieważ pokój, którego nam użyczono, był ciasny i czułam się w nim tak, jak gdyby nikt tu nigdy nie otwierał okna, nie mówiąc już o pozbyciu się grubej warstwy kurzu, zalegającej na każdej powierzchni. Może gdyby na zewnątrz było chociaż trochę mniej parno, czekanie na Lucjusza Malfoya nie dłużyłoby się tak bardzo.

– Wiesz... – odezwałam się cicho do Severusa, który wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt przed sobą. – Gdybym zeznawała w twojej sprawie jako świadek obrony... nie mieliby podstaw, żeby cię skazać. W tym przypadku nie byłoby potrzeby usuwania cię z posady nauczyciela eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Gdybym...

– Cicho bądź, Shirley – warknął Snape. – Nie będziesz nigdzie zeznawać. Nie będziesz za mnie nadstawiać karku.

– A więc sądzisz, że będę siedzieć cicho, kiedy ty...

– _Tak_ , będziesz siedzieć cicho – odrzekł z naciskiem, odwracając wreszcie głowę ku mnie. Nasze oczy się spotkały, a ja zmarszczyłam brwi.

Wówczas jednak drzwi się otwarły i stanął w nich nie kto inny jak sam Lucjusz Malfoy. Barman skłonił lekko głowę, łypnął dość złowieszczo w naszym kierunku, po czym zamknął drzwi – i miejmy nadzieję, że gdzieś poszedł.

– Proszę, proszę... – wymruczał Malfoy, a ja zamrugałam. Już gdzieś kiedyś słyszałam ten głos, jednak nie umiałam sobie przypomnieć gdzie i kiedy.

Severus skinął lekko głową, jak gdyby na znak powitania, po czym wskazał miejsce obok siebie przy stole. Nie umiałam się powstrzymać od obserwowania blond jegomościa, jak spokojnym krokiem podchodził do krzesła i na nim siadał. Wyglądał tak, jakby się postarzał w bardzo krótkim czasie. Wokół oczu miał siateczkę zmarszczek, jednak jego jasne, blade oczy wydawały się niezwykle przenikliwe.

Nic dziwnego, pomyślałam, że McGonagall i Snape z nim współpracują... musi być wpływowym i bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem. Jednak dopiero później dowiedziałam się, jak bardzo.

– Zaskakująco łatwo wplątujesz się ostatnimi czasy w kłopoty, Snape – zaśpiewał Malfoy, opierając laskę o blat stołu. Uderzył mnie nieco widok gałki w kształcie srebrnej głowy węża. – Gdybym nie był pewien, że to ty, mógłbym zacząć wątpić.

– Wystarczy żartów, Malfoy – odgryzł się Snape. – Nie potrzebuję twojego towarzystwa, tylko twoich wpływów.

Kącik ust Malfoya drgnął lekko, lecz uśmiech nie objął jego oczu, które pozostawały zimne, jakby martwe, chociaż wciąż szokująco bystre.

– Och, _oczywiście_ – odrzekł blondyn. Chociaż były to dwa zwyczajne słowa, zabrzmiały trochę jak obraza. Bezwiednie zacisnęłam dłonie pod stołem. Nadal nie byłam pewna, co łączyło obu mężczyzn, bo gdy rozmawiałam ze Snape'em w cztery oczy, mówił o Malfoyu z głębokim szacunkiem, jednak teraz odnosiłam dziwne wrażenie, że czują do siebie nawzajem niechęć, a może nawet odrazę.

Niepewnie spojrzałam na Snape'a, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy powinnam się odzywać. Dlatego też pozostawiłam mówienie jemu. Owszem, miałam mu pomagać, jednak odnosiłam wrażenie, że aktualnie najbardziej zależało mu na tym, bym wiedziała o sprawie jak najwięcej, nie bym się na jej temat wypowiadała.

– Jeżeli dobrze rozumiem, nadal pozostajesz... w... _dobrych stosunkach_ z pracownikami Ministerstwa – odezwał się po chwili milczenia Severus. Spojrzenie, którym obdarzył Malfoya, sprawiło, że nawet ja zadrżałam. Tymczasem Lucjusz wyglądał na zupełnie nieporuszonego.

– Mam pewne dojścia – zgodził się ten drugi. – W wielu przypadkach złoto pomaga w znajdowaniu przyjaciół. Wobec tego nawet gdybym nie przyjaźnił się z tymi, których pomocy potrzebujesz, najprawdopodobniej uda mi się ich odpowiednio... zjednać.

Ton jego głosu zaniepokoił mnie, lecz słyszałam już wcześniej, że Lucjusz Malfoy był jednym z tych ludzi, którzy byli bogaci i ze swojego bogactwa potrafili korzystać. Czy w sposób odpowiedni czy też nie, trudno było oceniać; na pewno korzystał z niego w taki sposób, by osiągać swoje cele. A jeżeli zgodził się pomóc Severusowi...

– Muszę się dowiedzieć, czy w szeregi Ministerstwa wdarli się śmierciożercy – odparł Snape. Tym razem mówił prosto, bez ogródek, co zszokowało zarówno mnie, jak i Malfoya, który odsunął się nieco. Jego wzrok padł na krótką chwilę na laskę u jego boku. – A jeżeli tak... kto to jest.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza; byłam przekonana, że obaj mężczyźni wsłuchiwali się, jak gdyby próbując wyłapać dźwięki, które świadczyłyby o tym, iż ktoś ich podsłuchuje. Jednak wyraźnie było słychać, jak na dole barman zamiata podłogę.

– No, no... Severusie... nie spodziewałem się takiego pytania – odpowiedział wreszcie Malfoy. – Jest ono niezwykle... trudne.

– Ale znasz na nie odpowiedź – odrzekł Snape takim tonem, że Malfoy nie mógł się z nim kłócić. – Nie ma drugiej takiej osoby, która wiedziałaby o Ministerstwie tyle, co ty, Malfoy.

Blondyn odchrząknął, a potem, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, uśmiechnął się lekko. Wreszcie wstał i podszedł do okropnie brudnego okna, przez które tak naprawdę nie było nic widać. A jednak mężczyzna zdawał się obserwować coś na zewnątrz.

– Nie ma w Ministerstwie nikogo, kto służył Czarnemu Panu za dni jego świetności – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili. – Nie ma tam również nikogo, kto mu służył po jego odrodzeniu i w czasie wojny. Jednak jest tam parę osób, które... przykuły moją uwagę.

– W jaki sposób? – spytał z naciskiem Snape.

– Spokojnie, Snape. – Malfoy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Severusa. Zadziwiało mnie, jak różni byli... i jak wiele łączyło ich zarazem. – Mówisz tak, jak gdybym nie wiedział, że takie informacje są cenne.

– Nie dbam o pieniądze, Malfoy. Podaj swoją cenę.

W odpowiedzi usłyszeliśmy krótki, cichy, chłodny śmiech. Lucjusz podszedł do stołu i oparł się na nim obiema dłońmi.

– Mam dość złota, Snape. Potrzebuję czegoś... innego – odparł wreszcie. – Przysługa za przysługę, jak za dawnych czasów.

Przez twarz Snape'a przemknął jakiś dziwny cień, jakby wspomniano mu o czymś, czego wolałby nie pamiętać. W tym momencie pożałowałam, że tu byłam. Tak, zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, iż moja obecność była tu konieczna, jednak odnosiłam wrażenie, że rozmowa ta była w przedziwny sposób... intymna. Jakby rozmawiało dwóch dawnych przyjaciół o rzeczach, o których tylko oni dwaj mogli wiedzieć.

– Zgoda – odrzekł Snape.

Lucjusz uniósł lekko brwi, po czym uśmiechnął się w sposób, który bardzo przypominał mi triumfalny uśmiech Severusa. Mężczyzna wyprostował się, po czym założył ręce na piersi i odszedł znów do okna. Dopiero wówczas spostrzegłam, jak blady był. Jego skóra miała odcień zbliżony do koloru jego włosów.

– Nazwiska, o których się mówi, nie są ci nieznane – powiedział wreszcie Malfoy. – Dziwi mnie jednak, że sprawa sprzed paru lat niczego ich nie nauczyła... Większość ich rodziców traciła po wojnie do Azkabanu.

– Ciebie ta przyjemność minęła – odparł szorstko Snape.

– I dobrze – wtrącił zaraz Malfoy – bo dzięki temu masz informatora na każde zawołanie. Nie jesteś nikim niezwykłym, Snape. Informacje mają swoją cenę, a ja doskonale ją znam. Gdyby ktoś zaoferował mi więcej niż...

– _Nazwiska_ , Malfoy, albo nici z naszej umowy – warknął Snape.

W pokoiku zaraz zrobiło się zupełnie cicho. Zmarszczyłam lekko czoło. Nawet dźwięk miotły szurającej o podłogę ucichł; miałam nadzieję, że barman nie nadstawiał ucha pod drzwiami. Nie miałam pojęcia, ile wie, ale z całą pewnością nie sądziłam, by sprawy, o których tu rozmawiano, powinny ujrzeć światło dzienne.

– Na litość boską... – westchnął Malfoy, po czym szybkim ruchem wyjął różdżkę i machnął nią w kierunku drzwi, które natychmiast się otwarły. Stał w nich nie kto inny, lecz sam barman, spoglądający na nas spod krzaczastych brwi.

– Mówiłem, byś nas zostawił w spokoju – syknął Snape.

– Słyszałem coś, co mnie zainteresowało – rzekł siwy mężczyzna, nawet nie próbując kłamać, że niczego nie słyszał, że nie podsłuchiwał. Kulejąc lekko, wszedł do pokoju. Zdziwił mnie fakt, że ani Snape, ani Malfoy nie próbowali go zatrzymać. – I nie powiem, żebym ucieszył się na wieść, że znowu dzieje się to samo.

– Wiesz coś na ten temat? – zapytał spokojnie Snape.

Starszy człowiek uśmiechnął się dość tajemniczo. Delikatnie machnął różdżką, a po chwili do pokoju wleciała tacka z czterema wyjątkowo brudnymi szklankami oraz karafką pełną bursztynowego płynu. Mężczyzna usiadł, a trunek sam rozlał się do szklanek.

– Słyszałem coś niecoś – przyznał barman. – Bycie właścicielem gospody ma swoje zalety. Zwłaszcza gospody takiej jak moja.

Malfoy odwrócił się, z ciekawością patrząc na niepozornego barmana, którego przenikliwe spojrzenie było w jakiś sposób podobne do spojrzenia Lucjusza. Lecz to nie jego oczy najbardziej przypominały oczy starszego mężczyzny...

– Niektórzy z nich to tumany – ciągnął staruszek. – Inaczej nie pojawialiby się tu po wojnie. To nie jest bezpieczne miejsce dla nich... zresztą tak blisko Hogwartu... niech skonam... sądzą, że ludzie nie potrafią myśleć. Ale niekiedy wystarczy dodać dwa do dwóch.

Snape wydawał się być poirytowany, lecz nic nie powiedział; obdarzył jedynie barmana nieprzychylnym dość spojrzeniem, które doskonale znałam jeszcze z lekcji eliksirów. Zagryzłam wargi i popatrzałam w innym kierunku.

Nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że w bardzo krótkim czasie sprawy zaszły o wiele dalej, niźli się nam wydawało. A może były one już tak daleko od dawna, my tylko dowiedzieliśmy się o nich. I bałam się, że może być już za późno, że katastrofa jest już nieunikniona... a wizja kolejnej wojny przerażała mnie najbardziej.

– Mówi się o tym, że paru śmierciożerców po wojnie uniknęło Azkabanu. Że w jakiś sposób uciekli, a Ministerstwo stara się to zatuszować, bo straciłoby respekt, który z takim trudem odzyskiwano. Z kolei inni siedzą grzecznie w więzieniu, czekając na odpowiedni moment. Niektórzy nawet wspominają o tym, że strażników w Azkabanie przekupiono i że gdy przyjdzie ta chwila, uwolnią więźniów.

Jego dość przerażający uśmiech sprawił, że ciarki przeszły mi po plecach. Snape popatrzał na Malfoya, a ten odwzajemnił dość zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

– Słyszałeś jakieś nazwiska? – zapytał Snape barmana, a ten zdrowo pociągnął z jednej ze szklanek. Dopiero później skinął głową.

– Ano słyszałem parę... – wymamrotał, patrząc, jak szklanka napełnia się po raz kolejny. – Na pewno był Avery. Ale to nie on jest szefem.

– O Averym już wiemy – przerwał mu Snape. Zarówno Malfoy, jak i barman popatrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem. – Mów dalej.

– A więc jeszcze Carrowowie. Zdaje się, że to właśnie Avery ocalił ich od Azkabanu, teraz gdzieś się ukrywają – odpowiedział barman. – Czekają na sygnał od szefa. Tak samo zresztą jak Mulciber i Jugson.

Snape skrzywił się lekko, jak gdyby nazwiska te coś mu mówiły, lecz nie spodziewał się ich usłyszeć, ale równie dobrze mogła to być jedynie gra światła na jego twarzy. Severus westchnął i otarł twarz dłonią.

– Ktoś jeszcze?

Malfoy lekko zmrużył oczy, opierając się o ścianę. Ręce nadal miał założone na piersi, jego wzrok utkwiony był w siwym mężczyźnie, lecz kiedy wyczuł, że na niego patrzę, Lucjusz spojrzał na mnie, co zmusiło mnie do odwrócenia wzroku.

– Nazwiska, które nic mi nie mówią – powiedział barman. – Wilson. McGallagher. Rogers. To chyba tyle.

– Wspaniale. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się chłodno i klasnął w dłonie. – Daj nam chwilę, zaraz zapłacimy za whisky.

Barman ukłonił się, lecz na jego twarzy widniał jakiś dziwny wyraz, jak gdyby spodziewał się zapłaty za coś więcej, niż za sam trunek.

Kiedy mężczyzna opuścił pokój, zapadło całkowite milczenie. Z twarzy Snape'a nie byłam w stanie nic wyczytać; wpatrywał się wciąż przed siebie z twarzą nie wyrażającą niczego. Malfoy wreszcie usiadł i upił z brudnej szklanki, krzywiąc się przy tym. Gdy ją odłożył, zabębnił palcami w blat stołu i spojrzał na Snape'a.

– I co o tym myślisz? – spytał cicho.

– Nie sądzę, by blefował – odparł wreszcie Snape. – Bądź co bądź to Dumbledore. Tchórz jakich mało... ale wie, czym jest wojna i cierpienie. I nie chce do tego dopuścić.

Uniosłam lekko brwi, kiedy padło nazwisko _Dumbledore_. Wówczas przypomniałam sobie, gdzie jeszcze widziałam owe przenikliwe, niebieskie oczy. A więc barmanem musiał być nie kto inny, tylko brat samego Albusa Dumbledore'a...

– Jego słowa jedynie potwierdziły pogłoski, o których i ja słyszałem, Snape – powiedział Malfoy. – W Ministerstwie mówi się o awansowaniu Wilsona, Rogersa i McGallaghera... podobno za jakieś wybitne osiągnięcia, jednak nikt nie mówi otwarcie, czym owe osiągnięcia były. Nie mam pojęcia, do kogo się dobrali, ale jestem przekonany, że siatka śmierciożerców w Ministerstwie jest o wiele szersza, niż można by się spodziewać. Albo też – raz jeszcze pociągnął ze szklanki – jakaś konkretna osoba pociąga za odpowiednie sznurki.

Snape zmarszczył czoło, patrząc na Malfoya.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Słyszałem więcej nazwisk, Snape. Oprócz tych trzech... wiem o młodym Goyle'u. Draco nic o tym nie wie... i niech tak zostanie. Poza tym młody Nott... Montague... Flint... Snape, to są twoi uczniowie.

– Moi _byli_ uczniowie, Malfoy – odrzekł Snape, lecz wyraz jego twarzy świadczył o tym, że był w głębokim szoku... Wyglądał tak, jakby był bardzo zmęczony.

– Tak czy inaczej... cieszę się, że Draco nie wplątuje się w te sprawy. I proszę cię, Snape, byś nie próbował tego zmieniać. – Lucjusz popatrzał na niego z powagą. – Po tym, co się wydarzyło... po tym, co spotkało moją rodzinę, nie chcę, żeby mój syn przechodził przez to jeszcze raz.

Severus odchylił się w krześle.

– Żaden z nich nie jest przywódcą, prawda? – spytał, jak gdyby w ogóle nie słuchał słów Malfoya na temat jego rodziny.

– Nie... ale jeżeli plotki są prawdziwe, a wątpię, by były, jest ktoś jeszcze. Ktoś, kto za tym stoi. Ktoś, kto bardzo pragnie stać się drugim Czarnym Panem.

– _Kto taki_ , Malfoy? – zapytał z naciskiem Snape.

Na twarzy Lucjusza pojawił się ponury uśmiech.

– Rudolf Lestrange.


	34. Czarne chmury

– Powinienem się był tego spodziewać – mruczał pod nosem Snape, kiedy parę godzin później krążył po swoim pokoju. Wyraz jego twarzy pozostawał zupełnie nieprzenikniony, lecz nie ulegało wątpliwości, że na pewno nie był ani spokojny, ani też radosny.

Zresztą trudno było się temu dziwić. W ciągu ostatnich paru dni jego życie runęło w gruzach, a ja niewiele mogłam zrobić, by mu pomóc. Bardzo pragnęłam, by pozwolił mi zeznawać w swojej sprawie pierwszego lipca, ale nie odważyłam się napomknąć o tym ponownie po naszej rozmowie w gospodzie, kiedy to dość ostro poinformował mnie, że sobie tego nie życzy. Wiedziałam, że robił to dla mojego dobra, ale dlaczego chociaż raz nie pozwolił mi zrobić czegoś dla niego?

– Kim jest ten Lestrange? – spytałam niepewnie spoglądając w kierunku Snape'a.

Wiedziałam, że powinniśmy się zająć egzaminami, ale w tej chwili nie miałam do tego głowy. Siedziałam przy biurku z piórem w ręce i od godziny ślęczałam nad pierwszym pytaniem. To nie miało sensu, ale nie chciałam się teraz poddawać. Nie mogłabym zasnąć, wiedząc, że niczego jeszcze dzisiaj nie zrobiłam, chociaż było tak późno.

Snape z kolei nawet nie próbował udawać, że pracuje, lecz ja wcale się mu nie dziwiłam. W tym stanie nie byłby w stanie zrobić niczego. Był zszokowany i jednocześnie zły na siebie, chociaż nie do końca rozumiałam dlaczego.

– Mąż niejakiej Bellatriks Lestrange – odpowiedział wreszcie mężczyzna, przystając na moment, by na mnie spojrzeć. Gdzieś słyszałam to nazwisko, lecz nie umiałam sobie przypomnieć gdzie. – Bellatriks uwielbiała klątwę torturującą. Kompletna wariatka. A przy tym chyba najbardziej oddana Czarnemu Panu... krążyły nawet plotki, że mieli romans, chociaż... ja w to wątpię. Czarny Pan nie był zdolny do miłości.

Zmarszczyłam lekko czoło, myśląc o tym. Bezwiednie bazgroliłam końcem pióra po pergaminie, oddychając głęboko.

– A więc... ten człowiek uznaje się... przez związek swej żony z Sam-Wiesz-Kim... niejako jego następcą? – spytałam niepewnie, podnosząc wzrok. Dopiero teraz spostrzegłam, że Snape stoi dość blisko mnie i nadal mi się przypatruje.

– Mogę jedynie przypuszczać – odrzekł, wzruszając ramionami – ale tak. Miałem co do tego pewne podejrzenia... ale teraz, kiedy Lucjusz mi o tym powiedział... Powinienem był zabrać się za tę sprawę znacznie wcześniej. Nie dbać o zachowanie pozorów. Im więcej czasu marnowaliśmy, tym bardziej śmierciożercy rośli w siłę.

– Przecież nie jest jeszcze za późno – zauważyłam.

– Nie? A skąd to wiesz? – spytał opryskliwie. – Z tego, co mówił Lucjusz, wynika, że mają już dalece rozwiniętą siatkę w Ministerstwie. I nie tylko tam. Strażnicy w Azkabanie również są przekupieni. Wcześniej byli to dementorzy, lecz po ich przyłączeniu się do Czarnego Pana, Ministerstwo zrezygnowało z ich... _usług_. Ale nie pomyślało o tym, że przecież ludzie są jeszcze bardziej skłonni do przekupstwa. Jeżeli to, co powiedzieli Lucjusz i Aberforth jest prawdą... to szykuje się kolejna wojna.

Odetchnęłam głęboko. Bałam się tego, że Severus ma rację... Nie chciałam dopuścić do siebie myśli o wojnie, o tym, że powtórzy się sytuacja sprzed paru lat. A jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że będzie to miało miejce.

Odłożyłam wreszcie pióro i podeszłam do Snape'a, delikatnie ujmując jego dłoń. Nie wysunął jej, lecz też nie odwzajemnił żadnego gestu, jakby był nieruchomą statuą.

– I co teraz? Musimy coś zrobić, inaczej cały świat będzie w niebezpieczeństwie – powiedziałam cicho, spoglądając na niego niepewnie. – Z drugiej strony... jest nas tylko dwoje... a nawet jeżeli przyłączą się pozostali, jest nas zdecydowanie mniej niż śmierciożerców.

– A ja nie wiem, czy nie jestem już zmęczony odgrywaniem roli bohatera, Shirley. Dość mam myślenia o tym, komu jeszcze grozi niebezpieczeństwo – wyznał wreszcie spokojnym, trochę zmęczonym tonem. – Po raz pierwszy w życiu przez krótką chwilę miałem nadzieję, że moje życie się poukłada. Że wreszcie po tylu latach będę miał to, czego los mi poskąpił. Normalne życie. Rodzinę.

W złości zacisnął dłoń w pięść i uderzył nią w ścianę. Ja jednak nadal trzymałam drugą z jego dłoni i nie odsunęłam się.

– Wystarczy, że to przetrwamy – obiecałam, mając nadzieję go uspokoić. – Po tym wszystkim...

– Shirley, zrozum jedno: nie mamy pewności, czy w ogóle to przetrwamy – odparł, patrząc na mnie z powagą. – Wojna jest wojną. Nie wiesz, co się wydarzy. Snujesz plany... a w następnej minucie już cię nie ma.

Pragnęłam znaleźć sposób, by chociaż trochę go pocieszyć, lecz doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że miał rację. Zresztą kto inny mógł wiedzieć o tym tak dobrze jak on? Przeżył już dość wojen, by umieć przewidzieć, co stanie się tym razem. A jednak ja nadal chciałam mieć nadzieję na szczęśliwy koniec naszej historii.

– Jeżeli się poddamy, przegramy już na samym początku – powiedziałam. – Wtedy nie będzie dla nas już żadnej nadziei.

Ku memu zdumieniu na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Rozprostował palce swojej lewej dłoni i lekko pogładził mnie po policzku. Nie umiałam się oprzeć; odwzajemniłam uśmiech, wtulając się w jego dłoń.

– Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zaskakiwać, Shirley – odrzekł cicho, po czym pochylił się i pocałował mnie lekko w czoło. – Idź. Musisz dokończyć swoją pracę... a ja powinienem porozmawiać z McGonagall.

Kiwnęłam tylko głową i wróciłam na swoje miejsce przy biurku. Chwyciłam pióro i znowu wpatrzyłam się w niemal pusty zwój pergaminu. Po chwili usłyszałam ciche stuknięcie, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za Snape'em.

* * *

Było bardzo późno, kiedy wrócił. Skończyłam już układać egzaminy końcowe dla swoich uczniów i teraz siedziałam w swoim granatowym szlafroku, zwinięta w wysłużonym fotelu. W dłoniach trzymałam książkę, którą dostałam od Snape'a na Boże Narodzenie. Wydawać by się mogło, że znałam ją już niemal na pamięć, a jednak wracałam do niej bardzo często. Może nawet nazbyt często.

Nawet nie spostrzegłam, kiedy wszedł. Dopiero kiedy przysłonił mi swoją postacią blade światło, które pochodziło ze świecy przymocowanej do ściany, oderwałam wzrok od książki i na niego spojrzałam.

– Stracisz wzrok, jeżeli będziesz czytać po ciemku, Shirley – powiedział ostro. – Zresztą jest tak późno, że powinnaś już dawno spać.

– Czekałam na ciebie – odparłam po prostu. – Musiałam się upewnić, że wrócisz i że sam położysz się do łóżka.

Nie byłam pewna, czy to cień przemknął przez jego twarz, czy też Severus rzeczywiście się uśmiechnął. Lubiłam, gdy się uśmiechał, chociaż robił to tak rzadko. Z przyjemnością zauważyłam jednak, iż działo się to coraz częściej.

– Nie powinnaś się tym przejmować. Ja dam sobie radę – zapewnił mnie. Ja jednak nie mogłam zapomnieć tych chwil, kiedy leżąc w jego łóżku, spoglądałam w kierunku fotela, w którym właśnie siedziałam, po to tylko, by dostrzec, jak czuwa. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że i teraz bywają noce, których nie przesypia, zbyt przejęty tym wszystkim, co się działo dokoła... podczas gdy tylu ludzi mogło spać spokojnie, nie mając o niczym pojęcia.

Bolało mnie to, że tak wielu ludzi nadal nie wierzyło w jego dobroć i bohaterstwo. A jeszcze bardziej bolało mnie, iż ja sama nie tak dawno temu w to wątpiłam. Może dlatego tak desperacko starałam mu się to wynagrodzić.

– Kładź się spać, Shirley – dodał łagodnie, dotykając mojego policzka. – Przed nami mnóstwo pracy, a ty musisz wypocząć.

– Mówisz to tak, jak gdybyś ty tego nie potrzebował – odrzekłam, marszcząc czoło.

– Przestań się ze mną droczyć i idź do łóżka – powiedział, tym razem już z większym naciskiem, chociaż to, co mówiłam, nie było droczeniem się. Irytowało mnie, gdy traktował mnie jak dziecko, które niewiele rozumie, lub też jak półgłówka.

– Potrzebujesz odpoczynku tak samo jak ja – odparłam, kładąc książkę na stoliku obok fotela i podnosząc się. Byłam o wiele niższa od Snape'a, lecz w tym momencie zdawałam się tego nie zauważać. Patrzałam mu prosto w oczy wiedząc, że nie lubił, gdy się mu sprzeciwiano. Ja jednak nie miałam zamiaru wykonywać jego poleceń, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że on sam się do nich nie stosuje.

Przez chwilę odnosiłam wrażenie, że mnie uderzy. Mięśnie jego szczęki zadrgały niebezpiecznie, lecz nic się nie wydarzyło. Snape nawet nie podniósł głosu. Co więcej, po chwili na jego ustach pojawił się kolejny uśmiech.

– Zaskakujesz mnie coraz bardziej, Shirley – rzekł, po czym ujął moją twarz w swoje dłonie, kciukami delikatnie gładząc moje policzki. Nie umiałam się powstrzymać od odwzajemnienia uśmiechu, lecz nie zmieniało to faktu, że nadal czułam się nieco oburzona. – Jeszcze niedawno tak cię przerażałem.

Westchnęłam głęboko i położyłam dłoń na jego nadgarstku, jednak nie starałam się odjąć jego dłoni od swojej twarzy.

– Martwię się o ciebie – powiedziałam wreszcie. – Nie mogę patrzeć, jak nie przesypiasz nocy... zachowujesz się tak, jakby wszystko spoczywało na twoich barkach, a zapominasz, że masz dookoła siebie ludzi. Idź spać. Potrzebujesz tego znacznie bardziej niż ja.

Przez chwilę Snape milczał. Potem, ku mojemu najgłębszemu zdumieniu, objął mnie, przyciskając do siebie, jak gdybym była jakimś cennym skarbem, który bał się stracić. Sprawiał w ten sposób, że czułam się bezpiecznie. Kiedy moja głowa spoczywała na jego piersi, słyszałam szybkie bicie jego serca.

– Boję się, że jeżeli ja nie zadbam o twoje bezpieczeństwo, nikt tego nie zrobi. Ludzie wiele gadają, ale żaden z nich nie pali się do pracy – wyszeptał. – Będą przeprowadzali dochodzenia i procesy przeciwko mnie...

– Dbasz o mnie od samego początku, Severusie, ale daj chociaż raz zatroszczyć się o siebie. Nie jestem lalką, która nie może ci pomóc. Ja... ja chcę. Bardzo chcę ci pomóc. Jestem gotowa zaryzykować wszystkim...

– Ale ja nie jestem gotów ryzykować twoim bezpieczeństwem, Shirley – przerwał mi Snape. – Kiedy to wreszcie do ciebie dotrze?

Pożałowałam swoich słów, bo sprawiły, że Snape odsunął się ode mnie i odszedł gdzieś w ciemny kąt pokoju, by przebrać się do snu. Zamknęłam oczy i zakryłam twarz dłońmi, by się uspokoić. Powinnam bardziej panować nad nerwami... już od samego początku było to głównym źródłem moich problemów.

Chociaż po chwili Severus był już przebrany w swą zwykłą, czarną nocną koszulę, nie położył się do łóżka. Spostrzegłam go nadal stojącego w kącie i wpatrującego się we mnie dość natarczywie, dlatego też szybko odwróciłam wzrok i stanęłam tyłem, zakładając ręce na piersi. Nie miałam pojęcia, czego ode mnie oczekuje.

– Chcę, żebyś zrozumiała to wreszcie... ja przeżyłem swoje życie. Dostałem od losu więcej niż jedną szansę. Ty nadal jesteś młoda, nie jest ci pisane tak krótkie życie. Zwłaszcza kiedy to ja sprawiłem, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie.

Jego słowa zupełnie mnie zaskoczyły; nie byłam na nie przygotowana, więc nie byłam w stanie odpowiedzieć od razu. Dopiero po chwili odwróciłam się z wolna, by spojrzeć na jego twarz, w tej ciemności wręcz upiornie bladą.

– To nie _ty_ sprawiłeś, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. To śmierciożercy na mnie czyhają.

– Tak, ale...

– Poza tym jestem ci winna życie – wtrąciłam, nim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej. Widziałam jednak, jak wyraz jego twarzy gwałtownie się zmienił, jakbym go uderzyła. Wiedziałam, że nie przywykł do tego, by mu przerywano. – Już nie wspominając o tym, że jeżeli cokolwiek by ci się stało, nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczyła. I sądziłam, że akurat ty powinieneś to zrozumieć, Severusie.

Przerwałam i bez słowa podeszłam do łóżka, by się położyć. Byłam tak wzburzona, że wątpiłam, że mogłabym teraz zasnąć, ale nie zamierzałam czekać, aż po raz kolejny wyda mi to polecenie. Nie chciałam, by myślał, że robię to tylko dlatego, że kazał mi to uczynić.

Nim jednak zdążyłam wsunąć się pod koc, Snape do mnie podszedł i raz jeszcze ujął moją twarz w dłonie, jednak tym razem nie było w tym delikatności. Zmusił mnie w ten sposób do spojrzenia mi w oczy.

– Doprowadzasz mnie do szału, Shirley – warknął. – Budzisz we mnie myśli i emocje, o których do tej pory nie miałem pojęcia.

– I co, zamierzasz mnie teraz uderzyć? – zapytałam wyzywająco.

Przez moment byłam niemalże pewna, że tym razem tak się stanie. Zamknęłam szybko oczy, szykując się na cios, który jednak nie nadszedł.

Zamiast tego poczułam na ustach znajomy smak jego warg. W tym momencie nie chciałam, by mnie całował. Byłam na niego zła, lecz w tych chwilach, kiedy nasze usta się łączyły, zapominałam o gniewie. Nie chciałam, by znowu to nastąpiło, bo wówczas pomyślałby, że nie jestem w swoich słowach szczera i poważna.

A jednak... złość zaczęła ze mnie uchodzić niczym powietrze z dziurawego balonika. Bezwiednie objęłam jego szyję ramionami, przyciągając go blisko do siebie, bliżej niż kiedykolwiek byliśmy. Nie myślałam o tym, co robię.

– Przestań, Shirley – wyszeptał nagle, niemal siłą odrywając się od moich ust. – Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.

Poczułam wstyd. Nie zrobiłam niczego złego, a jednak miałam wrażenie, że moje gesty były nie na miejscu. Zarumieniłam się mocno i natychmiast odwróciłam twarz od Snape'a. Nabrałam powietrza w płuca, jakbym chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz zaraz zrezygnowałam. Nie wiedziałam, co mogłabym powiedzieć w sytuacji takiej jak ta, więc stwierdziłam, że bezpieczniej będzie milczeć. Poczułam, jak Severus delikatnie gładzi mnie po włosach, lecz ja weszłam do łóżka i odwróciłam się do niego plecami.

Słyszałam jego ciche kroki, lecz byłam pewna, że tej nocy nie tylko ja jedna nie śpię.

* * *

Zasnęłam dopiero nad ranem. Kiedy się obudziłam, musiał być późny poranek, więc cieszyłam się, że była niedziela. W innym przypadku na pewno bym zaspała. Usiadłam wciąż jeszcze niezbyt przytomna na łóżku i przetarłam oczy.

Pokój był pusty i jak zwykle pogrążony w półmroku. Zaczęłam się obawiać, że nasze nieporozumienie poprzedniego wieczora sprawiło, że Severus poczuł się urażony, dlatego też postanowiłam go odnaleźć i z nim porozmawiać.

Gdy tylko się ubrałam, opuściłam ciemny pokój. Korytarze w lochach zazwyczaj były puste, dlatego nie zdziwiło mnie, że nikogo tam nie spotkałam. Zastanawiając się, gdzie powinnam iść najpierw, ze zdumieniem odkryłam, że słyszę głosy.

Zmarszczyłam lekko czoło i ruszyłam w kierunku, z którego dochodziły. Natychmiast zrozumiałam, dokąd zmierzam, lecz wciąż nie byłam pewna, czyje to głosy.

– ...nie rozumiesz, o co mnie prosisz...

– Och nie, mylisz się... ja _doskonale_ rozumiem, o co cię proszę i właśnie dlatego to robię.

– A powinieneś zostawić mnie w spokoju! Ja już się w to nie bawię.

Przystanęłam przy drzwiach gabinetu Snape'a. Nie były uchylone, lecz doskonale słyszałam podniesione głosy. Jeden z nich, ten sposkojniejszy, z całą pewnością należał do Severusa, lecz drugiego nie byłam w stanie przypasować do twarzy.

– Nie mówię, że masz to zrobić. Proszę cię tylko o przysługę – mówił Snape.

– Przysługę? A niby za co? Przez całe życie rzucasz mi kłody pod nogi – odpowiadał ten drugi, stanowczo młodszy i bardzo poirytowany. – Nie, Snape. Już nie jestem twoim pupilkiem. Nie będę ryzykował...

– Nie rozumiesz – Snape zaczął tracić cierpliwość – że jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, to nie tylko twoja rodzina będzie w niebezpieczeństwie? Przecież oni polują na takich jak ty! A chcesz wiedzieć, co jest najlepszą przynętą?

Drzwi otwarły się z hukiem, a ja stanęłam twarzą w twarz z Severusem i młodym mężczyzną o bardzo jasnych włosach.

– Ja już zdążyłem się przekonać, Draco, i nie wiem, czy chcę, byś próbował tego na własnej skórze.


	35. Niespodziewane staje się prawdą

Znałam Malfoya z widzenia; nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą podczas pobytu w szkole chyba ani jednego słowa, więc teraz czułam się dość niezręcznie, zwłaszcza że wydało się, iż podsłuchiwałam rozmowę obu mężczyzn. Cóż, nie planowałam tego z początku, lecz gdy usłyszałam ich głosy, trudno było mi się oprzeć... i teraz musiałam stawić czoła konsekwencjom.

– Ja tylko... – zaczęłam, lecz Severus zdawał się nie widzieć niczego dziwnego w tym, że stałam za drzwiami. Ba, jakby nie spodziewał się mnie tam nie zobaczyć.

– Powinieneś wiedzieć, jak działają śmierciożercy, Draco – odezwał się, patrząc nie na mnie, lecz na młodego mężczyznę obok. – Nie dopadną ciebie, lecz twoich bliskich... będą napawać się twoim cierpieniem. Jeżeli na tym ci zależy... droga wolna.

Blondyn skrzywił się w taki sposób, że bardzo przypominał swojego ojca. Nie do końca rozumiałam, co tu robił, ale najwyraźniej przybył tu na prośbę Snape'a. Wydawało mi się to nieco dziwne, zwłaszcza po tym, co Lucjusz mówił na temat stosunku jego syna do mieszania się do podobnych spraw.

– Nie rozumiem, po co potrzebna ci moja pomoc, Snape – odrzekł Draco. – Skoro masz już pomoc mojego ojca...

– To za mało – przerwał mu Snape.

Niepewnym krokiem weszłam do gabinetu i cicho zamknęłam drzwi; odnosiłam wrażenie, że nie jest to rozmowa, którą powinien słyszeć cały zamek, tymczasem ich głosy niosły się echem po korytarzu.

– W takim razie wzywaj Pottera – warknął Malfoy. – Nie jestem bohaterem. – Parę lat temu mojej rodzinie groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Nie mam zamiaru po raz kolejny narażać moich bliskich po to, żebyś ty się mógł pobawić!

Snape pobladł; wyglądał tak, jakby Malfoy właśnie uderzył go w policzek. A jednak kiedy otworzył usta i się odezwał, jego głos był spokojny.

– Właśnie dlatego potrzebuję ciebie, Draco – odpowiedział. – Udział Pottera w tym wszystkim będzie bardzo podejrzany. Zresztą nie lubię tego chłopaka. Jeżeli ty się tym zajmiesz... twoja rodzina powinna być bezpieczna. Nie masz tu zgrywać bohatera i ratować świata. Masz uratować to, co masz najcenniejszego.

Oczy Severusa powędrowały ku mnie, a ja poczułam, że palą mnie policzki. Natychmiast spuściłam wzrok, wiedząc, że i Draco to spostrzegł. Nie miałam pojęcia, ile wie na mój temat, ale czułam się dość nieswojo, słysząc, że Snape nazywa mnie tym, co ma najcenniejsze, w jego obecności. W końcu młody Malfoy był dla mnie nieznajomym.

Wreszcie usłyszałam ciche westchnienie i niepewnie podniosłam wzrok. Zauważyłam, że blondyn w znaczący sposób przewraca oczami.

– Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – spytał po chwili.

– Musimy wiedzieć, ilu ich jest. Nie powinieneś mieć z tym problemu, bo to twoi koledzy – rzekł dość ponuro Snape. – Nie chcę, żebyś próbował odwieść ich od tego, co robią, bo zrozumieją, że nie jesteś z nimi.

– Sądzisz, że są tak głupi, by w ogóle podejrzewać, że _z nimi jestem_? – parsknął Malfoy i przez moment wydawało mi się, że wszystko zaprzepaszczone.

– Właśnie dlatego potrzebuję ciebie, a nie Pottera – odparł Severus, marszcząc czoło. – Potter... może i jest... szlachetny i bohaterski... ale przy tym niezbyt rozgarnięty. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto potrafi myśleć samodzielnie.

Spojrzenie, którym Malfoy obdarzył Snape'a, nie należało do najbardziej przyjaznych; było chłodne, podejrzliwe.

– Nie zamydlisz mi oczu w ten sposób, Snape – mruknął Draco. – Nie oczekuję komplementów. Wiem jednak, że jeżeli cokolwiek pójdzie nie tak, moja rodzina zginie. Nie mam zamiaru ryzykować po raz kolejny.

– Zrozumże wreszcie, że jeżeli w ogóle się tego nie podejmiesz, zginiecie wszyscy! – warknął Snape. – W ich oczach jesteś zdrajcą. Sądzisz, że potraktują cię ulgowo? Zapytaj Shirley, jak to jest, kiedy cię torturują tylko dlatego, że w jakikolwiek sposób jesteś powiązany ze zdrajcą! Chcesz się dowiedzieć, co czeka twoją rodzinę?

Malfoy dopiero w tym momencie odwrócił się w moim kierunku, jak gdyby do tej pory nie zauważał mojej obecności. Przygryzłam wargi, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinnam powiedzieć... czy w ogóle powinnam się odzywać.

– Dobrze! W porządku, zrozumiałem! – odparł wreszcie Draco, wyraźnie poirytowany. Westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Snape spojrzał na mnie, lecz nie byłam w stanie zrozumieć, co próbował mi przekazać... było to badawcze, nieprzeniknione spojrzenie, którego wyjątkowo nie lubiłam, bo sprawiało, iż czułam się, jakby coś mi groziło. A teraz, gdy niebezpieczeństwo było o wiele większe od utraty punktów Ravenclawu, naprawdę wolałam, by na mnie tak nie patrzał.

– Powinienem wracać – odezwał się po chwili Draco. – Astoria na mnie czeka. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumie sytuację...

Wyszedł bez pożegnania. Snape odprowadził go wzrokiem do drzwi, po czym westchnął i podszedł do biurka. Wydawał się zapomnieć o mojej obecności, więc stwierdziłam, że bezpieczniej będzie stąd iść.

– Gdzie wychodzisz, Shirley? – spytał jednak, gdy dotknęłam klamki. Natychmiast odsunęłam się od drzwi, jakby mnie poparzyły. Nie spojrzałam jednak w jego kierunku, będąc niemal pewną, że on sam na mnie nie patrzy. – Wydawało mi się, że przyszłaś tu z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu. Już nie wspominając o tym, że nie masz się nigdzie pałętać sama.

Zamknęłam oczy. Na moment pomyślałam, że zapomniał o tej umowie, lecz najwyraźniej nadal się bał, że ktoś na mnie napadnie na korytarzu.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktoś zaatakowałby mnie w zamku? – spytałam, wreszcie decydując odwrócić się w jego kierunku. – Po tym, jak zrobił to Neville? Musiałby byś głupcem, żeby robić to raz jeszcze.

– Nie oczekuj samych inteligentnych wśród śmierciożerców. Prawdę mówiąc, większość z nich to idioci – odparł Snape, podnosząc wzrok znad papierów. – Poza tym... najważniejsze jest to, by osiągnąć cel. Teraz, mam wrażenie, już nie starają się na siłę zacierać śladów. Stali się na tyle silni, by o to nie dbać.

Westchnęłam i podeszłam do biurka Severusa. On sam wstał i podszedł do mnie, kładąc mi dłonie na ramionach. Jego oczy odnalazły moje. Gdy tak się we mnie wpatrywał, miałam ochotę odwrócić wzrok, lecz z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiłam.

– Przyszłam tu po to, by sprawdzić, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku – powiedziałam i aż sama się zdziwiłam, jak chłodno zabrzmiał mój głos. Najwyraźniej i Snape'a to zdumiało, bo odsunął się lekko, lecz nie zdjął rąk z moich ramion. Jedna z jego brwi drgnęła nieco, ale nadal wpatrywał się we mnie badawczo.

– Dlaczego miałoby nie być? – spytał kwaśno.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, słysząc ton jego głosu. Tym razem już nie miałam problemu z tym, by odwrócić od niego twarz.

– To nie ma znaczenia. Powinnam wrócić do swojego gabinetu, dokończyć egzaminy – odrzekłam wreszcie.

– _Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz, Shirley_ – powiedział Snape z naciskiem, popychając mnie ku krzesłu, na którym zmusił mnie, bym usiadła. Zmierzyłam go ostrym spojrzeniem, lecz on zdawał się tego nie zauważać. – Nie nauczyłaś się jeszcze kłamać na tyle dobrze, by mnie oszukać. Skończyłaś swoją pracę, więc teraz będziesz siedziała tutaj.

Chciałam się podnieść, ale Severus był na to przygotowany, bo ponownie popchnął mnie na krzesło, marszcząc czoło.

– Doceniam to, że się o mnie troszczysz – rzekłam twardo, mierząc go wzrokiem – ale to już przekracza wszelkie granice.

– Nie każ mi tego znowu tłumaczyć. Wystarczyło mi przekonywanie młodego Malfoya – odparł Snape, odsuwając się wreszcie ode mnie. Tym razem jednak nie starałam się wstać. Zamknęłam oczy i odetchnęłam głęboko.

Nie mogłam się z nim teraz kłócić. Było nas tak mało, tak mało osób, które zdawały sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa... musieliśmy współpracować, niezależnie od tego, jak trudne by się to wydawało.

– Przepraszam – bąknęłam wreszcie. – Ja... zwyczajnie zaczyna mnie to już męczyć. Chciałabym móc zrobić coś po swojemu.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w kartkę, na której wypisywał polecenia na egzamin, lecz mogłam dostrzec, że jego oczy się nie poruszają. Zastanawiałam się, czy myśli teraz o czymś, czy zwyczajnie stara się uniknąć patrzenia na mnie.

– Musisz teraz być ostrożna, Shirley. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Teraz nie możemy nic zrobić... tylko czekać na wyniki działań obu Malfoyów. Jednocześnie McGonagall stara się wyjaśnić pewne sprawy z Ministrem. My musimy udawać, że nic się nie dzieje, by nie wzbudzać paniki wśród uczniów. Egzaminy muszą odbyć się normalnie, dopiero po zakończeniu roku szkolnego będziemy mogli zrobić swoje – wyjaśnił po chwili milczenia.

Kiwnęłam głową. Fakt, iż musieliśmy czekać tak długo, napełnił mnie obawą, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Nie lubiłam tej świadomości, że teraz nasze życie zależy od tego, jak sprawy się potoczą, podczas gdy my nie mogliśmy nawet kiwnąć palcem.

Ku mojemu zdumieniu Snape podszedł do mnie i pochylił lekko, by delikatnie pocałować mnie w czubek głowy. Był to gest zupełnie do niego niepodobny, lecz odnosiłam wrażenie, że i jego pożera strach. Nie wiedzieć czemu, dodało mi to otuchy.

– Wytrzymaj jeszcze tylko trochę...

* * *

Wraz z początkiem czerwca zrobiło się niemal nieznośnie gorąco. Tak jak zimą mało kto wychodził z zamku z powodu mrozu, tak teraz wszyscy uciekali do chłodnych ścian szkoły przed lejącym się z nieba żarem. Hogwart jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał się tak zatłoczony, chociaż nic się w niem nie zmieniło.

Zajęcia wciąż odbywały się tak samo; zgodnie z tym, co powiedział mi Severus, starałam się zachowywać tak, jakby nic się nie działo. Mimo wszystko przyłapywałam się na tym, że częściej sprawdzam, czy ktoś za mną nie idzie.

– Pani profesor – odezwał się pewnego dnia Stillwater. Podniosłam wzrok znad biurka; uczniowie mieli właśnie odczytać tekst z podręcznika, lecz ten chłopak jak zwykle postanowił nie wykonywać moich poleceń. Zaczęłam się poważnie zastanawiać nad tym, czy jest jakikolwiek sposób, by nad nim zapanować.

– Słucham, panie Stillwater – odrzekłam trochę rozdrażniona. – Czy jest jakiś problem w tekście, który powinien pan przeczytać?

Uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego ustach, nie był ani przepraszający, ani nawet szczery. Wyglądał raczej tak, jakby chciał mnie obrazić nawet w ten sposób.

– Ja tylko zastanawiałem się – odrzekł swoim zwykłym, bezczelnym tonem – czy to prawda, że sz... znaczy... że osoby z niemagicznych rodzin... szybciej wpadają w paranoję od czarodziejów czystej krwi.

Uniosłam lekko brwi. Nie podobało mi się to pytanie. Brzmiało tak, jakby zamierzał mnie podpuścić, więc wiedziałam, że muszę mieć nerwy na wodzy. Odetchnęłam głęboko, by się uspokoić, po czym pokręciłam głową.

– Nic mi na ten temat nie wiadomo – odparłam jedynie. – Nie uważam też, by miało to cokolwiek wspólnego z artykułem, który prosiłam, aby pan przeczytał.

W klasie zaczął robić się szum. Mało kto teraz wpatrywał się w strony podręcznika; oczy uczniów były wlepione albo we mnie, albo w Stillwatera. Nie chciałam dopuścić do sytuacji, której będę potem żałować, ale wiedziałam, że młody Ślizgon zrobi wszystko, bym zapamiętała jego obecność w tej szkole do końca życia.

– Ja, niestety, widzę pewne powiązanie.

Posuwał się za daleko, a ja byłam pewna, że i on to wie. Jednak sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzył, świadczył o tym, że nie bardzo mu zależy na podążaniu za szkolnymi regułami. Zastanawiało mnie jednak, jaki miał w tym wszystkim cel.

– Widzi pani... już od dawna zastanawiałem się, czy to dobrze, by w szkole uczyły osoby, które... _nie są czystej krwi_ – wyjaśnił dziwnie spokojnym tonem. – Ostatnio też zauważyłem, że nie dość, że ściąga pani do szkoły niebezpieczeństwo... zachowuje się pani w bardzo dziwny sposób, wobec czego... ja nie widzę powodu, by więcej wykonywać pani polecenia.

Z tyłu dały się słyszeć chichoty, lecz większość klasy była zupełnie cicho. Musiałam ugryźć się w język, by nie odpowiedzieć, że przecież nigdy nie wykonywał moich poleceń. Nie chciałam jednak dolewać oliwy do ognia.

– Proszę usiąść, panie Stillwater – rzekłam może trochę zbyt ostro. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy sama wstałam.

– Nie jestem jedyną osobą, która tak myśli, _pani profesor._ – Nawet ten tytuł brzmiał w jego ustach jak obelga. Oczywiście, nie zajął swojego miejsca; wkrótce stanął ze stopę ode mnie i spojrzał wprost w oczy. – Jest takich osób więcej, lecz... niektórzy odnoszą wrażenie, że jest pani tak niezrównoważona, że mogłaby ich pani zaatakować.

Krew huczała mi w uszach i coraz trudniej było mi zachować spokój. Ten chłopiec zawsze działał mi na nerwy, lecz w ostatnim czasie stał się jeszcze bardziej arogancki niż do tej pory. Rozmowy na jego temat ze Snape'em również spełzały na niczym.

– Jeszcze raz poproszę pana, by pan usiadł, Stillwater – powiedziałam nieco podniesionym tonem. – Jeżeli pan nie wykona mojego polecenia tym razem, poproszę pana, by porozmawiał pan nie ze mną, lecz z opiekunem domu.

Najbardziej chciałabym w tym momencie odesłać go do McGonagall, ale nie byłam pewna, czy pani dyrektor jest aktualnie w zamku. Poza tym musiałam podążać odpowiednią drogą, by Stillwater nie wykorzystał moich błędów przeciwko mnie.

– W takim razie chodźmy – rzekł chłopak, nieco rozbawiony.

Spojrzałam na zebranych uczniów; nikt nie czytał, wszyscy wpatrywali się w nas z widocznym napięciem. Zajęcia miały się skończyć za niecały kwadrans, wobec czego postanowiłam tego nie przedłużać.

– Proszę się rozejść, zajęcia skończone – powiedziałam, po czym poprosiłam Stillwatera, by wraz ze mną poszedł do lochów.

Tym razem chłopak nie stawiał oporu, co nieco mnie zdziwiło, ale i zaniepokoiło. Przeczuwałam, że stara się coś ukryć, lecz nie miałam pojęcia, co planuje zrobić. Dlatego też postanowiłam iść za nim, by go nie mieć za plecami.

– Naprawdę popada pani w paranoję – rzekł nieco znudzonym tonem, kiedy wchodziliśmy do lochów. Tutaj temperatura była nieco niższa, lecz nie sprawiało to, że czułam się chociaż trochę lepiej. Wciąż musiałam bardzo uważać na to, co mówię i co robić. – A może to nie jest problem szlam... tylko pani?

– Uważaj na słownictwo, Stillwater – warknęłam, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Ucieszyłam się, widząc, że Snape właśnie wychodzi z sali lekcyjnej i kieruje się ku gabinetowi. Nie mógł nas nie zauważyć, więc zatrzymał się i zmarszczył czoło.

– Shirley, Stillwater! – zagrzmiał.

– Panie profesorze – odezwał się tonem niewiniątka Ślizgon, gdy znaleźliśmy się dość blisko Severusa. – Pani profesor mi grozi.

– Grozi? – Ton Snape'a się zmienił; brzmiał tak, jakby mężczyzna starał się ukryć rozbawienie, lecz jednocześnie pozwolił na to, by kącik ust mu drgnął. Jedna z jego brwi powędrowała w górę. – A to w jaki sposób?

– Zachowuje się względem mnie agresywnie – wyjaśnił. – Wiedziałem, że bezpieczniej będzie rozmawiać w towarzystwie pana profesora.

Było to kłamstwo tak jawne, że byłam przekonana, że Snape to zauważył; z drugiej jednak strony jego miłość do Ślizgonów nie zmieniła się ani trochę od czasu, kiedy byłam jeszcze uczennicą. Nadal był stronniczy.

Severus gestem zaprosił nas do wnętrza gabinetu. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale zadrżałam, jakbym to ja stała teraz przed panem profesorem po tym, jak coś przeskrobałam.

– Panie profesorze – odezwałam się, gdy tylko Snape zamknął za nami drzwi. – Rozmawiałam już z panem na temat karygodnego zachowania pana Stillwatera. Dzisiaj na forum całej klasy odmówił wykonania polecenia.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Severus się nie odzywał. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do biurka, po czym usiadł i wpatrzył się w młodego Ślizgona, złączając koniuszki palców obu dłoni.

– To prawda, panie Stillwater? – spytał spokojnym tonem.

– Prawda – przyznał Ślizgon – ale zrobiłem to dlatego, że bałem się, że dalsze wykonywanie poleceń pani profesor sprawi, że będziemy... ja i cała szkoła... w niebezpieczeństwie.

Snape uśmiechnął się w dziwny sposób. Powoli zaczęłam się obawiać, że jego pobłażanie względem Stillwatera będzie moją zgubą.

– Zrozumiałe, Stillwater – odrzekł, na co chłopak zaczął się podnosić, by wyjść. Jednak wtedy Snape zrobił coś, czego się nie spodziewałam. – Nie tak prędko – dodał, chwytając go za rękę, by nie pozwolić mu odejść.

Chłopak zawył z bólu i wyszarpnął rękę. Zamrugałam ze zdumieniem – zresztą i Snape wydawał się wytrącony z równowagi. Było oczywiste, że chociaż chwycił go mocno, nie mógłby skrzywdzić ucznia.

– Podnieś rękaw szaty, Stillwater – nakazał przerażająco zimnym tonem Snape. Z początku nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi, lecz po chwili wszystko zebrało się w jedną całość. – Podwiń rękaw, chłopaku.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Ślizgon chwycił za brzeg rękawa i uniósł go lekko.

– Bardziej, Stillwater. – Snape skrzywił się.

– Rodzice się o tym dowiedzą – syknął Ślizgon, nie wykonując polecenia Severusa. Snape wyraźnie zmęczył się tą rozmową, więc złapał chłopaka za rękę i sam szarpnął za jego szatę.

– Sądzę, że powinni – wyszeptałam, sztywniejąc z przerażenia.

Na bladym przedramieniu Stillwatera widniał Mroczny Znak, teraz czarny jak węgiel.


	36. Plan działania

– Powiedziałem ci, że masz nigdzie _nie chodzić_ sama! Na litość boską, Shirley, czy do ciebie _nic_ nie dociera? – zagrzmiał Snape, kiedy pół godziny później zostaliśmy sami.

Kiedy przybyła pani dyrektor wraz z Ministrem Magii, chłopak najwyraźniej stwierdził, że nie ma szans przeciwko czwórce wyszkolonych czarodziejów, i zwyczajnie się poddał, pozwalając McGonagall wyprowadzić się z sali. Nie byłam pewna, dokąd go zabrano; czy parę pięter wyżej, do jej gabinetu, czy też od razu do Ministerstwa, gdzie z całą pewnością zostanie przesłuchany, jeżeli nie teraz, to zapewne za parę godzin.

Już nie można było dłużej ukrywać, że coś się święci; Minister, chociaż przerażony, wreszcie to zrozumiał. Chciałam go przy tej okazji przekonać, by pozwolił Severusowi nadal uczyć, lecz jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam kogoś, kto unikałby rozmowy na jakikolwiek temat tak desperacko. Musiałam więc odpuścić... przynajmniej na razie.

– Mogłaś _zginąć_ – ciągnął, chodząc po gabinecie, a ja siedziałam przy biurku, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciałam go słuchać. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że miał rację... a jednak czy nie lepiej było, iż przyszłam do niego z tą sprawą? Czy lepiej byłoby czekać w klasie, aż wszyscy wyjdą i Stillwater mnie zaatakuje?

– Nic się nie stało – wyszeptałam, lecz nie odważyłam się na niego spojrzeć. – Jestem tutaj, cała i zdrowa, podobnie zresztą jak ty...

– _Jeszcze_ , Shirley.

Podniosłam wreszcie wzrok, lecz Snape na mnie nie patrzał. Chodził wciąż w kółko, a ja z ledwością byłam w stanie dosłyszeć dźwięk jego kroków. Nawet tak wzburzony był tak cicho... chyba nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać.

– Gdybym tu z nim nie przyszła – postanowiłam się usprawiedliwić – pewnie zaatakowałby mnie po zajęciach. Uważasz to za lepszy scenariusz? – Dostrzegłam, że Severus odwraca głowę, by na mnie spojrzeć, lecz ja ciągnęłam. – Dzięki temu odkryliśmy, że nawet wśród uczniów są śmierciożercy. Jeżeli jest tak, jak mówił Stillwater, i jest więcej takich jak on... Czy nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy ich odnaleźć...?

Snape podszedł do biurka i oparł się na nim obiema dłońmi. To spowodowało, że odchyliłam się, ale nie było to takie proste na krześle – dzieliło nas zaledwie kilka, może kilkanaście cali, a ja przeczuwałam, że zaraz nastąpi wybuch.

– Nie powinnaś się czuć usprawiedliwiona z tego powodu. Był to przypadek... a nie twoje zamierzone działanie – powiedział cicho, po czym westchnął i pokręcił głową. – Ale masz rację, że ten typ mógł cię zaatakować wszędzie. Fakt, że nie zrobił tego na korytarzu, niemalże graniczy z cudem. Nie mam pojęcia, co go zatrzymało.

Nie odpowiedziałam, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że po raz kolejny trafił w sedno. W klasie podczas zajęć nie odważyłby się nic mi zrobić, bo było zbyt wielu świadków. Chciał, bym go zaprowadziła do Snape'a, ponieważ to dawało mu parę minut, podczas których nikt by się nie domyślił, co się stało.

– Co z nim teraz będzie? – zapytałam, bardzo pragnąc zmienić temat.

– Zostanie przesłuchany... i pewnie osadzony w Azkabanie, mimo jego młodego wieku – odparł ponuro Snape.

Zrobiło mi się chłopaka żal, chociaż naprawdę go nie znosiłam. Jednak był dopiero uczniem... jak to się stało, że w tak młodym wieku został zwerbowany do takiej organizacji? Pewnie przekonała go wizja wielkości... ale czyżby naprawdę nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak niebezpieczne to może być?

– Jeżeli nic się nie zmieni... to pewnie ucieknie z niego wraz z całą resztą śmierciożerców – zauważyłam cicho, wciąż jeszcze pamiętając słowa Lucjusza Malfoya. – Skoro strażnicy są przekupieni... a Stillwater jest jednym z nich... jeżeli tam go wyślą, nie będzie się czuł odosobniony. – Skrzywiłam się lekko.

Severus westchnął i stanął prosto.

– Zapewne – przyznał. – I dlatego nie mam pojęcia, co robić.

Po raz pierwszy powiedział coś podobnego. Spojrzałam na niego niepewnie. Do tej pory, niczym wytrawny gracz, potrafił przewidzieć ruchy przeciwnika i stawić im czoła. Teraz z kolei wydawało mi się, że złapano go w pułapkę.

– Czy Minister nie wie, co się święci? Jeżeli mu powiemy...

– To co? Zwolni tych strażników i zatrudni kolejnych. Śmierciożercy może i są przygłupi, lecz nie wszyscy, a ich głowa nie jest aż tak głupia, jak by się zdawało. Lestrange zazwyczaj stał z boku, bo pierwsze skrzypce grała jego żona, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jest śmierciożercą od wielu lat i doskonale wie, jak steruje się taką jednostką. Pamiętaj, że rodzina Lestrange'ów służyła Czarnemu Panu już od dawien dawna... i wszyscy z nich zazwyczaj byli bardzo blisko niego. Lestrange to nie jest jakiś szeregowy.

Wstałam, czując, że drżą mi kolana. Założywszy ręce na piersi, sama zaczęłam chodzić po gabinecie. Nie mogliśmy tego tak zostawić, mimo że jeszcze parę dni temu Severus nalegał, byśmy siedzieli cicho i pozwolili innym działać.

Jednak w tej sytuacji... czy Malfoyowie wiedzieli o Stillwaterze? Czy jego rodzina w ogóle o tym wiedziała? A może _cała_ jego rodzina służy teraz tej samej idei...?

– Musimy coś zrobić, Severus – rzekłam z naciskiem, spoglądając na niego. – Nie możemy teraz tego tak zostawić. Teraz, kiedy śmierciożercy dowiedzą się, że zaczęliśmy działać w ich sprawie, pewnie się uaktywnią, bo ukrywanie się nie będzie miało dłużej sensu. A to oznacza, że do wojny dojdzie znacznie szybciej.

Snape potarł szczękę, myśląc. Wiedziałam, że był doskonałym strategiem, ale teraz chyba za bardzo się o mnie troszczył. Powinien przestać myśleć o moim bezpieczeństwie i zwyczajnie zacząć działać, by nie pozwolić pladze się rozprzestrzenić. Tak jak to mówił wcześniej Draconowi – jeżeli nic teraz nie zrobi, wszyscy będziemy w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Nie mam jeszcze raportów od Malfoyów – powiedział cicho, jakby wciąż się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Nie wiem też, ile wie Minister i jak daleko możemy się posunąć, żeby nie trafić do Azkabanu, kiedy jeszcze są tam śmierciożercy.

– Może Draco miał rację – zaczęłam niepewnie – i rzeczywiście należałoby zaangażować Pottera. Słyszałam, że...

– _Nie_ , Shirley. Nie będzie tu Pottera. Tak, wiem, że krążą o nim plotki, jakim to cudownym aurorem się stał, ale ja nadal uważam, że jest bezczelnym, aroganckim idiotą, któremu wydaje się, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy świata.

Uniosłam lekko brwi. Naprawdę go nienawidził, chociaż mogłoby się wydawać, że te sprawy to już przeszłość.

– Ale jest aurorem i gdybyśmy...

– Powiedziałem, że nie – przerwał mi szybko Snape. – Poradzimy sobie bez niego. Musimy tylko opracować odpowiedni plan.

Nie było sensu się z nim dłużej spierać, chociaż odnosiłam wrażenie, że coś w jego odmowie było nie tak. Nie wierzyłam, żeby czysta niechęć do chłopaka powstrzymywała go od skorzystania z jego pomocy, skoro rzeczywiście mógł okazać się bardzo pożyteczny. Przecież do tej pory jego niechęć do kogokolwiek nie powstrzymywała go od współpracy... i nie chciało mi się wierzyć, żeby zmienił się aż tak bardzo.

– A więc go opracujmy – odparłam, mając nadzieję, że mój głos zabrzmiał odpowiednio spokojnie. – Nie możemy teraz siedzieć w miejscu i nic nie robić. Prawdą jest, że nie wiemy jeszcze wiele... ale...

– Kiedy tylko wróci McGonagall, musimy z nią porozmawiać... wtedy zaczniemy.

* * *

– Kto by pomyślał... jeden z uczniów... – Głos McGonagall załamał się. Wyglądała teraz starzej niż kiedykolwiek i odczułam dziwną ochotę, by ją objąć ramieniem. Rozsądek podpowiadał mi jednak, że nie byłby to dobry pomysł.

– Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo – rzekł swym chłodnym, rzeczowym tonem Snape – że jest ich więcej. Stillwater wspominał o tym... i uważam, że powinniśmy ich odkryć tak prędko, jak to możliwe, inaczej cała szkoła będzie w niebezpieczeństwie.

Pani dyrektor odchyliła się ciężko na krześle. Wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną. Było oczywiste, że już od wielu dni nie była spokojna – najprawdopodobniej sama zajmowała się całą sprawą, podobnie jak ja z Severusem, lecz żadne z nas tak naprawdę nie wiedziało, _co takiego_ robiła. Niewieloma informacjami chciała się z nami dzielić, a było jasne, że wiedziała o wiele więcej niż to, co nam mówiła.

– Jak chciałbyś to zrobić, Severusie? – spytała, patrząc na niego ponad okularami. Uśmiechnęłam się na myśl, że coś jeszcze przejęła od swojego poprzednika.

– Myślę, że spokojnie możemy wykorzystać zamysł twojej poprzedniczki – odparł spokojnie Snape, ale ja zauważyłam, że kącik jego ust drgnął lekko. Nie wiedziałam, czy powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu, czy też był to nerwowy tik.

McGonagall wyprostowała się i oparła dłonie na blacie biurka, patrząc prosto na Severusa, unosząc jedną brew.

– O czym mówisz?

Tym razem Snape pozwolił sobie na raczej mało radosny uśmiech. Splótł palce za swoimi plecami i kątem oka spojrzał na drzwi.

– Zapewne sama pamiętasz owe... _przesłuchania_... które prowadziła swego czasu profesor Umbridge – rzekł cichym, śpiewnym głosem, jakby wspomnienia te wywoływały u niego rozbawienie.

– Co? Nie, Snape! To są _uczniowie_!

– Przynajmniej część z nich może być śmierciożercami, Minerwo! – oburzył się Snape. – Naprawdę zamierzasz ryzykować bezpieczeństwem pozostałych? Może od razu odeślijmy ich do domów, tak będzie dla nich lepiej!

W gabinecie zapadła zupełna cisza, przerywana jedynie cichym buczeniem niektórych instrumentów, które porozkładane były na różnych stolikach. Prawdę mówiąc niewiele się tu zmieniło od czasów Dumbledore'a.

– Severus ma rację, Minerwo.

Aż podskoczyłam na dźwięk tego głosu. Odwróciłam się, by spostrzec mężczyznę o srebrzystych włosach i długiej brodzie, spoglądającego na nas sponad okularów-połówek. Niemalże zapomniałam, iż w gabinecie jest jego portret.

– A więc... więc uważasz, że powinniśmy spoić uczniów veritaserum i przesłuchiwać ich jak _kryminalistów_? – zaperzyła się McGonagall. – Wybacz, Albusie, ale zawsze odnosiłam wrażenie, że i ty stronisz od takich metod.

– Bo tak jest – odparł spokojnie Dumbledore. – A jednak... jednak są chwile, kiedy trzeba kierować się dobrem uczniów. Większym dobrem. Hogwart nie jest zapełniony półgłówkami. Zrozumieją, co się dzieje.

McGonagall skrzywiła się.

– Właśnie tego wolałabym uniknąć! – odrzekła, wpychając sobie okulary na nos. – Albusie, to są jeszcze _uczniowie_...

– Ale już nie dzieci, Minerwo. Musisz sobie zadać pytanie, co dla ciebie jest ważniejsze: komfort uczniów, czy też ich bezpieczeństwo.

I jak gdyby nigdy nic, po prostu pochylił głowę w geście pożegnania, przesunął się ku ramie obrazu i zniknął.

* * *

– Nie brzmi to przyjaźnie...

Drgnęłam lekko na brzmienie tego głosu. Niemalże rozsypałam zwoje pergaminu, które niosłam, tak szybko się odwróciłam.

– Neville!

Jego okrągła twarz rozpromieniła się, kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały. Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Już dawno ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy; nawet na posiłkach pojawialiśmy się o różnych porach. Odnosiłam wrażenie, że akurat o to zadbał Snape, który uparł się, że nawet do Wielkiej Sali musi mnie odprowadzać.

– Widziałaś? – Machnął mi przed twarzą jakąś notatką. – McGonagall kazała mi to przypiąć do tablicy informacyjnej w Wieży Gryffindoru... Na brodę Merlina, znowu przypominają mi się czasy Umbridge...

Wiedziałam doskonale, o czym mówił, lecz nie odpowiedziałam. Przecież sama się do tego przyczyniłam. Jednak Neville nie musiał o tym wiedzieć... nie chciałam, by nagle zaczął uznawać mnie za wroga.

– Dawno nie mieliśmy okazji pomówić – rzekłam, starając się zmienić temat; miałam nadzieję, że Neville nie zauważy, jak desperacko. – Musisz być bardzo zajęty, bardzo rzadko widuję cię na korytarzach...

– Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby ten przerośnięty nietoperz wszędzie za tobą nie łaził – odparł kwaśno Longbottom, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Musiałam ugryźć się w język, żeby czegoś nie odpowiedzieć; nie chciałam się z nim teraz kłócić. – Jestem zajęty, ale nie tak bardzo, żeby nie móc porozmawiać z przyjaciółką.

Zarumieniłam się mocno, więc szybko odwróciłam głowę, żeby Neville tego nie zauważył. Nabrałam też powietrza w płuca, starając się uspokoić.

– Martwi się o mnie – odburknęłam. – Chodzi za mną, bo boi się, że coś złego może mi się przytrafić...

– … na korytarzach Hogwartu? – W głosie Neville'a brzmiała wyraźnie ironia. – Naprawdę, Darcie, nie on jeden się o ciebie troszczy... i jestem przekonany, że stać cię na to, żeby zadawać się z ludźmi... cóż... _innego pokroju_ niż Snape.

Zmarszczyłam czoło. Poczułam się dokładnie jak wtedy, kiedy Snape obrażał Neville'a bez powodu. Teraz dokładnie tym samym odwdzięczał się Neville.

– Nie musisz go lubić, Neville, ale Severus już parę razy uratował mi życie i nie widzę powodu, by z jakiegoś względu uważać go za gorszego. Snape się o mnie troszczy i ja to doceniam. A ty, jako mój przyjaciel, również powinieneś się cieszyć, że jestem cała i zdrowa.

Policzki Neville'a nabrały dziwnej, ciemnej barwy.

– Och, tak. Wybacz. _Severus_ – rzekł, a ja z początku nie zrozumiałam, o co mu chodzi. Dopiero po paru sekundach dostrzegłam tę samą nieprzyjemną nutkę w jego głosie, którą słyszałam u Snape'a, ilekroć mówił o Neville'u.

A więc Severus miał rację. Neville naprawdę był zazdrosny.

– Powinienem powiesić tę kartkę w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów – dodał innym, chłodniejszym tonem, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. – No więc... do zobaczenia, Darcie.

I odszedł, wciąż wpatrując się w kartkę, którą trzymał. Zamknęłam oczy i odetchnęłam głęboko, lecz serce nadal biło mi dwa razy za szybko, a ja zorientowałam się, że miałam dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści; paznokcie wbiły mi się w ich wnętrza.

– W porządku, Shirley? – usłyszałam znajomy, cichy głos. – Ktoś ci się naprzykrzał?

Otwarłam oczy i zauważyłam, że Neville znikł mi już z pola widzenia. Odwróciłam się, by spojrzeć na Severusa i zmusiłam się do uśmiechu, kręcąc lekko głową.

– Nie, nie... wszystko w porządku.


	37. Na rozstaju dróg

Sumy oraz owutemy zawsze odbywały się prędzej niż pozostałe egzaminy; dlatego też ci najbardziej zestresowani uczniowie wkrótce doczekali się tego, czego obawiali się najbardziej. Wkrótce cały zamek zapełnił się dziwnymi czarodziejami oraz czarownicami z Ministerstwa. Kilkoro z nich poznałam, ponieważ parę lat wcześniej egzaminowali i mnie; część jednak była zupełnie nowa. Przyglądałam im się z pewną podejrzliwością. Teraz nie mogłabym zaufać nikomu z Ministerstwa...

– Żaden z nich nie jest śmierciożercą – wyszeptał Snape, kiedy zauważył, jak przyglądam się egzaminatorowi z długą, kruczoczarną brodą. – Lucjusz przyjrzał im się na samym początku... nie mamy czego się obawiać.

Spojrzałam na niego, marszcząc lekko czoło.

– Rozmawiałeś z Lucjuszem? – spytałam niepewnie. Znaczyło to, że już niedługo będziemy mogli wcielić nasz plan w życie. Podczas kiedy McGonagall przesłuchiwała uczniów, my powinniśmy zająć się dalszą częścią planu.

– Wczoraj – odparł, kiwając głową. – Ale jedynie za pomocą proszku Fiuu... będę się z nim musiał spotkać twarzą w twarz w najbliższych dniach.

– Pójdę z tobą – zaproponowałam zaraz, a Snape spojrzał na mnie. Nie miałam pojęcia, o czym myślał, ale jednak nie zaoponował.

– Chociaż wolałbym, żebyś siedziała tutaj, masz rację – odrzekł z cichym westchnieniem. – Lepiej, żebyś była ze mną, bo chociaż Lucjusz powiedział, że nie ma czego się obawiać, wolałbym, żebyś nie zostawała sama.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Lubiłam wiedzieć, co się dzieje, chociaż zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie odgrywałam w tym właściwie żadnej roli. Głównie dlatego, że Severus na to mi nie pozwalał... ale może miał rację. Nie byłam jeszcze zbyt doświadczoną czarownicą, chociaż naprawdę chciałam pomóc...

– Spotkamy się zatem w Świńskim Łbie w czwartek – dodał po chwili. – I pamiętaj, żeby do tego czasu nie próbować niczego robić na własną rękę.

Mimo iż Snape twierdził, że nikt z Ministerstwa nie był śmierciożercą, już dawno nie zachowywał się w ten sposób. Nie pozwalał mi odchodzić nawet na krok, a chociaż doceniałam jego troskę, nie mogłam ukrywać, że czułam się znowu jak w klatce. Zaczynało mnie to irytować, lecz nie ważyłam się zaprotestować.

Dni dłużyły się niemiłosiernie i gdy wreszcie nadszedł czwartek, odnosiłam wrażenie, że od czasu, gdy rozpoczęły się egzaminy, minęło co najmniej kilka lat. Gdy się obudziłam, zauważyłam, że Snape był już na nogach. W jego postawie można było wyczuć tę dziwną sztywność, którą okazywał podczas zajęć. Tę samą, która sprawiała, że uczniowie jednocześnie czuli do niego respekt i bali się go. Teraz jednak nie było wokół niego uczniów, dlatego też zastanawiałam się, co powodowało to napięcie.

Wstałam i zaczęłam się ubierać, lecz nie przerwałam ciszy. Odnosiłam wrażenie, że Severus był po prostu bardzo zamyślony i nie chciałam mu przeszkadzać. Jednocześnie miałam czas, by samej zastanowić się nad paroma sprawami.

– Nigdy nie myślałem, że przyjdzie mi pożegnać się z tą posadą w taki sposób – usłyszałam nagle jego cichy głos. Teraz dopiero zrozumiałam, co wprawiło go w tak melancholijny nastrój. Zmarszczyłam lekko czoło i spojrzałam na niego. Nie patrzał w moją stronę, wzrok miał wbity w swoje książki.

– Wcale nie musisz się z nią żegnać – odparłam. – Przecież pierwszego lipca może okazać się wszystko. Czuję, że wszystko skończy się dobrze.

Snape milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Wiesz, Shirley, wyjątkowo nie lubią mnie w Ministerstwie. Oni... nigdy nie zapomną, kim byłem. Dla nich do końca życia pozostanę śmierciożercą, za którego poręczył Dumbledore... Dumbledore, który potem zginął z mojej ręki.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i mogłam zobaczyć, jak mięsień jego żuchwy drga niebezpiecznie. Już dawno nie widziałam go tak poirytowanego.

– Masz szansę udowodnić, po czyjej stronie stoisz, Severusie – odpowiedziałam, a fakt, że mój głos zabrzmiał tak twardo, zdziwił nawet mnie.

– Zmęczony jestem wiecznym udowadnianiem tego, że nigdy się o to nie prosiłem, do cholery jasnej! – wybuchnął, a ja odsunęłam się, zaskoczona. – Nigdy nie chciałem być w to wszystko wplątany. Tak, tak, popełniłem błąd, gdy byłem młody, lecz ileż można pokutować za stare winy? Już raz za nie zginąłem!

Nie dziwiłam się jego złości... bardzo chciałabym móc mu pomóc, lecz nie istniał sposób, w który mogłabym to zrobić...

– To się niedługo skończy – obiecałam. – Teraz, kiedy mamy do pomocy Malfoyów...

– Nie powinienem cię był w to wciągać, Shirley. Przeze mnie jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie – wyszeptał. – Jak wówczas Lily...

– Nie jestem Lily, Severusie. Nie spotka mnie ten sam los – odrzekłam, a mój głos raz jeszcze nabrał tej dziwnej twardości. – Powinieneś przestać obwiniać się za jej śmierć. To Sam-Wiesz-Kto był jej winien, nie ty.

Snape nie odpowiedział. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał, ale odnosiłam wrażenie, że moje słowa w jakiś sposób do niego dotarły.

– Chodźmy. Lepiej, żeby te ważniaki z Ministerstwa nie dowiedziały się, że nie ma nas w szkole, więc musimy załatwić nasze sprawy tak prędko, jak to możliwe.

* * *

Pub Pod Świńskim Łbem był niemal zupełnie pusty, jeżeli nie liczyć dwóch bardzo starych wiedźm, rozmawiających z silnym szkockim akcentem. Gdy weszliśmy, obdarzyły nas niezbyt przyjaznym spojrzeniem, lecz Snape nawet nie odwrócił się w ich kierunku.

– Jest już? – rzucił jedynie ku barmanowi, a ten uśmiechnął się dość tajemniczo i skinął głową w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi.

Severus nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko ruszył we wskazanym kierunku i niemalże bezszelestnie otwarł drzwi. Wśliznęłam się do środka zaraz za nim.

– Mówiłem ci, Snape, żebyś trzymał się z dala od mojego syna – warknął natychmiast Lucjusz, nim którekolwiek z nas zdążyło się odezwać, chociażby po to, aby go powitać. – Przysięgam, że pożałujesz, jeżeli cokolwiek się mu stanie...

– Jest dorosły i ma prawo decydować o sobie – przypomniał mu zaraz Severus, unosząc dłoń. – Ja tylko uświadomiłem mu, jakie zagrożenia na niego czyhają.

Okropny grymas pojawił się na twarzy Malfoya.

– Nie pogrywaj ze mną, Snape – syknął, zwężając oczy. – Nie chcę stracić syna tylko dla twoich chorych ambicji.

To stało się tak prędko, że nie zdążyłam nawet zauważyć, co właściwie się stało. Usłyszałam jedynie jak gdyby wystrzał z pistoletu i głuche łupnięcie, a następne, co zobaczyłam, był Lucjusz osuwający się powoli po ścianie; krew ciekła mu z nosa. Snape stał naprzeciwko niego z wyciągniętą różdżką.

– Nie waż się... tego powtarzać – powiedział dziwnie spokojnym tonem, lecz w jego spojrzeniu gorzała dzika wściekłość.

Lucjusz wstał, ocierając krew z twarzy i odrzucając długie włosy do tyłu. Obawiałam się, że odwzajemni się Severusowi pięknym za nadobne, ale na całe szczęście tego nie zrobił. Dopiero wówczas zorientowałam się, że bezwiednie wyjęłam swoją różdżkę.

– Schowaj różdżkę, dziewczyno – rzucił niecierpliwie Malfoy. – Nie chcesz ze mną walczyć, Snape, więc się uspokój. Pamiętaj, że jeżeli złamiesz zasady naszej ugody, nie będziemy więcej współpracować, a pragnę ci przypomnieć, że beze mnie niewiele zdziałasz.

Nikły ruch w okolicach żuchwy pokazał, jak bardzo Severus jest zirytowany. Rzadko kiedy ktoś odważył mu się postawić, ale przecież Lucjusz nie był byle uczniakiem i Snape nie powinien był się zapominać. Z drugiej zaś strony wiedziałam, że był on świadom, jak bardzo potrzebuje pomocy Malfoya. Albo raczej Malfoyów...

Niepewnie spojrzałam na Lucjusza, następnie na Severusa, aż wreszcie zgodnie z poleceniem tego pierwszego schowałam różdżkę do kieszeni. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, iż czułam się dziwnie spięta, wiedząc, że któryś z nich może raz jeszcze wybuchnąć.

– Twój syn i jego rodzina może zginąć, jeżeli chłopak nie weźmie się do roboty – syknął Snape. – Tego właśnie chcesz?

* * *

Kiedy godzinę później wyruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną, czułam się chyba jeszcze gorzej niż wtedy, gdy szliśmy do wioski. Snape milczał, a ja czułam napięcie w powietrzu, które niewiele miało wspólnego ze zbliżającą się burzą. Jednocześnie nie potrafiłam nie myśleć o uczniach, którzy w zamku opodal zdawali właśnie egzaminy. Byłam przekonana, że Severus również o nich myśli, chociaż jego twarz pozostawała nieprzenikniona.

Nie dowiedzieliśmy się od Malfoya zbyt wiele poza tym, co już wiedzieliśmy. Ale rzeczywiście wśród egzaminatorów nie było śmierciożerców, co jednak nie oznaczało, że szkoła była bezpieczna. Od zawsze Hogwart stawał się pierwszym miejscem, które atakowały złe moce, ponieważ była to jedyna bezpieczna przystań; zresztą kształcono tu młodzież, która pewnego dnia będzie w stanie przeciwstawić się czarnoksiężnikom.

Sytuacja jednak okazała się mniej beznadziejna, niż myślałam. Owszem, siatka w Ministerstwie sięgała dość głęboko, lecz nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone. Okazywało się bowiem, iż sam Minister był świadom całej sytuacji, tylko najwyraźniej ktoś przekonał go, że to Snape umożliwił śmierciożercom zabrnięcie tak daleko. To dlatego Shacklebolt tak bardzo chciał się go pozbyć z Hogwartu.

I chyba to właśnie ta wiadomość wstrząsnęła mną najbardziej. Zastanawiałam się, co w tej chwili myślał Severus.

– Kto mógłby coś takiego zrobić? – zapytałam nagle na głos, a Snape odwrócił się do mnie, ze zdumieniem unosząc brwi. Najwyraźniej zarówno on, jak i ja, nie spodziewaliśmy się tego pytania. – Mówię... mówię o tym, że ktoś najwyraźniej próbuje cię usunąć ze szkoły. Czy nie myślisz, że mógłby to być Lu...

– Malfoy nie ma z tym nic wspólnego – przerwał mi szybko Severus. – Wiem, co mówię. Wszystko to wydarzyło się, nim złamałem obietnicę, więc nie był to... odwet. Zresztą nie sądzę, żeby próbował mnie okłamać. Nie interesuje mnie, czy mnie lubi, czy też nie, ale nam obu zależy na dobru jego syna. Nie, Shirley. – Dziwny grymas pojawił się na jego twarzy. – Wcześniej myślałem, że to odpłata za zdradę. Teraz jednak wiem, że to coś więcej.

Zatrzymał się, więc i ja to zrobiłam. Czułam, jak serce wali mi w piersi. Nie miałam pojęcia, co kłębiło się w głowie Severusa, lecz raz jeszcze dojrzałam w jego oczach ową dziwną mieszankę chorej fascynacji i czegoś innego. Czegoś, czego nie potrafiłam nazwać.

– Zrobił to jakiś śmierciożerca. Własnoręcznie lub też użył do tego kogoś, komu Shacklebolt ufa. Jestem dla nich niewygodny z dwóch względów: raz, pochlebiam sobie, że jestem całkiem dobrym czarodziejem. Dwa, doskonale ich znam. Znam ich struktury, ich sposób myślenia... obecnie jestem dla nich prawdopodobnie największym niebezpieczeństwem. Muszą się mnie pozbyć, żeby mieć czystą drogę do Hogwartu.

Czułam, jak krew odpływa mi z twarzy. Pomimo gorącego dnia, nagle zadrżałam z zimna.

– A więc co teraz? – spytałam niepewnie.

Severus westchnął i pokręcił głową.

– Teraz nic. Nie mam zamiaru dawać ci się w to wplątać po raz kolejny, Shirley.

Zaczął iść, lecz ja stałam w miejscu, wpatrując się w jego plecy. Nie rozumiałam tego, co mówił, a może raczej mój mózg wcale nie chciał przyjąć jego słów. Brzmiało to tak, jak gdyby uważał, że moja rola w tym przedsięwzięciu jest skończona.

– Chcę ci pomóc! – zaperzyłam się i podbiegłam do niego. Wpatrywałam się w jego profil uparcie, lecz on nie raczył odwrócić ku mnie oczu.

– Nie ma mowy. Zostaniesz tu, pod opieką McGonagall, a ja poradzę sobie z nimi sam. Nie ma innego wyjścia. To nie jest twoja sprawa i...

– Jest! Oczywiście, że jest, przecież chodzi tu o...

– … i nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci umrzeć – ciągnął niewzruszenie, wpatrując się uparcie przed siebie.

Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam takiej złości i rozgoryczenia, a jednocześnie strachu. Bałam się, że jeżeli postanowi rozwiązać to wszystko sam, znajdzie się w potrzasku. Przecież śmierciożerców było tak wielu! Oczywiście, był wspaniałym czarodziejem, udowodnił to już wiele razy, lecz to nie zmieniało faktu, iż nasi przeciwnicy nie należeli do słabeuszy, a ponadto było ich o wiele więcej. Nie mógł iść tam sam.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, ilu ich jest? – zapytałam z wyrzutem w głosie, chociaż bardzo się starałam, by tego nie robić.

– Owszem. Być może jest mi pisane kolejne _cudowne ocalenie_ – dodał z sarkazmem w głosie. Już dawno nie słyszałam u niego tej nutki. Jednocześnie wystraszyła mnie ona i oburzyła. A jednak nie mogłam przestać myśleć o tym, że nie wolno nam teraz ze sobą walczyć... przecież o to chodziło śmierciożercom: by nas ze sobą skłócić, by nas rozdzielić. Wówczas bylibyśmy słabsi. Dlatego też nie potrafiłam się zgodzić na jego pomysł.

– Nie żartuj sobie – prychnęłam. – Idziesz na pewną śmierć. A po tym wszystkim, co dla mnie zrobiłeś, nie mam zamiaru ci na to pozwolić.

Nim się zorientowałam, stał przede mną, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Jego różdżka wycelowana była prosto we mnie. Ufałam mu, lecz w tym momencie nie mogłam nie czuć niepewności. Nie miałam pojęcia, co planuje zrobić.

Sprzeciwiłam się mu; rzadko kiedy się to zdarzało, a on naprawdę nie znosił tego dobrze. Z drugiej jednak strony zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście to tylko ja powinnam się zmienić, by przestać mu się stawiać. A może i on powinien włożyć w to trochę wysiłku i przezwyciężyć w sobie to przekonanie o tym, iż był nieomylny?

Uspokoiłam się nieco i postąpiłam krok do przodu; koniuszek jego różdżki dotykał teraz mojej klatki piersiowej. Gdyby rzucił zaklęcie, trafiłoby ono niechybnie.

– Odsuń się, Shirley – warknął tym samym tonem, który znałam jeszcze ze szkolnych czasów. W jego oczach pojawiła się ta sama niechęć. – Nie mam zamiaru odsyłać cię do domu w kawałkach, a to zapewne nastąpi, jeżeli się nie usuniesz.

– Wal śmiało – odparłam dziwnie cichym głosem. Zdziwił mnie fakt, iż nie drżał, chociaż był pełen emocji. – Efekt będzie taki sam, jeżeli zrobisz to... albo jeżeli postanowisz zabić się w imię własnego honoru.

Cień przemknął przez jego twarz.

– Jak śmiesz...

– Idę z tobą. Nie możesz mnie już dłużej chronić. Odnoszę wrażenie, że teraz moja kolej, by obronić ciebie.


End file.
